Harry Potter Y El Sello De Los Fundadores
by jalogon
Summary: Harry comienza el 6º curso en Hogwarts, ira descubriendo nuevos poderes y nuevas responsabilidades. Encontrará el amor y la fuerza para continuar con la lucha. HG & RHr. Terminado
1. Capitulo 01: Un Verano Diferente

**Este es mi primer fanfic, comienza tras el 5º libro, por lo tanto si no te lo has leído no leas el fic. Espero que os guste, y dejarme reviews.**

**CAPITULO I: UN VERANO DIFERENTE**

Mitades de Julio, un joven de casi 16 años con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo señalada en la frente, estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitación que ocupaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive, pensaba en todos sus amigos y conocidos de su mundo. Y es que Harry no era como los demás jóvenes, el era un mago.

Mientras miraba al techo trataba de no recordar lo sucedido el pasado mes de Junio, pues había sido engañado por su mortal enemigo Lord Voldemort, y esté le mostró como torturaba a su padrino Sirius, en el Departamento de Misterios, del Ministerio de Magia. Sin dudarlo ni un momento Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron al Ministerio para salvar a Sirius, sin embargo todo era mentira, Harry y compañía encontró una profecía con el nombre de este y tras obtenerla aparecieron los Mortífagos, que pretendían conseguir la profecía para el Señor Tenebroso. La batalla contra los Mortífagos provoco heridos, y cuando Harry estaba decidido a entregar la profecía, mientras veía como Bellatrix Lestrange torturaba a su amigo Neville. En ese momento entraron algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluido su padrino, en mitad de la batalla en la Cámara de la Muerte, Harry vio como Bellatrix Lestrange acertaba con un encantamiento aturdidor a su padrino en pleno pecho y lo despedía unos metros hacia atrás, Sirius atravesó el pórtico con velo que estaba situado en mitad de la sala y se desvaneció. Harry desesperado salio corriendo detrás de Bellatrix con intención de matarla, la alcanzo en el vestíbulo del ministerio. La lucha ducho poco, puesto que entonces fue cuando hizo su aparición Lord Voldemort. Cuando se disponía a matar a Harry, izo su entrada en escena Albus Dumbledore, el único al que Lord Voldemort había temido. La batalla fue increíble y veloz, cuando Harry creía que Voldemort había huido, comenzó a sentir como lo estaba poseyendo una fuerza llena de ira, que imploraba a Dumbledore lo matase, Harry también deseaba morir para reencontrarse con su padrino, sin embargo el sentimiento que surgió en él en ese momento expulso a Voldemort de su cuerpo, que huyo junto a Bellatrix.

Cada vez que recordaba todo lo sucedido no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de la muerte de su padrino, ya que sino se hubiese dejado engañar el todavía seguiría vivo. Pero eso no era todo lo que preocupaba a Harry, después de la batalla, Dumbledore lo envió a su despacho por medio de un traslador, y allí le revelo todo sobre la procedencia de su cicatriz y el contenido de la profecía que le atañía a el y a Voldemort. Esta fue formulada hace 16 años por la entonces aspirante a profesora de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney, ante Albus Dumbledore, pero un seguidor de Voldemort escucho el principio de esta. Harry todavía podía recordar exactamente lo que decía la profecía ya que había soñado con ella muchas veces durante ese verano. Se incorporo en la cama y susurro:

- _El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere.... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce...... y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva.... el único con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere..........._ - Cada vez que Harry recordaba estas palabras, se acababa preguntando si seria capaz de contárselo a sus amigos algún día, sin embargo de momento no tenia por que preocuparse de ese tema ya que no podría contarse por carta, por que podía ser peligroso, alguien podría interceptarla. Si iba a contárselo debería hacerlo cara a cara, pero no todavía, aun no estaba preparado.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, bajo lentamente los escalones, y fue camino a la cocina, ya era la hora de comer. Cuando entro en la cocina vio que su tio Vernon, su tia Petunia y su primo Dudley, estaban sentados comiendo, ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando Harry se sentó en a la mesa y empezó a comer. La indiferencia de sus tíos era mejor que la acostumbrada, mala gana que ponían cuando intentaban entablar una conversación. Desde que algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix amenazaron a tio Vernon, para que no maltratara a Harry, su tío y su familia se habían comportado de manera muy diferente de cómo lo habían tratado hasta entonces. Ahora tenía libertad para escribir a sus amigos y a utilizar el teléfono. Pero lo mejor era que desde que el verano anterior los dos dementores les atacaron a él y a su primo, este ya no le molestaba, y siempre que se cruzaba con el por la calle huía. Pero a Harry seguía intrigándole lo que hubiese oído Dudley cuando se le acercaron los dementores, sin embargo en todo lo que llevaban de verano no había estado ni una sola vez a solas con él.

Después de comer, salio a la calle a dar un paseo por Little Whinging, el día era soleado y la sequía era cada vez más aguda. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, se notaba que muchos vecinos se habían marchado de vacaciones, seguramente estarían disfrutando en alguna zona turística, con playas y calas. A Harry le corroía la envidia cada vez que pensaba en que algunas personas tenían vacaciones de verdad y no como él, condenado a pasar el verano en casa de sus insoportables tíos. También pensaba en sus amigos, los cuales se lo estarían pasando estupendamente, Ron estaba en la Madriguera con sus hermanos y padres, y eso significaba que se lo estaba pasando en grande, desgnomizando el jardín, jugando a Quidditch con sus hermanos y comiendo los festines que preparaba la Sra. Weasley. Por otro lado Hermione estaba visitando Escocia con sus padres, las cartas que le enviaba siempre describían el hermoso paisaje de las Tierras Altas. Pero le consolaba pensar que dentro de unas semanas se reuniría con ellos en Grimmauld Place, aunque no le apetecía regresar a la casa de su difunto padrino, donde tantos recuerdos de el llegarían a su mente. Sin darse cuenta el paseo le había llegado hasta el lugar en que los dementores les habían atacado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al recordar lo bien que había manejado la situación. Ya era casi la hora de la cena y decidió regresar. La cena sucedió tal y como llevaba sucediendo desde que había vuelto del colegio. Sin comentarios hacia Harry y sin ni siquiera una referencia a que se encontraba sentado al lado de los Dursley. Cuando termino de cenar subió a su habitación, y para su sorpresa alguien toco la puerta.

- ¿Pu-puedo pasar? - pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Harry - Necesito hablar contigo - insistió la voz de detrás de la puerta, Harry se dio cuenta de que era Dudley, le había huido todo el tiempo que Harry llevaba en casa de los Dursley.

- Si, pasa - respondió Harry con incredulidad. Miraba la puerta mientras abría, Dudley cerro la puerta tras de si y se quedo parado al lado del escritorio.

- Veras, yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso el año pasado - dijo Dudley con claro nerviosismo.

- Adelante, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - pregunto Harry.

- Quería, saber mas sobre esas... criaturas - seguía hablando Dudley con nerviosismo - Cuando esa... cosa se acerco a mi oí... - y se detuvo como si le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano decir lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Que es lo que escuchaste, Dudley? - lo apremio Harry.

- Escuche los gritos de mama, cuando me comí ese caramelo que me izo crecer la lengua - respiro profundamente - creí que me ahogaba - volvió a respirar.

- ¿Y? - volvió a apremiarlo Harry.

- También - miro a Harry - cuando mama me dijo que si hacia bien el régimen dejaría de darme de comer, y que me echaría de casa - la cara de Dudley reflejaba verdadero terror.

- Bueno los dementores, hacen que recordemos los peores momento de nuestra vida, te roban toda la felicidad y parece que nunca mas volverás a ser feliz - dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador - pero es solo un espejismo, cuando se alejan vuelves a recuperar la alegría de vivir.

- Tambien, queria saber - se corto Dudley, que estaba dejando de estar tan nervioso - bueno, ¿Cómo puedo combatirlos si me vuelven a atacar?

- No creo que puedas hacer nada - dijo Harry atonito por lo que acababa de escuchar - además no se por que los vistes, debió ser por que estabas conmigo, los muggles no pueden verlos, solo pierden la alegría - sentencio Harry.

- ¿Entonces que puedo hacer? - inquirió Dudley.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no puedes hacer nada, solo un patronus corpóreo puede con ellos - dijo Harry con desesperación.

- Bueno entonces me voy a mi habitación - sentencio Dudley, y se marcho hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba agarrando el picaporte dijo - Gracias, por salvarme la vida - y dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta.

Harry estaba estupefacto, su primo le había dado las gracias, cosa que jamás habría imaginado.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano para recoger _El Profeta_, tenia que estar enterado de las noticias de su mundo, las noticias no eran nada alentadoras. Cada día desde que regreso a Privet Drive, las noticias traían desapariciones misteriosas, y hace unos dias por primera vez desde que Voldemort regreso se produjo un asesinato y se vio la marca Tenebrosa, lo que según Harry debía de significar que Voldemort había decidido que la guerra volvía a comenzar, en otras noticias se hacia referencia a los registros que llevaba a cabo el ministerio, contra antiguos Mortífagos declarados inocentes, sin sorprenderse demasiado Harry comprobó que la mayoría habían sido encerrados en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Aunque ya no había dementores, en Azkaban, esta seguía teniendo una pinta terrorífica.

Según avanzaba el mes, Harry se desesperaba cada vez más, sin embargo no se sentía tan aislado del mundo mágico con el año anterior, este año recibía cartas de sus amigos y también recibía asiduamente correspondencia de admiradores y de gente que lo apoyaba, pero sin duda alguna lo que mas lo animaba era que las cartas de sus amigos, esta vez si contaban cosas. En una ocasión Ron le escribió:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal estas? Yo me lo estoy pasando estupendamente, aquí en la madriguera, espero que puedas venir pronto, así podremos practicar Quidditch para la temporada que viene, gracias a la ayuda de Bill y Charlie estoy mejorando mucho. Ginny y yo nos estamos entrenando a fondo, para que cuando comience la temporada juguemos mejor que el año pasado._

_Ya te has enterado de lo que dice El Profeta, el otro día mataron a un funcionario del ministerio, mi padre me dijo que lo conocía y que era un buen hombre, además esta lo de la marca Tenebrosa, ahora si que han declarado la guerra abiertamente. Espero que la Orden o el Ministerio de con-quien-ya-sabes y que acaben con el._

_Con cariño,_

_Ron_

_P.D. Un beso de parte de todos._

Mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar, una lechuza muy grande de color marrón entro por la ventana y se poso en el escritorio al lado de la jaula de _Hedwig_, que estaba vacía dado que Harry le había enviado una carta a Hermione. Harry se fijo en que la lechuza llevaba atada a la pata derecha una carta de color morado donde se podía distinguir unas letras muy floridas de color plata. Harry se acerco y desato la carta de la pata del animal, en cuanto lo izo este salio volando por la venta. Harry se quedo mirando la carta un momento, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta mientras bajaba a desayunar.

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Me complace comunicarle los resultados de sus exámenes TIMOS:_

_Encantamientos - "Supera las Expectativas"_

_Transformaciones - "Supera las Expectativas"_

_Herbólogia - "Supera las Expectativas"_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - "Extraordinario"_

_Pociones - "Extraordinario"_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - "Supera las Expectativas"_

_Adivinación - "Insatisfactorio"_

_Astronomía - "Aceptable"_

_Historia de la Magia - "Insatisfactorio"_

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora Griselda Marchbanks_

_Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_

Harry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer, acababa de recibir las notas de los TIMOS, y lo que era mejor, había conseguido todos los TIMOS necesarios para cursar su carrera de Auror, la emoción le embargaba tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en la cocina delante de sus tíos y su primo que lo miraban como si estuviese loco.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos? - pregunto tío Vernon, con cara de malas pulgas.

- Son las notas de mis exámenes - respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de la carta.

- ¿Es que acaso tenéis exámenes en ese colegio de raros? - dijo tío Vernon en tono de mofa.

- Pues, si - dijo Harry levantando la cabeza y mirando directamente a tío Vernon, a modo de desafió.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que sirven esos exámenes? - siguió tío Vernon, con el mismo tono de voz.

- Para decidir que voy a estudiar en el futuro y que carrera haré cuando acabe en Hog... el colegio - rectifico Harry justo a tiempo, de que a tío Vernon se le empezase a poner la cara como un tomate.

- Supongo que serán malas noticias - dijo tío Vernon con la malicia, recalcada en cada una de las palabras.

- Pues no, son estupendas - dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa en la cara - me permitirán estudiar la carrera que deseo.

- ¿Carrera? ¡JA! ¿Y que se supone que vas a estudiar tú? - pregunto tío Vernon enfurruñado, mientras tía Petunia se le estiraban las facciones de cara y estiraba el cuello para vigilar las ventanas, como si les estuviesen escuchando.

- Pues la de Auror - dijo Harry sintiéndose orgulloso y a la vez muy extrañado por la pregunta. Cada vez estaba más sorprendido sobre el cambio de sus tíos, pues estaban interesándose por el, cosa muy extraña.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es eso? - pregunto Dudley con curiosidad, tío Vernon y tía Petunia miraron a su hijo alarmados, por la repentina curiosidad de su niñito, como lo llamaba su madre.

- Un Auror, es una especie de "Policía", es un cazador de magos tenebrosos - dijo Harry inflándose de orgullo.

- ¡¡Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no digas esa palabra en esta casa!! - grito tío Vernon, al que se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena de la frente.

- Lo siento - dijo rápidamente Harry, aunque no pudo apaliar la ira de su tío.

La conversación se acabo de forma tan repentina como había comenzado. Harry se guardo la carta en el bolsillo posterior de sus jeans, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a desayunar sin poder borrar de su cara la inmensa sonrisa dibujada en ella. Tras esa noticia nada le arrebataría la felicidad.

Cuando termino de desayunar subió directo a su habitación, para escribir una carta a sus amigos informándoles de sus notas. Cuando acabo de escribir las cartas se dio cuenta de que no tenia forma de enviarlas, ya que Hedwig todavía no había regresado. Se dirigió a la ventana para observar el cielo por si veía regresar a su lechuza, pero en cuanto estuvo al pie de esta, un bulto de color marrón oscuro entro por la ventana y lo tiro al suelo.

- ¡Pero que demonios, a sido eso! - dijo Harry cabreado, se levanto y se fijo en la imponente lechuza que descansaba sobre su escritorio - ¡Vaya otra carta! - se sobresalto - ¿De quien será?

Se dirigió al escritorio, desato la carta que tenia la lechuza en el pata, le ofreció un cuenco con agua y unas chuchearías lechuciles a la lechuza que ululo en modo de agradecimiento. Abrió la carta con ansias y curiosidad. Le sonaba la letra, fina y con florituras, de color verde escarlata. Era de Albus Dumbledore, el Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Extendió la carta en el escritorio y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te escribo estas líneas para pedirte un favor. Como sabrás todos los años hemos tenido que buscar nuevo profesor para la asignatura, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año no nos esta yendo mejor que los anteriores, sin embargo eh decido impartir yo mismo la asignatura. Pero lamento decir que debido a mis deberes como director y como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, no puedo dar por completo la asignatura. Solo podré impartir los cursos de EXTASIS, o sea 6º y 7º._

_¿Te preguntaras por que te escribo todo esto? Pues la respuesta es sencilla. Como ya demostraste el año pasado con el "Ejercito de Dumbledore", tu conocimiento de esta asignatura es muy superior a lo esperado. Te propongo que des la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡NO PUEDE DECIRLO EN SERIO! - dijo Harry tan conmocionado que tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar - ¡PERO SI SOY UN ALUMNO! - tras recuperarse de la impresión siguió leyendo la carta.

_Me imagino que estarás muy sorprendido, y te preguntaras como es posible que te pida esto si todavía eres un alumno del colegio. He pedido un permiso especial al "Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos" y al Ministro de Magia, al principio pusieron algunas pegas, sin embargo el Profesor Tofty del "Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos", te apoyo diciendo que estaba sobradamente preparado para afrontar el reto, así que convenció al "Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos", el Ministro de Magia fue mas difícil de convencer pero tras hablar con algunos consejeros y con el Profesor Tofty, este transigió, siempre y cuando yo te supervisase._

- ¿Que voy a hacer? - se pregunto Harry muy inseguro - El director me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y además ha confiado en mi, y tambien tengo el apoyo del _Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_ y del Ministerio de Magia - Harry seguía con un gran dilema y no tenia a nadie con quien comentar lo sucedido - ¡La señora Figg! - se dijo en un sobresalto, se acababa de dar cuenta de que su vecina era una _squib_ y que podría al menos comentarlo con ella - Luego iré a visitarla - se dijo y continuo leyendo la extensa carta.

_Tambien tenia que comunicarte, nuestra intención de ir a buscarte el día 29 de Julio a las 5 en punto de la tarde._

_Espero tu respuesta pronto, ya que si no aceptas tendré que seguir buscando a otro profesor. Si puedes envíamela con la lechuza que te ha llevado mi carta._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director_

Harry miraba la carta con emoción contenida. La guardo cuidadosamente la carta en el baúl a los pies de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a casa de la Sra. Figg. Fue corriendo hasta la puerta de su vecina, desde la que escuchaba los maullidos de sus numerosos gatos. Toco el timbre, tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Figg - dijo Harry con impaciencia.

- ¡Oh!, buenas tardes Harry - respondió esta.

- ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? - pregunto Harry - Necesito hablar con alguien, para poder tomar una decisión importante - se justifico este.

- Claro, claro pasa - respondió amablemente la anciana.

Harry entro en la sombría casa y se dirigió a la sala en la que tantas tardes de verano había pasado, cuando sus tíos se marchaban sin el, y lo dejaban al cuidado de su vecina.

- Siéntate, querido - lo invito la Sra. Figg. Harry se sentó en el sofá haciéndose un hueco entre dos de los gatos de la Sra. Figg. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte, querido? - pregunto la Sra. Figg con amabilidad.

Harry le contó lo que le había escrito Dumbledore en la carta, y mientras relataba lo que este le pedía ella lo miraba con asombro y de vez en cuando asentía o decía cosas como "Caray" o "Anda". Cuando hubo terminado el relato este se quedo esperando algún tipo de respuesta de la Sra. Figg. Que tras reponerse de lo acontecido dijo:

- Estoy muy sorprendida con lo que me has contado, querido, pero creo que deberías aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore - Harry se sorprendió de la contundencia de la respuesta de su anciana vecina - Yo confió plenamente en la opinión del Director, es un gran hombre y si te ha elegido para que impartas clases en su colegio es por que confía en ti para esta tarea tan importante.

- Pero soy un Alumno - replico Harry.

- Como tu mismo me has dicho, el Director, El Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y el Ministerio de Magia opinan que esta muy por encima de lo esperado. Eso debería bastarte para darte cuenta de que puedes hacerlo, aunque seas un Alumno - Sentencio la Sra. Figg.

- Muy bien, si usted tambien cree que debería aceptar, tendré que hacerlo, pero si no me va bien, lo dejo - dijo Harry con cabezonería.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien - replico felizmente la anciana.

Tras su conversación son la Sra. Figg, Harry regreso a su habitación para escribir la respuesta al Director, comunicándole que aceptaba su propuesta, pero indicándole sus inquietudes.


	2. Capitulo 02: Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**CAPITULO II: REGRESO A GRIMMAULD PLACE**

En cuanto volvió _Hedwig_ Harry envió cartas a sus amigos, contándoles lo de las notas, sin embargo se guardo que iba a hacer de profesor en Hogwarts, todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo iba a hacer y por eso prefería decírselo a sus amigos cara a cara. Él también recibió cartas de sus amigos dándole noticias sobre sus notas, no le había extrañado comprobar que Hermione había conseguido TIMOS en todas las asignaturas. Ron había conseguido seis TIMOS lo que le tenia muy feliz, pues como le contaba en la carta, no creía que fuese a sacar mas de tres.

Los días pasaban, tranquilamente en el número 4 de Privet Drive, se acercaba el día de la partida. Le intrigaba la manera en la que irían a recogerle. Ya se lo había dicho a sus tíos, los cuales palidecieron al enterarse de que iban a llegas magos a su casa.

El día de la partida había llegado, Harry se levanto con un intenso dolor en la cicatriz, aunque sabia que ya no podía ser poseído por Voldemort, se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy contento, cuando llego la lechuza con _El Profeta_ atado a la pata, Harry la pago y desdoblo el periódico, al mirar la portada se quedo petrificado. En la portada resaltaba el titular que decía "_Asaltan Azkaban, los Mortífagos han Escapado_".

- Ahora entiendo por que estaba tan contento - se dijo a si mismo - Seguro que ya se han reunido con su amo.

Miro la portada del periódico con detenimiento, en ella se mostraba una foto de Azkaban, con la marca Tenebrosa proyectada sobre la prisión. Harry empezó a leer el articulo para enterarse mejor de lo que había pasado.

_Ayer por la noche un grupo de Mortífagos asalto la prisión de Azkaban, liberando a sus compañeros allí internos. Esto denota que tras el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sus seguidores se han vuelto mucho más activos, que antes de su vuelta._

_En el ataque que tubo lugar anoche resultaron muertos varios funcionarios del ministerio encargados de la seguridad de la prisión. Desde que los dementores desertaron y se unieron al bando de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el Ministerio de Magia se ha visto obligado a poner Aurores en las cercanías de Azkaban. Pero al parecer todos los esfuerzos del Ministerio por mantener la seguridad en la Prisión han resultado infructuosos._

El articulo continuaba a lo largo de dos paginas, pero ha Harry no le interesaba seguir leyendo que su peor enemigo ahora tenia todo un ejercito a su servicio.

Después de la comida, Harry subió a su cuarto para terminar de guardar sus cosas en el baúl. La hora se acercaba y Harry cada vez estaba más impaciente por ver como llegarían a recogerle. A las cuatro y media de la tarde ya estaba esperando en el pulcro salón de los Dursley, con su baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_. Los Dursley que a cada momento estaban más nerviosos tenían diferentes formas de demostrarlo, tío Vernon que estaba intentando leer el periódico no movía ni un músculo y cada vez estaba mas rojo, por su parte tía Petunia limpiaba con afán la mesita de té, Dudley estaba sentado en el sofá y cada vez movía mas rápido la pierna.

- ¿No te dijeron esos raros, como llegarían? - dijo tío Vernon.

- No, ya te lo he dicho un centenar de veces no me dijeron nada - respondió Harry hastiado.

- Espero que no se les ocurra venir por la chimenea como hace dos años, nos dejaron el salón hecho un asco - dijo Tío Vernon.

- Y muy sucio - puntualizo tía Petunia.

- No creo que vengan por la chimenea, ya saben que esta cegada - Dijo Harry.

- ¡Espero que llamen la atención! - inquirió tío Vernon, que cada vez estaba mas nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en el salón de los Dursley. Ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para la hora que Dumbledore le había indicado a Harry en su carta. Ha Harry le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, cuanto menos faltaba mas lento le parecía que pasaba todo. Y tras los agónicos últimos minutos por fin era la hora, y de repente ¡¡¡PUFF!!! Un anciano apareció en mitad del salón de los Dursley, era Albus Dumbledore. Llevaba una vieja telera en la mano.

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! - grito tía Petunia.

- ¡¡¡Pero que demonios!!! - exclamo tío Vernon, mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón.

- Buenas tardes - dijo el Director Dumbledore - Espero no haberles asustado, pero era la manera mas discreta de venir a por Harry - señalo dirigiéndose al tío Vernon.

- Si, bueno, no - dijo confuso tío Vernon.

- No les molestaré más - dijo Dumbledore - ¿Estas listo, Harry?

- Si, profesor - dijo mientras agarraba el baúl por el asa y lo acercaba a donde se encontraba de pies el Director.

- Yo llevaré eso - dijo el Director señalando la jaula con _Hedwig_.

- Tenga, Profesor - dijo mientras le alcanzaba la jaula, Harry se disponía a tocar el traslador.

- Espera, no te despides de tus tíos - le sorprendió el Director.

- Eh, si - dijo Harry - Adiós - y toco el traslador, en ese instante noto la misma sensación que había sentido en anteriores ocasiones, como si un gran gancho tirase de él, al de unos segundos tal y como empezó acabo.

Se encontraba de pies, en medio de un vacío salón, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry se quedo un momento esperando, por si llegaba la gente a recibirlo, pero nadie llego.

- ¿Director donde están todos? - pregunto con gran interés.

- Todavía no han llegado - respondió el Director mientras se sentaba en una butaca - Dentro de un rato llegará Remus, y mañana llegaran los Weasley y Hermione.

- ¿Profesor podríamos hablar sobre el tema de ser profesor? - pregunto Harry sentándose en el sofá.

- Por supuesto, ya suponía que querrías hablar de ello - dijo el Director, mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna - Adelante pregunta lo que quieras.

- ¿Querría saber como iba a dar clase a cinco cursos y acudir a las mías? - pregunto Harry.

- Es sencillo, ya se han distribuido las clases, las que tu tienes que recibir serán por la mañana y las que tienes que impartir serán por la tarde - contesto alegremente el Director - ¿Por cierto ya se lo has contado a tus amigos?

- No, todavía no se lo he contado - respondió tímidamente Harry - No, estaba del todo seguro que fuese una buena idea aceptar esa responsabilidad, ¿Profesor cree realmente que estoy preparado para algo tan importante como esto?

- Por supuesto que estoy convencido de que estas preparado, mas incluso de lo que tu piensas - dijo el Director con aspecto serio - Además no solo te he elegido por que estas preparado, sino por que esto te ayudara a centrarte y a adquirir experiencia. ¿Quieres saber algo más, Harry?

- No, creo que eso era todo.

- Entonces sube tus cosas al cuarto en el que estuviste el año pasado - Dijo Dumbledore - Harry se levanto agarro el baúl y la jaula con _Hedwig_ y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ah, se me había olvidado, ¿Donde esta Kreacher? - pregunto Harry denotando enfado y resentimiento.

- No esta - respondió llanamente el Director - Se suicido - concluyo este.

- Se sui.. - Harry estaba atónito - ¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando se quedo sin amos a los que servir y sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Sirius - Harry miraba a Dumbledore como indicándole que el elfo domestico no se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padrino - Bueno, se sentía culpable por la unión mágica que los unía, se corto la cabeza el mismo. Cuando regrese a la casa a principios de Julio me lo encontré en la cocina.

- Es lo mejor para todos - sentencio Harry, y arrastrando el baúl y la jaula salio del salón.

El resto de la tarde estuvo en su habitación sacando las cosas de su baúl y colocándolas en el armario. También saco los libros y los dejó en el escritorio de la habitación, todavía no había acabado las tareas que le habían asignado para las vacaciones. A media tarde llegó Remus Lupin, tenía su habitual aspecto pálido y debilucho, pues la luna llena había tenido lugar la semana anterior. Estuvo casi toda la tarde hablando con el y con el Director Dumbledore. Antes de hora de la cena Dumbledore se marcho de la casa y ambos se quedaron solos. Como Harry estaba algo cansado se fue pronto a la cama, tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos.

Se escucho un golpe sordo, Harry abrió tímidamente los ojos, se puso las gafas y miro en dirección a la puerta de su habitación. En ella se dibujaba la silueta de un chico alto y delgado, que arrastraba un baúl y una jaula con lo que parecía una pequeña lechuza. Harry se incorporo en la cama y exclamo.

- ¡Bienvenido, Ron! - dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, Harry - respondió el muchacho desde la penumbra, se aproximo a la ventana y descorrió las raídas cortinas - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Aburrido, como de costumbre - respondió con resignación, cerrando los ojos para proteger de la súbita luz que entraba por la ventana - ¿Y que tal el tuyo? - pregunto a su amigo.

- Estupendo, ya te conté en las cartas que estábamos practicando para mejorar al Quidditch. Creo que he mejorado bastante, espero jugar todos los partidos de este año como el último del año pasado - dijo Ron alegremente.

- ¿Qué tal les va a tus hermanos con la tienda? - quiso saber Harry.

- Les va estupendamente, están ganado un montón de galeones. Me dijeron que tenían que hablar contigo de negocios - la cara de Harry era de interrogante - A mi no me preguntes de que quieren hablar, no me dijeron nada, y eso que insistí mucho.

- ¿Ya sabe tu madre que fui yo el que les dio el dinero para la tienda? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, ya lo sabe. Se lo dijeron los gemelos cuando mi madre les interrogo a cerca del dinero - respondió Ron.

- ¿Y... como se lo ha tomado? ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo? - quiso saber, para saber a que atenerse cuando viese a la Sra. Weasley.

- No, por increíble que parezca, fue un alivio para ella descubrir que no habían conseguido el dinero de forma fraudulenta, y cuando Fred y George te defendieron diciendo que eras el único que había confiado en su futuro, mi madre se sintió un poco culpable por no haber confiado más en ellos.

- Vaya - le sorprendió a Harry - ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

- Yo ya he desayunado pero te acompaño, un tentempié nunca viene mal - dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se vistió rápidamente y junto con Ron bajaron a desayunar. Cuando entraron en la cocina encontraron a la Sra. Weasley, que lo saludo enérgicamente, también estaban Ginny, Hermione, Lupin y _Ojoloco_ Moody. Estuvieron toda la mañana poniéndose al día de lo que habían echo durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Ron y Ginny contaban ilusionados a Harry como habían sido los duros entrenamientos a los que les habían sometido los gemelos, Bill y Charlie. Después de comer Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny subieron a la habitación de los chicos para jugar al ajedrez mágico y poder hablar de sus cosas más tranquilos.

- ¿Me pregunto quien será este año el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - pregunto Hermione en voz alta - Espero que este año cojan a alguien competente, por que otro curso con alguien como Dolores Umbridge, seria de suicidio - se justifico esta.

- Yo ya se quien es el nuevo Profesor - dijo Harry.

- ¿Ah, si y como es que tu lo sabes? - pregunto Hermione mirándole inquisitivamente.

- Por que el mismo me lo dijo - respondió Harry.

- ¿Y, se puede saber quien es? - pregunto Ginny.

- Si, las clases de EXTASIS las impartirá el Director Dumbledore - dijo Harry.

- ¡¡¡¡INCREIBLE!!!! - exclamo Ron.

- ¡¡¡¡GENIAL!!!! - dijo a su vez Hermione.

- Que suerte tenéis, os va a dar clase el mejor mago del mundo - aseguro Ginny.

- Pero Harry, has dicho el Dumbledore impartirá las clases de EXTASIS, ¿Pero, quien va a dar las clases de 1º a 5º? - pregunto una intrigada Hermione. Los tres amigos miraron a Harry de forma inquisitiva.

- Bueno, pues veréis... - dudaba Harry.

- Venga Harry, no puede ser tan malo - decía Ron.

- Si, venga dínoslo de una vez - apremiaba Ginny - Quiero saber quien va a ser mi Profesor.

- ¿Quién es? - insistió Hermione.

- Soy yo - dijo Harry firmemente. Sus tres amigos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que les acababa de rebelar Harry - Dumbledore me lo pidió, además el Profesor Tofty del _Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_ apoyo su decisión. Es una locura, ya lo se - dijo Harry.

- Es, estupendo - dijo Hermione - No conozco a nadie mejor para dar la asignatura - sentencio la chica.

- Genial, Harry - señalo Ron.

- Esto si que es suerte, me vas a volver a dar clase. Ahora todo el colegio sabrá lo bueno que eres como Profesor - aseguro Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuanto te van a pagar? - pregunto Ron con curiosidad - ¿Por qué te van a pagar, verdad? El trabajo de Profesor es muy duro - aseguro.

- Pues... no lo se, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido - dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

- Ron, tu siempre igual - dijo Hermione - Es que no vas a cambiar nunca.

- Ya empiezan - le dijo Harry a Ginny en voz baja, ambos se rieron.

- Harry, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para asistir a clase y a la vez impartirlas? - pregunto Hermione.

- El Profesor Dumbledore ya lo tiene solucionado. Las clases a las que tengo que acudir serán por la mañana y por la tarde daré las clases - aclaro Harry.

Continuaron el resto de la jornada comentando lo que supondría que Harry fuese Profesor. Tras la larga conversación con sus amigos, Harry se animo muchísimo al comprobar que ellos también pensaban como su Director. En la cena Harry contó a los presentes la noticia. Y para su sorpresa a casi ninguno pareció resultarle tan extraño la decisión del Director. La Sra. Weasley que suele ser la voz más critica con cosas fuera de los común dijo "Si, Dumbledore a tomado esa decisión, tendrá sus motivos". Pasada la cena los chicos se fueron a la habitación y estuvieron el resto del día. Todavía tenían cosas por contarse. Sobre todo el tema de las carreras que iban a elegir después de los EXTASIS, Harry lo tenía claro, quería ser Auror. Sin embargo a Ron también le gustaba la idea de ser Auror pero no tenia las notas suficientes para serlo. Por el contrario Hermione tenia las notas apropiadas para ser lo que quisiese, pero sus dudas eran las mayores que había tenido nunca. Todavía le ilusionaba seguir trabajando en la causa del P.E.D.D.O., pero no sabia que profesión seria la idónea para llevar a cabo sus deseos.

Todos insistieron en irse pronto a la cama, el día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Harry y querían estar descansados.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, miro hacia la cama de Ron, pero el ya no estaba. Le extraño y pensó que habría bajado a desayunar, se vistió tranquilamente. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras escucho murmullos y pensó que llegaban de la gente que estaba en la cocina desayunando. Llega a la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y para su sorpresa estaba vacía. "Que extraño" se dijo para si mismo, volvió a escuchar ruidos procedentes del salón. Abandono la cocina y se dispuso a y al salón. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta los murmullos cesaron. Se acerco, giro el pomo y abrió la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!!!! - grito la multitud congregada en el salón de la mansión Black.

- Gra... gracias - dijo Harry emocionado. El nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños antes, y ver a tanta gente deseándole un feliz cumpleaños le había emocionado muchísimo.

La fiesta empezó con un suculento desayuno para todos los allí congregados. Estaban casi todos los Weasley, faltaban Bill, Charlie y como no Percy, que según le había mencionado Ron en sus cartas, seguía sin hablase con ellos. Para su sorpresa estaban en la fiesta los profesores que pertenecían a la orden, incluido Snape, que aunque no se le veía muy contento, si parecía más relajado que de costumbre. Le fueron entregando sus regalos uno por uno. El que más le gusto como de costumbre fue el de Ron, que había elegido "_El Estupendo Libro De Tácticas Para Los Buscadores De Quidditch_". Tras los regalos y la diversión (más de la que esperaba), los miembros de la Orden fueron abandonando la casa, seguramente tendrían misiones que cumplir pensó Harry. Cuando ya se habían marchado casi todos los invitados a la fiesta sorpresa el Profesor Dumbledore se acerco a Harry.

- Harry, podemos hablar - pregunto el Director.

- Si, Profesor - y se dirigieron a una habitación vacía para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, una vez estaban allí, Harry pregunto - ¿De que quería hablar Profesor?

- Veras Harry, la semana que viene tendrá lugar la lectura del testamento de Sirius - izo una pausa mientras observaba a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna - Deberás asistir.

- Si, vale - respondió Harry con tristeza - ¿Dónde tendrá lugar la lectura del testamento, Profesor?

- En el Ministerio de Magia, naturalmente - dijo Dumbledore - Vendré a buscarte e iremos con polvos flú - Tras decir eso, el Director se marcho de la casa.

El resto del día paso con relativa tranquilidad, aunque durante el transcurso del día seguían llegando magos de la Orden para informar a los que se habían quedado en la casa, los chicos seguían con su pequeña fiesta aparte.

Tras la feliz jornada, la monotonía volvió a la vida de los jóvenes que intentaban pasárselo lo mejor posible dentro de la casa. Ya que no se les permitía salir de Grimmauld Place.


	3. Capitulo 03: La Camara De Los Black

**CAPITULO III: LA CAMARA DE LOS BLACK**

Harry se levanto de la cama sabiendo que iba a ser un día difícil de asumir, ese día seria la lectura del testamento de su querido padrino Sirius Black. La lectura tendría lugar en el Ministerio de Magia, sitio que ha Harry no le traía buenos recuerdos. La primera vez que acudió al Ministerio, fue a causa de una vista sobre el _Uso Incorrecto De La Magia En Menores De Edad,_ querían expulsar a Harry de Hogwarts por haber utilizado el encantamiento _Patronus_, contra dos dementores que le atacaron a él y a su primo. Su segunda visita al Ministerio no había sido más agradable, el enfrenamiento con los Mortífagos, la muerte del propio Sirius y la batalla entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, no eran un trago agradable. Tras un tranquilo desayuno en la cocina junto a sus amigos, llego Dumbledore.

- Buenos días - dijo el Director.

- Buenos días, Profesor - respondieron los jóvenes, al unísono.

- ¿Quieres desayunar algo, Dumbledore? - dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- No, gracias Molly, ya he desayunado, solo he venido a por Harry – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Estas ya preparado?

- Si, ya estoy listo - respondió Harry.

- Pues entonces en marcha - señalo el Director.

El Director y Harry se acercaron a la chimenea, en la que prendía una pequeña llama, resquicio del fuego nocturno. El Director acerco a Harry un tarrito que estaba encima de la chimenea. Harry cogio un pellizco de polvos flú del interior de este y pregunto.

- ¿Profesor, a donde...? - pregunto Harry.

- Al Ministerio de Magia - lo interrumpió el Director.

- Vale - respondió Harry, se metió en la chimenea y lanzo los polvos flú al interior. Entonces la pequeña llama se convirtió en un abundante fuego color verde - _Al Ministerio De Magia_ - Grito fuerte Harry. Al Instante siguiente estaba dando vueltas en un remolino, viendo pasar toda clase de chimeneas a toda velocidad. Harry empezaba a sentirse algo mareado cuando apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Salio de la chimenea, e instantes después apareció por ella Dumbledore.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, creo que llegamos muy justos de tiempo - indico el Director.

El Director se dirigió al mostrador en el que estaba el guarda de seguridad, inspeccionando algunas varitas mágicas. El guarda estaba inspeccionando la varita de una bruja bajita, con nariz en forma de gancho. Mientras esperaba en la cola para que el guarda les atendiera, Harry se fijo en que la _Fuente De La Hermandad Mágica_ que estaba en la entrada volvía a encontrarse tal y como la había visto en la primera ocasión que visito el Ministerio. La mujer bajita se alejo del mostrador, entonces el guarda les indico que se aproximaran.

- Buenos días - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y extendiéndole su varita.

- Oh, Buenos días - respondió el guarda - Oh, no será necesario que examine su varita, Director Dumbledore - dijo el guarda mirando a Dumbledore con admiración. Entonces Harry se aproximo y le entrego su varita. El guarda se le quedo mirando, su vista se dirigió sin remedio hacia la frente de Harry - Tampoco será necesario que examine la suya, Sr. Potter - dijo el guarda.

- Gracias - dijo Dumbledore - Será mejor que nos vayamos Harry - se dirigieron a los ascensores, montaron en el primero que llego.

- ¿A que piso vamos Director? - pregunto Harry.

- Vamos al quinto piso - le indico el Director. Mientras subían en el ascensor los memorandum inter-departamentales revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas. El ascensor se detuvo y una voz femenina indico.

- Nivel Cinco, Sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, incluyendo el Cuerpo de Normas de Comercio Mágico Internacional, la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

- Vamos Harry, hemos llegado - diciendo esto salio del ascensor seguido por Harry. Iban por un largo pasillo, de un blanco inmaculado. Por todo el pasillo había gente que iba de un lado a otro. Llegaron a una puerta en la que se podía leer "Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas" - Ya estamos - dijo Dumbledore. Llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato, una bruja alta y con una elegante túnica color turquesa les abría la puerta.

- Bienvenidos, les estábamos esperando - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - Pasen por favor - indico haciéndoles un gesto con el brazo.

- Buenos días - dijeron Harry y Dumbledore a la bruja.

- El Sr. Brodderick esta dentro con el Sr. Ministro y su ayudante - dijo la bruja - Voy a anunciar que han llegado, esperen un momento aquí - les indico la bruja unos asiento que estaban al lado de la pared. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo de la estancia en la que se encontraban. Tardo solo 2 minutos en regresar - Ya pueden pasar - les indico esta.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Dumbledore, que levantándose se dirigió con paso firme hacia el despacho.

Harry seguía a Dumbledore hacia el despacho del Sr. Brodderick. Supuso que seria el Director del departamento por que su nombre estaba en la puerta del despacho. El despacho era muy diferente al que tenía el Sr. Weasley, este era muy amplio con grandes estanterías a los lados llenos de grandes libros de leyes. Pero la mayor diferencia entre los despachos eran las ventanas, el despacho del Sr. Weasley no tenia ninguna ventana y eso que según el las habían pedido un montón de veces, sin embargo el del Sr. Brodderick tenia 3 grandes ventanas. Al fondo del despacho se encontraba situado un gran escritorio, tras el se encontraba un mago muy anciano, su cara denotaba una gran seriedad y experiencia. A su derecha estaba situado el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Y en el otro extremo del escritorio, estaba Percy Weasley, estaba escribiendo en un papel, Harry no se molesto ni en intentar adivinar si Percy se dignaría a mirarlo. Tras leer la carta que este envió a Ron, Harry había dejado de considerar a Percy como hermano de Ron, para él no era más que un extraño. Por ultimo y en uno de los tres sillones situados enfrente de la mesa del Sr. Brodderick estaba Remus Lupin. Lupin sonrió a Harry cuando este le miro.

- Buenos días - dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

- Buenos días - respondió el anciano mago - Les estábamos esperando, supongo que este será el joven Potter. Del que tanto he oído hablar - dijo en anciano mago mirando a Harry por encima de sus gruesas gafas de pasta.

- Así es - confirmo Dumbledore.

- Buenos días - dijo Harry.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar, ¿No crees, Albus? - dijo Fudge.

- Si, creo que deberíamos empezar - respondió Dumbledore.

- Bien, pues tomad asiento, por favor - dijo Sr. Brodderick, indicándoles los sillones que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio.

- Bueno pues ya podemos empezar. Weasley tome nota - ordeno el Ministro de Magia.

- Si señor, ya estoy listo - dijo Percy con su voz de importancia.

- Comenzare con la lectura del testamento que el señor Sirius Black envió hace 2 años - dijo el Señor Brodderick.

_Yo Sirius Black deposito este, mi testamento al cargo del Sr. Augustus Alterius Brodderick, Director de la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas._

"_Si, se esta leyendo esto significará que he muerto. Estoy seguro de que habrá gente que se sentirá feliz de este suceso. Pero para aquellos que creen en mi inocencia y que me apreciaban será una difícil situación. Supongo que en esta lectura estarán presentes las personas que indique._

_Comenzare con el Sr. Ministro de Magia. En primer lugar quiero darle las gracias por haberme dado un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. Me refiero a que gracias al periódico que usted me dio, pude enterarme que la persona a la que supuestamente asesine estaba viva. Al Ministerio de Magia le dejo los diarios de la Familia Black, donde se explican unas cuantas afiliaciones de magos supuestamente honrados. Creo que si es usted inteligente, sabrá apreciarlos._

_Continuaré con mi amigo y maestro Albus Dumbledore. Lo primero es darle las gracias por creer en mi cuando nadie más quiso siquiera escucharme. A usted le dejo la caja que esta escondida tras la cabeza del elfo domestico llamado Torch. Solo debe ordenarle que se abra. Espero que le sea útil algún día._

_A mi querido amigo Remus Lupin, el cual me ha demostrado toda su amistad. Le dejo todo el contenido de la Cámara 711, de Gringotts. Espero que con esto tu vida se a más cómoda de los que ha sido hasta ahora. _

_Por ultimo mi querido sobrino Harry James Potter, la persona a la que mas he querido en estos últimos años de mi vida. Gracias por haber creído en mi inocencia y haberme aceptado en tu vida, me has hecho muy muy feliz. Lamento haber desaparecido y haberte dejado solo. A ti te dejo la Mansión de los Black y el resto de propiedades a nombre de los Black, no conozco su situación ni cuantas son pero en el ministerio tendrán referencias de ellas. Por ultimo también le dejo la Cámara 004 del Banco Gringotts, supongo que contendrá riquezas, pero no lo se porque nunca la he visitado._

_Con esto me despido de todos._

_Sirius Black"_

- Esto es todo - dijo el Sr. Brodderick - Preparare las tramitaciones necesarias para llevar a cabo los cambios de propiedades. Según veo Sr. Potter dispone usted de bastantes propiedades, cuando acabe con todos los trámites necesarios le enviare una lista con la totalidad de sus propiedades.

- Muchas gracias - dijo un Harry abatido. Había estado escuchando la lectura del testamento con sumo interés. Pero se había quedado muy sorprendido con lo que su padrino le había dejado. No sabía como reaccionar. A él no le hacia falta, ese dinero, ya tenia lo que le dejaron sus padres. ¿Por qué Sirius se lo dejo todo a él?

- Mañana por la mañana le enviare a su despacho los diarios, Sr. Ministro - indico el Sr. Brodderick.

- Muy bien, si no hago falta para nada más, me marcho, tengo asuntos que atender - dijo el Ministro levantándose del asiento.

- Adiós, y que tenga un buen día - dijo el anciano mago.

- Gracias, Augustus - contesto Fudge - Albus la reunión esta prevista para dentro de 1 hora, le estaremos esperando - y dicho esto el Ministro de Magia, seguido por su ayudante Percy Weasley, se perdieron por la puerta del despacho.

- Creo que ahora podremos hablar con más libertad - dijo el Sr. Brodderick, esbozando una sonrisa - Eres afortunado Potter, todo ese dinero y esas propiedades - Harry lo miraba sorprendido - Pero supongo que a ti eso te dará igual, la muerte de tu padrino a debido ser muy dura para ti.

- Si, es muy duro - respondió Harry con sinceridad.

- Él te apreciaba mucho - afirmo el anciano.

- ¿Cómo puede saber usted eso? - pregunto Harry con descaro.

- Por que tambien me dejo esto para ti - dijo mientras sacaba una carta del primer cajón de su escritorio - Creí que seria mejor entregártela, sin la presencia del Ministro.

- ¿Pero, por que sin el Ministro? - pregunto Harry.

- Por que sigue sin creer en la inocencia de Sirius - intervino Dumbledore que había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación.

- Además seguro que querría saber lo que dice la carta - sentencio Remus, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

- Toma - dijo el Sr. Brodderick extendiéndole la carta a Harry - Pero por favor no la leas en el Ministerio, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos - dijo el anciano poniendo cara de secretismo. Harry se guardo inmediatamente la carta en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

- Vamos Harry, te llevaré a la mansión - dijo Dumbledore levantándose del sillón. Harry se levanto del sillón para ir con Dumbledore.

- Gracias - dijo Harry.

- Gracias por todo Augustus - dijo Dumbledore.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, el Profesor Dumbledore iba caminando pero con la mirada ausente, como si un dilema le estuviese carcomiendo.

- ¿Le sucede algo Profesor? - pregunto Harry preocupado por la actitud de Dumbledore.

- Si, veras - respondió el Director, girando la cabeza para comprobar que nadie les escuchaba - Me preocupa lo de esa Cámara 004, que te ha dejado Sirius.

- ¿Pero, por que le preocupa? ¿No es solo una Cámara del banco? - dijo Harry sin darle importancia a las inquietudes de su Profesor.

- No, Harry. No es solo una Cámara - dijo Dumbledore volviendo a mirar alrededor - Esa Cámara es una de las antiguas que tiene el banco. Fue una de las primeras en ser construida, esta en lo mas recóndito de las cuevas en las que esta el banco.

- ¿Profesor, que tiene eso de extraño a parte de que es vieja? Ya sabíamos que la familia de Sirius era una de las mas antiguas - replico Harry.

- Esas Cámaras solo las poseían los que querían guardar algo de un inmenso valor y no solo valor económico. Tambien guardaban los secretos que tenia la familia - dijo Dumbledore bajando la voz a medida que hablaba.

- ¿Y que podían guardar los Black en esa Cámara, Profesor? - pregunto Harry tambien en voz baja.

- No lo se, Harry - respondió Dumbledore mirándolo - Pero, quiero que cuando vayas al callejón Diagon, para realizar las compras para este curso deberás visitarla.

- Vale, Profesor, eso haré - contesto Harry.

- Cuando halláis decidido cuando vais a ir al callejón que Molly me avise, creo que hagrid debería acompañarte - dijo el Director cuando llegaban a las chimeneas que estaban en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.

- Muy bien, Profesor - respondió Harry.

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Debo volver arriba - dijo Dumbledore - Adiós Harry, espero que te lo pases bien el resto del verano.

- Adiós, Profesor - dijo Harry mientras cogía un puñado de polvos flú de un cuenco que estaba junto a la chimenea.

Harry llego algo mareado a la vacía cocina de la mansión Black. Se repuso enseguida y salio en busca de sus amigos, dispuesto a contarles todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho del Sr. Brodderick. Les encontró en el salón, estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico. Cuando Harry entro en la habitación, se olvidaron por completo del juego y empezaron a hacerle preguntas. Les tranquilizo y empezó a contarles todo, cuando termino las caras de sus amigos eran un poema.

- ¡Caray, Harry! - decía de vez en cuando Ron - Si antes tenias una fortuna, ahora eres muy, muy rico - repetía atonito.

- Ya sabes que eso no me importa, solo es dinero - decía Harry algo cortado - Si pudiese cambiar todo ese oro, por la vida de Sirius... - dijo con mucha pena.

- Si, Harry te entendemos - dijo una comprensible Ginny - Lo sucedido es el pasado, hay que aceptarlo y seguir hacia delante.

- Es lo que intento - dijo Harry todavía alicaído - Por cierto, ya tienen que estar al llegar las cartas de Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón, este año se están retrasando - comento Hermione.

- Bueno ya llegarán - dijo Ron sin darle importancia.

Continuaron el resto del día sacando conclusiones y especulando con lo se podría guardar en la cámara de los Black. Cada vez que sacaban una teoría era mas disparatada, Ron dijo que tal vez tuviesen un cementerio con todos los Black en su interior. Hermione insistía en que quizás tuviesen guardados libros muy peligrosos de magia. Cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Al cabo de un par de días llegaron las tan deseadas cartas. Acordaron ir a comprar las cosas para el nuevo curso el lunes de la semana siguiente, se encargo de recordarle a la Sra. Weasley que tenia que avisar a Dumbledore para que Hagrid les pudiese acompañar al callejón Diagon.

El lunes llego rápidamente. Los chicos se levantaron pronto para estar preparados cuando llegase su gran amigo. Cuando estaban desayunando escucharon el timbre de la puerta y tras esto los estruendosos gritos de la Sra. Black, unos instantes después entro por la puerta de la cocina el enorme Hagrid.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos? - dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa que se vislumbraba por debajo de su tupida barba.

- ¡¡Hola Hagrid!! - dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Estáis preparados para ir al callejón Diagon? - pregunto Hagrid.

- Si, ya estamos listos. ¿Pero como vamos a ir? - inquirió Hermione.

- Con polvos flú - respondió Hagrid - Es lo más rápido y seguro. El ministerio ha puesto medidas especiales de seguridad en la red, según he oído - dijo Hagrid como intentando justificarse.

- Entonces a que esperamos - lo apremio Ron.

- Si, vamos - dijo Hagrid, cogiendo el tarrito con los polvos flú.

Uno a uno fueron entrando en la chimenea con destino al callejón Diagon. Cuando llegaron al callejón todo estaba como siempre, muchos jóvenes iban de un lado al otro del mismo mirando los escaparates. En los que se exponían las ultimas novedades en calderos, túnicas, libros, artículos de Quidditch y muchas otras cosas. Pero algo si había cambiado, según pudieron ver, algunas pocas tiendas estaban cerradas. Según les dijo Hagrid algunas eran de gente que tenia miedo a los mortífagos y se había marchado, otras eran tiendas que eran propiedad de algún mortífago y el ministerio las había cerrado como medida de precaución.

- Es extraño, ¿No creéis? - dijo Hermione.

- ¿A que te refieres con "Es extraño"? - pregunto Ron.

- Pues al hecho de que haya tantos magos observando a lo largo del callejón - decía Hermione mirando a un mago alto con cara de haber pasado muchas batallas.

- Es por seguridad - dijo la Sra. Weasley - Arthur me a dicho que son Aurores, están vigilando el callejón y el banco. Y hablando de bancos, deberíamos ir primero a Gringotts.

- Creo que tienes razón, Molly - respondió Hagrid.

Avanzaron por la abarrotada calle hasta llegar al frontal del gran edificio de color blanco que la presidía.

- Nosotros nos vamos por este lado - dijo la Sra. Weasley indicando un lateral del salón principal del banco.

- Yo, voy con vosotros. Tengo que cambiar el dinero _muggle_ - dijo Hermione.

- Muy bien, Harry y yo tenemos que ir por allí - dijo Hagrid mientras señalaba una gran puerta al final del salón. El grupo se separo, Hagrid y Harry se encaminaron hacia su destino.

- ¿Hagrid a donde vamos? - pregunto Harry.

- Oh, vamos al despacho del Director de Gringotts - dijo Hagrid - El es el único que conoce el camino a las cámaras antiguas. Y es necesario tener cita con el para estar en su presencia - entraron por la gran puerta, fueron a para a una estancia pequeña, en comparación con el salón. Un duende anciano estaba en una mesa a la derecha de ellos.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? - inquirió el duende de forma cortante.

- Eh, venimos a ver al Sr. Director - dijo Hagrid.

- ¿Tienen cita? - pregunto el duende de forma brusca.

- Si, si, por supuesto - respondió Hagrid hinchándose.

- Bien, ¿A nombre de quien? - interrogo el duende.

- Harry James Potter - contestó Hagrid. El duende que hasta ese momento no había a reparado en la presencia de Harry lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su mirada iba sin remedio hacia su cicatriz, cuando llego a ella se quedo unos segundos observándola. Después volvió a bajar la vista para leer un libro que tenia a su lado.

- Muy bien, aquí esta. Pueden pasar, el Sr. Director les espera - dijo el duende con su renovado tono áspero. Hagrid agarro a Harry y lo condujo a la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de la estancia. La nueva sala en la que habían entrado era casi tan grande como la sala principal del banco. Estaba cubierta de inmensas estanterías llenas de archivadores, libros y registros. Al final de la sala, tras las impresionantes estanterías, se encontraba situada una gran mesa con montones de libros sobre ella. Ha Harry le recordó la mesa del Sr. Brodderick. Se acercaron a la mesa con paso firme.

- Bienvenidos les estaba esperando - dijo una vocecilla tras la montaña de libros. Cuando llegaron al borde de la mesa asomo sobre ella un pequeño duende, estaba muy arrugado, era el más anciano que Harry había observado. Sin embargo tenía algo diferente a los demás duende. Este no parecía estar cabreado con el mundo que lo rodeaba. Su voz sonaba amable y cordial, y sus ojos reflejaban la bondad de su corazón - Me llamo Rodolfus Corny, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita Sr. Potter? - dijo el anciano duende dirigiéndose a Harry sin mirar su cicatriz.

- He venido a retirar fondos de mi cámara y...- dijo Harry algo inseguro - ...a ver la cámara 004.

- Muy bien Sr. Potter - dijo en duende con amabilidad - Por aquí por favor - dijo señalando una pequeña puerta en la que Harry no había reparado - Si les parece primero iremos a su cámara personal.

- Vale - dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entraron por la pequeña puerta, Hagrid tuvo serios problemas para atravesarla. Llegaron a una especie de muelle privado, donde les esperaba un carrito para transpórtales por los raíles. Montaron en el carro, Hagrid estaba empezando a adquirir su habitual color verdoso. Cada vez que el carro realizaba un giro brusco Hagrid tenía arcadas. Tras una rápida visita a la cámara de Harry. Volvieron a subir al carro. Empezaron a bajar a las profundidades de las cuevas, cada vez se notaba más frió, los raíles por los que el carro iba, parecían no haber recibido uso desde hacia muchos años. Hasta ellos llegaban sonidos aterradores procedentes de la imperturbable oscuridad. Después de más de media hora bajando a toda velocidad el carro decelero la marcha. Llegaron a otro muelle privado, tenía una única puerta. Encima de la espectacular puerta estaba situado un letrero en el que se alcanzaba a leer "004".

- Ya hemos llegado - anuncio el anciano duende. Harry miro a Hagrid, el cual había adquirido un tono verde escarlata.

- ¿Estas bien, Hagrid? - pregunto Harry con el temor de que su amigo se encontrase mal.

- Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco - respondió Hagrid.

- Por aquí por favor - inquirió el duende. Harry lo siguió dejando a su amigo recostado contra la pared.

- Aún lado - dijo el duende.

Se aproximo a la puerta de la cámara, paso su largo dedo índice por una serie de zonas de la puerta y recito lo que parecían conjuros. Instantes después la puerta produjo un estruendoso ruido y comenzó a abrirse. Por la rendija que empezaba a hacerse más grande salía un resplandor dorado que iluminaba el exterior hasta perderse de vista en la basta oscuridad que estaba tras ellos. La puerta tardo unos segundos interminables en abrirse del todo, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Harry. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber lo que se escondía en la cámara, que ya no se podía imaginar que cosas se podrían esconder en las profundidades de la cámara.

- Ya puede pasar Sr. Potter - señalo en duende.

- Gracias - respondió Harry.

Se encamino hacia el interior de la cámara, en su interior Harry descubrió una inmensa cámara. Comparada con las demás cámaras que había visitado esta era enorme. Era tan grande como el gran comedor de Hogwarts, estaba llena de montones y montones de oro. Mirase donde mirase Harry solo veía oro, joyas, tesoros, armaduras y cosas de muchísimo valor. Sin embargo le llamo la atención un rincón de la cámara, se acerco hasta allí y descubrió una pequeña puerta. Observo la puerta tenia grabado el escudo de armas de la familia Black, preguntadote que habría en su interior. Acerco su mano al pomo, lo giro suavemente, temiendo que la puerta estuviese cerrada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, la puerta se abrió con suma facilidad pese a su aspecto envejecido.

Entro en una pequeña habitación llena de estanterías con libros viejos y de aspecto caro. Entre todos esos libros, le llamo la atención una pequeña cajita que estaba sobre el estante central de la sala. Harry se acerco a ella, no sabia porque pero lo que estaba en su interior surtía una extraña atracción en él. Tomo la caja entre sus manos, abrió con sumo cuidado la tapa.

- ¡¡¡Pero que demonios!!! - dijo Harry sobresaltándose al ver el interior - ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí una profecía?!!!

- Según mis registros lleva aquí casi desde los comienzos del Banco - dijo una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Cómo, quien esta ahí? - dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a quien le hablaba. El anciano duende estaba en la entrada de la pequeña habitación.

- Creo que debería llevarse eso - dijo el duende señalando la caja que Harry sostenía entre sus manos.

- Pero... - dijo Harry - Bien, creo que ya he visto suficiente. ¿Volvemos?

- Como usted diga Sr. Potter - respondió el duende dirigiéndose a la salida.


	4. Capitulo 04: El Fin Del Verano

**CAPITULO IV: EL FIN DEL VERANO**

Tras una vuelta muy movida Harry salio a la luz profusa del callejón Diagon, sus amigos lo esperaban al pie de la escalera. El color verde que había adquirido el rostro de Hagrid empezaba a disiparse a medida que se adentraba en el limpio aire del exterior.

- ¿Hagrid, estas bien? - pregunto la Sra. Weasley al ver el tono de este.

- Si, si me encuentro bien - respondió Hagrid - Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco, esos condenados carros.

- Será, mejor que vayamos a hacer las compras - dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, durante toda la mañana fueron de tienda en comprando todo lo que la lista de Hogwarts les indicaba. Harry contó a sus amigos todo lo que había visto en las profundidades del banco, pero no les contó nada de la profecía que había encontrado en la cámara, que en esos momentos iba oculta en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Ninguno pareció decepcionado del contenido de la cámara, puesto que todos habían tenido razón, más o menos. Ya solo les faltaba comprar los libros para el curso.

- Bueno, mientras vosotros compráis los libros. Nosotros nos vamos a esa terraza, os esperamos allí - dijo la Sra. Weasley. Hagrid y ella se marcharon en dirección a la terraza.

- Vamos a comprar los libros y después podemos ir a la tienda de mis hermanos - dijo Ginny.

- Eso, Harry querrá comprobar como va su inversión - dijo Ron, con malicia.

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! - rió Harry con sarcasmo.

- Venga vamos - dijo Hermione.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de libros, Flourish y Blotts. Cuando entraron la tienda estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría alumnos de Hogwarts. Ginny vio a un grupo de Gryffindors de su curso y se acerco para hablar con ellos mientras esperaban a su turno.

- ¡HOLA, HARRY! - dijo gritando por encima del ruido Neville Longbotton. Un compañero de curso de Harry y los demás. Neville se abría paso a través del gentío que existía en la tienda.

- Hola, Neville ¿Qué tal el verano? - pregunto Harry.

- Genial - respondió este - No te lo vas a creer, ¿Te acuerdas que en el enfrentamiento del Ministerio un mortífago me rompió la varita de mi padre?

- Si, claro como se me iba a olvidar. ¿Te ha echado mucha bronca tu abuela? - quiso saber Harry.

- No, eso es lo increíble. Bueno al principio estaba un poco cabreada, pero después de contarle todo lo que había sucedido, se puso a llorar - dijo Neville, visiblemente emocionado.

- ¿Y por que lloraba? - pregunto Ron.

- Me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mi, y que había demostrado todo el valor que tenia en el interior. Que mi padre hubiese querido que su varita sirviese para luchar contra el mal - decía Neville muy emocionado.

- Eso es estupendo, Neville - dijo Hermione.

- Además, me ha comprado una varita nueva - dijo sacando de entre sus cosas una cajita alargada, que contenía una larga varita de color blanquecino - Veintiséis centímetros y medio, madera de Haya y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón.

- Es muy bonita - dijo la voz de Luna a la espalda de Neville - Hola Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville. ¿Cómo os va todo?

- Hola Luna - respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Neville y Luna se marcharon. Un rato mas tarde volvió Ginny, el grupo de compañeros de su curso se iba. Llego su turno para pedir los libros, cada uno pidió los suyos. Antes de abandonar la tienda Harry repaso la lista de libros.

- Eh, un momento - dijo Harry.

- Si, ¿Le falta algo? - pregunto el propietario de la tienda.

- Si, me falta un libro - dijo Harry - _Misterios de la Magia Antigua _- le indico Harry.

- ¿Y, se puede saber para que quieres tu ese libro?, ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts lo ha solicitado - pregunto asombrado el librero.

- No lo se - respondió Harry asombrado por la actitud del librero - Solo se que viene en mi lista, mire - dijo Harry mostrándole la carta de Hogwarts. El librero cogió entre sus manos la carta y la miro de arriba abajo, una y otra vez.

- Esta bien te buscare el libro, pero tendrás que esperar. No existen muchos ejemplares de ese libro y tendré que ir a buscarlo al almacén - dijo el librero - Vuelve dentro de tres horas - dijo este devolviéndole la lista a Harry.

Abandonaron la tienda, Harry todavía estaba confuso por la actitud del librero. Acaso era tan extraño pedir un libro. Se dio la vuelta para comentarlo con sus amigos, y vio que la cara de estos era se asombro.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Bueno, es solo que... - dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, ¿Qué? - insistió Harry.

- Que no entiendo por que te han incluido ese libro en la lista - decía Hermione - Ninguno de nosotros tenemos ese libro en la lista.

- Yo tampoco lo se, quizás se hayan equivocado. Además por que tanta preocupación, es solo un libro - dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

- Solo un libro, JA - dijo Hermione - Es mucho mas que un libro, Harry.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Según lo que he leído es uno de los libros más importantes con respecto a la magia antigua, y el de nivel mas avanzado - dijo Hermione tajantemente - También se dice que la mayoría de los magos serian incapaces de llegar a abrirlo...

- ¿Cómo que llegar a abrirlo? ¿A que te refieres, es un libro? - la interrumpió Harry.

- Se dice que tiene un conjuro que impide que un mago con mal en su corazón, no podría abrirlo - respondió Hermione.

- Bueno, en ese caso lo podrá abrir mucha gente buena, que... - decía Harry.

- No, no, no, aparte de un corazón bondadoso se debe tener un gran valor y coraje - decía Hermione negando con la cabeza. Todos se miraban sin decir nada.

- No creo que Harry tenga problemas para abrirlo - interrumpió el silencio Ginny, sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Por que dices eso? - pregunto Harry a Ginny. Y esta se puso todavía más roja.

- Por que ya has demostrado tu valor y coraje en muchas ocasiones - le respondió Hermione - Recuerda, la piedra filosofal, el basilisco, los dementores, las pruebas del torneo y el enfrentamiento con los mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia. Y por si fuera poco tus enfrentamientos contra Vol-Voldemort.

- Si vale ya lo pillo - reconoció Harry - ¿Pero y lo del buen corazón?

- Acaso me intentas decir que no tienes buen corazón, no seas modesto, si no hubieses tenido buen corazón Colagusano habría muerto y ya habrían expulsado a Hagrid por el dragón Norberto - esta vez fue Ron el que le respondió.

- Vale, vale ya lo veremos cuando recojamos el libro - sentencio Harry.

Se encaminaron hacia la terraza donde la Sra. Weasley y Hagrid les estaban esperando. Tomaron una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla mientras les contaban lo del libro de Harry. Hagrid y la sra. Weasley, también se mostraron sorprendidos por la noticia. Cuando terminaron con las cervezas se dirigieron al número 97 del callejón Diagon, donde se encontraba situada la tienda de los gemelos Weasley "_Sortilegios Weasley_". Cuando estaban llegando a la zona del callejón en que se encontraba la tienda vieron que un gran gentío se agolpaba en los alrededores de una tienda.

- ¿Qué demonios hará toda esa gente en esa tienda? - se pregunto la Sra. Weasley.

- Creo que intentan comprar - dijo Hagrid.

- ¡¡¡Mama!!! - dijo Ginny, sobresaltándose.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? - pregunto su madre.

- Te has fijado en que tienda es - dijo Ginny - Es la tienda de Fred y George.

- ¡¡¡Caray!!! - exclamo Harry - ¡Si que les va bien!

- Eso parece - dijo Hermione.

Fueron acercándose a la entrada de la tienda como pudieron. Vieron que en el interior de la tienda un gran numero de alumnos de Hogwarts, abarrotaban todos los rincones de la misma. Cuando ya casi habían conseguido entrar vieron a los gemelos y a Lee Jordan en el mostrador de la tienda yendo de un lado para el otro atendiendo a todos los jóvenes que allí se agolpaban. Fred desde lejos les dijo que se dirigieran al lateral de la tienda para entrar a la trastienda directamente.

- Hola a todos - dijo Fred alegremente - Pasad a dentro.

- Hola Fred - dijeron todos al unísono.

- Me alegro de veros - dijo Fred.

- Veo que os va muy bien - comento la Sra. Weasley.

- Ya lo creo mama - dijo George que acababa de llegar.

- Es genial toda esa gente que quiere comprar vuestras cosas - decía Ginny - Creo que este año en Hogwarts va a haber muchos disturbios.

- Si, vendemos muchísimo a alumnos - aseguro Fred.

- Pero, también vendemos a adultos, e incluso a algunos maestros - dijo George de forma misteriosa.

- Bueno yo os dejo voy a ayudar a Lee - dijo Fred.

- ¿Habéis contratado a Lee? - pregunto Hermione.

- Si, pero creo que tendremos que contratar a alguien mas, no damos abasto - comento George.

- ¿Tenéis productos nuevos? - pregunto Harry.

- Claro compañero - le respondió George - Por que no dais una vuelta por la trastienda y miráis la mercancía, pero cuidado - les advirtió.

- Vale, eso haremos - dijo Ron empezando a mirar en el interior de una caja que tenia a su lado.

- ¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dijo George misteriosamente.

- Claro, ¿De que se trata? - pregunto Harry.

- Veras Harry, quería hablarte de tu parte de la tienda - dijo George llevándose a Harry a un rincón.

- Yo no quiero ninguna parte, es vuestra - dijo Harry - Yo no lo necesito.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero Fred y yo estuvimos hablando. Y dado que tu nos diste el dinero para hacer esto posible, creemos que deberías tener una parte - dijo George más serio de lo que Harry le había visto nunca.

- Gracias por vuestro ofrecimiento, pero ya os he dicho que no lo necesito - zanjo Harry - Si queréis que me sienta orgulloso de haber participado en _Sortilegios Weasley_, seguid investigando y creando cosas estupendas.

- Pero... - dijo George.

- Pero nada - sentencio Harry.

- Eres el más grande Harry - dijo George haciendo que Harry se abochornarse - Bueno por lo menos aceptaras un "_Surtido de Lujo para el Estudiante Tranquilo_", ¿NO?

- Eso si que lo aceptare - acepto Harry.

Tras pasar un buen rato y surtirse de material para el presente curso, todo sin que se enterara la Sra. Weasley, y Hagrid que no se quiso enterar. Regresaron a la tienda de libros Flourish y Blotts. Al llegar a la tienda, Harry entro para recoger el libro. Cuando el librero se lo entrego le izo una advertencia, debería tener cuidado con el y con lo que aprendiese de él, puesto que esa magia es muy poderosa. Harry salio de la tienda todavía inmerso en las palabras del librero.

- ¡Venga Harry, trata de abrirlo! - lo animo Ron.

- Vale, ya voy - respondió Harry. Cogió el libro por las tapas y comenzó a tirar de ellas para intentar abrirlo. El libro no cedió ni un milímetro.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? - pregunto Hermione, acercándose a Harry para contemplar el libro más de cerca.

- No lo se, no se mueve nada de nada - respondió Harry - Toma, inténtalo tú - dijo pasándoselo a Hermione.

- Vale - dijo Hermione cogiendo el libro. En el mismo instante en que Harry soltó el libro, este salio disparado de manos de Hermione y volvió a las manos de Harry.

- Ahh - grito Ginny.

- ¿Pero como has hecho eso Harry? - pregunto Ron.

- Yo no he sido, creo que ha sido el libro - contesto confuso Harry.

- Eso no puede ser - dijo Ron.

- Claro, que puede ser, acaso no lo has visto con tus propios ojos - contradijo Hermione - El libro solo quiere estar con Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, de que solo quiere estar conmigo? - pregunto Harry.

- Ya te he contado que es un libro muy especial y poderoso - contesto Hermione - Solo tienen derecho a leerlo y poseerlo los dignos.

- ¿Pero y el librero? - pregunto Ron.

- Seguro que antes ser vendidos los libros llevan una especie de conjuro - dijo Ginny - He oído decir que los editores utilizan una clase de conjuros para que solo los libreros y personas autorizadas puedan manipular determinados libros y materiales.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo Ron, como sin darle importancia.

- Ya nos enteraremos de para que sirve - sentencio Hermione - No merece la pena preocuparse ahora por eso, guárdalo y vamos, nos están esperando.

Tras regresar con la Sra. Weasley y Hagrid, se dirigieron a las chimeneas para regresar al nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Se despidieron de Hagrid, que no iría con ellos y fueron entrando uno a uno por la chimenea, hasta desaparecer del callejón Diagon.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la mansión Black. Ahora se enteraban de más asuntos de la Orden que el año anterior, Harry se había enterado que en Francia comenzaba a formarse una facción de la Orden y fue corriendo a contárselo a sus amigos. Relato todo lo que había escuchado decir al Sr. Weasley a la Sra. Weasley.

- ¡¡¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!!! - dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabíais? - grito Hermione - ¿Y por que no nos lo habíais contado, eh?

- Se nos olvido - dijo Ginny.

- Pues ya que lo sabéis contarnos - sentencio Harry.

- Bueno, vale - dijo Ron - Os acordáis de Fleur Delacour...

- Si claro - confirmo Hermione con tono despectivo.

- ...y os acordáis de que estaba trabajando en Gringotts con mi hermano Bill - les recordó Ron.

- Si, si eso ya lo sabíamos - dijo Harry - ¿Pero, que tiene eso que ver?

- Veréis, ellos ahora son... - dijo Ron.

- Novios - termino la frase Ginny.

- Como iba diciendo, son novios y además Bill estaba en la Orden del Fénix. Le contó a Fleur lo que estaba pasando y ella sin pensárselo dos veces decidió ingresar en la Orden - contaba Ron - Dumbledore les pidió que si podían ir de vacaciones a Francia para captar miembros para la Orden. Dumbledore insistió en que necesitamos que la comunidad Mágica Internacional este prevenida contra Quien-Tu-Sabes. Entonces mi hermano y Fleur aceptaron encantados la misión. Se fueron a visitar a la familia de Fleur y de paso para captar miembros, creo que les esta saliendo todo de maravilla - confirmo Ron.

- Además, mama esta contenta de que Bill este sentando la cabeza - dijo Ginny.

- Increíble - dijo Hermione - No pensé que Dumbledore habría extendido tanto la Orden.

- Es realmente un gran estratega - dijo Harry.

- Si, una idea digna de Dumbledore - confirmo Hermione.

Harry se encontraba tan inmerso en los nervios de los días antes de volver a Hogwarts que se le había olvidado por completo la profecía que Dumbledore le había contado el Junio anterior. Cuando estaba en Privet Drive con los Dursley, no podía dejar de pensar si debería o no contarlo a sus amigos, pero ahora que estaba con ellos no había encontrado el momento para pensar en que hacer.

El fin del verano se acercaba sin remedio, _Hedwig_ había salido por la noche con _Pig, _la alborotadora lechuza de Ron. Se encontraban metiendo sus últimas pertenencias en los baúles, la Sra. Weasley les había llevado toda su ropa lavada y doblada para que la guardasen. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- ¿Todavía no habéis terminado? - dijo una voz criticona.

- No, todavía no - dijo Ron - No todos somos como tu Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo la chica con enfado. Sentándose en la cama de Harry, seguida por _Crookshanks_, el feo gato de la chica.

- No, nada - se callo Ron.

- No le hagas caso Hermione, solo quiere picarte - la tranquilizo Ginny, antes de que esta respondiera a Ron.

- Siempre estáis igual, a ver cuando crecéis un poquito - les recrimino Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Ron.

- Pues eso que siempre estáis discutiendo, parecéis un matrimonio - dijo Harry. Ginny soltó una gran carcajada y no pudo parar de reír.

- Yo, ¡¡JA!! Nunca - dijo Hermione. Ron solo se quedo inmóvil y pálido. Lo que provoco una risa incontrolada en Harry, que se unió a Ginny.

- Ya vale - dijo Ron, cuando se repuso - Tu no deberías reírte tanto, eres... - le dijo Ron a Ginny.

- Soy que - interrogo Ginny a Ron, dejando de reír.

- Muy joven para tener novio - dijo Ron a todo correr - Además no creo que lo tuyo con Dean funcione.

- Yo saldré con quien quiera y ni tú, ni... nadie me dirá con quien tengo que salir - contesto Ginny, visiblemente furiosa - ¿Y tu cuando vas a decirle que...?

- ¡¡CALLA!! - grito Ron - Eso no te incumbe - Harry y Hermione se miraban atónitos ante la conversación de los hermanos.

- Venga Ron, ya vale - dijo Harry.

- Si, dejadlo ya - ayudo Hermione.

- Empezó él - acuso Ginny, señalando a Ron.

Las chicas se marcharon de la habitación de los chicos, Ginny estaba muy enfada y Ron también. Harry no entendía la actitud de su amigo con respecto a su hermana, tampoco entendía que había querido decir esta cuando increpo a Ron. ¿Y que tenia Ron que decir? ¿Y a quien? Decir, se dijo para si mismo. Se acaba de acordar de la profecía. Pero en ese momento algo lo distrajo, la Sra. Weasley habían entrado en la habitación.

- Chicos iros pronto a la cama, mañana por la mañana vendrán unos coches del ministerio para llevarnos hasta la estación de King's Cross. Tendremos que levantarnos pronto, por que somos muchos y tendremos que hacer turnos en el baño.

- Muy bien mama - respondió Ron con voz de obediente.

Lo que resto de tarde la pasaron en la habitación jugando ha ajedrez mágico. Las chicas no se pasaron por la habitación, parecía que ambas estaban enfadadas con Ron, por las discusiones que había ocasionado.


	5. Capitulo 05: Sorpresas En Hogwarts

**CAPITULO V: SORPRESAS EN HOGWARTS**

Pocas horas tras el amanecer los chicos se levantaron para prepararse. La mañana transcurrió más despacio de lo que los muchachos hubiesen deseado, estaban impacientes por llegar a Expreso dirección Hogwarts, para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Los coches llegaron una hora antes de la partida del tren, rápidamente todos colocaron sus equipajes y estuvieron montados en los coches. El viaje transcurrió con total tranquilidad, a excepción de los movimientos bruscos de los coches que desencadenaron una fiesta digestiva a Ron, el cual tubo que ir a los servicios nada más llegar a la estación de King's Cross.

Llegaron ante la barrera de anden 9 ¾, comenzaron a cruzarla de dos en dos, primero pasaron Ron y Harry, después pasaron Ginny y Hermione, que no dejaban de hablar en voz baja y con pequeñas risitas de acompañamiento.

- ¿Qué estarán tramando? - le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- No lo se, pero llevan así todo el camino - respondió Harry.

- En serio no me he dado cuenta - admitió Ron.

- Será por el mareo que te ha dado - supuso Harry.

- Si habrá sido eso - sentencio Ron.

- Creo que están hablando de nosotros, por que en el coche no dejaban de mirarnos y reírse - le susurro Harry a Ron.

- Tú crees, ¿Y que estarán hablando sobre nosotros? - respondió Ron.

- No tengo ni idea, ya sabes mujeres - dijo Harry resignándose - Quien las entiende.

Harry y Ron se echaron a reír a pleno pulmón, lo que produjo cara de enfado a las chicas que habían escuchado parte de la conversación de los chicos.

Los chicos se despidieron de sus acompañantes y subieron al tren, Ron y Hermione se marcharon al compartimiento para los Prefectos, mientras que Harry y Ginny buscaron uno vació para ellos. Al rato de haber salido con destino Hogwarts llego Neville que se sentó con ellos, un rato más tarde llego la extraña Luna Lovegood, la cual también se les unió. Comentaron todo lo que les había sucedido durante el verano, Luna decía haber estado cazando un tipo de animal mágico, que según sabia Harry no existía. Cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione, las cosas se animaron. Entonces a Neville le sobrevino una cuestión.

- Harry, ¿Quería saber si este año también nos vas a dar clases en el ED? - pregunto con ilusión y ansia Neville, lo que provoco que todos mirasen a Harry con intenso interés.

- ¡¡COMO!! - se sorprendió Harry ante la pregunta de su amigo - Pero si ya no esta Dolores Umbridge, no creo que necesitemos una clase especial para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Pues yo creo que deberíamos continuar desde donde lo dejamos el año pasado, ahora mas que nunca debemos prepararnos para lo que esta pasando - insistió Neville. Las palabras de Neville dejaron a todos desconcertados. Harry volvió a acordarse de su padrino Sirius y el dolor por su perdida volvió a hacerse latente.

- Lo siento Neville, pero no voy a tener tiempo este curso para el ED, estaré muy ocupado - respondió Harry con resignación, ya que la idea de continuar con el ED le agradaba en demasía.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tener tiempo? - pregunto inquisitivamente Luna.

- Ya te enteraras a su debido momento, Luna - respondió rápidamente Ginny, antes de que los demás reaccionaran.

Justo cuando Neville iba a intervenir, entraron por la puerta Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. En ese momento Harry noto como la expresión de la cara de Ginny cambiaba por completo, su antes alegre expresión se había tornado en cara de enfado absoluto. Giro la cabeza y miro por la ventana, Harry no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga, ya que como bien sabia Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean. Dean y Seamus entraron el en compartimiento con los demás y también quisieron tener noticias del ED, la noticia no les agrado, ambos insistieron que si eran necesarias. Pero fue inútil su insistencia ya que Harry tenía muy claro cual eran sus prioridades, y las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran la prioridad absoluta.

Cuando Dean y Seamus salieron del compartimiento, aparecieron por la puerta las últimas personas a las que a Harry le apetecía aguantar.

- ¡Vaya, aquí están Potter y sus apestosos amiguitos! - la voz de Draco Malfoy perforo los tímpanos de Harry, haciendo que este se enfureciera con solo mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? - pregunto de forma agresiva Harry.

- Nada, solo que ver a tanta escoria junta me revuelve el estomago - dijo Draco mofándose de Harry y compañía. Los comentarios de Draco estuvieron acompañados de la risa-gruñido, de Crabbe y Goyle.

- A mi me revolvería las tipas, ser Tú - enfatizo Harry.

- Maldito Potter, un día de estos te voy a hacer pagar todo - dijo Malfoy, mientras su cara se ponía roja de enfado.

- ¿Y quien se supone que va ha hacer eso, acaso a tu papi le han permitido salir de Azkaban para dar un paseito - dijo Hermione alzando la voz.

- ¡¡CALLA SANGRE SUCIA!! ¡¡QUIEN TE HA PERMITIDO HABLAR!! - grito Malfoy cada vez más alterado.

- ¡¡ELLA PUEDE HABLAR CUANDO QUIERA!! - grito Ron sacando su varita mágica y apuntando con ella a la cara de Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle se disponían a saltar sobre Ron cuando Harry velozmente saco su varita magia y les apunto con ella.

- Espero que me deis una excusa para poder echaros una buena maldición - dijo Harry - Largaros de aquí si no queréis que me enfade, Ron guarda la varita - sentencio Harry, con tal suma autoridad que a todos le obedecieron.

- Te acordaras de esto Potter - dijo Malfoy mientras salía del compartimiento.

- Caray, Harry - dijo Ron - Nunca te había visto así de serio y tajante, hasta me asustaste. Te parecías a McGonagall.

- ¡Pero que dices Ron! - dijo Harry sentándose pesadamente.

- Ron, tiene razón Harry estabas atemorizador - corroboro Hermione. Harry se sorprendió de la actitud de sus amigos, los cuales le miraban atónitos ante la reacción de este.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con plena tranquilidad, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Ron y Hermione se marcharon al compartimiento de los Prefectos. Al salir del tren y dirigirse a los carromatos, Harry volvió a ver a los Thestrals, tal y como los recordaba. Subieron en un carruaje mientras esperaban a que llegasen Ron y Hermione. Cuando todos estuvieron montados en los carruajes, estos partieron en dirección al colegio.

- Ya tenia ganas de llegar - afirmo Ron.

- Si yo tambien, me muero por dar DCAO con Dumbledore - dijo Hermione.

- Hermione no lo digas muy alto o no recuerdas que es un secreto hasta la ceremonia de bienvenida - critico Harry.

- Si es cierto, se me había olvidado con la emoción - dijo una avergonzada Hermione.

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio donde como de costumbre la multitud de alumnos se agolpaba. Todos intentando pasar al mismo tiempo al interior del gran comedor. Cuando todos estaban sentados se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y comenzaron a entrar los nuevos alumnos de primero, precedidos por la Profesora McGonagall. Emanaba un aspecto de seriedad muy habitual en ella, con su típica túnica color verde oscuro y sus gafas, infundía en todos los alumnos respeto y temor, en casi la misma medida.

Los alumnos de primero se colocaron enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, la Profesora McGonagall saco el taburete con el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ al centro. Todos en el gran comedor miraban con impaciencia al viejo y raído sombrero, cuando de repente comenzó su canción anual.

_El nuevo curso comienza,_

_con el incierto futuro acechando,_

_las casas están separadas,_

_pero su deber es estar unidas,_

_con el valor en sus corazones_

_los Gryffindors afrontaran la lucha,_

_con la inteligencia en la cabeza_

_los Ravenclaw crearan la estrategia,_

_con el orgullo de la amistad_

_los Hufflepuff apoyaran a los compañeros,_

_con la necesidad de poder_

_los Slytherin combarían el mal,_

_al final de la lucha las casas_

_volverán a estar unidas,_

_sed bienvenidos y que comience_

_la selección de las casas._

Tras la canción estallo en vítores al sombrero, aunque no con tanta intensidad como en anteriores años. Muchos de los presentes se preguntaban que había querido decir el sombrero con la canción, puesto que llevaba dos años seguidos advirtiendo del peligro. Ha Harry no le extraño en absoluto que la canción del presente año tambien estuviese dedicada a concienciarlos de estar unidos, es mas se esperaba que la canción fuese de ese estilo.

Los aplausos y vítores cesaron, la profesora Mcgonagall, comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primero, uno tras otro fueron pasando por debajo del _sombrero seleccionador_ que los iba repartiendo en las diferentes casas. Cuando termino la selección, la profesora Mcgonagall retiro el sombrero y el taburete. Dumbledore se levanto.

- BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CURSO - grito el anciano Director - Solo unas palabras... ¡¡¡¡AL ATAQUE!!!! - con un suave movimiento de la mano del Director aparecieron el la mesa infinidad de manjares.

- Ya tenia ganas de cenar - dijo Harry.

- Gi go tamgien - asintió Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.

- Ron no seas cerdo - critico Hermione.

La cena transcurrió alegremente hablando con los compañeros, muchos tenían noticias de sucesos extraños acaecidos en el mundo mágico. Tras la cena el Director se levanto nuevamente para pronunciar su habitual discurso.

- Ahora que todos estamos bien cenados, es el momento para unas palabras. El señor Filch me ha recordado que la lista de normas se encuentra disponible en la puerta de su despacho, creo que la lista llega ya casi a 200 - dijo el Director con aire alegre - Tambien debo comunicar muy a mi pesar, que nos a sido imposible encontrar un Profesor para _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras..._ - el silencio habitual en los discursos de Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por un gran alboroto - ...PERO - dijo el Director elevando la voz y consiguiendo que todo el comedor quedase de nuevo en silencio - He de decir que las clases pertenecientes a los EXTASIS, las de 6º y 7º, las impartiré yo en persona - el comedor arranco en ovaciones a excepción de algunos sectores de la mesa Slytherin, cuando las largas ovaciones cesaron el Director continuo - Es una lastima que no pueda impartir el resto de clases, puesto que mis obligaciones como Director me requieren - en gran parte de los alumnos de cursos inferiores hubo lamentos - Sin embargo he encontrado un buen Profesor, es la primera vez que se toma una medida así, antes de revelaros su nombre he de decir que el _Ministerio de Magia_ y _Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos _están de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado, el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los cursos 1º a 5º es... - el silencio mas absoluto se izo en el gran comedor - ...El señor Harry Potter - el comedor quedo por un segundo en silencio, y a continuación la mesa de Gryffindor interrumpió dicho silencio con grandes vítores y urras, seguidamente las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se unieron a esta. Sin embargo la mesa de Slytherin al principio en silencio comenzó a abuchear. Harry se sentía muy cohibido, no sabia a donde mirar, todas las miradas del comedor se dirigieron hacia él.

- Harry, enhorabuena - dijo Neville - Ahora entiendo por que no podías continuar con el ED - continuo Neville sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Increíble, Harry, increíble - dijeron Dean y Seamus a la vez.

- Es estupendo - decía un grupo de chicas de 5º entre las que se encontraba Ginny, cuando Harry la vio esta le sonrió y le izo un guiño. Esto sorprendió y puso nervioso a Harry, "¿Por qué?" se pregunto para si mismo.

Las felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros de casa continuaron por un buen rato, tambien se acercaron desde otras mesas gente a felicitar a Harry. Cuando Cho Chang se acerco a felicitarle y a desearle buena suerte, Harry se sorprendió de no estar nervioso en su presencia. Estaba claro que había superado perfectamente su amorío anterior.

- Ejem, ejem - tosió de forma graciosa el Director, el silencio se izo poco a poco mientras los que estaban levantados comenzaban a sentarse - Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que tenia que comunicarles, vayan a dormir que mañana empiezan las clases.

El gentío comenzó a levantarse y a dirigirse a la salida del gran comedor, Ron y Hermione reunieron a los de 1º y comenzaron a conducirles hasta la sala común, mientras Harry seguía recibiendo felicitaciones de la gente que pasaba por su lado una mano le toco el hombro. Tras darse la vuelta descubrió la silueta del Director.

- Señor Potter, ¿Podría acompañarme a mi despacho? - dijo el Director.

- Por supuesto Director Dumbledore - respondió Harry.

Harry siguió a Dumbledore a lo largo del castillo, hasta llegar a la ya conocida gárgola. Dumbledore pronuncio la contraseña y seguidamente la gárgola se aparto. Entraron en el despacho y se acomodaron.

- Siéntate Harry, tenemos que hablar - dijo Dumbledore señalando una silla enfrente de su escritorio - Tengo que explicarte como van a ser tus clases.

- Si, Profesor, me lo estaba preguntado - dijo Harry con ansia de conocimiento.

- Tranquilo, esta todo estudiado - respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro - Tendras clases dobles por las tardes, así solo tendrás que dar dos clases por día. Los lunes tendrás clases con los alumnos de 1º, los martes a los de 2º y así consecutivamente, así cada día estará dedicado a un curso. En tu despacho te he dejado los libros y el temario que tendrás que impartir, si tienes alguna duda pregúntala.

- ¡¡Perdone Director, a dicho mi despacho!! - pregunto Harry incrédulo.

- Si, por supuesto un Profesor tiene que tener despacho - respondió Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Creí que lo utilizaría usted - dijo Harry.

- Yo ya tengo uno, y bastante bonito por cierto - respondió divertido el Director - Deberías pasarte para coger el material que utilizaras mañana, me he permitido amueblarte el despacho, espero que te guste.

- Ehh, gracias - dijo Harry - ¿Es todo Profesor?

- No tambien esta la cuestión de la profecía - el semblante de Dumbledore se altero hasta volverse serio - ¿Les has contado a tus compañeros el asunto de la profecía sobre ti y Voldemort?

- No, profesor, todavía no les he contado nada - respondió Harry.

- Bueno, eso es decisión tuya - dijo Dumbledore - Pero, creo que tienen derecho a saber el motivo por el que se jugaron la vida. Es sumamente importante que solo se lo cuentes a los de confianza.

- Eso haré Profesor - confirmo Harry.

- Existe otra cuestión que quizás te tenga intrigado - examino Dumbledore.

- Ahora que lo dice, ¿Sabe usted algo acerca de un libro que tenia que comprar? - pregunto Harry, mientras observaba como en la anciana cara de su Director se vislumbraba una sonrisa.

- Si, Harry he sido yo el que ha incluido ese libro en tu lista - confirmo el Director - He creído necesario que estudies magia mas avanzada para poder defenderte adecuadamente.

- Pero Profesor, ¿Cómo voy a estudiar magia más avanzada, si ni siquiera he conseguido abrir el libro? - indago Harry.

- Tranquilo Harry yo tarde unos cuantos meses en abrir mi ejemplar, tendrás que practicar para eso te daré clases especiales, ya te diré el horario de esas clases - le respondió Dumbledore

- Gracias Profesor - agradeció Harry.

- Ahora creo que deberías ir a tu dormitorio, sin duda mañana tendrás un día interesante - se despidió Dumbledore de Harry - Por cierto toma la llave de tu despacho, casi se me olvida.

- Adiós, Profesor - se despidió Harry cogiendo la llave del escritorio del Director.

Harry abandono el despacho del Director, lo primero que quería hacer era dirigirse a su nuevo despacho, en su cabeza todavía le sonaba raro pensar en su despacho "¿Desde cuando un alumno tiene despacho?" le decía una voz en su cabeza. Avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos, conocía demasiado bien ese despacho, había estado en la multitud de ocasiones y no todas buenas. Sobre todo el curso anterior cuando la cruel y despiadada Dolores Umbridge, le estuvo torturando con su pluma de sangre. Al recordar las largas horas de castigo sufrido se apretó la mano en la que aparecían los cortes, al tiempo que el escribía con su sangre. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho, saco la llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. Ante el se encontraba el despacho, pero estaba muy cambiado. Dumbledore había llenado las pareces con tapices de bosques, jardines y océanos. También había incluido unas grandes estanterías, todas ellas llenas hasta los topes de libros y cosas útiles para sus clases de DCAO. El escritorio parecía antiguo y a la vez elegante, sobre el había unas pocos libros y una nota, en la que Dumbledore había especificado el temario de cada curso "Esto me será muy útil" pensó para si Harry. Estuvo un rato en el despacho curioseando las estanterías, finalmente cogió los libros y material que iba a necesitar en la clase del día siguiente y se marcho en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Unos minutos mas tarde Harry ya se encontraba frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¡Contraseña! - musito la señora gorda, cuando Harry se acerco.

- "_Pezuña de Centauro_" - respondió Harry. El cuadro de la señora gorda se izo a un lado, en cuanto Harry asomo la cabeza un gran estruendo sacudió sus oídos. Una gran multitud lo arrastro hasta dentro de la sala común, todos le daban la enhorabuena y le deseaban suerte.

- Enhorabuena, Harry - decían Parvati y Lavander.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntaban alumnos de 2º.

- Es genial - comentaban otros de 3º - Con todo lo que ha hecho, no veo a nadie mejor para darnos clase.

Ante estos comentarios Harry estaba muy abrumado, todos se lo habían tomado muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Poco a poco la gente se fue marchando a la cama, ya que con el día que habían tenido estaban bastante cansados. Finalmente solo se quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Caray, creí que no acabaría nunca - dijo Harry dejándose caer en la butaca de al lado de Ron - Parece que se lo han tomado bien.

- ¡¡Bien!! No, se lo han tomado mejor - dijo Ginny - He estado hablando con compañeros de mi curso y de 4º y están todos entusiasmados con que tu les des clase. Les he estado contando como el año pasado nos diste las clases de ED y se han quedado impresionados.

- Yo tambien he estado hablando con pequeños y todos me preguntaban como eras de Profesor - dijo Hermione - Parece que la noticia de que el año pasado nos diste clase ha corrido como la pólvora.

- A mi tambien me han preguntado, hasta gente de otras casas se ha enterado - comento Ron.

- ¿Sabéis que tengo despacho? - comento Harry divertido al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

- Increíble, que suerte tienes - dijo Ron.

- Es lógico - dijo seriamente Hermione - Era de esperar que Dumbledore te dejase el despacho, el ya tiene uno.

- Además, me lo ha amueblado y dejando libros y material de defensa - comento Harry - Creo que me va a ser muy útil.

- Tengo ganas de que me vuelvas a dar clase, Harry - dijo Ginny.

- Pues tendrás que esperar al viernes - dijo Harry.

- Ya tengo ganas de que llegue el viernes - comento Ginny.

La conversación se extendió durante un buen rato, finalmente y totalmente agotados por el viaje y la llegada a Hogwarts, se fueron a la cama.


	6. Capitulo 06: Profesor Potter

**CAPITULO VI: PROFESOR POTTER**

Harry se despertó temprano, sin embargo no tenia sueño. El resto de sus compañeros de cuarto aun dormía placidamente en sus camas adoseladas, Harry se levanto de la cama y se vistió, se sentía inquieto, ese seria su primer día como Profesor, bajo a la sala común. Creía que estaría vacía pero se equivoco, Hermione estaba en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea leyendo atentamente un pergamino.

- Buenos dias, Hermione - dijo Harry, sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba totalmente en la lectura del pergamino.

- ¡Oh!, Buenos dias, Harry - respondió Hermione cuando se recupero del susto.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo, tan concentrada? - pregunto Harry.

- Nada, solo mi horario - contesto Hermione mostrándoselo a Harry.

- ¡¡¡GUAU!!! - dijo Harry asombrándose ante el horario de Hermione - ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas clases? - pregunto Harry - Yo solo tengo 5 materias.

- Yo tengo todas las del año pasado - respondió Hermione - Como no tengo decidido que carrera hacer, la Profesora Mcgonagall me aconsejo continuar con todas las asignaturas.

- ¿No te resultara muy duro? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, supongo que si, pero si después de Hogwarts quiero elegir una buena carrera tendré que hacer un esfuerzo - respondió Hermione con resignación.

Harry se puso a observar su horario para ver que clases tenia ese día, para su sorpresa solo tenia una asignatura en toda la mañana, en ese momento bajo Ron.

- Buenos... dias - dijo Ron bostezando.

- Buenos dias, Ron - dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

- ¿Qué clase tenemos hoy Harry? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Pues solo tenemos Pociones - respondió Harry - Es extraño, no tenemos ninguna clase doble.

- ¿Oh, todavía no sabes como va este curso, Harry? - pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- Pues... No - respondió este.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Harry - dijo exasperada Hermione - Veras, este año todas las clases son compartidas con el resto de las casas. Solo hay una clase, a ella acuden todos los estudiantes que hayan optado por ella para los EXTASIS.

- Entonces, tendremos la clase con los Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin, no es así - comento Harry.

- Eso es - confirmo Hermione.

- Vaya yo que confiaba en no volver a soportar a Malfoy en clase - se lamento Harry.

- Es un autentico suplicio, tendremos que soportarle - se lamento Ron.

Al rato bajaron a desayunar, en el gran comedor había un gran revuelo. Todas las mesas estaban abarrotadas de gente, los alumnos iban de un lado al otro del comedor hablando con los compañeros que llevaban sin ver todo el verano. Desayunaron tranquilamente comentando lo excepcional de la situación de Harry, aunque a Harry todo aquello todavía le daba algo de vergüenza. Alumnos se acercaban a el para darle al enhorabuena, esto no hacia mas que poner nervioso a Harry. Parecía que todos esperaban mucho de el y eso le incomodaba. Pasado el desayuno los tres se dirigieron a la mazmorra donde Snape impartía las clases de pociones. Al llegar un grupo de Slytherin estaban en la puerta de la mazmorra molestando a unos pocos chicos de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Como es que unos inútiles Hufflepuff como vosotros habéis conseguido venir a esta clase? - decía la voz de Draco Malfoy.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Malfoy - dijo Harry desde detrás del grupo de Slytherin, los cuales en el momento en que escucharon a Harry se apartaron, dejándolo frente a frente con Draco.

- Mira por donde aquí llega mas escoria - dijo Draco con su sonrisa más despiadada en la cara - Veamos el señor Potter, pobretón Weasley y Sangre Sucia Granger.

- ¿Cómo anda tu padre, Malfoy? - pregunto Hermione con mala intención.

- Maldita Sangre Sucia te arrepentirás de esto - dijo Malfoy mientras sacaba la varita.

- Quieto Malfoy o tendré que restarte puntos por tu comportamiento - dijo Harry con voz severa. Provocando que todo el grupo de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y hasta sus propios compañeros le mirasen sorprendidos - Acaso no recuerdas que ahora soy Profesor, puedo otorgar y quitar puntos - dijo Harry firmemente - Pero tranquilo Malfoy yo no soy como usted, y no le quitare a nadie puntos cuando no se lo merezca.

- Maldito Potter - dijo Malfoy entre dientes, y a la vez que bajaba su varita.

- Será mejor que entremos a clase el Profesor Snape estará apunto de llegar y no le gustaría vernos aquí - dijo Harry con sorprendente tranquilidad, mas incluso de la que el si imaginaba tener. Le resultaba extraño que sus palabras infundiesen tanto temor en Malfoy, el que siempre se había dado aires de superioridad.

- Gracias Harry - dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- De nada Justin, Malfoy siempre esta igual - dijo Harry mientras entraban en la mazmorra.

Cuando estuvieron sentados esperando al Profesor Snape, Harry se dio cuenta de que en la clase había muy pocos alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Sin embargo había gran cantidad de alumnos de Ravenclaw, pero sobre toda había alumnos de Slytherin eran tantos que casi eran mas que los alumnos de las otras tres casas juntas.

- Buenos dias, alumnos - dijo Snape entrando apresuradamente en la mazmorra - No permitiré que se juegue, lea, cuchichee o cualquier otra estupidez que se les ocurriese hacer en mi clase. En este curso de EXTASIS descubrirán ha realizar poderosos venenos y sus respectivos antídotos, muchos de los presentes demostraran ser inútiles en el nivel que se les va a exigir - dijo Snape dirigiendo la mirada hacia Harry y a hacia Ron - Sin embargo los pocos que logren realizar las pociones con éxito alcanzaran un gran nivel - comento mirando a Draco - Bien comenzaremos con un veneno del curso anterior para comprobar todo lo que se les ha olvidado durante el verano - con un gesto de su varita aparecieron las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

- Vaya, creo que este curso va a ser duro - dijo un resignado Ron.

- Si eso creo - confirmo Harry.

La clase transcurrió anormalmente tranquila, salvo cuando Snape se acerco a Harry y le quito 10 puntos por no cortar las alas de murciélago con la medida que debían tener, en ese momento Harry se prometió no ser como Snape nunca. Draco tampoco molesto a ningún compañero, ni siquiera a los de las otras casas, parecía ser que la amenaza de Harry lo había tranquilizado. Finalizada la clase salieron del las mazmorras comentando como les había salido la poción, sorprendentemente a Harry no le había salido mal del todo, incluso casi le había llegado a salir.

- Bueno, de lo malo, malo, no me ha ido tan mal - dijo Harry - Si Snape me sigue tratando como hoy creo que podré pasar el curso mucho mas fácil de lo que me esperaba.

- Harry no lo des ya por echo, esto solo ha sido un calentamiento - dijo Hermione desilusionándole - He leído el libro de este curso y las pociones que tenemos que realizar son infinitamente mas complicadas que la de hoy.

- Vaya, gracias por rompernos las ilusiones - la reprendió Ron.

- Yo solo os decía que nos vamos a tener que esforzar, y mucho - respondió acaloradamente Hermione.

- Vale, vale - dijo Harry - No vayáis a empezar a discutir como siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Ron.

- Yo, nada - dijo Harry, con una sonrisita.

- Bueno yo me marcho por aquí, que ahora tengo clase de Runas Antiguas - se despidió Hermione.

- Nos vemos en la comida - dijo Ron, cuando Hermione se alejaba por el pasillo - ¿Bueno y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Ron a Harry.

- No se tu pero yo me voy a mi despacho para preparar la clase de la tarde - dijo Harry todo serio.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - pregunto Ron.

- Claro así me ayudas - respondió Harry.

Llegaron al despacho de Harry, y estuvieron preparando la clase. Ron se maravillaba con la cantidad de libros y artilugios que le había dejado Dumbledore en el despacho. Como tenían tiempo estuvieron practicando un poco los maleficios y contra-maleficios que Harry les iba a enseñar a los alumnos de primero, eran muy sencillos para los dos, pero como Harry decía era mejor practicar que hacer el ridículo delante de la clase. Además entrenar nunca estaba de mas, de esa forma conseguirían ser unos buenos aurores.

- Tengo mucha hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? - dijo Ron.

- Si yo tambien, vamos - respondió Harry.

- Además, seguro que Hermione nos esta esperando - comento Ron.

Salieron del despacho en dirección al gran comedor, cuando llegaron vieron que Hermione se encontraba en la mesa sentada junto a Ginny. Hablaban animadamente y riéndose, al percatarse de la presencia de Harry y Ron las dos se callaron.

- Hola chicos - dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Hola - dijeron Harry y Ron.

- ¿Qué estaban hablando que les causaba tanta gracia? - pregunto Ron.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - le respondió Hermione.

- Ya, por favor no vayan a empezar con eso - dijo Harry.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Ron.

- Pues a que va a ser, a las peleas - dijo Harry resignado - Ya se les ven las intenciones de ponerse a discutir como un matrimonio - Harry izo este comentario sin mala intención, pero Ron y Hermione no se lo tomaron así.

- ¡¡¡Como que un matrimonio!!! - dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez, mirando a Harry con cara de rabia.

- Eh, tranquilos solo era un decir - intento tranquilizarles, mientras escuchaba las risas de Ginny. Cuando consiguió calmarles se sentaron a comer.

- Buff, menos mal que se han tranquilizado - comento Ginny por lo bajo a Harry para que nadie la escuchase.

- Si menos mal, yo solo lo dije como un comentario, no queria insinuar nada - le susurro Harry.

- Pues eso no es lo que se han pensado - dijo Ginny con expresión divertida - Pero en verdad parecen un matrimonio.

- Si, tienes razón - confirmo Harry, y acto seguido los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué os pasa? - pregunto Ron.

- No, nada, nada - aseguro Harry mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya has preparado las clases de esta tarde? - pregunto Ginny.

- Si ya las tengo preparadas - respondió Harry - Espero que me salgan bien, no quiero que Dumbledore tenga problemas por mi culpa.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás genial - comento Hermione.

- Sino recuerda lo bien que lo hiciste el año pasado en el ED - dijo Ron.

- Tienes razón, pero eso no quita para que este algo nervioso - afirmo Harry.

Tras la comida Harry se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde ya se debían encontrar los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Harry estaba en su despacho podía escuchar el barullo de los alumnos de primero, tomo aire y entro en el aula.

- Buenas tardes - dijo Harry firmemente.

- Buenas tardes - respondió la clase.

- Soy Harry Potter, vuestro Profesor de este año. Ya os habréis enterado soy un alumno como vosotros, estoy en 6º curso. La medida que se ha tomado este año es algo... inusual, pero espero que se me de bien y que vosotros os sintáis a gusto conmigo - dijo Harry de carrerilla y casi sin tomar aliento - Este curso vamos a estudiar la defensa básica contra las artes oscuras. Os mostrare los secretos para defenderos de maldiciones y de hechizos, para que todo esto os resulte eficaz deberéis practicar y estudiar - dijo Harry al grupo de alumnos que le miraban anonadados - ¿Hay alguna pregunta? - un niño de Gryffindor levanto la mano - Si - dijo Harry señalando al niño.

- ¿Profesor Potter, es usted el que derroto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? - pregunto el alumno.

- Si, soy yo, pero no le derrote solo le debilite - respondió Harry con firmeza. La clase se revoluciono mucho, todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez - Silencio, por favor - sorprendentemente todos se callaron de inmediato, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Harry. Otros cuantos alumnos levantaron la mano, Harry señalo a uno.

- ¿Profesor Potter, a echo usted todo lo que dicen que ha hecho? - pregunto un alumno de Ravenclaw.

- No se que es todo lo que he hecho pero, no todo, y la mayoría de lo que he hecho a sido con la ayuda de mis amigos - contesto Harry amablemente - Y, por favor no me llaméis Profesor Potter, no me gusta, prefiero que me llaméis Harry, ¿De acuerdo?

- Si - contesto la clase al unísono.

- Bueno, creo que los asuntos sobre mi vida tendrán que esperar, supongo que deseáis empezar - comento Harry a la clase - Comenzaremos con un hechizo de desarme, es un conjuro sencillo pero muy efectivo - empezó a explicar Harry - Muy bien levantaos y sacad las varitas, el hechizo es _Expelliarmus,_ este es un hechizo muy útil. Primero sin varita, decir con migo.

- ¡¡_Expelliarmus!! _- dijo toda la clase.

- Muy bien muchachos - ahora practicareis por parejas, mientras yo voy viendo como lo hacéis.

El tiempo de clase paso sorprendente rápido, a Harry le hubiese gustado que la clase durase mas tiempo. Cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se marcharon, llegaron los de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Aunque Harry era el Profesor algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin no le respetaban, al menos en un principio. Cuando comenzó a enseñarles los hechizos todos seguían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

La tarde había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry iba de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor recordando lo bien que se había sentido, al enseñar a los alumnos de primero lo que el tan bien conocía. De camino se cruzo con algunos alumnos de primero que lo saludaron, mas adelante se encontró con Ginny y un grupo de amigas de quinto.

- Hola Harry - le saludo la pelirroja.

- Hola Ginny - respondió al saludo.

- ¿Cómo te he ido el primer día, Profesor Potter? - dijo Ginny con voz juguetona.

- Genial, ha sido estupendo, como el año pasado en el ED - contesto Harry.

- Nosotras tambien tenemos ganas de que nos des clase - dijo una de las amigas de Ginny.

- Pues tendréis que esperar hasta el viernes, lo siento - dijo Harry.

- Es una pena que tengamos que esperar tanto, Ginny nos ha contado que eres un excelente Profesor - dijo otra de las amigas de Ginny.

- ¡Ginny!, ¿Que les has contado? - pregunto inquisitivamente Harry.

- Solo la verdad - respondió Ginny.

- Eso espero no os vayáis a hacer demasiadas ilusiones y después os defraude - dijo Harry.

- No creo que eso llegue a pasar - dijo Ginny.

- Gracias, por la confianza - dijo Harry agradecido - Tengo que irme, hasta luego chicas.

- Adiós, Harry - dijo el grupo a la vez.

Se alejo del grupo de chicas en dirección a la sala común, pero no le fue fácil llegar. A cada poco se encontraba con algún conocido y con sus amigos, la gran mayoría queria hablar con el de cómo iban a ser las clases, los hermanos Creevey fueron increíblemente minuciosos a la hora de preguntar los métodos y las cosas que iba a utilizar Harry para dar las clases.

Tardo mas de media hora en llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llego vio que Hermione y Ron le estaban esperando en las butacas cerca de la ventana. No dudo en ir directamente hacia ellos y dejarse caer sobre la butaca vacía, al lado de Ron.

- Ya era hora, cuanto has tardado - dijo Ron - Ya creímos que te habías perdido.

- Me ha costado llegar hasta aquí - comento Harry - No paraban de pararme cada dos por tres para hablar conmigo, ¡espero que no sea así el resto del curso!

- Si antes eras famoso, ahora lo eres mucho mas - dijo entre risas Ron.

- Si, tú encima anímame - le contesto Harry.

- Harry, son consecuencias de ser Profesor - dijo Hermione - Si antes llamabas la atención ahora es mucho mas evidente tu presencia - dijo Hermione con resignación.

- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid? - pregunto Harry.

- A mi me parece muy bien - dijo Ron.

- Eh... vale, pero... no veremos a... Grawp... ¿Verdad? - dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- Uff, espero que no - se estremeció Ron.

- No se que deciros, pero tenemos que ir a verle - comento Harry.

- Tienes razón, vamos - dijo Ron.

- Vale, pero yo no pienso entrar en el Bosque Oscuro - aseguro Hermione.

Harry dejo sus cosas en la habitación y seguido por Ron y Hermione se dirigieron rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Por su recorrido por el castillo Ron y Hermione pudieron descubrir las frustraciones de Harry. Les paraban cada poco y a causa de eso tardaron casi media hora en salir del castillo. Ya estaban llegando a los alrededores de la casa del guardabosques, cuando estaban junto a la puerta esta se abrió de golpe.

- Hola muchachos, ¿Todo bien? - pregunto el guardabosques.

- Hola Hagrid todo bien, ¿Y a ti como te va? - respondió Harry. Harry se fijo que en esta ocasión Hagrid no tenía ni cortes ni moretones a la vista, lo que le izo pensar que Grawp ya no estaba con él.

- Hola Hagrid - dijeron Ron y Hermione.

- Pero pasad chicos, pasad - dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado. El trío paso al interior de la pequeña cabaña, en la que vivía Hagrid. Se sentaron en la gran cama que había al fondo de la cabaña, nada mas sentarse _Fang_ se dirigió babeando hasta donde estaban los tres.

- Hola _Fang_ - dijo Harry acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

- Felicidades Harry, no había tenido ocasión de dártelas,...Profesor Potter - dijo Hagrid secándose las lagrimas con un enorme pañuelo que acababa de sacar.

- Gracias Hagrid - respondió Harry - Eh, esto... ¿Dónde esta Grawp, Hagrid? - pregunto de golpe Harry. Provocando en sus dos amigos miradas asesinas hacia él.

- Oh, Grawpy esta una montaña cercana, yo queria tenerlo aquí cerca. Pero... después del incidente con los centauros, Dumbledore pensó que lo mejor para Grawpy seria estar en otro sitio - respondió Hagrid mientras continuaba secándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo.

- ¿Como se encuentra, Grawp? - pregunto Hermione para sorpresa de Harry - La última vez que lo vimos estaba luchando contra los centauros.

- Ah, se encuentra bien, solo tenia unos rasguños - dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia a las profusas heridas que tenia el gigante.

- ¡¡¡RASGUÑOS!!! - salto Hermione, pero si estaba lleno de heridas.

- Tranquila Hermione, para el solo eran rasguños - contesto Hagrid.

- ¿Sigues en contacto con él? - pregunto Ron hablando por primera vez.

- Por supuesto, Dumbledore le localizo una buena cueva a la que puedo ir varias veces por semana para estar con él. Ahora es mucho más civilizado que antes, y además esta muy tranquilo - aseguro Hagrid con una gran sonrisa, a través de la espesa barba - Además, os echa de menos, se acuerda de vosotros y me pregunta que cuando podréis ir a verle.

- ¡Pero, Hagrid! - dijo Hermione.

- Nosotros, no... - comenzó a decir Ron.

- Ya, ya se que no podéis ir a verle, el Director me aviso de que no podíais salir del colegio. Seria demasiado peligroso para vosotros - dijo Hagrid apenado - Y yo no quiero que os suceda nada - afirmo el semigigante - ¡¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS!! - grito Hagrid levantándose de un salto de la silla, lo que provoco que el suelo temblase.

- ¿Qué sucede Hagrid? - pregunto Harry poniéndose en pie y sacando la varita de la túnica.

- Oh, nada, nada. Es que no os he ofrecido nada - respondió Hagrid.

- Hagrid no vuelvas a darnos un susto así, casi se me sale el corazón - aseguro Ron.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando con Hagrid sobre los progresos de Grawp, las clases de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ que tenía preparadas para este curso. Lamentándose que los tres muchachos no acudiesen a sus clases.

Al caer la noche Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hasta su sala común. Por el camino se detuvieron un momento en el despacho de Harry para recoger un par de libros que iba a necesitar al día siguiente.


	7. Capitulo 07: Un Nuevo Equipo

**CAPITULO VII: UN NUEVO EQUIPO**

La semana transcurrió tranquila, a excepción de las clases que Harry tenía que impartir. Los alumnos no dejaban de preguntarle sobre él y sobre todo lo que había hecho. Al principio le costo conseguir un buen ritmo de clase, sin embargo gracias a su experiencia en el ED consiguió dominar a los alumnos.

El viernes amaneció con una brisa fresca procedente del lago, entrando por el trozo de ventana abierta en la habitación golpeo en la cara de Harry. Perezosamente Harry se levanto de la cama, no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que ese día tendría la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el Profesor Dumbledore. Lo que le ponía nervioso y ansioso al mismo nivel, rápidamente despertó a Ron para no llegar tarde a clase.

- Rápido Harry, o llegaremos tarde a clase - dijo Ron mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la habitación.

- Ya estoy - respondió Harry.

- No nos va a dar tiempo ni a desayunar - protesto el pelirrojo.

- Tu siempre pensando en comida - dijo Harry.

- Si tengo hambre que le voy a hacer - afirmo Ron apesadumbrado.

- Nada, ahora aguanta - dijo Harry.

Los muchachos salieron corriendo escaleras abajo, cruzaron a toda velocidad la sala común. Recorrieron todo el castillo hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a duras penas llegaron cuando comprobaron que ya había mucha gente sentada.

- Ron, Harry, ¡¡aquí!! - grito Hermione por encima de los murmullos de la clase.

- Hola Hermione - dijeron ambos al llegar a su altura.

- Menos mal que nos has guardados unos buenos sitios - dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? - pregunto Hermione.

- Nos entretuvimos hablando - contesto Harry.

- Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de desayunar - protesto Ron.

- No se preocupen al menos no habéis llegado los últimos - dijo Hermione.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Harry.

- Los Slytherin todavía no han llegado - contesto Hermione indicando los asientos vacíos de la clase.

- Era de esperar - confirmo Harry.

Momentos mas tarde llegaron a clase los Slytherin con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, con sus secuaces Crabbe y Golye a la espalda. Harry todavía se preguntaba con ese par de estúpidos habían logrado pasar los TIMOS de alguna asignatura. En el preciso instante en el que los Slytherin comenzaban a increpar a los demás alumnos de la clase, apareció el Profesor Dumbledore. Lo que provoco un silencio sepulcral.

- Buenos Dias - dijo Dumbledore - Si son tan amables de sentarse, daremos comienzo a la clase - comunico el Director mirando a los alumnos de Slytherin, que se encontraban en pie.

- Buenos dias, Profesor - dijo la clase al unísono, con excepción de algunos Slytherin como Draco & Comp.

- Bienvenidos sexto curso, ahora que estáis preparando vuestras mentes para los EXTASIS - comenzó Dumbledore con el típico discurso de inicio de curso - Debo comunicaros que esta clase no resultara fácil, si bien será una de las que mayor provecho obtengáis - continuo Dumbledore - Tal y como esta todo fuera de Hogwarts, será fundamental que aprendamos a defendernos de los actos hostiles de nuestros posibles atacantes. En este primer trimestre haremos un repaso de todo lo que deberíais haber aprendido el año pasado, que gracias a la señorita Dolores Umbridge os fue imposible - las risitas invadieron la clase, con un pequeño gesto de Dumbledore indicando complicidad estas se apagaron.

La clase fue muy interesante, Dumbledore hizo un repaso intenso de todo lo que hubiesen aprendido el año anterior. La mayoría de la clase estaba un poco desorientada con las maldiciones y contra-maldiciones que enseñaba Dumbledore, se notaba los alumnos que habían participado en el ED. Pero sobre todo destacaba Harry, que sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo realizo a la perfección todas las maldiciones y contra-maldiciones que Dumbledore indicaba. Como Harry estaba tan avanzado y dado que era el Profesor de la asignatura para los cursos inferiores, Dumbledore le encargo ayudar a sus compañeros. Los Slytherin no acogieron esta medida con agrado, pero dado que Dumbledore infundía demasiado temor y respeto entre las filas de estos todos lo acataron.

Terminada la clase los alumnos se marcharon alborotadamente de la clase, Harry se disponía a salir de la misma cuando Dumbledore le llamo.

- Si, Profesor - respondió Harry.

- ¿Solo queria saber que tal te iban las clases? - pregunto el Director con afecto.

- Bien, Profesor - respondió Harry - Ya me estoy acostumbrando a impartirlas, aunque las más difíciles son esta tarde.

- Ha eso queria llegar yo - dijo Dumbledore - ¿Ya tienes preparadas las clases de esta tarde?

- Si, ya lo tengo planeado - respondió Harry.

- Estupendo - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa - Creo que la idea de que tu seas este año Profesor a sido una de las mejores que he tenido - continuo Dumbledore abstraído totalmente de la conversación.

- ¡¡Profesor...!! - dijo Harry intentando sacar a Dumbledore de su ensimismamiento.

- Ah, si - respondió Dumbledore sobresaltándose - Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenia que hablar contigo, al menos de momento.

- Muy bien, adiós Profesor - dijo Harry mientras se alejaba del Director. Harry salio de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, allí estaba Ron esperándole ya que Hermione se había ido a su siguiente clase.

- ¿Qué queria Dumbledore? - pregunto Ron con interés.

- Nada en especial - respondió Harry - Solo queria saber como me iban las clases.

- Vale, ¿Y, que hacemos hasta la hora de comer? - pregunto Ron.

- Ya tengo preparadas las clases de la tarde, ¿Que te parece si vamos al campo de Quidditch y practicamos un rato? - pregunto Harry, intuyendo la respuesta.

- Me parece prefecto - respondió Ron.

Dicho esto los dos amigos se encaminaron hasta su habitación en la torre Gryffindor, cogieron sus flamantes escobas y bajaron corriendo hasta el campo de Quidditch. Inmediatamente después de llegar comenzaron a volar de un lado al otro del estadio, Harry volvió a sentir la sensación de tranquilidad y calma que le producía volar en su Saeta de Fuego. Pensaba "Este año volveré a jugar al quidditch" lo que le daba mas alegría a su corazón, "Tengo muchísimas ganas de jugar con Slytherin, y ver la cara de Malfoy cuando vuelva a salir derrotado". Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de harry demostrando su satisfacción, transcurrido el tiempo Ron y Harry regresaron a la sala común. Los dos estaban muy relajados y contentos después de haber estado volando durante casi 1 hora.

Tras una agradable comida junto a sus amigos, Harry se encontraba en su despacho esperando a que los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw llegasen a la clase. Estaba especialmente nervioso con esta clase, aunque llevaba toda la semana dando clases esta era su verdadera prueba de fuego. Aquí debería demostrar que se merecía el puesto que le habían concedido, ya conocía a algunos de los alumnos y eso lo hacia sentirse mas tranquilo.

Mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, escucho el inconfundible jaleo que se forma al llegar los estudiantes a clase. Harry se levanto de su silla del despacho y tomando aliento se encamino hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el aula. Abrió la puerta con calma y entro de forma silenciosa en el aula, la cual se silencio al momento.

- Buenos dias, clase - dijo Harry con voz autoritaria.

- Buenos dias, Profesor Potter - dijo la clase al unísono. Harry detecto al instante a su amiga Ginny sentada junto a algunas amigas, tambien diviso a Colin Creevey.

- Soy Harry Potter, vuestro Profesor de este año - algunos murmullos interrumpieron a Harry, este los ignoro y continuo alzando un poco mas la voz - Como sin duda sabréis yo tambien soy un Alumno. Este curso es muy importante para vosotros, tendréis que presentaros a los TIMOS - la clase se puso cómoda dispuesta a escuchar otro discurso - Supongo que los demás profesores ya os habrán dado sus discursos sobre la importancia de los TIMOS, así que mejor pasamos del discurso y empezamos con lo interesante - las caras de los alumnos cambiaron al escuchar las palabras de Harry - Comenzaremos con un pequeño test para conocer el nivel que tenéis, dado el lamentable curso anterior en esta materia - las risas de gran parte del alumnado inundaron la clase.

Harry repartió los test, mientras estos lo hacían él se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a calificar y valorar los test de los alumnos de cuarto. "Cuanto trabajo implica ser Profesor" pensó para si. Mientras calificaba se quedo mirando a la clase, de repente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente abstraído mirando a Ginny. "¿Que demonios te pasa, Harry?" se recrimino para sus adentros, "Estas en clase, céntrate" siguió recriminándose "Gracias a Dios nadie se a dado cuenta".

- ¿Bueno, habéis terminado? - pregunto a la clase.

- Si, Profesor - respondieron los alumnos.

- Sr. Creevey, podría hacerme el favor de recoger los test- le dijo Harry a Colin Creevey.

- Si Profesor como no - respondió este levantándose y recogiendo los test.

- Muy bien, como todavía nos queda tiempo de clase, ¿que os parece si comenzamos a repasar los hechizos y maldiciones que deberíais haber estudiado el curso pasado? - pregunto Harry, intuyendo la respuesta.

- Estupendo - dijo la clase con emoción.

Siguiendo el temario que le había entregado Dumbledore, Harry había preparado una serie de clases en las que verían de forma rápida pero precisa todos los hechizos y maldiciones que debieron haber visto el curso anterior.

Cuando la clase termino Harry se fue un rato a su despacho para esperar allí a la siguiente clase, esa si seria en verdad dura. Los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff, durante la semana Harry habían tendido problemas con algunos alumnos de Slytherin que no querían reconocer su autoridad, pero tras haberles quitado algunos puntos por su mala conducta se calmaron.

- Toc, toc, toc - sonó la puerta - Harry, puedo pasar - pregunto una voz conocida desde el exterior del despacho.

- Adelante - dijo Harry. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella aprecio una gran cabellera rojo fuego, seguida por unos inmensos ojos marrones. Ginny entro en el despacho y cerro la puerta tras de si - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Ginny? - pregunto Harry, recuperándose de su repentino ensimismamiento.

- No... bueno, yo - decía Ginny mirando hacia una esquina del despacho.

- Adelante Ginny, dime que es - inquirió Harry.

- Yo... queria saber, ¿si estabas bien? - pregunto Ginny.

- Yo... eh - Harry no sabia que responder. "¿A que vendrá esta pregunta?, ¿Acaso habrá dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando en clase?" se pregunto Harry en su foro interno - Si, estoy bien - atino a responder tras unos segundos de dudas - ¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy bien? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Bueno, es que en clase he notado que estabas con la mirada perdida, como si estuvieses en otro mundo - dijo Ginny con las mejillas algo coloradas.

- Ah... solo estaba pensando en otras cosas y me he quedado algo abstraído - respondió Harry tratando de salir del atolladero, "Se ha dado cuenta, que explicación le voy a dar... no se por que me ha pasado eso" pensaba para si.

- Bueno pues si estas bien, me marcho que ahora tengo clase - dijo Ginny regalándole una amplia sonrisa y girándose hacia la puerta - Por cierto la clase a sido estupenda - dijo antes de salir corriendo del despacho.

Harry se sentía sumamente alagado y extrañado al mismo tiempo, Ginny se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola y no le había importado. Mientras estaba pensando en el asunto de Ginny, volvió a escuchar nuevamente la algarabía de los alumnos entrando en clase.

- Maldita sea - se quejaba Ron - Ni siquiera vamos a poder disfrutar del fin de semana.

- Tienes razón, es sábado y no podemos ni relajarnos un poquito - corroboraba Harry - Y eso que solo es la primera semana.

- No se quejen tanto, hacemos las tareas ahora por la mañana tendremos la tarde y el domingo libres - decía Hermione.

- Por que se que tienes razón y no me apetece discutir, que si no - dijo Ron con una sonrisa picarona. Harry y Hermione miraron a su amigo con extrañeza. Por primera vez desde que se conocían Ron había echo caso a Hermione sin objetar nada, es mas le había dado la razón y estaba haciendo las tareas con ahínco.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu devuélveme a mi Ron? - dijo Hermione en tono de broma. Provocando que Harry se empezase a reír a carcajadas. Sin embargo Ron que no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Cómo... como que "tu" Ron? - dijo mientras se ponía rojo.

- Bueno... eh... no - Hermione trataba de explicarse pero las palabras no le salían, poniéndose cada vez mas rojas, hasta el punto que Harry no sabría decir cual de los dos estaba mas colorado.

- Bueno, será mejor que continuemos - dijo Ron, cambiando de conversación.

- Si... será lo mejor - lo corroboro Hermione, realizando idéntico movimiento.

Tras pasar la mañana haciendo las tareas, el trío decidió que las pocas que les habían quedado las dejarían para el domingo a la mañana. Estaban paseando por las orillas del lago cuando un muchacho se acerco a ellos gritando como un histérico.

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡¡HARRY!!! - gritaba el muchacho a pleno pulmón. Al acercarse Harry se dio cuenta que se trataba de Colin Creevey.

- ¿Dime que pasa Colin? - pregunto Harry a un asfixiado Colin.

- Harry... ahhh... menos... mal... que... te... encuentro... - decía Colin tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- Tranquilo Colin - trato de calmarle Harry.

- La Profesora McGonagall, quiere verte en su despacho ahora - dijo Colin.

- ¿Y sabes para que me quiere? - pregunto Harry.

- No, no me lo ha dicho - respondió Colin - Solo me ha dicho que era importante.

- Muy bien gracias, Colin - dijo Harry.

- De nada, Harry - dijo Colin mientras se marchaba de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Para que te querrá ahora Mcgonagall? - se pregunto Ron.

- No tengo ni idea - dijo Harry - Que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo, todavía no me he metido en ningún problema.

- Como que todavía - dijo Hermione en tono recriminativo.

- Es que los problemas me buscan, entonces no lo puedo evitar - se defendió Harry ante el ataque de Hermione.

- Será mejor que vayas a ver lo que quiere - dijo Ron.

- Vale, les dejo solos, quedamos luego en la sala común - dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y marchándose - Eh, no hagan nada que yo no hiciera - grito Harry, antes de echar a correr hacia el castillo riéndose.

- ¿Cómo que no hagamos nada que el no hiciera? - dijeron los dos a la vez, sin comprender a que se refería su amigo. Se miraron e instantáneamente se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

Harry corrió hasta entrar en el castillo, todavía seguía riéndose. Recupero el aliento y se encamino al despacho de McGonagall. Cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta llamo dos veces.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto la voz de la Profesora McGonagall.

- Soy Harry Potter - dijo Harry.

- Pasé Sr. Potter, pasé - dijo McGonagall, Harry abrió la puerta y entro en el despacho, estaba muy intrigado - Siéntese Potter - dijo la Profesora - Le apetece un Té Sr. Potter.

- No, gracias - respondió Harry.

- Te preguntaras por que motivo te he llamado - dijo la Profesora.

- Pues... la verdad, si - respondió Harry.

- Es sobre el equipo de Quidditch - comento la Profesora con lo que parecía ser una débil y lejana sonrisa - Como usted bien sabrá los Gemelos Weasley y las señoritas Spinnet, Bell y Jhonson. Terminaron el año pasado sus estudios en Hogwarts, lo que ha provocado que en el equipo existan ciertas vacantes. Dado que el año pasado ya se llenaron las vacantes del los señores Weasley, quedan por llenar los huecos de las cazadoras - comento la Profesora - Por otro lado tambien esta el asunto del Capitán, como usted es el que mas tiempo lleva en el equipo creo que es el idóneo para el puesto.

- YO, CAPITAN - dijo Harry exaltado.

- ¿Acaso no le parece bien? - pregunto la Profesora.

- No, no, es estupendo - dijo Harry.

- He programado las pruebas para el sábado que viene, ¿Le parece bien? - pregunto la Profesora.

- Si, si, bien - dijo Harry.

- Tenga señor Potter, coloque esto en el tablón de la sala común para que los interesados se presenten a las pruebas, para cazadores - dijo McGonagall extendiéndole un pergamino con el sello de Gryffindor.

- ¿Eso es todo, Profesora? - pregunto Harry.

- Si Potter puede irse - respondió McGonagall. Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara - Se me olvidaba Potter, el Profesor Dumbledore quiere verle a las 8 en su despacho con el libro que usted ya sabe, la contraseña es "_Ratoncitos de gominota_".

- Gracias, Profesora, ahí estaré, Adiós - dijo Harry.

La alegría de Harry se desbordaba de su ser, iba tan contento hacia la sala común que no se dio cuenta cuando paso al lado de Malfoy, mientras este le insultaba. Paso por el cuadro de la señora gorda, sin apenas salir de su ensimismamiento. En una esquina de la sala común estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny conversando tranquilamente, Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny con una inmensa sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? - pregunto Ron.

- ¿Qué era lo que quería McGonagall? - indago Hermione.

- Voy a ser el nuevo capitán - dijo Harry en tono soñador.

- Pero, Harry, eso es estupendo - grito Ron dando un salto del asiento.

- Enhorabuena Harry - dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo. Esta reacción saco a Harry de su trance, de pronto se encontró devolviéndole el abrazo a Ginny. "Pero, ¿Qué haces?" pensó, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de haber respondido al abrazo. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se separaron, ambos estaban visiblemente rojos.

- Es estupendo, felicidades Harry - dijo Hermione.

- ¡¡¡GENTE, ESCUCHADME UN MOMENTO!!! - grito Ron, subiéndose a una mesa en la sala común. La sala común se quedo en silencio, y todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Ron extrañados - ¡¡¡TENGO UNA NOTICIA GENIAL!!! - grito entusiasmado - ¡¡¡HARRY POTTER ES EL NUEVO CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH!!! - según Ron soltó la bomba, la gente empezó a proferir gritos de alegría y de animo hacia el nuevo capitán.

Poco a poco se iban acercando donde Harry para felicitarle. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para decirle a Ron lo de las pruebas para los cazadores se dio cuenta que su amigo y Hermione habían desaparecido. Diez minutos más tarde, una fiesta empezaba a formarse en el salón común. Harry era requerido por todos para hablarle, a duras penas consiguió llegar al tablón de anuncios para poner el cartel. En eso vio como llegaban Ron y Hermione cargados de comida y cervezas de mantequilla, sin duda venían de la cocina.

La fiesta avanzaba irremediablemente hacia la apoteosis cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de su cita con el Profesor Dumbledore. Harry miro su reloj dándose cuenta que todavía lo tenia estropeado.

- Ron, ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Harry.

- Que mas da es sábado - respondió un alegre Ron.

- Ron - dijo Harry seriamente.

- Vale, vale, ehh... son las ocho menos cuarto - respondió Ron.

- Tengo que ver a Dumbledore y voy a llegar tarde - dijo Harry dando un salto desde su cómodo asiento en el sofá.

- Pero Harry... - iba a protestar Ron, pero no le dio tiempo.

Harry había salido escopetado hacia la habitación, cuando llego abrió el baúl como si la vida le fuese en ello, agarro el pesado libro y se precipito escaleras abajo. Harry pasó como una exhalación por la sala común en dirección al despacho del Director.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado reviews. Todavía estoy escribiendo el fic, lo que pasa es que ya tenía esos 6 capítulos escritos. Espero no tardar mucho en enviar nuevos capitulos.


	8. Capitulo 08: Magia Antigua

**CAPITULO VIII: MAGIA ANTIGUA**

Harry se encontraba frente a la estatua de la gárgola, pronuncio la contraseña y esta le dejo el camino libre hacia el despacho del Director. Cuando llego a la puerta escucho voces a través de esta, sin duda había alguien con el Profesor y estaban discutiendo de algún asunto. Sin embargo Harry no conseguía escuchar de lo que hablaban, así que no tuvo más remedio que llamar a la puerta.

- Profesor soy Harry - dijo Harry.

- Adelante Harry - contesto Dumbledore. Harry entro despacio ante la mirada hiriente de Snape - Severus, será mejor que terminemos esta conversación en otro momento.

- Muy bien Profesor - dijo Snape marchándose del despacho.

- Siéntate Harry - dijo amablemente el Director.

- Gracias - respondió Harry, tomando asiento en una de las butacas frente al escritorio del Director - ¿Profesor para que necesitaba que viniese? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Veras Harry, yo quería hablarte sobre las clases que te dije de magia mas avanzada - dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero, Profesor... - iba a comentar Harry, cuando Dumbledore le interrumpió levantando la mano, en señal de alto.

- Harry, los dos conocemos la profecía y llegará el día en el que te tendrás que enfrentarte a vida o muerte contra Voldemort. Yo no puedo librar esa lucha por ti, pero lo que si puedo hacer es entrenarte en la _Magia Antigua_. Voldemort no la conoce y tú tendrás ventaja con esto - dijo el Director, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de los ojos de Harry.

- Profesor...- Harry miraba al Director con la boca abierta de par en par - Pero, _Magia Antigua_...

- Voldemort tiene muchos conocimientos de _Artes Oscuras_, y esto hará que las fuerzas y los conocimientos se igualen entre vosotros - razono Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo me llevara aprender _Magia Antigua_? - pregunto Harry, aun asombrado por lo que el Profesor le estaba contando.

- Depende de lo que tardes en abrir el libro, venga inténtalo - dijo Dumbledore.

- Si, Profesor - Harry saco el libro y lo puso encima de la mesa, tiro con todas sus fuerzas para ver si podía despegar la portada y abrir el "_maldito_" libro - Es imposible - repuso Harry.

- Tranquilo Harry, para abrir el libro no necesitas la fuerza bruta, de echo no es necesario ni tocarlo. El libro se abrirá ante tus sentimientos y deseos - dijo Dumbledore divertido al ver el esfuerzo que Harry había echo.

- Pero como... - pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Muy sencillo, debes vaciar tu mente y concentrarte en el libro. Tu deseo debe ser ayudar a la gente, proteger lo que quieres y siempre con intención de hacer el bien - dijo Dumbledore - Si no cumples eso el libro no te permitirá acceder a su Magia.

- ¿Su Magia? - pregunto Harry.

- Si Harry su Magia, este un libro muy especial, tiene poder propio - respondió Dumbledore.

- Muy bien profesor lo intentaré - afirmo Harry.

Harry intento vaciar la mente, solo con la esperanza de salvar a sus amigos y conocidos de las fauces del mal. Su concentración aumentaba, Harry empezaba a tener una sensación extraña de calor dentro de su cuerpo, un calor que le reconfortaba y animaba. Un instante después sobre la mesa el libro empezó a vibrar y la tapa comenzó a despegarse de las hojas y con un rápido movimiento este se abrió de par en par, Harry al ver que el libro se había abierto perdió la concentración, el libro se cerró tan rápido como se había abierto.

- Muy bien, Harry - dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa que denotaba una gran felicidad y asombro - No creí que consiguieras un logro tan importante en tu primer intento, tu determinación para con los demás debe de ser asombrosa.

- ¿Pero, Profesor por que se ha vuelto a cerrar?

- Por que dudaste y tu concentración fallo. El libro lo noto y se cerró - afirmo el Director.

- ¿Cuando quiera abrir el libro tendré que estar concentrado todo el tiempo? - pregunto Harry algo desanimado.

- Si, Harry deberás estar concentrado en todo momento, sin embargo al principio te resultara costoso y agotador. Pero cuando alcances el nivel suficiente lo harás sin esfuerzo alguno - dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry lo miraba con cara de asombro - Creo que ya a sido suficiente por hoy, ya puedes regresar a tu sala común. Deberás practicar con el libro todos los días, pero tendrás que hacerlo en secreto, no es conveniente que nadie te vea con ese libro. Lo mejor es que lo hagas en tu despacho, y cuando tengas alguna duda sobre el libro o la Magia Antigua no dudes en venir a verme - Harry se levanto del sillón y noto como sus piernas flaqueaban un poco. Pero instantáneamente recupero las fuerzas, se dirigía hacia la salida - Ah, Harry felicidades por ser el nuevo Capitán de Gryffindor, estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien - dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias, Profesor - dijo Harry mientras salía del despacho del Director.

Harry regreso a la sala común, que aun se encontraba muy animada. Se escabullo rápidamente hacia su habitación para dejar el libro, seguidamente bajo para seguir con la fiesta.

- Ya era hora - dijo Ron, algo mosqueado.

- Eh, tranquilo que solo he estado fuera un rato - dijo Harry.

- Mira que irte en mitad de una fiesta en tu honor - dijo Ron.

- Ron, que yo vea nadie me ha echado en falta - dijo Harry mirando hacia donde estaban todos los demás pasándoselo en grande.

- Nosotros si - dijo Ginny. Harry se giro para mirarla encontrándose con esos ojazos marrones mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - pregunto finalmente Hermione.

- ¿Es que no os lo ha dicho Ron? - dijo Harry extrañándose.

- Pues no, por que no te he oído con el jaleo que había montado - se excuso Ron.

- Tenia que ir al despacho del Director - dijo Harry.

Harry estuvo explicando a sus amigos todo el asunto durante casi media hora, obviamente omitiendo detalles como el de la profecía, cuando termino la sala se había vaciado visiblemente, solo quedaban en ella unos pocos alumnos de 3º y algunos de 7º. Hermione y Ginny decidieron que era hora de acostarse y se fueron para sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron viendo el panorama también las imitaron.

Harry se despertó de golpe sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada, había tenido un extraño sueño en el un Fénix sobrevolaba un gran valle dominado por un inmenso castillo de líneas majestuosas, se parecía a Hogwarts pero fijándose un poco Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo era. El Fénix entraba por la ventana y se posaba en el hombro de un mago muy viejo, llevaba una túnica azul añil con destellos dorados en forma de pequeños rayos. Cuando el mago se estaba dando la vuelta y Harry iba a divisar su cara se sobresalto y fue cuando se despertó. Todavía aturdido por el extraño sueño que había tenido decidió bajar a la sala común para recuperar la tranquilidad, ya que presentía que no podría volver a dormirse. Salio de la habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a sus compañeros, después se deslizo por las escaleras hasta la sala común. Cuando ya estaba en la sala se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, vio a una pelirroja acurrucada en un sillón al lado del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Estaba dormida, Harry sintió una euforia desconocida por el hasta ese instante, "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" pensó Harry "Esta tan guapa así dormida", de repente Ginny se despertó notando que alguien la observaba.

- ¿Harry? - pregunto Ginny, mientras se desperezaba.

- Si, Ginny - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Ginny.

- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Yo he preguntado primero - afirmo Ginny.

- Me desperté y no me podía dormir - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente a Ginny - Ahora tu.

- No conseguía dormir y he bajado para leer un rato, pero al parecer el sueño me ha vencido - dijo Ginny. Harry la miraba fijamente, como si se le fuese a olvidar su cara - Harry... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Ginny.

- Eh... si - respondió Harry - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que volvías a tener la misma mirada de ayer en clase - respondió Ginny.

- Ah... no era nada - dijo Harry sonrojándose - Por cierto, ¿Te vas a presentar a las pruebas para cazadora?, como el año pasado dijiste que te ibas a presentar.

- Si ya lo había decidido, tengo muchas ganas de entrar en el equipo - dijo Ginny - ¿Espero que me des ventaja sobre los demás!

- ¡¡¡Como!!! Ginny no puedo hacer eso - dijo Harry.

- Ja, ja, ja - empezó a reírse Ginny como una histérica - Solo era broma Harry.

- Ah... yo creí... - se corto Harry cuando volvió a fijarse en los ojos de la pelirroja.

En ese momento Ginny también callo en la trampa y se quedo embobada mirando a los ojos a Harry. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se sonrojaron y se levantaron a la vez, quedando a escasos 2 centímetros el uno del otro. Se iban aproximando uno a otro poco a poco hasta estar casi rozándose, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó Harry. Consiguió controlarse y se retiro hacia atrás, no sin antes sonrojarse visiblemente.

- Creo que debería irme a la cama - se excuso Harry.

- Si... yo también - dijo Ginny dando un paso atrás.

- Esto... mañana vamos a ir a jugar al Quidditch, ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? - pregunto Harry, desviando la mirada.

- Claro... como no - respondió Ginny.

- Hasta mañana - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a las escaleras del dormitorio.

- Hasta mañana, Harry - respondió Ginny, desde las escaleras.

Harry subió las escaleras recordando la sensación que había sentido instantes antes, estando tan cerca de Ginny. Cuando llego a la habitación se metió en la cama, corrió las cortinas y se durmió profundamente, pensando en la situación anterior.

Ya era casi hora de comer Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común acabando las tareas que habían dejado sin acabar el día anterior. Ha Harry le costaba una barbaridad mantener la concentración en sus tareas, no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior. No les había contado nada a sus amigos, ni siquiera estaba seguro que había sucedido. Pero estaba seguro de que le había gustado.

Tras la comida los chicos se reunieron con Ginny en la sala común, que les esperaba con la escoba al hombro. Todos juntos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Harry, Ron y Ginny se divertían como niños pequeños sobre escobas nuevas, mientras Hermione les observaba desde las gradas del estadio. Harry se fijo en que Ginny volaba mejor que el año pasado, parecía que habia estado practicando para poder entrar en el equipo como cazadora. "Ahora esta mucho mas en forma y mucho mas guapa" pensó Harry, se sobresalto con sus propios pensamientos y se sonrojo. Lamentablemente estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que una quaffle casi le da de lleno, "Menos mal que nadie se dio cuenta" pensó Harry.

Cuando ya estaban abandonando el campo de Quidditch se encontraron de frente con Malfoy y compañía.

- Potter, ¿Para que practicas? - dijo burlonamente Draco Malfoy.

- Cállate Malfoy - dijo Harry en tono amenazante.

- No te servirá de nada, ahora que eres el capitán no tenéis ninguna oportunidad de ganar, antes por lo menos había alguien menos inútil que tu - dijo Malfoy riéndose a carcajadas.

- Harry será un gran capitán y gracias a el volveremos a ganar este año la copa de Quidditch y la copa de las casas - dijo Ginny roja de furia.

- Potter, ¿Siempre dejas que tu novia te defienda? - Malfoy dijo estoy con toda la sorna que pudo. Ginny se puso aun más roja, pero esta vez no era de rabia. Ron agarraba su Barredora 260 con mucha fuerza para controlarse, y no pegar al Malfoy.

- No merece la pena que te conteste Malfoy, vosotros tenéis un capitán que nunca nos a podido ganar, creo que eso lo dice todo al respecto de quien es mas apropiado para el puesto, además yo no tuve que comprar mi puesto en el equipo - dijo Harry calmadamente, mientras a Malfoy le cambiaba la cara - Supongo que ahora que eres el capitán, tambien habrás comprado el puesto - termino Harry. Malfoy metió su mano en la túnica para sacar la varita, sin embargo cuando este la agarro ya tenia tres varitas apuntándole. Crabbe y Goyle estaban con los puños apretados, pero ante la imposibilidad de librar a Malfoy de las varitas se contuvieron.

- Ni lo intentes Malfoy - dijo Harry.

- Eh vosotros dejarlos en paz - grito Hermione mientras se acercaba corriendo desde la grada.

- Vaya, aquí llega la maldita sangre sucia - dijo Draco en tono hiriente. En ese momento Ron tiro la barredora al suelo y se abalanzo sobre Malfoy.

- No Ron, basta - gritaba Hermione sin lograr que el pelirrojo pasase. Se estaban pegando puñetazos mutuamente, Harry separo a Ron de Malfoy.

- Ni se os ocurra moveros - les grito Ginny a Crabbe y Goyle que se disponían a intervenir.

- Será mejor marcharnos - dijo Hermione.

- Si será lo mejor - dijo Harry, arrastrando a Ron en dirección al castillo. Harry seguido por Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron hasta el castillo.

La semana siguió tranquila a excepción de la clase de pociones que se habia convertido en una tortura continua para todos los que no fuesen Slytherin. En especial para Harry, ya que sabía lo que había pasado el domingo en el campo de Quidditch.

Cada rato libre harry lo aprovechaba para irse a su despacho y concentrarse en el libro de _Magia Antigua_, en una semana había conseguido mantener el libro más de media hora abierto. Sin embargo cada vez que intentaba leerlo se le cerraba.

Llego el viernes, Harry pensó que seria bueno ir a visitar a Dumbledore a su despacho, para mantenerle al tanto de sus avances. Dumbledore lo recibió de buen agrado, le dijo que iba por buen camino. Que pensara en lo que más le relajase del mundo y se imaginase en esa situación. Tras sopesar durante medio segundo que seria lo que mas lo tranquilizaba Harry pensó en su saeta de fuego, la sensación que sentía al volar con ella. El libro se abrió con un golpe sordo, se aproximo y leyó. _Si has tenido acceso a este libro significa que eres digno de aprender el Antiguo Arte de la Magia que se lleva en el corazón_. En ese instante el libro volvió a cerrarse.

- ¿Que significa esto Profesor? - pregunto intrigado Harry.

- Significa que la magia mas poderosa es la que nace de los sentimientos de los magos buenos de corazón, como tu - afirmo Dumbledore visiblemente contento.

- Pero, ¿Cuando aprenderé _Magia Antigua_? - pregunto con curiosidad.

- Ya has dado el primer paso para llegar al final - dijo Dumbledore - Ahora que sabes como abrir el libro, y leerlo deberás leer el primer capitulo, cuando lo hayas logrado ven a verme.

- Muy bien Profesor, hasta luego - dijo Harry saliendo del despacho.

El sábado por la mañana había gran expectación en la sala común, Harry estaba muy nervioso con las pruebas para los nuevos jugadores. Las había preparado a conciencia durante toda la semana con la ayuda de Ron. Estando ya en el campo de Quidditch, Harry se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que habia acudido a las pruebas y no solo para presentarse sino tambien para verlas, casi todos los Gryffindor estaban en las gradas.

- Bienvenidos todos - dijo Harry en voz alta para que todos los que se iban a presentar a las pruebas - Haréis las pruebas de uno en uno, tendréis que salir desde el medio campo esquivar las budger que os enviaran, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, nuestros golpeadores - dijo Harry señalando a los muchachos que sobrevolaban el campo con bates en las manos - Después tendréis que evitarme a mi, y seguidamente tendréis que intentar meter gol a nuestro Guardián Ron - indico Harry señalando a Ron y a los tres aros - Tendréis tres intentos cada uno.

Uno a uno los aspirantes a Cazador/ra, fueron realizando sus intentos. Tras pasar toda la mañana realizando las pruebas Harry ya lo tenia casi decidido, solo 4 lograron conseguido marcar, la mayoría no consiguió esquivar la budger. A algunos Harry les robo la quaffle, sin embargo unos pocos consiguieron llegar hasta Ron y lanzar pero esté que se mantuvo muy alerta las detuvo casi todas. Solo Ginny con gran maestría consiguió colarle dos quaffle en los aros, otra chica de cuarto llamada Anna Green marco una vez, y la otra vez Ron la despejo. Para su sorpresa Colin Creevey se presento a las pruebas y consiguió marcar un gol a Ron, pero la segunda vez una budger le dio en la cola de la escoba y se le cayó la quaffle. Esos eran los mejores de todos los que se habían presentado. Harry pensó que necesitarían mucho entrenamiento para alcanzar el nivel de Katie, Angelina y Alicia, pero que podrían conseguirlo.

Después de pensárselo unas horas Harry decidió en quienes serian los mejores y los escribo en un pergamino.

- Bueno, aquí están los nuevos componentes del equipo - dijo Harry clavando el pergamino en el tablón. Una avalancha de gente se precipitaba sin remedio hacia él. Harry corrió a sentarse a un sillón en la esquina de la sala común, mientras los demás empezaban a montar una pequeña celebración. Al rato se acerco Ginny que estaba muy contenta por haber entrador en el equipo.

- Muchas gracias, Harry - dijo esta visiblemente sonrojada.

- Nada de gracias, lo hiciste muy bien y te merecías el puesto - dijo Harry mirándola detenidamente. Con estas palabras Ginny se puso roja, y sin poder controlarse de la emoción se abrazo a harry con mucha fuerza.

- Gracias por confiar en mi, no te defraudaré - digo Ginny sollozando de alegría.

- Lo... se - alcanzo a decir Harry por la impresión. "¿Qué demonios me pasa últimamente, cada vez que estoy cerca de Ginny, es como si perdiera las fuerzas y a la vez las diese?" se pregunto para sus adentros. "Acaso será que me esta empezando a gustar... NO, no puede ser o..." siguió pensando hasta que noto que mucha gente los estaba mirando. Ginny se despego de él todavía más roja que antes y sintiendo que habia miradas que no dejaban de observarles.

- Bueno... esto... voy a celebrarlo - dijo Ginny yéndose a donde estaba el genio celebrando las noticias.

Al poco rato llego Hermione, con un enorme libro bajo el brazo y cara de enfado.

- ¿Es que siempre tienen que hacer fiestas? - se quejo Hermione - Pronto no van a necesitar ni excusas - dijo bufando.

- Venga Hermione no te pongas así - dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla.

- Así nadie se puede concentrar en el trabajo, tengo que acabar este trabajo de Aritmancia - siguió quejándose Hermione.

- Hermione, ya sabes que cualquier excusa es buena para montar una fiesta, sobre todo si Ron se lo ha propuesto - comento Harry. Hermione miro en dirección al mogollón de gente que se arremolinaba en el salón, Ron se encontraba en el centro del jolgorio pasándoselo bien con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

- El siempre esta igual, no se cuando va a cambiar - dijo Hermione suspirando.

- ¿Para que quieres que cambie? - pregunto Harry con tono interrogativo.

- ¿Yo? para que voy a querer que cambie, para nada - dijo esto poniéndose un poco nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lado.

La fiesta duro hasta bien entrada la noche, a pesar de las quejas de Hermione.


	9. Capitulo 09: Los Sueños Y La Profecia

**CAPITULO IX: LOS SUEÑOS Y LA PROFECIA**

El tiempo avanzaba inexorable para todos en el castillo de Hogwarts, cada que pasaba Harry se encontraba mas y mas agotado. Por la mañana tenia que asistir a sus clases de EXTASIS, por las tardes impartía las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después tenia que corregir las tareas de sus clases y realizar las que le mandaban, y por si eso fuese poco tenia que planear y entrenar al Quidditch. Esta era la una actividad que no le suponía un gran trastorno, puesto que cada vez que se subía a su saeta de fuego la sensación de libertad lo invadía. Para colmo por las noches tenia que practicar con el libro de _Misterios de la Magia Antigua_, ya había logrado un gran avance había conseguido abrir y leer el libro, sin embargo todos los capítulos que leía le parecían inútiles. En el libro solo se explicaban los fundamentos de la Magia Antigua, e historias concernientes a las actividades de los magos más poderosos de dicha Magia.

Había llegado mediados de Octubre y el tiempo iba empeorando, los entrenamientos se hacían más y más pesados pero el equipo empezaba a funcionar muy bien. Sobre todo gracias al entrenamiento especial al que Harry había sometido a los cazadores y golpeadores, aunque inexpertos se habían comportado bien y aprendieron con rapidez. Los nuevos cazadores se estaban empleando a fondo, Ginny llevaba el mando del ataque y Ron posicionaba en la defensa, Harry les corregía desde alto para conseguir una perspectiva más global de juego. Después de un entrenamiento Harry se quedaba en las duchas mientras los demás ya se habían ido, había decidido que el mejor sitio para mirar el libro era en los vestuarios del estadio de Quidditch puesto que después de haber montado en la saeta de fuego se sentía mas relajado y podía recordar mejor la sensación que esta la producía. Tras un entrenamiento especialmente duro, Harry aprovecho para leer el libro y estaba tan cansado que no tubo apenas dificultades para concentrarse únicamente en el libro. Sin darse casi cuenta habia leído un capitulo de una pasada y el libro seguía abierto sin hacer esfuerzo por ello.

A la mañana siguiente Harry desayuno a la velocidad del rayo y después se dirigió raudo y veloz hasta el despacho del Director para comunicarle su gran avance.

Esa misma semana tendría ocasión la primera salida a Hogsmeade, como no tenia mucho tiempo para pasarlo con sus amigos debido a todas sus obligaciones le apetecía en demasía esta salida. Podría pasar todo el día con las personas que mas lo habían ayudado en toda su vida, ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas por el en mas de una ocasión.

En la mañana se la salida Harry y Ron se dirigieron al comedor para reunirse con Hermione y Ginny que los estaban esperando.

- Ya era hora de que llegaseis - dijo Hermione recriminándoles su tardanza.

- Solo nos retrasamos un poco - afirmo Ron.

- ¡¡Seguro!! - dijo Hermione exasperada - Llevamos más de media hora esperándoos, ¿Verdad Ginny?

- Eh... ah si - respondió Ginny saliendo del trance, pues se había quedado mirando a Harry embobada.

- Vale, vale - intervino Harry para evitar la discusión de sus amigos - Lo que cuenta es que ya estábamos aquí, que tal si desayunamos rapidito y nos vamos a para Hogsmeade.

- Harry tiene razón - confirmo Ginny.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a desayunar ante el enfado creciente de Hermione. Tras esto se apresuraron a ir hacia Hogsmeade. Se montaron en una de las carretas tiradas por los Thestrals, Harry los vio y no pudo evitar acordarse de lo sucedido el pasado Junio. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se distrajeron yendo de tiendas, llevaban más de 3 horas dando una vuelta por el pueblo. Y decidieron pasarse por las Tres Escobas para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Como siempre el bar estaba a topo de estudiantes y profesores, sin contar a los clientes habituales. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del bullicio, Harry y Ron fueron a la barra a pedir las bebidas, mientras las chicas cuchicheaban en voz muy muy baja.

- Ya están otra vez - dijo Ron exasperado.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Harry.

- Pues a eso - dijo Ron indicando a Hermione y Ginny - Siempre que nos alejamos de ellas se ponen en ese plan, siempre cuchicheando.

- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? - pregunto Harry.

- ¡Como!, qué que tiene de malo - dijo Ron mirando a Harry con reproche - Pues todo, de seguro están hablando de nosotros.

- Cálmate Ron - intento tranquilizar a su amigo - No es para tanto.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la mesa - bufo Ron.

- Vale - asintió Harry. Cuando les entregaron las cervezas se apresuraron en regresar junto a las chicas. Ron se apresuro tanto que llego varios pasos por delante de Harry.

- ¿De que hablaban? - inquirió Ron.

- No es asunto tuyo - le respondió misteriosamente Ginny.

- No deberías preguntar por cosas que no son de tu incumbencia - ratifico Hermione. Ron se disponía a protestar cuando Harry, interrumpió a su amigo.

- Por favor, chicos, no empecéis - dijo Harry - Hace mucho que no estábamos todos así de tranquilos, sobre todo yo. Que con todo el trabajo que tengo no puedo parar ni un momentito - suspiro Harry.

- Los demás también tenemos mucho trabajo, sobre todo gracias a un Profesor que nos ha puesto un trabajo de cinco pergaminos sobre Dementores para la próxima clase - dijo Ginny, dirigiéndole la mirada a Harry - Y, no miro a nadie.

- ¿Cinco pergaminos? - pregunto un incrédulo Ron - Caray, Harry creo que te has pasado un poquito, ¿No?

- Pues yo creo que no - afirmo Harry - Se que es mucho trabajo pero es necesario, este año tenéis los TIMOS, y es muy importante estar bien preparados.

- Ya eso lo dices por que tú no lo tienes que hacer - protesto Ginny.

- Creo que Harry tiene razón - salto Hermione que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- Como no ibas a estar de acuerdo, todo lo que sean deberes a ti te encantan - dijo Ron.

- Vale, vale no empecéis de nuevo - dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ron se mostraron molestos por su actitud mutua, la conversación cambio de tercio. El resto de tiempo estuvieron hablando de los progresos que estaba haciendo el equipo de Quidditch. Cuando terminaron las cervezas de mantequilla se marcharon a dar un paseo en dirección a la casa de los gritos. Era uno de sus trayectos favoritos para pasear, les recordaba las aventuras que habían vivido en aquel lugar, sin embargo para Harry todavía era algo triste de recordar.

De repente Harry sintió un intenso dolor en la frente, rápidamente se apretó la mano contra la cicatriz, y se desmayo.

Estaba en una gran cámara subterránea, tenia la impresión de haber estado allí con anterioridad. Caminaba entre inmensas columnas situadas a los lados de la impresionante estancia. Al fondo de la estancia se podía ver una majestuosa pared adornada por tres escudos formando un triangulo por líneas de color blanco plata, en el centro del triangulo se podía distinguir un escudo extraño. Notaba que emitía fuertes vibraciones, pero a su vez se dio cuenta de que ese escudo tan extraño anteriormente había poseído mucho mas poder del que ahora emanaba. "¿Qué había sucedido para que el escudo se hubiese deteriorado hasta ese punto?" se pregunto Harry. Harry estaba y muy cerca de la pared y podía distinguir claramente los escudos exteriores, el superior era el de Gryffindor, el inferior izquierdo era el de Ravenclaw y el inferior derecho era el Hufflepuff. Harry se aproximo al escudo del centro extendió la mano y...

Repentinamente se alejo a toda velocidad de la impresionante sala, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, sin embargo no distinguía su voz. "Harry, mi amor despierta, no quiero perderte, no antes de que te confiese que te quiero" decía la misteriosa voz en la cabeza de Harry. Tras largo tiempo sumergido en una intensa oscuridad, Harry empezó a recuperarse de su terrible letargo.

Harry empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso, sin embargo reconocía perfectamente la estancia en la que se encontraba sin sus gafas. Ya había estado allí en multitud de ocasiones, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- Hasta que por fin despertaste - dijo la voz de su amigo Ron.

- Ya estábamos preocupados por ti - dijo la voz de Hermione al lado de la de Ron. Harry estiro la mano y cogió sus gafas de la mesita. Allí estaban sus mejores amigos, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, sentados a ambos lados de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? - pregunto Ginny, con visibles muestra de haber llorado.

- Bien solo tengo una pequeña, molestia en la frente - respondió este intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos, los cuales todavía tenían cara de preocupación - ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? - pregunto Harry.

- Hermione y yo fuimos a buscar a los profesores, mientras Ginny te cuidaba - respondió Ron - Encontramos a Dumbledore y a McGonagall en las tres escobas y ellos te trajeron - concluyo Ron.

- Gracias a todos - dijo Harry, mirando tiernamente a Ginny que se había sonrojado ante el relato de su hermano.

- La Señora Pomfrey, ha dicho que te tendrías que quedar esta noche aquí para poder controlarte - dijo Hermione.

- Genial, otra noche en la enfermería - dijo Harry en tono de protesta.

- Tal vez deberías trasladar tus cosas aquí, pasas más tiempo aquí que en la torre Gryffindor - dijo Ron intentando levantar el ánimo de su amigo. Cosa que consiguió de inmediato, los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

- Sssshhhhh, callar o la Sra. Pomfrey os va a echar y yo me voy a aburrir como una ostra - dijo Harry, intentando contener la risa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la enfermería acompañando a Harry, este les contó todo lo referente a su extraño sueño. No sabían que pensar, evidentemente debía pertener a Hogwarts. Mientras Harry describía la forma de la sala Ginny parecía ausente.

- Harry, ¿No te resulta conocida esa cámara? - pregunto Ginny - Por que a mi si - afirmo la pelirroja. Los tres amigos la miraron extrañados.

- Ahora que lo dices si que me resultaba conocida pero no consigo situarla - declaro Harry.

- Pues por la descripción que has dado se parecía a... - callo Ginny de repente como si le viniese a la mente un mal recuerdo.

- ¿A que Ginny? - indago Ron.

- ... a la Cámara de los Secretos - sentencio Harry - No es eso, Ginny.

- Si - ratifico Ginny.

- Tienes razón se parecía mucho, pero estoy seguro de que no era la misma sala. En ella no existía nada que perteneciese a Salazar Slytherin - comento Harry - Las columnas no tenían forma de Serpiente, y tampoco tenia esa atmósfera de terror que tiene la Cámara de los Secretos. Ni tampoco estaba la estatua de Slytherin.

- Tienes razón - dijo Ginny - Pero me intriga que estuviesen los escudos de los demás fundadores.

- Eso puede indicarnos que es posterior a la marcha de Salazar del colegio - dijo Hermione, que había estado muy pensativa durante todo el relato de Harry.

- Creo que deberíamos investigar, ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a la biblioteca? - dijo Ron.

- ¡¡¡COMO!!! - dijeron Hermione, Harry y Ginny a la vez.

- ¡Que!, ¿He dicho algo malo? - pregunto Ron incrédulo ante la actitud de sus amigos.

- No, solo es que nos ha sorprendido que fueses tu el que propusiera ir a la biblioteca - dijo Hermione.

- Es que estaba seguro que lo ibas a proponer tú así que por que no proponerlo yo - dijo Ron - Ya nos conocemos - dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Uff, me asusta que me conozcas tan bien - dijo Hermione sonrojándose. Mientras Harry y Ginny se echaron a reír tan alto que la Sra. Pomfrey acudió para que se callasen.

Quedaron en que después de desayunar en la mañana del domingo pasarían a recoger a Harry a la enfermería y después irían directos hasta la biblioteca. Cuando sus compañeros se marcharon a la caída del anochecer Harry se recostó en la cama, y dado el repentino ataque que había sufrido por la tarde decidió que lo mejor seria intentar conciliar el sueño.

Harry se encontraba en una sala de sobre conocida para el, estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraba contemplado la secuencia en la que Dumbledore le relataba todo lo concerniente a la profecía. Harry se despertó sudoroso en mitad de la noche, se sentía desorientado e intranquilo. No podía conciliar el sueño, dando vuelta en la cama y pensado en que debería librarse de ese enorme pero que lo oprimía. Tomo la férrea decisión de que había llegado el momento de contar a sus amigos todo lo concerniente a la profecía. "Tienen derecho a saberlo puesto que arriesgaron sus vidas por mi" se decía a si mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontraba ya vestido esperando a que sus compañeros pasaran a buscarle, se encontraba inquieto buscando las palabras con las que comunicarles la noticia. Tan solo tubo que esperan 5 minutos hasta que sus tres compañeros aparecieron por el extremo del pasillo que llevaba hasta la enfermería.

- Ya era hora - dijo Harry impaciente.

- Buenos días, a ti también - dijo Ron.

- Bueno días - dijeron las chicas.

- Vale, Buenos días - dijo Harry algo exasperado.

- ¿Venga nos vamos a la biblioteca? - pregunto Hermione.

- No, eso lo podemos dejar para mas tarde - dijo Harry en tono serio - Tengo algo muy importante que contaros.

- ¿Algo muy importante? - preguntaron extrañados los tres.

- Si, pero necesito que busquéis a Luna y a Neville - dijo Harry - Yo os estaré esperando en la Sala del Requisito - dijo Harry.

Se despidió de sus amigos que marcharon hacia el gran comedor a buscar a sus amigos. Harry se dirigió hacia la Sala del Requisito, cuando estuvo en el pasillo paso tres veces por delante deseando una sala cómoda y confortable para conversar. La puerta apareció, entro y diviso una hermosa sala decorada al estilo de la sala común de Gryffindor, tenia sofás rojos colocados en circulo alrededor de una mesa en la cual había preparado Te con pastas. Harry se sentó en la una butaca que había, parecía que era la que había pedido para hacerse notar mientras durase el relato. Diez minutos más tarde llegaron sus amigos.

Harry estaba de pies delante de los cinco amigos que se miraban con cara de intriga. Harry respiro profundamente.

- Gracias por venir, chicos - dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que contarnos? - pregunto Hermione con impaciencia.

- Eso - ratifico Ginny.

- Lo que os voy a contar os resultará difícil de aceptar, a mi me a llevado unos meses aceptar este echo - dijo Harry con resignación, volvió a tomar aire profundamente y continuo - Os digo esto por que creo que tenéis derecho a conocer el motivo por el que Voldemort quería la profecía - un estremecimiento recorrió a sus amigos, sin embargo Harry noto que Hermione y Ginny ni se inmutaban ante esta mención. Volvió a respirar de forma profunda para tranquilizarse - Vosotros vinisteis conmigo al Ministerio de Magia, arriesgándoos a que os expulsasen, o peor aun a que os hiriesen o asesinaran los Mortífagos. Nunca podré agradeceros bastante este echo, luchasteis con valor y arrojo, y os esta eternamente agradecido por ello, aunque el registro de la profecía quedo destruido, esta fue escuchada por una persona, que me izo conocedor de su contendido la misma noche del incidente.

Todos se miraban con cara de asombro no se podían creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de Harry.

- ¿Pero Harry quien fue el que escucho la profecía? - pregunto Ron.

- Si Harry, ninguno de nosotros pudo escuchar la profecía había demasiado ruido - dijo Neville - Yo estaba contigo cuando se rompió.

- Como iba diciendo la persona que me dijo que decía la profecía fue Dumbledore - dijo Harry.

- ¿Como pudo escuchar Dumbledore el contendió de la profecía?, si ni siquiera había llegado todavía - dijo Neville.

- Yo no he dicho que la escuchase esa noche, el fue es que escucho la profecía original - dijo Harry, dejando a sus amigos con una cara de asombro pasmosa

- Increíble - acertó a decir Ginny - ¿Y que se supone que decía la profecía? ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Si, me dejáis continuar os los explicare todo. Dumbledore la escucho hace 17 años, de boca de la Aspirante a Profesora, Sybill Trelawney - dijo Harry ante el asombro de los presentes.

- ¡¡¡Queeee!!! - dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer hiciese una profecía autentica?

- Como recordaras hace dos años ella realizo una profecía cuando yo estaba a solas con ella, y que Dumbledore me dijo que era la segunda profecía autentica que tenia, pues bien la otra se la izo a el - comento Harry. Todos miraban a Harry con tal asombro que no les salían las palabras - El caso es que el profesor Dumbledore esta muy desesperado en encontrar una Profesora para Adivinación, esta era la ultima entrevista y si no tenia éxito quitaría la asignatura. La entrevista de la aspirante se celebro en el _Cabeza de Puerco_ a Dumbledore le basto un rato para darse cuenta que la nieta de la gran adivina era mas una farsa que una realidad, y se disponía a marcharse, cuando de repente la aspirante entro en trance y dijo la profecía - los chicos estaban atónitos antes las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿Pero Harry que decía la profecía para que Voldemort la quisiera en su poder? - pregunto Ginny.

- Tranquila Ginny ahora llego a esa parte - continúo Harry, volvió a coger aire - La profecía decía - ha Harry le temblaban las manos de los nervios, volvió a tomar aire, como si este no le llegase bien a los pulmones - _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..." _- Harry lo dijo todo deprisa para no ser interrumpido, todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

- Pero, Harry eso quiere decir que tú... - dijo Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por Harry.

- Si, Hermione, eso significa que me tendré que enfrentar con Voldemort a vida o muerte - dijo Harry con resignación. Un estremecimiento recorrió por las caras de sus amigos.

- No, no pueden dejar que te enfrentes tu solo a Voldemort - dijo Ginny con cara asustada, Neville y Luna miraban a Harry como si estuviera sentenciado a muerte.

- No es una decisión que solo me incumbe a mí y a Voldemort - afirmo Harry - Pero ahí no acaba la cosa - dijo Harry - Ya sabéis la fama que tiene el _Cabeza de Puerco_, hay todo tipo de gente allí. Tras la puerta de la habitación en que Dumbledore hacia la entrevista estaba un partidario de Voldemort escuchándolo todo - Harry observo que las caras de sus compañero eran de asombro total - Pero el cantinero lo encontró cuando solo había oído la mitad de la profecía, no escucho que el señor tenebroso le marcaría como a un igual. Dumbledore pensó en quienes podrían ser los padres de ese niño y llego a los candidatos rápidamente, los candidatos mas probables eran los Potter, mis padres, ya que se habían enfrentado a el en tres ocasiones, y me tenían a mi que había nacido el 31 de Julio. Pero también estaban los Longbotton - dijo Harry mirando a Neville. Este se sobresalto por la mención de sus padres.

- ¿Cómo mis padres? ¿Yo...? - pregunto Neville atónito, por las palabras de Harry.

- Si Neville tu también eras candidato a ser el niño de la profecía. Por que también has nacido a finales de Julio - todos miraban a Neville con asombro - Pero lo que Voldemort no sabia era que a quien el marcase seria su antitesis. Al ir a matarme primero, me marco a mi y mato a mis padres - Harry paro para tomar aliento - Sin embargo a mi me dejo esta cicatriz como muestra de que yo era el elegido del que hablaba la profecía, Voldemort creía que esta decía algo sobre nuestro futuro y por eso quería conocer el resto de la profecía, para saber que le deparaba el futuro - concluyo Harry mientras los demás lo miraban atónitos.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes? - pregunto Hermione, debatiéndose entre el asombro y la incomodidad de saber algo tan relevante.

- No sabia como hacerlo, además tenia que asumirlo - dijo Harry con resignación.

- Pero Harry, acaso no confiabas en que nosotros te apoyásemos - dijo Ron.

- Claro que confió en vosotros, sois las personas que mas aprecio. Pero tenia dudas, no sabia si debía preocuparos a vosotros también - dijo Harry.

Harry se sentía muy aliviado tras soltar un gran peso como ese. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Ninguno sabia lo que decir, la impresión fue demasiado fuerte.

- Harry no te preocupes, podrás contar con mi ayuda hasta el final - dijo Ron en tono solemne y firme.

- Yo tambien, estaré contigo - ratifico Hermione que se unió a Ron en la proclama.

- Cuenta conmigo tambien, por ti iría al fin del mundo - afirmo Ginny sonrojándose.

- Creo que tambien deberías contar con nosotros - dijo Neville mirando a Luna, solicitando su confirmación.

- Si, estamos juntos en esta gran aventura - replico Luna que había abandono el tono soñador que la acompañaba desde que Harry la conocía.

- Gracias - dijo Harry.

- No te preocupes, todos estaremos contigo hasta que no podamos mas - afirmo Ginny.

Tras una larga conversación en que infundieron ánimos a Harry y en que decidieron apoyarle en todo lo posible, este les pidió que no contasen nada acerca de dicha profecía. Sobre todo se lo pidió a Luna ya que de seguro tendría una gran tentación en contárselo todo a su padre, a cambio de no contar nada Luna le pidió la exclusiva de la profecía para cuando se hiciese público el hecho. Harry no dudo en aceptar la propuesta, ya que gracias a la revista del padre de Luna el había logrado que el mundo mágico empezase a cambiar de idea sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, para que se conozcan cosas que he dejado en el aire, como es la profecia de la camara 004 debereis esperar un poquito. No voy a contarlo todo al principio, je je je, es que Harry es tan despistado a veces.

Este capitulo lo acabo de terminar, pero no creo que pueda seguir este ritmo de actualizaciones. Estas proximas semanas voy a estar muy ocupado en el trabajo y me va a quitar bastante tiempo libre, tendreis que tener un poco de paciencia, sorry.


	10. Capitulo 10: La Luz Antigua

**CAPITULO X: LA LUZ ANTIGUA**

Las semanas pasaban y noviembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el día antes de Halloween la nieve hizo su aparición. Una gran capa blanca cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts, los estudiantes disfrutaban al máximo de sus horas libres. Harry pasaba la mayoría del tiempo libre en su despacho, planeando las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y las estrategias para el equipo de Quidditch. Como Harry estaba tan atareado les encargo a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que buscasen en la biblioteca datos sobre la cámara del sueño.

La cena de Halloween había llegado, todo el castillo estaba bien engalanado con murciélagos y calabazas por todas partes. El gran comedor tenia un aspecto realmente prodigioso, Harry se encontraba cenando alegremente junto a sus compañeros. Tras la magnifica cena una gran lechuza parda entro en el comedor llevándole una nota hasta Harry, se poso delante suyo estirando la pata para que Harry desatase la nota que traía consigo.

- ¿Harry que dice? - pregunto Ron, mientras Harry leía atentamente la nota.

- Tranquilo Ron, luego te cuento - respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de la nota.

- ¿Al menos dime de quien es? - insistió Ron.

- Es de Dumbledore - le susurro a Ron de manera que solo el y Hermione lo escuchasen.

Una vez terminado el banquete, Harry y compañía se dirigieron a la sala común para terminar la conversación que habían empezado en el gran comedor.

- Bueno ya estamos solos, nos va a contar ahora - cuestiono Ron.

- Vale, la nota era de Dumbledore - dijo Harry - Queria que me encontrará mañana a primera hora con el en su despacho, y que llevase el libro que vosotros sabéis.

- ¿Y para eso tanto misterio? - pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno, es que tambien se ha enterado del sueño que tuve sobre esa cámara - dijo Harry.

- ¡¡¡QUE!!! ¿Pero como se ha enterado? - dijo un exaltado Ron.

- Eso es lo que voy a preguntarle - dijo Harry mirando hacia los lados comprobando que nadie los estuviese escuchando.

- Ron, ya sabes que Dumbledore se entera de todo lo que pasa en el colegio - afirmo Hermione.

- Tienes razón pero eso no quita a que sea muy extraño - comento Ron.

- Será mejor que se lo pregunte para salir de dudas - dijo Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano yendo a desayunar cuando el gran comedor estaba casi vació, apenas 20 personas en todo el salón. Cuando termino se dirigió camino al despacho el Director, a sabiendas que este le estaría esperando. Llego a la gárgola, pronuncio la contraseña y ascendió hasta la puerta del despacho, llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se aventuro a entrar en el despacho de manera tímida, este estaba vació. Pensó que lo mejor seria esperar al Director, leyendo el libro "_Misterios de la Magia Antigua_". Saco el libro de la mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se cuando se acerco al libro, todavía sin concentrase para abrirlo este empezó a brillar. El libro se abrió por la mitad y una gran luz cegadora salio de su interior, la luz salio disparada hacia Harry atravesándolo de lado a lado. Instantáneamente Harry noto como un corriente de energía pura y calmada lo atravesaba, como si nada en el mundo tuviera importancia.

En ese momento entro el Director, lo que encontró le sobrecogió. Se encontró a Harry en el centro de su despacho a unos 30 centímetros del suelo y siendo atravesado por un rayo de luz. Dumbledore observo con asombro la escena, poco a poco la luz remitió haciendo que Harry volviese a posar los pies sobre el suelo. Tras unos minutos de silencio mutuo Dumbledore hablo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? - interrogo Dumbledore.

- Supongo que bien - respondió Harry - ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado?

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que has recibido _La_ _Luz Antigua_ - comento Dumbledore con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿El qué? - pregunto Harry con incredulidad.

- _La_ _Luz Antigua_ - dijo Dumbledore tomando asiento e indicando a Harry que hiciese lo mismo - Se cuenta que es el poder más antiguo y raro que existe. Solo unos pocos magos consiguieron obtener y dominar este poder, curiosamente todos ellos acabaron luchando contra el mas grande mal de su tiempo -afirmo Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero, Profesor por que ahora? - dijo Harry - Llevo mucho leyendo el libro, y no había pasado antes.

- Creo que es por que ya no tienes dudas con respecto a lo que te depara el futuro - comento Dumbledore - Al parecer el echo de que les contases a tus amigos lo de la profecía, ha ayudado para que aceptases tu futuro enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

- Tal vez, tenga razón - dijo Harry - ¿Pero que es exactamente _La Luz Antigua_?

- No te puedo decirte algo que no se - dijo Dumbledore - Tampoco puedo explicarte como utilizarla, puesto que nadie de nuestro tiempo ha llegado a adquirir ese poder. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la habitación que estaba cerrada en el Departamento de Misterios?

- Si, recuerdo que me contó que yo poseía la misma energía que se encontraba en allí dentro - contesto Harry sin comprender a donde queria llegar el Director - Pero no lo entiendo, no me siento diferente, ni noto nada extraño dentro de mí.

- Creo que eso es debido a que ese poder todavía es muy débil dentro de ti - conjeturo Dumbledore - De momento creo que no podrás utilizarlo, salvo y estas en absoluta necesidad.

- ¿Quién mas tiene este poder? - pregunto Harry, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta por las afirmaciones anteriores del Director.

- Pues que yo sepa, y creo que se bastante - dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa - Creo que eres el único, el ultimo que tubo ese poder fue el mismísimo Merlín.

- ¡¡¡COMO!!! - dijo Harry atonito - Tengo un poder que tambien tubo Merlín.

- Pero tambien se comenta que Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, tuvieron el poder aunque en menor medida - comento Dumbledore - Y creo que con esto llegamos al otro asunto a tratar - sonrió Dumbledore, mirando la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

- ¿Qué otro punto Profesor? - pregunto Harry.

- Me refiero a tu sueño, cuando te desmayaste en Hogsmeade - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero como lo sabe, solo lo sabían Ron, Hermione y Ginny? - cuestiono Dumbledore.

- Eso es un asunto algo difícil de contar - zanjo Dumbledore - A lo que iba, necesitaría que me contases tu sueño con detalles.

Harry estuvo un buen rato relatando el sueño que había tenido, haciendo hincapié en todos los detalles que recordaba. El Director tenía cara de suma atención ante las palabras que salían de la boca de su alumno.

- Eso es todo - concluyo Harry.

- Ummm, interesante - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante? - pregunto Harry, intentando no parecer ansioso.

- Según los manuscritos del colegio, a los que solo el Director tiene acceso - dijo Dumbledore mirando por encima de las gafas a Harry - existe una cámara parecida a la de tu descripción. Esta cámara se fundo tras la marcha de Salazar Slytherin, los otros tres fundadores ante el temor de ser atacados por este decidieron crear una protección especial para el colegio.

- ¿Qué clase de protección? - pregunto Harry ya sin poder ocultar su ansia.

- Se cuenta que utilizaron de toda la _Magia Antigua_ que conocían para crear un _Sello_ que protegiese el colegio - dijo Dumbledore - Tambien se cuenta que cuando este _Sello_ se rompa la escuela estará en grave peligro, y que deberá ser reparado por una fuerza superior a la que lo creo.

- Eso esta muy bien - dijo Harry - ¿Pero donde se encuentra esa cámara? ¿Por qué he tenido ese sueño? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Qué...

- Harry, Harry, las preguntas una a una por favor - dijo Dumbledore - Nadie sabe donde esta la cámara, los fundadores la ocultaron con trampas y hechizos para protegerla del mal.

- ¿Y el sueño? - insistió Harry.

- Creo que es debido a que estas practicando _Magia Antigua_ - respondió Dumbledore - Y las vibraciones del _Sello de los Fundadores_, hicieron mella en ti. Son suficientes respuestas por hoy Harry creo que deberías irte a clase, ya casi es la hora - comento el Director - Pero antes de irte, creo que necesitarías un sitio mas tranquilo en el que practicar con el libro, así que he pensado que puedes utilizar los aposentos destinados al Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, toma aquí tienes las instrucciones - dijo el Director entregándole un pequeño pergamino.

- Si tiene razón, será mejor que me de prisa o llegare tarde - respondió Harry mirando su estropeado reloj. "Maldita sea, tengo que comprarme uno" se recrimino a si mismo. Harry tomo sus cosas y se despidió del Director.

Harry caminaba dirección a su siguiente clase, iba absorto por la conversación vivida con el Director. Ahora tenía más preguntas que antes de ir al despacho, pero tambien tenía muchas repuestas de las que buscaba. Ya conocía el sitio del sueño, pero seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación de conocer esa cámara. Cuando llego a clase esta ya había empezado, por lo menos tenia Transformaciones y la Profesora McGonagall, ya sabia que había estado con el Director. Durante lo que duro la clase Harry estuvo muy ausente, Ron y Hermione intentaron en varias ocasiones hablar con el pero fue inútil. Al terminar esta les dijo que se dirigieran hasta la _Sala del Requisito_, el fue a buscar a Ginny para contarles a todos lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Una vez estuvieron reunidos en trono a un buen te, Harry les relato todo lo concerniente al libro y a al misterioso _Sello de los Fundadores_.

- Es increíble - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Ron.

- Si, increíble - reafirmo Ginny - Pensar que tengas tanto poder, y que ni siquiera lo supieses.

- Gracias, por decirme lo tonto que soy - dijo Harry con tono serio.

- Yo no, no queria decir que fueses tono - se defendió Ginny - Solo digo que es... abrumador tener a un amigo tan poderoso - dijo Ginny sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

- Eh... gracias, supongo - Harry se sentía intimidado por la afirmación de Ginny - Pero yo no soy poderoso.

- No, Harry tu no eres poderoso - afirmo Ron - Tu eres muy poderoso - sonrió Ron.

- Vaya, deja de vacilarme - protesto Harry.

- Bueno lo importante es que sabemos que Harry tiene un gran poder por desarrollar - reflexiono Hermione - Creo que eso te será muy útil para enfrentarte con Voldemort - un escalofrió recorrió el rostro de Ron - Además esta el echo de que tuvieses el sueño sobre la cámara en que se encuentra ese _Sello_.

- Creo que deberíamos tratar de averiguar todo lo que podamos del Sello - dijo Ginny.

- Yo estoy segura de que en Historia de Hogwarts no hace ninguna referencia a ello - comento Hermione.

- Según Dumbledore, solo el Director del colegio tenia acceso a los documentos en los que se menciona la cámara - sentencio Harry.

- En la biblioteca no hemos encontrado nada, pero Hermione y yo podemos seguir buscando - dijo Ron.

- Vale, mientras vosotros buscáis en la biblioteca, Ginny y yo inspeccionaremos el castillo - dijo Harry.

La semana había pasado rápido, y con la perspectiva del partido contra Hufflepuff los entrenamiento de quidditch se intensificaron, la semana fue muy dura para todos los componentes del equipo que llegaban agotados del entrenamiento.

El sábado por la mañana Harry bajo a la sala común muy temprano, para su sorpresa en la sala ya estaba Ginny sentada en un sillón y con la escoba sobre las rodillas.

- Buenos dias, Ginny - dijo Harry.

- Buenos dias, Harry - respondió Ginny.

- ¿Que haces tan pronto levantada? - pregunto Harry.

- Me he despertado, y no me he podido dormir por culpa de los nervios - respondió Ginny.

- Yo voy a desayunar, y luego me voy al campo, ¿Vienes? - pregunto Harry.

- Si voy - respondió la pelirroja.

Los bajaron hasta el comedor comentando las jugadas que serian mas adecuadas para perforar la defensa de los Hufflepuff. Tras un tranquilo desayuno se marcharon hacia el campo, ya que el comedor empezaba a presentar síntomas de lo que estaba por llegar.

Cuando llegaron al campo el tiempo era horrible, habia salido un partido como el de hace tres años cuando harry se enfrento a Hufflepuff. Harry recordó como entraron 100 dementores en el campo y lo derribaron de la escoba. Al rato de estar en el vestuario llegaron el resto de miembros del equipo, a los nuevos componentes se les veía muy nerviosos. Se cambiaron en silencio y entonces Harry se dirigió a ellos.

- Bueno, espero que estéis preparados para el partido, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para llegar a un buen nivel - dijo Harry haciéndose sentir orgulloso - Creo que no tendremos demasiados problemas para romper su defensa.

- De eso nos encargamos nosotros - dijo Colin Creevey.

- Además con Ginny organizando el ataque no hay de que preocuparse - comento Ron.

- Y con Ron, de guardián, ¿Quien nos marcara? - añadió Anna Green la otra cazadora.

- Pero seguro que no nos dará tiempo para mucho, ya que tenemos a Harry como buscador, y no se le escapa una - dijo Ginny, exaltando los ánimos de todos los componentes del equipo, pero en especial los de Harry que se notaba colorado.

- Veo que no va a ser por ánimos - comento Harry - Venga vamos que ya es la hora.

Sonaron las bocinas que anunciaban que los jugadores debían de salir al campo de juego, estos se encaminaron al exterior. Mientras se acercaban a la salida de los vestuarios Harry pudo escuchar de fondo la presentación del equipo de Hufflepuff.

- Y POR EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL CAMPO SALE EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR - decía a pleno pulmón Mark Foster, un chico de tercero perteneciente a Ravenclaw, era el digno sucesor de Lee Jordan, anterior comentarista - ESTA FORMADO POR GREEN, CREEVEY, GINNY WEASLEY, ANDREW KIRKE, JACK SLOPER, RON WEASLEY Y HARRY POTTER - dijo Mark.

Cuando se encontraban unos frente a otros dieron la mano a modo de saludo, la Señora Hooch menciono las normas. Se montaron en las escobas, la señora Hooch soltó las pelotas, toco el silbato y el partido dio comienzo.

Nada más escuchar el silbato Harry salio disparado hacia arriba, buscando la snitch para atraparla todo lo antes posible. Le molestaba mucho la lluvia y pero como ya tenia experiencia se habia echo un hechizo para hacer que sus gafas repelieran el agua. Miraba desde lo alto el juego, en ese momento Hufflepuff estaba atacando, con el ruido del viento y la lluvia no alcanzaba a escuchar los comentarios del alumno de Ravenclaw. Vio como el cazador de Hufflepuff perdía la quaffle tras un impacto de una budger lanzada por Andrew Kirke, seguidamente el Colin recupero la quaffle. Avanzaba a toda velocidad esquivando a los cazadores de Hufflepuff, se desvió hacia la izquierda seguido de un cazador y un golpeador del Hufflepuff. El golpeador desvió una budger que iba directa hacia el Colin, pero este con rápido movimiento la esquivo. Paso la quaffle a Ginny, que con un gran maestría la introdujo por el aro central, 10 a 0. Gryffindor iba ganando y el partido estaba muy claramente inclinado a favor de estos, en un par de ocasiones lanzaron los cazadores de Hufflepuff pero Ron atajo con gran habilidad. En otras dos ocasiones más los de Gryffindor marcaron, tras media hora de juego Gryffindor ya ganaba 30 a 0, un rápido contraataque Hufflepuff supuso el primer tanto para estos. Harry se dispuso a buscar la snitch, pero no la veía por ningún lado, por su parte el buscador de Hufflepuff intentaba no separase de Harry. Ha Harry se le ocurrió que podría intentar el amago de Wronski, para deshacerse del otro buscador, y así buscar la snitch con mas tranquilidad. Dicho y hecho harry se lanzo en picado a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, simulando que habia visto la snitch. En su camino hacia el suelo alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos distantes de la multitud, miro hacia atrás y el cazador de Hufflepuff le seguía de cerca. Cuando estaba a pocos palmos del suelo, freno de golpe realizando el amago wronski. Se giro rápidamente para comprobar donde estaba el buscador de Hufflepuff, para su sorpresa vio como este conseguía evitar estrellarse contra el suelo aunque llego a rozarlo y quedo bastante desorientado. En ese momento Harry vio la snitch, estaba justo en el sitio donde habia estado hace un momento, subió como alma que lleva el diablo, miro atrás y vio a lo lejos al buscador de Hufflepuff que le seguía protestando por haberse dejado engañar. Harry estiro el brazo y cogió la rebelde snitch con suma facilidad, habia acabado. Gryffindor habia ganado 180 a 10.

Harry aterrizo en el suelo entre la multitud que los aclamaba, todo el equipo de Gryffindor rodeo a Harry estaban eufóricos, el equipo de Hufflepuff se acerco a felicitarlos.

- Harry, Harry - dijo Ginny abrazándose a Harry muy contenta - Hemos ganado es genial - decía eufórica. Harry se había quedado petrificado por la muestra de afecto de su... ¡Amiga!, que demonios le pasaba. No se sentía capaz de reaccionar, acaso Ginny le gustaba. Ginny también se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Harry y se separo de él algo sonrojada. De inmediato se dio la vuelta y se fue a celebrarlo con los demás.

- Ginny... yo - dijo Harry en un susurro.

Después de ducharse todos los jugadores fueron camino hasta la sala común, en esta ya estaba preparada la fiesta. Se habían encargado de llevar cerveza de mantequilla, y pasteles para la fiesta. La fiesta era grandiosa todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, esta duro hasta altas hora de la noche. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón observando el crepitante fuego de la chimenea, en la sala común ya solo quedaban él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Creo que me voy a la cama, ya he tenido suficientes emociones por un día - dijo estirándose en su sitio.

- No, no creo que pueda dormir voy a leer un rato - afirmo Harry.

- Pues yo me voy a la cama - dijo Hermione - ¿Vienes Ginny? - pregunto Hermione.

- No voy a quedarme un rato - afirmo esta.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron por sus respectivas escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios, Harry saco el libro, que había subido a buscar un rato antes. Estaba intentando concentrarse en leer, sin embargo le resultaba imposible. La culpa era de unos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente desde el sillón de enfrente.

- Harry, ¿Estas preocupado por algo? - pregunto Ginny con voz severa.

- ¿No por que lo dices? - contrarresto Harry.

- Por que cada vez que te miro o me acerco estas distante, como distraído - se explico Ginny.

- No, no es nada - dijo Harry.

- Por que no me dices que te pasa, tal vez te pueda ayudar - insistió Ginny.

- Solo, es que... - se cayó Harry.

- Venga Harry, ¿De que se trata? - continuo Ginny.

- Pues que creo que... que tú me gustas - dijo Harry de golpe, sin proponérselo. A la vez que se ponía mas rojo que un tomate y sin dejar de creerse lo que había dicho.

- ¿¿Qué??- Ginny se quedo petrificada, como si un basilisco hubiese entrado en la habitación, tras unos minutos salio corriendo sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Por qué demonios se lo he dicho? - dijo Harry para si mismo, pero en su interior sabia que había salido de lo mas profundo de su corazón. Ahora se preguntaba que significaba la reacción de Ginny, en realidad no sabia si estaba saliendo con alguien o no. Harry estuvo pensando durante un rato, sin saber que pensar. De repente escucho a alguien bajar las escaleras, se levanto del sillón con la esperanza de que fuese Ginny. Allí estaba ella de pies con señales de haber estado llorando, Harry se acerco a ella con paso temeroso.

- Harry, perdóname por haber salido antes corriendo, pero es que no me esperaba eso - dijo Ginny ruborizada.

- Siento haberte puesto en un comprom... - estaba diciendo Harry antes de que Ginny lo abrazo como si este se fuese a escapar. Harry se quedo inmóvil, reacciono y tambien abrazo a Ginny que estaba llorando.

- ¿Por que lloras? - pregunto Harry que no comprendía a la pelirroja.

- Por felicidad - respondió Ginny - Hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba este momento que ya habia perdido las esperanzas de que algún día te fijases en mi - se sincero la pelirroja, abrazando mas fuertemente a Harry.

Ginny se puso puntillas, sus labios estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podían sentirse mutuamente, notar la respiración del otro. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando dando paso a un intenso beso muy apasionado. Se sentaron en un sillón y permanecieron abrazados cerca de 15 minutos.

- Ginny será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, no quiero quedarme dormido aquí - afirmo Harry - Sino mañana por la mañana seremos la comidilla de todos.

- Si tienes razón - confirmo Ginny.

Se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry subió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Se metió en la cama, parecía como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen esfumado en el momento en que Ginny lo beso. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y al poco rato de estar tumbado se quedo profundamente dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, parece que he cogido un buen ritmo escribiendo. Parece que estoy bastante inspirado, puede ser que Review me animen a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito Reviews.

Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 11, no creo que me tarde mucho en subirlo.


	11. Capitulo 11: La Ira Del Heredero

**CAPITULO XI: LA IRA DEL HEREDERO**

- ¡¡¡Harry, Harry!!! despierta que ya es muy tarde y es casi hora de ir a comer - decía la voz de Ron. Harry se levanto con una gran sonrisa, que Ron miraba con extrañeza.

- Buenos días, Ron - dijo Harry desperezándose.

- ¿Te pasa algo, amigo? ¿Por qué estas tan contento? - pregunto Ron, mirando a su amigo seriamente.

- No, estoy bien - respondió Harry.

- Venga Harry a mi me puedes contar lo que sea - dijo Ron.

- Ya lo se, pero mejor en otro momento - Harry no sabia como se iba a tomar Ron que a él le gustase su hermana pequeña.

Harry y Ron bajaron a una vacía sala común, se dieron prisa en llegar hasta el comedor. Harry tenía mucha hambre, puesto que no había desayunado. Cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron al lado de Hermione y Ginny que conversaban alegremente. Harry le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Ginny, la cual se la devolvió, también noto que Ginny no les había contado nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pasaron la comida comentando las jugadas del día anterior.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio, de paso visitar a Hagrid ya que con todo el trabajo que habían tenido hasta entonces no habían tenido tiempo. Los cuatro llegaron a la cabaña después de pasear un rato, llamaron a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera es oían los ladridos de Fang.

- Tal vez haya ido a ver a Grawp - dijo Hermione.

- Si tal vez tengas razón - respondió Harry.

- Aquí ya no hacemos nada, por que no volvemos a la sala común - propuso Ron.

- Venga, vamos - afirmo Ginny.

Mientras regresaban hacia el castillo Ginny y Harry se retrasaron un poco para poder hablar.

- ¿Les has dicho algo de lo de ayer? - susurro Harry cerca del oído de Ginny.

- Yo no ¿Y tu? - respondió Ginny.

- Yo tampoco - replico Harry - No sabia como contárselo, pero creo que tu hermano se huele algo - comento Harry.

- ¿Y que vamos ha hacer, se lo contamos? - dijo Ginny.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo, no me apetece tener a tu hermano encima todo el día - contesto Harry.

- Si creo que tienes razón, pero tendremos que andarnos con cuidado o lo descubrirán - dijo Ginny.

- Eh, vosotros dos ¿Que tramáis ahí atrás? - dijo Ron desde unos metros más adelante mirando hacia la pareja.

- Nada ya vamos - respondieron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común estuvieron un buen rato charlando y jugando al ajedrez mágico, el juego favorito de Ron. La tarde avanzaba irremediablemente, cuando Harry sintió el deseo y necesidad de leer el libro. Se despidió de sus amigos explicándoles lo que tenía que hacer, subió a su habitación tomo el libro y se encamino hacia su despacho.

Llevaba una hora en el despacho leyendo el libro, ahora que había recibido _La Luz Antigua_. No tenia dificultades en mantener el libro abierto, incluso había descubierto que podía ordenarle cosas. Por ejemplo solo con pensar que el libro saliese de la mochila y se posase encima de la mesa este obedecía. De improviso la puerta de su despacho sonó tres veces, Harry sobresaltado por la sorpresa ordeno al libro que se guardase en la mochila. Se levando y acudió a abrir la puerta para ver quien le interrumpía en su estudio. Al otro lado de la misma una nerviosa muchacha de cabellos color rojo esperaba a que la puerta se abrirse, la impaciencia estaba haciendo mella en ella. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a unos profundos ojos color verde tras ella.

- Hola Ginny, ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Harry.

- No, yo solo... - dijo Ginny bajando la mirada - Queria estar contigo...a solas - A Harry se le ilumino el rostro.

- Muy bien pasa, ya estoy acabando el capitulo - dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la pelirroja. Cuando Ginny entro Harry cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta, de improviso se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Ginny. Se le acerco rápidamente para consumar un apasionado beso, del que los dos disfrutaron. Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Ginny se veía muy contenta al igual que Harry.

- Uff, lo siento - dijo Ginny, ante la mirada incomprensible de Harry. "¿Por que lo siente?" se pregunto a si mismo, "¿Acaso no le ha gustado?" - No podía aguantar mas, ¿Sabes lo duro que es verte todo el día y no poder besarte? - pregunto picarona la pelirroja. "Uff, menos mal era eso" se consoló Harry, y esbozo una amplísima sonrisa.

- Si, lo se - contesto Harry - Para mi tambien es muy duro - confirmo este - Será mejor que acabe de leer lo que me falta, después podremos estar tranquilos.

- Vale - accedió Ginny, yendo a sentarse en el sillón que estaba en una esquina del despacho. Harry se sentó en su escritorio, con un libero movimiento de mano el libro salio de la bolsa y floto hasta situarse en el escritorio - ¡¡AHH!! - se sobresalto Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Harry.

- No, nada. Solo me sorprendió el libro - dijo Ginny algo avergonzada.

Diez minutos mas tarde Harry estaba terminando de leer el capitulo, cuando Ginny se acerco hasta él. Se sentó encima de sus piernas y le dio un beso a Harry, en ese momento el libro empezó a vibrar y a emitir una luz ya conocida por Harry. Sin embargo la luz no procedía únicamente del libro, tambien procedía del propio Harry.

- Harry, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Ginny temerosa, levantándose de encima de Harry y alejándose unos pasos hacia la pared. Como si hubiese apretado un botón, el resplandor que emitían el libro y Harry ceso - ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?

- No lo se, es la primera vez que me sucede algo parecido - respondió Harry - Pero creo que he notado el poder del que me hablo Dumbledore, puede ser que... - se callo Harry mirando a Ginny con ternura. Se levanto agarro a Ginny por la cintura llevándolo hasta él, le dio un apasionado beso con el que la situación volvió a repetirse. Cuando se separaron la cara de Ginny era de felicidad pero tambien de enorme sorpresa por lo que estaba pasando.

- Que... ¿Qué ha pasado? - alcanzo a preguntar la pelirroja.

- Tranquila, ya lo he entendido - contesto Harry con una sonrisa, mirando a Ginny con cara tierna.

- ¿Qué es lo que has entendido? - pregunto esta llena de curiosidad.

- Pues de donde procede _La Luz Antigua_, y como se canaliza - explico Harry sonriendo mientras miraba a Ginny.

- ¿Y como...? - pregunto esta.

- Es muy simple - respondió Harry - _La Luz Antigua_ procede del un corazón puro y valeroso, y el poder para canalizarla y controlarla son los sentimientos de la persona - concluyo Harry.

- ¿Y como te has dado cuenta? - pregunto Ginny.

- Cuando me has besado he sentido una gran emoción y a la vez que una gran fuerza se desataba en mi interior - explico Harry - Y cuando yo te he besado me he concentrado mas en el sentimiento y he podido notar con mas claridad ese poder, con la practica llegare a dominarlo - comento Harry con una sonrisa picara - Creo que necesitare tu ayuda, ¿Qué me dices?

- Me parece estupendo que hayas descubierto todo eso - dijo Ginny - Y si, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que haga falta - acepto Ginny, sabiendo que eso significaba pasar con Harry más tiempo a solas.

- Quizás nos lleve unas cuantas semanas - dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

- El tiempo que haga falta - respondió Ginny abrazándole.

- Ahora lo mejor será que vaya donde Dumbledore, a contarle lo que ha pasado y para que me de permiso - dijo Harry.

- ¿Permiso de que? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- Para que puedas estar conmigo en el nuevo lugar de "entrenamiento" - respondió Harry.

Dicho esto Harry se despidió de Ginny, quedando en verse en la sala común. Harry se dirigió velozmente hasta el despacho del Director, cuando llego llamo a la puerta. La voz del Director lo invito a pasar.

- Buenas tardes, Profesor - dijo Harry.

- Buenas tardes, Harry - respondió Dumbledore - ¿A que debo tu visita? - interrogo el Director.

- Ha ocurrido algo que debería saber - respondió Harry. Le fue contando todo lo sucedido en el despacho del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Director lo escuchaba con detenimiento. Al terminar de relatar lo sucedido el Director intervino por primera vez.

- Vaya, lo que me cuentas es bastante increíble - decía Dumbledore bastante ilusionado - Veo que esto lo vas a aprender bastante mas rápido de lo que había calculado.

- Esto... hay algo mas - dijo Harry.

- Dime muchacho, ¿Que mas? - inquirió Dumbledore.

- Vera Profesor, usted me recomendó que siguiese con los estudios en el alojamiento del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y yo creo que es el sitio perfecto - dijo Harry - Pero...

- Pero ¿Qué? - pregunto Dumbledore.

- Es que como ya le he contado, fue gracias a que estaba Ginny conmigo - empezó Harry - Entonces yo ¿Me preguntaba si ella podría estar presente cuando yo estudie el libro?

- Claro Harry, no hay ningún problema - dijo Dumbledore - Confió en tu buen criterio, ya has demostrado tenerlo en las clases.

- Gracias Profesor - dijo Harry.

Harry fue Director hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontró a sus amigos. Como de costumbre tubo que contarles que había estado estudiando el libro, tubo que soportar las bromas de Ron. Insinuando que se empezaba a parecer a Hermione, "Menuda fijación por estudiar que te ha entrado" solía decirle Ron. Cuando casi toda la sala común estaba vacía, Harry le contó a Ginny lo que le había pedido ha Dumbledore. Esta se alegro en sobremanera, por que de esta forma tendrían un lugar para ellos dos.

El lunes paso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dando clase a los alumnos de primero. Las clases le iban bastante bien, y según los apuntes de Dumbledore iba avanzado a lo que se suponía. Con los demás cursos ya había recuperado el tiempo que habían perdido el año anterior. Ya por la tarde Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione, para ir a estudiar.

Había quedado con Ginny en la entrada de los aposentos del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estos estaban situados en la tercera planta. La puerta estaba disimulada por una gran armadura, tras decir la contraseña correspondiente Harry y Ginny entraron. La estancia principal era un pequeño salón muy acogedor, en su parte derecha se encontraba una crepitante chimenea. Frente a ella dos sillones de aspecto muy cómodo, en la parte izquierda se encontraba un escritorio muy cuidado. Al lado del escritorio estaba la puerta que daba acceso al dormitorio, entraron con curiosidad a su interior. En la parte opuesta estaba situada una gran cama adoselada, con una mesita a cada lado. En la parte izquierda de la habitación estaba situado un armario de aspecto viejo pero robusto, a la derecha estaba situada la puerta que daba paso al baño.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde inmerso en la lectura del libro, mientras Ginny realizaba sus tareas en el escritorio del salón

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, Harry intensifico su estudio del libro, Ginny le hacia compañía durante estas horas. Intentaban ser discretos, pero todos sus esfuerzos estaban empezando a ser inútiles. Ron y Hermione les preguntaban una y otra vez donde habían estado, Harry les contestaba que había estado estudiando el libro, mientras que Ginny tenía que inventarse historias.

Cada día que pasaba Harry controlaba mejor el poder que poseía, aunque todavía era un leve atisbo de lo que suponía ser capaz de hacer, estaba muy emocionado. Se sentía muy feliz de poder estar con Ginny, aunque su naciente relación era un secreto él no podía ocultar su felicidad.

El primer viernes de diciembre durante el desayuno llego el correo, como de costumbre a Hermione le llego "_El Profeta_". Acto seguido de pagar a la lechuza que había traído el periódico, y tras desdoblarlo Hermione emitió un grito.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? - preguntaron Harry, Ron y Ginny que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor.

- Mirad - alcanzo a decir Hermione mientras extendía el periódico para que los demás leyesen la noticia.

En la portada de "_El Profeta_" habia una foto de la prisión de Azkaban en ruinas con una gran marca Tenebrosa sobre ella, justo encima de la foto un gran titular que decía "_Carta de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en Azkaban_" Hermione retiro el periódico de la vista de sus amigos y comenzó a leer el articulo en voz alta.

- "_Como recordaran el pasado verano la prisión de Azkaban fue atacada por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y por sus seguidores, lo que entonces no se izo publico fue la carta que este había depositado en la prisión, estaba dirigida a la comunidad mágica..."_ - leyó Hermione, levanto la cabeza del periódico - ¿Creéis que sean amenazas para que nos rindamos ante él? - pregunto temerosa.

- No se lo que será, pero esto no tiene buena pinta. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore por si sabe algo? - propuso Ginny.

- Si tal vez tengas razón, yo tengo que ir a verlo para comunicarle mis progresos y preguntarle unas dudas - dijo Harry - Así ya de paso le preguntare a ver si sabe algo.

Tras el agitado desayuno en el que se notaba que la noticia había llegado a todos los rincones del gran comedor. Harry observo que en la mesa de Slytherin había más de una cara alegre, sobre la cara de Malfoy y compañía. "Seguramente el y sus amigotes, estarán disfrutando del disturbio ocasionado" pensó Harry. Fueron a sus respectivas clases, Harry estaba bastante distraído en clase lo que provoco más de una reprimenda.

Antes de la comida Harry se dirigió al despacho del director, al llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta, toco la puerta y esta se abrió del todo, vio al director sentado a su escritorio, este lo miraba desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

- Pasa Harry te estaba esperando - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo sabia que iba a venir? - pregunto Harry.

- Por el periódico - hizo una pausa - Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano trataríais de saber algo mas.

- Esto... pues si - confeso Harry.

- Bueno, pregunta - dijo Dumbledore - Prometí no volver a ocultarte nada - afirmo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? - pregunto Harry.

- Sobre la carta - dijo Dumbledore - Ese es un tema delicado.

- ¿Por...? - iba a preguntar Harry cuando fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

- En realidad no solo había una carta, Harry - afirmo el Director - Había dos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y que decían? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- La primera esta dirigida al mundo mágico - dijo Dumbledore - Básicamente dice "_Temblad y Temedme. Ahora que he recuperado el poder de antaño, y que tengo a mis Mortífagos. Los que se opongan a mi serán destruidos, a no ser que os rindáis y juréis servirme para siempre..._" - decía Dumbledore con voz calma - Luego continua con mas y mas necedades sin sentido - el rostro del anciano cambio de inmediato - Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es la segunda carta.

- ¿Qué dice la segunda carta, Profesor? - pregunto Harry inquieto.

- No es lo que dice, sino a quien va dirigida - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Y para quien es? - pregunto Harry no sabiendo que pensar de la reacción del anciano Director.

- Pues es para ti - dijo Dumbledore preocupado.

- ¡¡¡COMO!!! - grito Harry tan sorprendido que lo libros se le cayeron al suelo - ¿Como puede ser que vaya dirigida a mi? ¿Y que dice? - pregunto Harry sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

- No lo se - contesto Dumbledore - ¿Por qué no nos sacas de dudas? - dijo extendiéndole una carta. Harry tomo la carta con temeridad, abrió el sobre y saco la susodicha carta de su interior. Era de un tono ocre, con letra verde centelleante, en la parte superior de la misma estaba grabada la marca tenebrosa. En el centro se leían dos líneas de aspecto muy cuidado.

_A mi eterno enemigo Harry James Potter:_

_Te informo que voy a matarte antes de que acabe el presente curso. Te doy tiempo para que te despidas de tus amigos._

_Despiadadamente tuyo,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Tras leer la carta esta se incendio en unas llamas verdes, a la vez que profería una sonora carcajada que helaba la sangre. Dumbledore se quedo un rato en silencio, sin duda la carta le había cogido tan de sorpresa como ha Harry.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo Dumbledore - Solo es para tentarte, él quiere que vallas a su encuentro.

- Tal vez debería hacerlo, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas - dijo Harry con visible enfado.

- Todavía no ha llegado el momento - aseguro el Director.

- Ya lo se - dijo Harry - Pero aquí me siento tan impotente, mientras él anda suelto por ahí.

- La Orden del Fénix, vigila sus movimientos - afirmo Dumbledore.

- Eso es lo que me retiene - confirmo Harry.

- De momento concéntrate en estudiar, entrenar y divertirte - dijo el anciano Director.

- Eso intentare - acepto Harry de buen grado.

- Y otra cosa, creo que deberíamos aumentar las medidas de seguridad con respecto a ti y a tus amigos - dijo Dumbledore pensativo - Deberéis ir a Grimmauld Place en Navidad - continuo el Director - Se que no te gusta pero no hay otro remedio - concluyo el anciano Director.

- Esta bien, voy a comunicárselo a los demás - dijo Harry.

Tras la conversación con Dumbledore Harry salio del despacho rumbo al comedor, allí estaban sentados sus amigos esperando las noticias que él les llevase. Se sentó entre Ginny y Hermione que le habían guardado un sitio, les contó en un susurro todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho del Director. Estos no salían de su asombro, cuando desde la mesa de profesores notaron que el Director se levantaba para decir algo, se creo el silencio instantáneamente.

- Hola, queridos alumnos - dijo Dumbledore - Como la situación fuera del colegio es un poco caótica, he pensado que antes de que os marchéis en la vacaciones de Navidad - hizo una pausa para mirar detenidamente la reacción de los alumnos - Había pensado que una fiesta seria muy oportuna para levantar la moral, así que el día antes de partir se celebrara una fiesta. Los detalles de la fiesta los encontraran en los tablones de anuncios de sus respectivas casas - dijo Dumbledore antes de sentarse. Los vivas y vítores salieron de todas la mesas, bueno de casi todas la mesa de Slytherin era la mas calmada.

- Es genial, ¿No les parece? - dijo Hermione.

- Si, genial - dijo Ron en tono triste recordando lo sucedido en cuarto - Otra vez a buscar pareja - dijo decaído.

- No te preocupes Ron - dijo Harry - Seguro que esta vez se nos da mejor - aseguro Harry con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el ya lo tenia solucionado. Miro a Ginny y vio que ella tambien lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Además Ron, todavía no sabes si hay que llevar pareja - comento Hermione.

- Tienes razón - dijo Ron más alegre.

Después de comer Harry y Ginny fueron camino hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, iban alegremente comentando lo fantástico que se iba a ser el baile.

- Oye se me acaba de ocurrir una idea - dijo Ginny con cara picara.

- ¿Qué idea? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Que tal si cuando vayamos al baile juntos, les decimos que hemos empezado a salir - sugirió Ginny.

- Ah, ¿Pero vamos a ir juntos? - dijo Harry a modo de broma.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No me digas que ya te buscaste a otra? - dijo Ginny siguiéndole la corriente.

- No... bueno... yo - intento excusarse Harry.

- Tranquilo yo tambien tengo otras propuestas - dijo Ginny girándose y dándole la espalda.

- Dime quien y le... - dijo Harry empezando a mosquearse.

- Eh tranquilo - dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta - Que yo no iría con nadie mas que contigo - aseguro la pelirroja tranquilizando a Harry. Cuando estaban llegando a la clase un alumno de Hufflepuff llamado Will Mathius se acerco hasta Harry y Ginny.

- Eh, hola - dijo Will - ¿Ginny puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Si, claro - respondió esta.

- Yo te espero aquí - dijo Harry. Ginny se aparto un poco seguida por el chico.

- Bueno, ¿Que querías? - lo apremio Ginny.

- Yo... ¿Queria saber si quieres venir al baile conmigo? - dijo el chico colorado.

- Ohhh, lo siento pero ya tengo pareja - respondió Ginny.

- Ahhh, vaya perdona - dijo el chico decaído - ¿Y quien es? - pregunto este como por inercia.

- Harry - dijo Ginny mirando hacia donde es encontraba su chico. Will lo miro con envidia y se despidió de la pelirroja, Ginny volvió al lado de Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué queria? - pregunto Harry.

- Nada, solo invitarme al baile - dijo Ginny - Ya te dije que tenia otras propuestas - dijo riéndose.

- Me parece que voy a tener que estar muy pendiente de ti - afirmo Harry, acercándose a su pelirroja.

---------------------------------------------------

Hola, de nuevo aquí les deje el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya agradado.

¡¡¡Gracias!!!, pero que muchas gracias a los que me habéis enviados Review, me hacen mucha ilusión. Me parece que quizás haya revelado mucho de golpe pero la historia lo necesitaba para poder continuar, ahora la cosa se relajara un poquito. Pero no mucho, no se me vayan a aburrir ï.

No se si lo había mencionado antes, pero el echo de que escriba tan rápido es que tengo ya una especie de guión preparado para el fic.

Saludos a todos desde España.


	12. Capitulo 12: Baile Y Confesiones

**CAPITULO XII: BAILE Y CONFESIONES**

El sábado por la mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor todo el mundo estaba revolucionado por la próxima fiesta, excepto un pelirrojo que estaba en un sillón con cara de circunstancias.

- Venga Ron, no es para tanto - le decía su amigo de ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo que no? - le contestaba el pelirrojo - ¿Ahora tengo que invitar a alguna chica? ¿Pero a quien?

- Yo tengo una idea - dijo Harry sonriéndose.

- Dime, quien - inquirió Ron.

- Her...mio...ne - dijo Harry lentamente para ver la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? - dijo Ron sobresaltado por la propuesta de su amigo.

- Venga, no esta nada mal - decía Harry - Acuérdate como la miraste cuando fue al baile con Krum.

- Arrggg, no me lo recuerdes - dijo Ron - ¿Oye ahora que lo pienso quizás tengas razón? - razono Ron sonrojándose.

- Claro que tengo razón - aseguro Harry.

- Ya que lo mio esta mas o menos solucionado - dijo Ron mirando ahora inquisitivamente a Harry - ¿A quien vas a invitar tu? - le pregunta a Harry.

- Yo ya lo he hecho - aseguro Harry con una sonrisa.

- Ya, pero si Dumbledore lo anuncio ayer - dijo Ron sorprendido por la inusual decisión de su amigo - Y se puede saber quien es la pobre, que va a ir contigo - le dijo Ron a modo de cachondeo.

- Ahhh, ya te enteraras el día del baile - dijo Harry divertido, y sabiendo que una conversación parecida a la que ellos estaban teniendo, se daba lugar en la habitación de las chicas.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS

- Hermione, ¿Ya te ha pedido algún pelirrojo que vayas con él al baile? - preguntaba Ginny a su amiga de pelo enmarañado.

- ¡¡¡Que!!! - decía Hermione agarrando una almohada y amenazando a Ginny - Como te atreves, enana - decía mientras la perseguía por la habitación.

- Eh, que solo he preguntado, si mi hermano ya te ha invitado - decía Ginny muerta de risa.

- Pues no, y no creo que lo haga jamás - decía Hermione con la respiración entrecortada, sin dejar de perseguir a la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Pero y si lo hiciese? ¿Aceptarías? - dijo Ginny parándose y poniendo las manos a modo de rendición.

- Pues...no lo se - dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama - Tal vez - admitió Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

- Lo sabia - dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y que pasa contigo? - interrogo a la pelirroja.

- Bueno, ayer un chico de Hufflepuff me invito al baile - dijo Ginny sonriéndose al acordarse de la cara que había puesto Harry - Era bastante mono pero le dije que no.

- ¡Como! Como que le dijiste que no - exclamo su amiga - ¿Y por que motivo? Si se puede saber.

- Por que ya tengo pareja - afirmo Ginny muy alegre, al ver la cara de sorpresa de su compañera.

- Me vas a decir quien es o lo voy a tener que adivinar - dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga curiosa.

- Amiga, creo que tendrás que adivinarlo o en su defecto esperar hasta el baile - dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

- Si serás... - dijo Hermione volviendo a agarrar la almohada y retomando persecución de su amiga.

El fin de semana antes de baile, estaba programada una salida a Hogsmeade. El grupo decidió ir a comprase las cosas que les faltaban para el baile, en su mayor parte complementos. Ya que todos tenían sus túnicas de gala y demás, aun así tenían que comprar otro tipo de cosas.

Iban de camino hacia Hogsmeade charlando tranquilamente, por delante Ron y Harry. Un poco mas retrasadas Ginny y Hermione, hablando de los complemente que se iban a comprar.

- Bueno, me vas a contar como se lo pediste o que - reclamaba Harry a Ron.

- Es... que me da vergüenza - decía Ron sonrojado.

- Venga dímelo - insistía Harry.

- Vale te lo cuento pero como te rías, no respondo de mí - amenazo el pelirrojo.

FLASH BACK 

Un día antes de la salida a Hogsmeade, un nervioso Ron estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando a que el objeto de sus deseos bajase de la habitación. Cuando la vio bajar elegantemente por la escalera, se le corto la respiración, ella se dirigía hacia el con paso decidido.

- Vale, aquí estoy ¿Qué querías? - cuestiono Hermione.

- Yo... eh... esto... ¿Te queria hablar de un asunto? - dijo Ron algo cortado y no sabiendo por donde salir de esa situación - Mejor nos vamos a otro lado - sugirió Ron.

- Vale, ¿Que tal si me lo cuentas mientras damos la ronda de prefectos? - dijo Hermione con una de las sonrisas que hacían a Ron derretirse.

- Aja - fue lo más que alcanzo a decir, a la vez que movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

Hermione salio con paso decidido de la sala común dispuesta a hacer su ronda, la seguía a unos pocos pasos Ron. Este último intentaba decidir como abordar a su amiga, cada vez se retrasaba más hasta que cerca de un aula vacía Hermione lo apremio.

- Ya voy, ¿Tienes prisa o que? - dijo Ron.

- No, ninguna - respondió Hermione. Cuando Ron llego a su altura se fijo en la susodicha aula, tomo una bocanada de aire y tomando todo su valor.

- ¡¡VEN!! - dijo mientras la agarraba la mano y la arrastraba tras de si hasta dentro del aula vacía.

- ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo es que has vuelto loc...? - decía Hermione hasta que Ron le puso un dedo en la boca para que se callase.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile? - dijo Ron con todo el valor que fue capaz de sacar, mientras retiraba el dedo de la boca de Hermione.

- Si - atino a decir Hermione mientras se ponía muy colorada. Acto seguido Hermione se colgó del cuello de Ron abrazándolo tan fuerte que no se hubiese podido escapar, ni aun habiendo querido.

- Genial - dijo Ron mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Poco después ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y optaron por separarse, no sin antes ponerse más rojos que el pelo de Ron.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

- Así es como paso - decía Ron para terminar su relato.

- Increíble - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿El que es tan increíble? - preguntaba Ron algo enfadado.

- Pues todo - decía Harry empezando a reírse - El que tú te atrevieras y el que Hermione esperase a que tu se lo pidieras.

- Eh... - dijo Ron a modo de protesta, hasta que se dio cuenta - ¿Cómo que espero? ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Pues a que me voy a referir - decía Harry cada vez más divertido viendo la cara de Ron - Pues, me refiero a que rechazo varias invitaciones antes de que tú la invitaras - confirmo Harry a Ron.

- ¡¡Como que rechazo invitaciones!! - repitió Ron sorprendido.

- Eh, no tan alto - dijo Harry - Que te va a escuchar, y se supone que tú no lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - dice Ron.

- Porque estaba esperando a que tú se lo pidieses - confirmo Harry - Creo que deberías alegarte.

- Tienes razón - dijo Ron esbozando una gran sonrisa, tan amplia que parecía que la cara se le iba a rajar.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, pasaron por varias tiendas en las que las chicas querían comprar complementos para el baile, también realizaron su habitual ruta por las diferentes tiendas del pueblo. Acabaron en Las Tres Escobas, como era costumbre en casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Escogieron una de las mesas situada en una esquina para no ser interrumpidos, debido sobre todo a la fama de Harry. Desde que había empezado como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era más popular que nunca. Todos los estudiantes de los cursos inferiores solían saludarle, Harry ya se había acostumbrado pero los demás todavía sufrían por que tardaban mucho en llegar a los sitios.

Mas tarde se les unieron a la mesa Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood, los cuales se habían echo muy amigos desde lo sucedido en el Ministerio.

- ¿Ya tienen pareja? - pregunto Hermione a Neville y Luna.

- Eh... si - respondió Luna en tono soñador.

- Si, como no sabíamos a quien invitar hemos decidió ir juntos - dijo Neville.

- Mira que apañados - se sonrió Ginny.

- Vale, nosotros muy apañados, pero ¿Y tu? - pregunto Luna a su amiga.

- Eh... yo... esto... - decía Ginny, intentando salir del paso.

- Yo creo que se con quien va - dijo Hermione. Cosa que sorprendió a todos en la mesa, sobre todo a Harry y Ginny que se miraron con temor.

- Ahhh, si ¿Y con quien va? - pregunto Ron con ardua curiosidad.

- Pues, con quien va a ser, con... - se cayo para ver la cara de Ginny y crear un poco de emoción en el momento - Harry.

- ¡¡¡Que!!! - salto Ron - ¿No será verdad? - pregunto Ron a su hermana con sorpresa. Ginny bajo la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

- Venga chicos admítanlo - dijo Hermione - Todas las pruebas les señalas.

- ¿Cuáles pruebas? - inquirió Harry.

- Primero, esta el echo de que pasan mucho tiempo juntos - puntualizo Hermione.

- ¿Y que? Somos amigos - dijo Ginny volviendo a levantar la cabeza.

- Segundo, los dos tienen pareja y no nos lo quieren decir - continuo Hermione sin hacer caso de lo que le decía su amiga. Ron miraba atento la situación mientras pasaba su mirada de Hermione a Ginny y de Ginny a Harry. Lo mismo hacían Neville y Luna que observaban la situación con interés.

- Eso no... - intento decir Harry.

- Tercero - corto Hermione a Harry - He observado como se miran cuando creen que nadie les tiene en cuenta.

- Eso no... - volvió a intentar explicarse Harry.

- Cuarto y ultimo punto - dijo Hermione ignorando por completo a su amigo - Llegan un mes y pico actuando muy raro, sin tener en cuenta de que desaparecen siempre al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido - razono Ron.

- Venga confiesen, les hemos pillado - dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna los miraban con intensa curiosidad. Harry miro a Ginny con gesto interrogativo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron supieron que era inevitable negarlo.

- Si - dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

- ¿Y? - dijo Ron.

- Pues que si vamos juntos al baile - confirmo Harry.

- ¿Desde cuando están juntos? - pregunto Ron empezando a enfadarse.

- Pues desde principios de Noviembre más o menos - dijo Harry temeroso de la reacción de su amigo al enterarse, de que estaba saliendo con su hermana pequeña.

- ¡¡Y no les da vergüenza habérnoslo contado!! - dijo Ron.

- Pues... no sabíamos como contarlo - se intento explicar Ginny agarrando de la mano a Harry.

- Bueno... - dijo Ron levantándose de golpe, haciendo que Harry se echase hacia atrás en la silla - ¡¡¡ENHORABUENA!!! - grito Ron abrazando a Harry y a Ginny a la vez. Sorprendiendo a toda la mesa y a algunas mesas que estaban cerca.

- Eh... gracias - alcanzo a decir Harry.

- ¿No te molesta? - pregunto Ginny sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano.

- Noooo, ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? - dijo Ron sin entender a que se refería su hermana pequeña.

- Pues por que Harry sea mi novio - dijo Ginny poniéndose colorada - A mis anteriores novios no los podías ni ver - dijo Ginny.

- Pero... Harry es... Harry - dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

- Enhorabuena - dijo Hermione sonriendo. Neville y Luna imitaron el gesto de la chica y felicitaron a la pareja.

- ¿Pero bueno es que no nos van a contar como paso? - pregunto Ron al parecer muy divertido por la situación.

- NO - dijeron los dos a la vez, muy colorados.

- Vale, vale no hace falta que se pongan así - dijo Ron poniendo las manos como defensa.

El resto del día lo pasaron conversando animadamente, sobre el baile y con frecuentes intentos de sonsacar a Harry y Ginny sobre su relación. Al acercarse el anochecer el grupo de amigos decidió volver a Hogwarts, ya que el hambre empezaba ha hacer mella en ellos.

El amanecer llegaba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, la mayoría de sus habitantes todavía dormían confortablemente en sus cómodas camas. Sin embargo un grupo de profesores ya estaban comenzando con los preparativos de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche. Al mando de estos se encontraba el mas grande de todos los Magos, Albus Dumbledore, se divertía como un niño pequeño con zapatos nuevos. No paraba de aconsejar a los demás lo que tenían que hacer para que todo fuese perfecto y divertido, el que más sentía este cambio era el Profesor de Pociones, el cual parecía más infeliz que de costumbre.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía entre los maestros de la escuela, en las habitaciones de los alumnos. Estos empezaban a despertarse dispuestos a pasarlo en grande antes de volver a casa para sus vacaciones de navidad, entre ellos se encontraba Harry Potter. Aunque pareciese mentira nuestro joven amigo tenía más responsabilidades que el resto de sus compañeros, porque gracias a su habilidad en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y al un poco loco Director (pero genial), tambien era Profesor en Hogwarts. Harry tambien empezaba a despertarse, a la vez que su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

- AHHHHH, Buenos dias Harry - dijo Ron tras bostezar y estirarse en la cama.

- Buenos dias Ron - contesto Harry.

- Ya tengo ganas de que llegue la noche - dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Tu lo que tienes ganas es de bailar con Hermione - dijo Harry picaramente.

- Pues claro - dijo Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Ya sabia yo - confirmo Harry.

- Eh... yo - intento rectificar Ron sin conseguir nada.

- Tranquilo Ron que yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche - afirmo Harry.

- Claro para bailar con mi hermana - dijo Ron.

- Pues no, ya sabes que yo no bailo - dijo Harry de forma tozuda - Yo tenia otra cosa en mente - dijo Harry sonriéndose.

- EH, EH, EH, a ver lo que vas hacer con mi hermanita pequeña - dijo Ron poniéndose de pies sobre la cama.

- Yo, nada - dijo Harry poniendo las manos en posición defensiva - Que ella no quiera - dijo Harry en un susurro que Ron no alcanzo a escuchar.

- Te lo advierto Potter, será mejor que no hagas sufrir a mi hermana - dijo Ron en tono bromista pero a la vez sonando algo serio.

- Ya lo se - confirmo Harry.

Por la mañana pasaron un buen rato jugando al Quidditch, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny se divertían en los aires. Hermione, Neville y Luna conversaban animadamente en las gradas. Para los tres que se encontraban en las alturas el tiempo pasaba tan rápidamente que cuando Hermione les llamo para ir a comer, no pudieron dar crédito a que ya era la hora.

Tras la comida los chicos se quedaron en la sala común para descansar un poco del ajetreo matutino, y así poder echar una buena partida de Ajedrez Mágico, el juego favorito de Ron (aparte del Quidditch) por que siempre ganaba. La chicas conversaban mientras Ron iba ganado partida tras partida, después de ganar a la mitad de la sala común decidió retirarse ante la falta de competitividad de sus adversarios. Ya mediada la tarde las chicas empezaron a ir desapareciendo de escena, sobre todo debido a que ellas necesitaban más tiempo para prepararse. Harry decidió ir al despacho para terminar de calificar algunos trabajos que le quedaban, cuando termino de corregir los trabajos ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y quedaba una hora y media para que diese comienzo el baile. Se dirigió a su habitación para poder cambiarse y arreglarse lo más que pudiese para Ginny. Una vez llego a la sala común de Gryffindor muchos de los chicos ya se habían marchado a prepararse, llamo a Ron y ambos subieron a la habitación. Harry saco su nueva túnica de gala, era color azul marino y tenia bordados en color oro y carmesí en las mangas y cuello. Al remover el baúl en busca de los zapatos a juego que había comprado algo cayó al suelo.

- Caray - dijo Harry sorprendido de la carta que acababa de caer.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Ron.

- Es la carta que Sirius me dejo en su testamento - respondió Harry incomodo por haberse olvidado de la carta - Como me he podido olvidar de esto - se recrimino Harry.

- Guárdala, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para leerla - dijo Ron mirando disimuladamente a sus compañeros de cuarto.

- Tienes razón - asintió Harry, guardo la carta dentro del libro "Misterios de la Magia Antigua". De esta manera nadie excepto el tendría acceso a dicha carta, y de paso no se le volvería a olvidar.

Faltaba media hora escasa cuando los chicos ya estaban esperando a sus acompañantes en la sala común, el nerviosismo se dejaba ver en la gran mayoría de las caras allí presentes. Harry se encontraba muy tranquilo esperando a Ginny, sin embargo Ron era el reverso de la misma moneda, estaba tan nervioso que no podía para de moverse. Poco tiempo después apareció por la escalera una joven esbelta con cabello castaño ondeando tras de si, Ron se quedo boquiabierto al igual que gran parte de la sala. Hermione llevaba una túnica de gala azul celeste, con unos pequeños pendientes y colgante a juegos. Haciendo que su rostro se iluminase gracias al ligero maquillaje que se había puesto, su peso estaba alisado y suelto tras de ella.

- Bueno ya estoy aquí - dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo me veo? - le pregunto a Ron que la miraba con cara de embobado, Harry tubo que darle un codazo para que despertara de su trance.

- OH, Ah, increíble - dijo Ron sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas - Esto, estas preciosa - dijo al fin haciendo que la chica se sonrojase.

- Estas muy guapa Hermione - dijo Harry.

- Gracias - respondió Hermione ante los comentarios de los chicos.

Unos minutos mas tarde mientras Ron seguía recreándose en la visión de Hermione, cuando Ginny izo su aparición en la sala común. Llevaba una túnica de gala color verde claro, acompañada de una diadema de plata con incrustaciones de esmeralda. A juego con la diadema llevaba los pendientes y un colgante, el pelo suelto tras la diadema. Harry la recibió al pie de la escalera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Ron se quedo asombrado mirando a su hermanita.

- Estas preciosa - dijo Harry dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias - asintió Ginny devolviéndole a Harry el beso, pero en vez de dárselo en la mejilla fue directa a los labios.

La sala común quedo asombrada ante esta demostración de la "nueva" pareja, ya que todos creían que ellos solo iban como amigos. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Neville se fueron de la sala común hasta el gran comedor donde Luna estaba esperando ha Neville.

El gran comedor estaba dispuesto en mesas de seis personas, los muchachos eligieron una de las mesas del lado derecho del salón. En el centro del salón estaba situada una pista de baile, Harry miro hacia la pista con pánico. Todavía recordaba el agónico baile de cuarto curso junto a Parvati Patíl, ah Harry se la había olvidado por completo el tema del baile.

- ¡¡¡OH, no!!! - exclamo Harry mirando hacia la pista.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - dijo Ginny.

- Se me había olvidado que hay que bailar - dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

- Ja ja ja ja - se rió Ginny discretamente - No, te preocupes yo te enseño - le dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Gracias - le susurro el al oído.

Cada uno escogió el plato que mas le apetecía para cenar, mientras cenaban una música suave les acompañaba en el ambiente. El alboroto de cientos de conversaciones diferente se extendía por el gran comedor, en la mesa de Harry y compañía la conversación giraba en torno a lo genial que seria el mundo mágico sin la interferencia de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Tras la larga y agradable cena, todos los comensales estaban saciados. Llego el momento menos deseado por los chicos de la mesa, la hora de bailar. Ron y Hermione tenían una pequeña discusión en la que Ron insistía en que el no bailaba, y en la que Hermione le decía que si lo iba a hacer.

- Vamos Harry - dijo Ginny agarrando la mano del muchacho que mostraba cara de no muy convencido.

- Vale, pero... - no termino de decir cuando ya se encontraban en la pista. Ginny agarro la mano de Harry y se la puso en su cintura, luego coloco la suya en el hombro de Harry. Agarro la mano libre de Harry y empezó a bailar suavemente indicándole a Harry lo que tenia que hacer. Harry noto una sensación muy diferente a la que había sentido dos años antes en esa misma situación, esta vez no le desagradaba bailar incluso se encontraba muy a gusto agarrando a la pelirroja. Dejo la tensión de un primer momento a un lado y comenzó a dejarse llevar por la agradable música que sonaba.

- Eso es Harry - dijo Ginny en un susurro sobre su oído - Déjate llevar por la música.

- Me dejo llevar por ti - dijo Harry de forma melosa.

Tras largo rato bailando Harry decidió dar un vistazo alrededor suyo para contemplar al resto de las parejas, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de parejas que tenían alrededor. El había estado en su propio mundo donde solo importaban él y Ginny, con un rápido vistazo pudo alcanzar a ver a sus dos mejores amigos muy acaramelados bailando el uno apoyado en el otro. También pudo observar a Neville bailar con Luna, ambos parecían un poco torpes pero se lo estaban pasando en grande ya que no paraban de reír.

Al cabo de varias horas de música, el salón empezó a vaciarse. Generalmente eran parejas que se perdían por los pasillos del castillo, por esa noche los profesores decidieron no molestar a los alumnos y que disfrutasen. Harry seguía bailando muy cerca y bien agarrado a su compañera, no le importaba la música que sonaba en ese momento. Lo mágico estaba en estar con ella, no en bailar. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar a su alrededor se pudo fijar en que ya muy poca gente estaba en la pista, intento localizar a sus amigos, pero le fue imposible Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido.

- Ron y Hermione no están - le dijo Harry a Ginny, esta rió por lo bajo.

- Lo se les vi marcharse agarrados de la mano hace como una hora - se rió Ginny - Y no creo que fuesen hacia la sala común - dijo la pelirroja divertida.

- Por fin se han decidido - dijo Harry contento.

- Ummm, Harry - dijo Ginny mirando a sus ojos esmeralda - ¿Qué tal si les imitamos? - pregunto la pelirroja sonrojada.

- Seria estupendo - respondió Harry - ¿A dónde quieres ir? - pregunto Harry meloso.

- Pues yo estaba pensando en cierta habitación - dijo Ginny haciéndose la distraída.

- Bien - dijo Harry dejando de bailar y agarrando la mano de Ginny para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la habitación del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tardaron muy poco en llegar hasta la entrada, a continuación pasaron al interior.

Nada mas entrar al interior Harry jalo a Ginny hacia si para darle un calido beso en los labios, Ginny le correspondió plenamente mientras se acercaban al sillón que se encontraba en frente de la chimenea. Se dejaron caer al sillón sin interrumpir el ahora apasionado beso, Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillón mientras Ginny estaba sentada sobre su regazo. Media hora más tarde se detuvieron, y se miraron a los ojos.

- Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir - dijo Ginny en tono meloso.

- Quizás tengas razón - dijo Harry - Pero es que estoy también así.

- Yo también estoy bien así - dijo Ginny - Pero tenemos que dormir, yo tengo mucho sueño - dijo la pelirroja frotándose los ojos.

- Esta bien, vamos - dijo Harry desesperanzado.

- No - dijo Ginny deteniendo a Harry que se dirigía a la salida.

- Yo quiero dormir aquí - dijo Ginny mirando a Harry muy sonrojada - Contigo.

- Pero... - Harry no salía de su asombro, Ginny quería que pasasen la noche juntos. Estaba empezando a ponerse muy, muy nervioso, la situación le estaba empezando a asustar y eso se reflejaba en la cara.

- Tranquilo Harry tan solo dormir - dijo la chica con una sonrisa, interpretando el pánico de la cara de su chico.

- Esta bien - dijo Harry esbozando una grata sonrisa ante la idea de dormir con la persona más especial para el del mundo entero.

Harry se acerco a Ginny y agarrándola se dirigieron hasta la habitación, se quitaron las túnicas y los zapatos. Se acostaron en la cama, se abrazaron y estuvieron un rato besándose y acariciándose antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

--------------

Hola de nuevo, espero que les gustase el capitulo. Me costo mucho escribirlo, las descripciones de ropa no es lo mio ï. Pero por fin lo termine, creo que no me quedo mal del todo.

Saludos a todos los amigos que me dejan Reviews, gracias. Espero que en unos pocos días suba el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 13: Conversaciones Navideñas

**CAPITULO XIII: CONVERSACIONES NAVIDEÑAS**

El amanecer despertó a Harry, se encontraba más feliz que nunca. Cuando abrió los ojos tomo sus gafas de la mesita y miro a su lado, la felicidad que lo invadía aumento muchísimo. Por primera vez en su vida había dormido tranquilo y totalmente calmado, creía haber estado en el paraíso. Repentinamente pudo notar una inmensa fuerza crecer y desarrollarse en su interior, sin duda eso era lo que había estado intentando exteriorizar con su estudio. Empezó a concentrarse en la sensación que recorría todo su ser, logro ver y poder controlar ese enorme poder. Decidió que lo mejor seria probarse a si mismo, se dio cuenta de que Ginny y el no tenían ropa normal para poder cambiarse. Así que, que mejor prueba que traer ropa desde las habitaciones. Dicho y echo, se concentro en su baúl donde estaba su ropa, acto seguido la ropa que el había solicitado apareció encima de sus manos. Una amplia sonrisa circundo su rostro, no pudo evitar su alegría apartando la ropa y abrazando tiernamente a Ginny. Poco a poco Ginny fue despertando de su agradable sueño, se giro en la cama para estar frente a frente con Harry.

- Buenos días, Harry - dijo Ginny visiblemente feliz.

- Buenos días, Ginny - dijo Harry besando suavemente a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué estas tan contento? - pregunto Ginny intrigada por la alegría que emanaba Harry.

- Por dos motivos - respondió Harry - El primero eres tú, por primera vez en toda mi vida he dormido agradable y tranquilamente, nada de pesadillas ni sueños intranquilos. La felicidad que siento por tenerte a mi lado es inmensa, me gustaría repetirlo - dijo Harry besando repetidamente a Ginny.

- Bueno ¿Y la segunda? - pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- La ropa - dijo simplemente Harry - Cuando me desperté, pude notar el poder dentro de mí. Decidí concentrarme para probarme, conseguí verla y controlarla. Así que decidí probar ese poder y traernos algo de ropa - dijo Harry señalando el montón de ropa que tenía a su lado.

- Genial - dijo Ginny - Pero, ¿Y yo? - pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- No te preocupes, he traído ropa apropiada para ti - dijo Harry.

- Gracias - dijo Ginny melosa y abrazando fuertemente a Harry.

Permanecieron varias horas tumbados en la cama disfrutando mutuamente de la compañía, a media mañana se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa, cada uno por separado. Decidieron irse directamente al gran salón para desayunar, así que dejaron las túnicas de gala en la habitación. Cuando llegaron agarrados de la mano algunas miradas curiosas los seguían, vieron rápidamente a Ron y a Hermione que estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días - dijo Harry a sus amigos.

- ¡¡Como que buenos días!! - dijo Ron mirándoles con mala cara - ¿Dónde demonios han estado? - pregunto visiblemente enfadado.

- Eh... - Harry se quedo sin respuesta, no había pensado en que contarles a sus amigos. Sobre todo a Ron, como se iba a tomar todo aquello.

- Buenos días, a ti también Ron - dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry - Donde estuvimos no es asunto tuyo - respondió Ginny, sacando a relucir el genio Weasley - ¡Además yo te podría preguntar a donde fuisteis ayer durante el baile!

- ¡Como que no es asunto mió! - cuestiono Ron.

- Claro que no - dijo Hermione que estaba sonrojada ante la apreciación de Ginny.

- Tranquilo Ron, luego te contamos - dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo.

- Esta bien, pero luego me lo contáis, o se lo digo a mama - dijo Ron mirando a Ginny.

Mas tarde mientras daban un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, Ginny hablaba en voz baja con Hermione. Unos pasos por delante de ellas estaban Ron y Harry.

- Bueno Harry, ¿Vas a explicarme que has estado haciendo con mi hermanita esta noche y donde os habéis metido? - inquirió Ron visiblemente alterado.

- OK, te lo cuento pero júrame que no te lo vas a tomar mal - dijo Harry intentando asegurarse que su mejor amigo no le matase.

- Ummm - dijo Ron pensando en lo implicaba la respuesta - Esta bien, pero...

- Pero nada - dijo Harry.

- Esta bien - concedió Ron.

- Veras, desde hace un tiempo he estado estudiando el libro en otro lugar - dijo Harry.

- ¿Ya no estudias en tu despacho? - pregunto Ron.

- No, no era seguro - aseguro Harry.

- Bueno ¿Y? - dijo Ron.

- Dumbledore pensó que seria mejor utilizar los aposentos destinados para el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que estaban libres - dijo Harry - Desde que salgo con tu hermana ella me estuvo ayudando a estudiar.

- En un cuarto, A SOLAS - dijo Ron exaltado.

- Si, pero tranquilo - dijo Harry viendo como su amigo empezaba ha entender que ellos ya habían estado mucho tiempo a solas - La cosa es que ayer, viendo que vosotros os habíais marchado - dijo Harry enviando una mirada inquisitiva a Ron, el cual se puso un poco rojo - Queríamos estar un rato a solas, así que decidimos que lo mejor era ir a los aposentos. Estuvimos allí en la sala privada, delante del fuego. Cuando nos estro mucho sueño y decidimos que lo mejor seria ir a dormir, pero como estábamos muy cansados decidimos dormir en el cuarto - dijo Harry esperándose la reacción de su amigo, que lo miraba entre la rabia y la alegría - Ron te juro que solo dormimos - aseguro Harry levantando la mano derecha a modo de juramento.

- Te creo - dijo Ron, bajando la cabeza - Te creo, por que si habríais echo algo más no me hubieses dicho ni nada - Harry se relajo en sobremanera ante la reacción de su amigo pelirrojo, no esperaba que fuese tan comprensivo - Pero... será mejor que mi madre no se entere de esto. Pondría el grito en el cielo, si crees que yo soy sobre-protector. No has visto a mi madre, sobre todo con su pequeña Ginny.

Las chicas que iban pasos más atrás tenían una conversación muy parecida, Ginny contaba la misma historia que Harry. Ellos habían decidió omitir algunas sutiles partes de la historia para que sonara mas "inocente".

- Bueno yo te he contado lo nuestro - dijo Ginny - Me vas a contar a donde fuisteis con tanta prisa, ayer por la noche mi hermano y tu - Hermione torno en un color carmesí.

- Es... que... - decía Hermione.

- Venga no te hagas de rogar - insistía la pelirroja.

- Vale... - accedió Hermione - Como nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien y todo estaba estupendamente, nos dejamos llevar por la situación - dijo Hermione claramente sonrojada - Decidimos ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo a la luz de la Luna - relataba Hermione con voz soñadora.

- Sigue, sigue - apremio la pelirroja.

- Como iba diciendo - continúo Hermione - Estábamos dando un paseo por el castillo, íbamos agarrados de la mano. Me sentía tan feliz - Hermione suspiro - Ninguno hablaba, y sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos al lado de la entrada de la Sala del Requisito - Hermione sonrió abiertamente - Pasamos tres veces por delante y la puerta apareció ante nosotros, pasamos a una sala muy confortable y calentita. Nos recostamos en un sofá situado frente a una chimenea, estuvimos un buen rato sin hablarnos ni mirarnos. Solo sentados y agarrados de la mano, hasta que tu hermano se volteo hacia mí y... - Hermione cayó para poder recordar el momento con más claridad.

- ¿Y? - la apremio su amiga pelirroja.

- Y me beso - dijo Hermione roja como un tomate - Después estuvimos mucho rato besándonos hasta que nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Tu hermano estaba al igual que yo rojo como un tomate y muy feliz, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Así que yo le dije "Creí que no te decidirías nunca", después de decirle esto me miro asombrado y por fin reacciono "Si hubiese sabido antes que no te molestaría lo habría echo antes" - concluyo Hermione visiblemente emocionada.

- ¿Y ya están saliendo? - pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Bueno... no se - dijo Hermione - Estuvimos un rato mas en la Sala y después fuimos hacia nuestros cuartos, lo dejamos así - dijo Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de que no lo habían hablado.

- Pues creo que tendrías que ir a hablar con mi hermano, o sino va a creer que lo de ayer fue un sueño - dijo Ginny - Ya conoces lo cabezón que es - afirmo la pelirroja.

Se encontraban en el Expreso de Hogwarts camino ha Londres, el viaje transcurría con calma extraña. Ni siquiera tuvieron su habitual incidente con Malfoy y compañía, esto ha Harry le resulto bastante extraño. De repente le vino a la mente algo que había pasado por alto el día anterior, con la preocupación por contarle a Ron lo que había pasado entre él y su hermana. La carta de Sirius, como podía ser tan despistado. Esta vez para no olvidarse de la carta decidió que lo mejor seria decírselo a Ginny, se lo susurro a esta para que luego se lo recordara.

En la estación de King's Cross se encontraron con su comitiva de seguridad, por parte de la Orden del Fénix. Allí estaban en "Permanente Alerta", Moody, Tonks, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Los muchachos junto con la Orden se dirigieron en unos coches cedidos por el Ministerio hasta Grimmauld Place, allí se despidieron de la gran mayoría de ellos excepto de Tonks y de Lupin. Tras llegar a la mansión Black los chicos dejaron sus cosas en las habitaciones, y bajaron hasta la cocina a cenar. La conversación durante la cena fue muy agradable, Harry reía con las transformaciones de Tonks.

- Harry, cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras de ánimos? - pregunto preocupada la Sra. Weasley.

- Me encuentro perfectamente - respondió Harry, extrañado por la pregunta.

- Pe-pero, ¿Y no estas nervioso por la amenaza? - pregunto extrañada la Sra. Weasley.

- No - respondió tajante Harry - Desde los 11 años he tenido que vivir con la amenaza sobre mi cabeza, esa carta no ha hecho más que darme confianza - afirmo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Co-como que confianza? - pregunto incrédula la Sra. Weasley, mientras el resto de la mesa se encontraba en silencio observando la conversación.

- Veréis, esa carta me da a entender que Voldemort me tiene miedo - dijo Harry mientras un estremecimiento recorría a la mayoría de las personas sentadas en la mesa - No me tiene miedo como persona sino por lo que simbolizo, y tambien tiene miedo a lo desconocido - concluyo Harry.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Molly.

- Es simple, el no sabe que decía la profecía que estaba guardada en el Ministerio. La profecía nos incluía a Voldemort y a mí - otro estremecimiento recorrió la mesa - Por eso me teme, desconoce lo que esta decía.

- Ya te he entendido - salto Hermione de repente.

- ¿Pues yo no? - dijo Ron, recibiendo el apoyo de su madre y gran parte de la mesa.

- Yo tambien te he entendido - confirmo Ginny.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de dos nuevos invitados, acababan de entrar por la puerta de la cocina Bill Weasley acompañado de la deslumbrante Fleur Delacour.

- Hola, chicos - saludo Bill muy alegremente.

- Hola - saludaron los sentados a la mesa.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí? - pregunto Ginny mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su hermano.

- Pues a que vamos a venir a una reunión - dijo Bill - Dumbledore ha convocado una reunión, casi toda la Orden va a estar aquí - aseguro Bill.

- Bueno, a nosotros no nos interesa que vaya a estar la Orden entera - aseguro Ron - No creo que nos dejen acercarnos.

- No se pgeocupen, creo que tendgan una pequeña sogpgesa - dijo Fleur.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Hermione.

- Ya se enteraran chicos - respondió la Sra. Weasley - ¿Queréis cenar algo chicos? - pregunto la Sra. Weasley a los recién llegados.

- Pues no estaría mal - dijo Bill mientras él y Fleur tomaban asiento.

Durante el resto de la cena Harry estuvo muy ausente, permaneció en silencio mientras de vez en cuando observaba a la pelirroja de su corazón. "Tengo que dejar de mirarla tanto o se darán cuenta" pensó para si mismo. Después de la cena se fueron hasta el salón principal para seguir conversando, se hicieron pequeños grupitos con diferentes conversaciones. Por un lado estaban los señores Weasley con Lupin y Tonks, por otro lado estaban Ron, Hermione, Fleur y Ginny. Y por otro lado estaban Bill y Harry que se limitaban a observar el salón, Harry mantenía la mirada fija en la joven pelirroja.

- Harry - llamo Bill.

- Si, dime - reacciono Harry.

- ¿Qué tienes con mi hermanita pequeña? - pregunto repentinamente Bill, dejando ha Harry en el desconcierto total.

- Eh... yo - atino a responder Harry "¿Cómo se ha enterado?" pensaba Harry - ¿Cómo...?

- Es fácil darse cuenta - respondió Bill a la pregunta inconclusa de Harry.

- ¿Tanto se nota? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, te he visto mirarla durante toda la cena y tambien me he dado cuenta que ella te miraba con la misma intensidad que tú a ella - aseguro Bill.

- Bueno, pues... estamos saliendo - dijo Harry rendido.

- ¿Desde cuando? - pregunto Bill divertido.

- Desde hace 2 meses - respondió Harry.

- Tranquilo no se lo diré a mis padres, eso es cosa vuestra - dijo Bill para tranquilizar un poco a Harry - Por que nos unimos a su conversación - propuso Bill.

- Vale - dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y acercándose a donde estaban los demás.

Fleur había estado contando su historia con Bill, mientras los demás escuchaban atentos. Después de la conversación Harry se separo un poco para estar mas relajado, Fleur se sentó a su lado mientras veían como Ron discutía con sus hermanos sobre Quidditch.

- Estas cambiado, Haggy - declaro Fleur, mirando ha Harry.

- Como que estoy cambiando - cuestiono Harry.

- Estas mas alto y guapo - dijo Fleur consiguiendo que Harry se sonrojara - Estoy seguga de que ahoga eges todo un gonpecogazones - aseguro Fleur.

- Yo - dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Fleur.

- OH, ya veo - se rió Fleur - Además estoy seguga de que ahoga eges mucho mas podegoso que antes, han pasado dos años y si antes egas bueno ahoga no me lo puedo ni imaginag - concluyo Fleur.

- Venga, no es para tanto - aseguro Harry, visiblemente colorado.

- Además sigues igual de modesto - rió Fleur.

Las conversaciones se fueron apagando, según avanzaba la noche los contertulios fueron ascendiendo hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry y Ron se encontraban ya en su habitación cambiados y conversando, cuando Harry le dijo a Ron que iba al baño. Cuando estaba saliendo del baño, alguien le volvió a empujar hacia dentro dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Pero, que pa...? - empezó a decir mientras escucho como se cerraba la puerta con el seguro. Levanto la vista y se fijo en que Ginny se encontraba frente a el con una sonrisa.

- Ya te tengo - dijo divertida la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba encima de las piernas de Harry a horcajadas.

- ¿Ginny que estas hac...? - iba a preguntar Harry cuando se encontró con la boca de Ginny bloqueando la suya propia. No tardo mucho en reaccionar y corresponder el tierno beso, unos minutos mas tarde se separaron para respirar un poco.

- He estado toda la noche esperando - aseguro Ginny mientras se relamía.

- Tu hermano se ha dado cuenta - dijo Harry.

- ¡¡Que!! - dijo Ginny sorprendida.

- Además creo que Fleur tambien lo sabe - dijo Harry - Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no dirán nada - aseguro Harry - Al menos eso me dijo Bill.

- Ufff - suspiro Ginny recuperando la respiración.

- Tendremos que ser mas disimulados - dijo Harry - Oh al final lo va a acabar sabiendo todo el mundo.

- Bueno, pero eso delante de los demás - dijo Ginny mientras rodeaba a Harry con sus brazos, durante un buen rato estuvieron haciéndose arrumacos.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos, o alguien podría venir al baño y pillarnos - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa es que no te gusta estar conmigo? - dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida.

- No, es... que... - intento explicarse Harry.

- Tranquilo, cariño mio, que era broma - dijo Ginny con cara de no haber roto un plato, mientras se levantaba de encima de su chico.

Salieron del baño todo lo silenciosos que pudieron, miraron hacia todos los rincones para comprobar que no había nadie y se despidieron con un suave beso. Cuando Harry entro en su habitación Ron estaba ya dormido, cosa que alivio a Harry ya que si hubiese estado despierto de seguro le preguntaba como habia tardado tanto, y no le apetecía tener que explicar nada.

Harry se despertó tarde, sin embargo se levanto antes que Ron. El cual todavía roncaba en la cama de al lado, se vistió rápidamente y en silencio. En su camino hasta la cocina no encontró a nadie, inexplicablemente no parecía haber nadie en la casa. Empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras esperaba a que los demás habitantes de la casa fuesen abandonando los brazos de Morfeo. La primera en hacerlo fue Ginny, entro en la cocina todavía en pijama y con legañas en los ojos. Su cara denotaba que todavía no se había despertado del todo.

- Buenos dias, preciosa - dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos dias, Harry - dijo Ginny feliz.

- ¡Toma! - dijo Harry extendiéndole un plato con el desayuno, que constaba de beicon, huevos revueltos, tostadas con mermelada y zumo de calabaza.

- Ummm - se relamió Ginny al ver su desayuno - Que rico - dijo después de probarlo - ¿Lo has hecho tu? - pregunto.

- Si - respondió Harry divertido de ver la intensidad con que devoraba Ginny.

- Genial, esta todo buenísimo - dijo Ginny - Me llevo una joyita - dijo mirando a Harry.

- Ja ja ja - rió Harry ante la apreciación de la pelirroja.

- Ummm, por cierto - dijo Ginny sobresaltándose - ¿Y la carta de Sirius? ¿Acaso te has vuelto a olvidar de ella?

- Ahhh, es cierto - dijo Harry mientras salía corriendo de la cocina para dirigirse hasta la habitación. Sorprendentemente Ron seguía profundamente dormido, fue hasta su baúl, tomo la carta del interior del libro y regreso a la cocina.

- Bueno, que la vas a leer o que - dijo Ginny mirando la carta que Harry sostenía en las manos.

- Si, ahora - dijo Harry tomando asiento al lado de Ginny, abrió el sobre y saco una cuidada carta. Extendió la carta para que Ginny alcanzara a leer.

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estas leyendo estas líneas significara que he fallecido. No te sientas mal, estoy seguro que fallecí dando una buena muestra de mi valor. Esta carta tiene dos motivos: _

_El primero es despedirme de ti, el tiempo que estuve contigo lo disfrute plenamente y me hiciste sentirme orgulloso de ser tu padrino. Estoy seguro que tus padres tambien estarían muy orgullosos de la nobleza y grandeza demostradas por su hijo. Guíate por tu corazón, el te dará las respuestas necesarias para seguir adelante. _

_El segundo motivo, es tal vez el más importante. Cuando tus padres se escondieron para huir de Voldemort, pensaron que tendrían que dejar las cosas bien atadas por si les ocurría algo. Ellos prepararon una cámara en Gringotts y le dieron la llave a Dumbledore, sin embargo la cámara solo era una pequeña parte de sus pertenencias. A mi como tu padrino me entregaron el control del resto de sus posesiones, todas ellas están detalladas en una pequeña caja. Esta caja se encuentra oculta en la Mansión Black, esta pequeña caja esta protegida por varios encantamientos. La caja esta oculta tras el retrato de mi "Adorada" madre, para separar el cuadro de la pared solo tienes que exigírselo como heredero de los Black._

_Me hubiera gustado estar contigo más tiempo, sin embargo las circunstancias de nuestra situación no lo permitieron. Siempre estaré contigo._

_Muy afectuosamente,_

_Sirius Black_

- Harry ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Ginny mirando a la cara a Harry.

- Si - respondió Harry sin apartar la vista de la carta - Es solo que...

- Lo se Harry, lo se - dijo Ginny abrazándole con fuerza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, me ha costado escribirlo. Y creo que hasta dentro de unos cuantos dias no podré volver a actualizar.


	14. Capitulo 14: Herencias

**CAPITULO XIV: HERENCIAS**

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la cocina abrazados, estaban visiblemente emocionados por la carta de Sirius. En sus caras se podían distinguir claramente marcas de lágrimas ya secas, así se mantuvieron durante algún tiempo. Minutos después llegaron a la cocina Ron y Hermione, ambos con claras muestras de somnolencia. Ginny les contó lo de la carta y se la paso para que ellos mismo la pudiesen leer.

- Caray - alcanzo a decir Ron.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry? - pregunto Hermione.

- Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y ofreciéndole una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a por tu herencia? - dijo Ron.

- Si, vamos - dijo Harry - Puede ser interesante - asintió Harry dirigiéndose hacia el hall de la casa, cuando llegaron Harry se coloco frente al cuadro de la Sra. Black, tomo aire - HE, SRA. BLACK DESPIERTE - grito Harry.

- QUIEN ME DESPIERTA, MALDITOS GUSANOS INMUNDOS, DESGRACIADOS, DESPOJOS DE LA SOCIEDAD... - grito la Sra. Black.

- SILENCIO - grito Harry con ojos de furia, haciendo que la Sra. Black obedeciese por primera vez desde que la Orden se había instalado en la casa - Veo que sabe lo que le conviene, quiero que habrá la cámara oculta tras el cuadro. Yo soy el heredero de los Black - ordeno Harry con voz firme.

- Muy bien - dijo la Sra. Black resignada. El cuadro se giro y dejo ver el hueco tras de el, una pequeña caja de plata se encontraba en su interior. Harry la tomo en sus manos maravillado por la pequeña caja, tenia incrustaciones de rubíes a lo largo de sus bordes.

- Es preciosa - dijo Ginny maravillada.

- Marchémonos de aquí - dijo Harry dándose la vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

Los chicos se encontraban ya en la habitación, todos observando las reacciones de Harry que estaba sentado en la cama observando la caja.

- Bueno, ¡Que! ¿La abres o que? - dijo Ron, impaciente.

- Ah, si - dijo Harry como saliendo de un trance. Harry levanto la tapa de la caja dejando a la vista su interior, dentro de la caja se podía ver una carta sellada. Harry la saco de la caja, fijándose en que debajo de esta había un relicario de plata. Saco el relicario de plata, que al igual que la caja procedía de una cuidada orfebrería. Tenia forma de corazón, a cada lado del relicario se podía ver el símbolo de Gryffindor con unos pequeños rubíes como ojos.

- OH, es precioso - dijo Ginny maravillada - Ábrelo - siguiendo la orden de Ginny, Harry abrió lentamente el relicario. Para su alegría encontró en un lado una foto de sus padres el día de su boda, en el lado contrario había una pequeña llave de oro.

- ¿Para que será esta llave? - dijo Harry apartando la vista del relicario y mirando a sus amigos.

- Tal vez lo explique en la carta - dijo Hermione.

- Ah, si tienes razón - dijo Harry colocando el relicario de nuevo en la caja. Extendió la carta para poder leer su contenido en voz alta.

_Listado de Propiedades de los Señores Potter:_

_Inmuebles:_

_- Casa en Godric Valley._

_- Duplex en Londres._

_- Mansión en Manchester._

_- Mansión en York._

_- Castillo de Liverpool._

_Económico:_

_- Cámara en Gringotts (Ya en posesión de HP)._

_- 72 de las Acciones de Empresas Mágicas Green._

_- Grupo de Acciones en diferentes empresas Muggles._

__

- Eso es todo - dijo Harry, dijo Harry sin darle importancia a su herencia.

- ¡¡Que esto es todo!! - exclamo Ron - Caray Harry, como sigas acumulando herencias y riquezas, vas a acabar siendo el dueño de toda Inglaterra.

- Venga Ron no es para tanto - dijo Harry riéndose por el comentario de su amigo.

- ¡Como que no es para tanto! - dijo Ron - Pero si ya eres dueño de una mitad - comento esta vez divertido, contagiándose de la risa que acuciaba a su amigo.

- ¿Cariño, en cual de tus casas vamos a vivir? - dijo Ginny divertida.

- En la que prefieras - respondió Harry estallando en carcajadas.

- Genial, por que no vivís en el Castillo - dijo Hermione.

- Aunque tal vez os venga pequeño - dijo Ron continuando la broma.

Así continuaron durante el resto de la mañana, realizando comentarios y hipótesis sobre el alcance de las propiedades de Harry. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la comida, escucharon los inconfundibles sonidos de gente llegando a la casa. Bajaron hasta la entrada y vieron llegar a los Señores Weasley acompañados por Tonks y Lupin.

- Ya era hora - dijo Ron - ¿Se puede saber donde se metieron? - dijo Ron poniendo los brazos en jarras, imitando a su madre.

- Ron, te pareces mucho a mama - comento Ginny antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Estuvimos de reconocimiento urgente - dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- Un momento aquí a sucedido algo - salto Remus - ¿Por qué no grita la madre de Sirius? - pregunto el Licántropo intrigado. Harry les contó lo concerniente a la carta de Sirius y la caja tras el retrato, a lo que sus oyentes no parpadeaban.

- Es algo sorprendente - dijo Tonks.

- Ya se que es extraño - admitió Harry.

El grupo se encamino hasta la cocina donde siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema. Poco después de comer, llamaron a la puerta y mucha gente empezó a llegar a la casa. Primero llegaron _Ojoloco Moody_, Kingsley Shacklebolt y algunos hombres que tenían la pinta inconfundible de ser aurores. De seguido llegaba gente extraña a la casa, todos saludaban y pasaban inmediatamente a salón principal de la casa. A mitad de la tarde ya había unas cincuenta personas reunidas en el salón, tambien habían llegado Fred, George, Bill, Fleur y Charlie. Finalmente llego el Profesor Dumbledore acompañado por Snape y McGonagall, todos pasaron al salón.

- Bueno chicos, ahora suban a sus habitaciones y no intenten escuchar de la reunión - dijo la Sra. Weasley. En el momento en que Molly decía esto el Profesor Dumbledore salía del salón en dirección a ellos.

- Molly, por favor puedo hablar con los chicos - dijo Dumbledore dando una mirada a los cuatro jóvenes.

- Si claro estoy dentro, Albus - respondió esta.

- ¿Les gustaría participar en la reunión? - pregunto Dumbledore con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

- CLARO - gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

- Bien, entonces pasen y tomen asiento - afirmo Dumbledore. Cuando se encaminaron tomo ha Harry por el hombro para que esperase un momento.

- Harry, ¿Crees que serias capaz de hacer una demostración de un hechizo Protector de Magia Antigua? - cuestiono el Director de Hogwarts repentinamente.

- Eh, si no creo que tenga problemas - respondió Harry sinceramente.

- Entonces todo decidido - dijo Dumbledore indicándole con la mano que entrase en la sala. Una vez en la sala Molly miraba a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido - Tranquila Molly ellos tienes en esto mucho que ver, por eso están en la reunión, además tambien les concierne a ellos - la Sra. Weasley se relajo tras las palabras de Dumbledore.

En la sala la gente se encontraba hablando en pequeños grupos de personas, el alboroto era visible. Al parecer ninguno de los allí reunidos tenia idea del asunto que los había llevado a la reunión, el Profesor Dumbledore tomo asiento en una cómoda silla que acaba de conjurar. Espero a que todos se callasen para empezar a hablar.

- Buenas tardes a todos - dijo Dumbledore - Estoy seguro de que todos estaréis intrigados por el motivo que os trae hoy aquí - continuo el Director observando al publico reunido por encima de sus gafas de media luna - No os dejare con la intriga, el momento de atacar a llegado - dijo Dumbledore ante la sorprendida audiencia - Hasta ahora hemos estado actuando en la sombra, espiando a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos. Sin embargo esto solo ha servido para retrasar los planes de Voldemort, ahora tenemos que descubrirnos y atacar directamente a nuestro enemigo. Ese ha sido el motivo de todas las investigaciones, además ahora tenemos ventaja sobre nuestro enemigo - tras el pequeño pero contundente discurso de Dumbledore, la sala estallo en murmullos.

- ¡¡Ventaja!! - exclamo uno de los aurores que acompañaban a Moody.

- Si, ventaja - corroboro Dumbledore - Como todos bien sabéis, el Junio pasado Voldemort ideo un plan para conseguir la profecía que existía sobre el y sobre Harry - dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry de reojo - Bien, el se dio a conocer a todo el Ministerio con este movimiento, además ahora sabemos que teme a Harry por lo que no conoce de él - afirmo Dumbledore volviéndose hacia Harry, como pidiéndole permiso para contar todo lo relacionado con la profecía. Harry asintió permitiendo al Director continuar - Muchos de vosotros no conocéis el contenido de la misma pero básicamente dice que Harry es el único que puede destruir a Voldemort - concluyo Dumbledore esperando la reacción de la sala.

- Eso es inconcebible - dijo un mago que Harry no conocía - Es solo un niño, no podemos permitir que él se enfrente a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado - Dumbledore levanto la mano para interrumpir los murmullos de la sala.

- Harry es capaz de cuidarse el solito - afirmo Dumbledore - Estoy seguro que es mas fuerte que muchos de esta sala - sentencio el anciano Director - Como seguramente muchos no creeréis mis palabras, por que son solo eso palabras de un anciano mago. Harry si hicieses el favor, a llegado el momento.

Harry se levanto de la silla en la que había permanecido sentado mientras el Director, explicaba todo a la sala. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, algunas voces se escuchaban de fondo en la sala. Comenzó aislándose del mundo, cuando ya no escuchaba ninguna voz comenzó a sentir aquel poder tan rebosante que poseía. Segundos después de concentrarse la sala entera quedo asombrada mientras un resplandor salía del cuerpo del muchacho, el resplandor creció hasta convertirse en una intensa luz. Súbitamente Harry abrió los ojos y pronuncio "_Incendio Protego_" en un susurro casi inaudible, la luz estallo creando una burbuja de Magia alrededor de Harry. Esta burbuja comenzó a crecer hasta desaparecer a través de las paredes de la sala, Harry volvió a tomar aire y se sentó en la silla esperando la reacción de los magos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunto Arthur Weasley, muchos murmullos se preguntaban los mismo.

- Ha sido impresionante - dijo _Ojoloco Moody_ - Una demostración muy buena de _Magia Antigua_.

- ¿_Magia Antigua_? - dijeron varios magos.

- Si caballeros - corroboro Dumbledore - Nuestro joven amigo ha estado estudiando _Magia Antigua_, el acaba de realizar un hechizo protector sobre esta casa. Este hechizo es algo parecido a los hechizos que protegen Hogwarts, solo que en menor escala claro esta.

- Pero, eso significa que es muy poderoso - dijo Kingsley - Tal vez sea uno de los poderosos de esta sala, que digo de la sala del mundo mágico.

- Claro Harry siempre ha estado... - dijo Fred

- ...por encima de los demás - termino George.

- Ejem, ejem - dijo Dumbledore - Siento interrumpir sus comentarios, pero creo que ya ha quedado demostrado que Harry es capaz de cuidarse solo. Me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor de lo que nosotros esperaríamos...

- Profesor - dijo Harry para llamar la atención del Director.

- Si, Harry dime - respondió Dumbledore girándose para mira al chico.

- Puedo retirarme, el hechizo me ha dejado muy cansado - afirmo Harry.

- OH, claro muchacho - dijo Dumbledore - Ginny por que no le ayudas a llegar hasta su habitación, mientras Ron y Hermione se quedan en la reunión. Luego ellos se encargaran de contarles lo que decidamos - comento Dumbledore dándoles una sonrisa.

- Muy Profesor - acepto Ginny, agarro a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse y se encaminaron escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry.

Una vez en la habitación Harry se recostó sobre la cama, se encontraba realmente cansado. Hasta ese día no había utilizado ese hechizo sobre algo tan grande como la Mansión Black, además estaba el hecho de que este hechizo lo había realizado de forma permanente y no temporal como los anteriores. Ginny se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, para relajarse mas le pidió a Ginny que se tumbara a su lado hasta que se quedase dormido. Poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, se sentía tan cómodo allí abrazado a Ginny que era como si nada fuera importase. Tras quedarse profundamente dormido Ginny pensó que lo mejor era levantarse de la cama por si a su madre o alguien decidía ir a ver como estaba Harry, no seria apropiado que los encontrasen en esa situación. Así que se sentó sobre una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry.

---

Los dias pasaron con rapidez la navidad estaba próxima y como no podían arriesgarse a salir de Grimmauld Place, tuvieron que escoger los regalos por medio de catálogos y revistas que les había llegado la Sra. Weasley.

Harry estaba muy contento por poder estar con sus amigos en las reuniones de la Orden, aunque ya los trataban como parte de la Orden seguían sin encantarles nada. Dumbledore siempre les decía que ellos estaban en las reuniones para aprender y en un futuro poder intervenir como los demás, aunque no fuese mucho consuelo algo era.

Uno de los dias los gemelos acorralaron a Harry en una habitación para hablar con el, en un principio Harry se asusto al pensar que era sobre su relación con Ginny de lo que querían hablar. Pero nada más lejos de la realizada, ellos solo querían rendirle cuentas de la marcha de la tienda. Los gemelos volvieron a insistirle para que aceptase su parte de las ganancias, cosa a la que Harry se volvió a negar. Los gemelos entonces le comunicaron una gran primicia, tenían la intención de abrir una sucursal de su tienda en Hogsmeade. Le pidieron que no contase nada a nadie ya que ni sus hermanos lo sabían todavía, en la próxima salida de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade seria la apertura y habían preparado un "_Gran espectáculo_" dijeron los gemelos. Esto a Harry le hizo acordarse de su espectacular partida de Hogwarts, ante las narices de Dolores Umbridge y la Escuadra Inquisitorial.

Llego el día de Navidad, amaneció con un día soleado que regaba con rayo s de sol la habitación de Harry y Ron.

- ¡¡Harry, Harry!! Despierte es Navidad - gritaba Ron desde su cama, admirando el montón de paquetes que tenia a los pies de su cama.

- Feliz Navidad, Ron - dijo Harry bostezando.

- Feliz Navidad a ti tambien - dijo Ron comenzando a desempaquetar los regalos.

Harry tambien empezó a desempaquetar, comenzando con el regalo de la Sra. Weasley. Está le regalo su habitual jersey Weasley color azul, y una caja de galletas caseras de chocolate. Luego abrió el de Hermione, le regalo un libro "_Los mejores jugadores de la Historia del Quidditch_".

- Bueno al menos es de Quidditch - dijo mirando a Ron.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh, NO PUEDE SER!!! - grito Ron.

- ¿Qué, que pasa? - pregunto Harry mirando sorprendido a su amigo.

- Como va a ser algo malo, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca - aseguro Ron con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos - SOCIO DE LOS _CHUDDED CANNONS_, muchas gracias Harry - dijo Ron levantándose de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo y abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amigo.

- De nada Ron, pensé que te gustaría - dijo Harry intentando respirar, le empezaban a doler las aplastadas costillas - Por favor Ron, suéltame o me vas a asfixiar - concluyo Harry antes de que Ron le soltara.

- Eh, lo siento pero es que has dado en el clavo - se defendió Ron - ¿Pero como lo has conseguido?, hay una cola de espera de años - cuestiono Ron.

- Es muy simple, ahora parece que vuelvo a ser admirado - dijo Harry alzándose de hombros - Pedí que nos hicieran socios a los dos y al de una semana ya tenia los carnés - respondió Harry sin darle importancia.

- Mira por una vez te ha sido muy útil ser famoso - rió Ron con fuerza.

- Si, tienes razón - dijo Harry antes de estallar en carcajadas, los dos rieron un buen rato. Ron le habia regalado un conjunto de pelotas de quidditch con los anagramas de los _Chudded Cannons_.

- Gracias Ron, así podremos jugar cuando queramos con buenas pelotas - dijo Harry.

Hagrid le regalo un gran libro sobre monstruos y una caja con pasteles, los cuales serian tan duros como de costumbre. Ginny le regalo un broche para la túnica de gala, en el que se podía distinguir el león de Gryffindor. Tambien traía una nota en la que decía que luego le daría el otro regalo, a lo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Continuo abriendo una gran cantidad de paquetes, ese era el año que más tenia. Pudo contar los regalos de Fred y George, que habían sido especialmente generosos. Tambien los regalos de Lupin, Moody, Tonks y varios miembros mas pertenecientes a la Orden. Por ultimo abrió un pequeño paquete que parecía venir de Dumbledore, descubrió el interior del paquete. Parecía contener un reloj de bolsillo, era de plata con las iniciales J.P. grabadas en la tapa y al abrirlo sonaba una dulce melodía. Al escuchar la melodía Harry se sintió reconfortado y en calma, algo le decía que ya la había escuchado con anterioridad. En el fondo de la caja estaba una nota. "_Cuando Hagrid te recogió en tu casa, después de la muerte de tus padres. Encontró este reloj junto a ti en la cuna, al parecer pertenecía a tu padre espero que te sirva_", Harry miro el reloj con cariño. Cuando estaban terminando llegaron las chicas muy contentas, acababan de abrir sus regalos.

- Feliz Navidad, chicas - dijo Ron.

- Feliz Navidad, Hermione - dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama y agarrando a Ginny para darle un gran beso en los labios. En un principio Ginny estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Harry, pero tras unos segundos de incertidumbre le correspondió el beso.

- Eh, chicos que nosotros estamos aquí - protesto Ron, provocando que la pareja se separara lentamente pero sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho Ron.

- Feliz Navidad, Ginny - susurro Harry al oído de Ginny - Lo siento pero queria cobrarme el resto de mi regalo - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la cama.

- Feliz Navidad a ti tambien - respondió Ginny acercándose todo lo posible a el - ¿Supongo que te habrá gustado? - pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Me ha encantado - dijo Harry al oído de Ginny, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

- ¿Bueno pareja que os parece si bajamos a desayunar? - pregunto Hermione. Harry y Ginny no respondieron, parecían estar en otro plano astral.

- Déjalo es inútil - constato Ron - Mejor bajamos nosotros, venga vamos - dijo Ron levantándose y agarrando la mano de Hermione.

Así salieron de la habitación y llegaron hasta la cocina, en la cocina estaba la Sra. Weasley preparando los desayunos. Al darse cuenta de que iban de la mano Ron la soltó antes de ponerse rojo, gracias a que su madre estaba de espaldas a ellos no se dio cuenta de la situación. Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny, estos estaban más acostumbrados y no venían de la mano.

Después del desayuno los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la suya encontraron una gran lechuza color gris pardo en la ventana de la habitación. Abrieron la ventana y esta entro hasta posarse sobre la cama de Harry, traía una gran caja atada a las dos patas. Se apresuraron a desatar el paquete y acto seguido la lechuza abandono la estancia.

- ¿Qué será esto? - se pregunto Ron rascándose la cabeza - No parece un regalo - comento Ron revisando el paquete - Mira, trae el sello del Ministerio - dijo señalando un sello color verde en un extremo del paquete.

- Vamos a abrirlo - dijo Harry. Desenvolvieron el paquete dejando al descubierto, una gran caja llena de papeles. Lo primero que te veía al abrirla era una carta con el sello del Ministerio - Mira, es para mi - dijo Harry cogiendo la carta.

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Como le hice saber durante nuestra reunión del pasado Agosto, llevaría acabo las gestiones necesarias para localizar y crear un listado de sus propiedades. Sin embargo este trabajo me ha llevado más tiempo del que en un principio supuse, una vez concluida mi investigación y consiguiente confirmación. Aquí le envió los documentos acreditativos de sus Propiedades, estas incluyen las pertenecientes a la herencia de sus Padres los Señores Potter y la herencia de su padrino el Sr. Black._

_Muy cordialmente se despide,_

_Augustus Canterbury Brodderick_

_Director de la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas_

- Caray, no creo que nos de tiempo a mirar todos esos papeles antes de... - dijo Ron pensando - No se, tal vez diez años - dijo echándose a reír.

- Creo que necesitaremos ayuda - concluyo Harry, tras lo que se echo tambien a reír.

- Ahora si que eres el dueño de TODA INGLATERRA - grito Ron sujetándose el estomago por el ataque de risa que le había entrado.

- Buff, por lo menos - continúo Harry con la broma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo a todos, esta vez he tardado un poco en actualizar pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y cuando llego a casa no me apetece escribir.

Ahora vamos con las respuestas de los Reviews, como me aconsejo KAISER-KUN.

**Nelly Esp**: Espero que no te haya decepcionado el capitulo, tal vez esperabas algo mas de lo había tras el cuadro de la madre de Sirius. Pero de momento es lo que hay, aunque pasaran mas cosas relacionadas con el contenido de la caja.

**Marc**: Intento continuar con el mismo ritmo pero es difícil, jeje.

**Maryhttha**: Me agrada que te haya gustado la reacción de Ron, en muchos fics leí que Ron se cabreaba cuando Harry estaba con su hermana. Pero a mi me parece que en los libros de J.K. Rowling Ron deja claro que el chico ideal para Ginny es Harry, así que no veía por que Ron debía enfadarse. Lo de Ron y Hermione será muy bonito pero algo mas despacio de lo que fue con Harry y Ginny.

**Celina**: Pronto, será dentro de pocos capítulos en los que se descubrirán más datos sobre el libro y sobre la cámara que Harry vio en el sueño. Pero poco a poco no les vaya a dar un infarto de tantas emociones, jeje.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg** (uff, pedazo nick, jeje): No te preocupes aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo y dentro de unos dias pondré el siguiente.

**Sacralo**: Sigo así, gracias.

**Kaiser-Kun**: Primero de todo, GRACIAS. No creo merecer el calificativo de Excelente, solo me limito a imitar el estilo de J.K. Rowling que es la gran escritora. Me gusta ser fiel al estilo y formato de las obras originales cuando escribo algo, aunque esta es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo y lo publico. Yo jamás daría la talla para competir con Rowling, pero gracias por el halago.

En un principio no pensaba poner la calificación de Romántico, pero no me llamaba la atención ninguna de las otras. Y como dijo Rowling en sus próximos libros Harry estar muy ocupado pero siempre habrá un hueco para el romance.

Ya suelo utilizar el corrector de Word, pero no es perfecto. Así que lo siento si a veces se me olvida corregir algo, cuando lo presento en Word esta con negritas, cursivas, tabulaciones y sangrías. Sin embargo cuando lo público algunas de estas desaparecen dejando el texto algo descolocado, de ahora en adelante intentaré ser más cuidadoso.

Gracias por el consejo de responder los Reviews, como ves te he tomado la palabra y me he puesto a ello. Si has leído mi biografía puedes ver que hay un enlace a una página de México "Azkaban México" una pagina muy interesante de Harry Potter, además yo soy el encargado de la sección Fan Fiction.

Un saludo desde España.

**Marla**: Ya, ya va que prisa me meten todos, un poquito de por favor, jeje. Un saludo.

**Hanna-Weasley**: Hola Hanna, no es extraño que estés en mi lista de email alert y no tengas ningún review. Llevo poco tiempo dado de alta en la página por lo que todavía no soy muy dado a enviar review, aunque ya estoy empezando. Aprovecho para decirte que tu historia me gusta mucho, es una gran historia de la que espero que actualices pronto.

Bueno el hecho de que Harry se olvide de las cosas es producto de todas las que tiene en mente, a veces cuando tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza en las que pensar dejas de lado otras. El simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendido por todos los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo alrededor, los nuevos sentimientos que crecían en su interior. En fin todo eso.

Un saludo desde Bilbao.

**LizZyd**: Ya esta actualizado, no creo que los hice esperar tanto. Pero como ya dije apenas tengo tiempo y ganas de escribir, y además de eso estuve el fin de semana fuera. Te prometo que dentro de unos pocos dias, y digo pocos 3 o 4, actualizare con un nuevo capitulo.


	15. Capitulo 15: Sorpresas De Enero

**CAPITULO XV: SORPRESAS DE ENERO**

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron a su fin antes de lo que esperaban, el tiempo había pasado como un suspiro en el viento. Todos se encontraban ya en el vagón del Expreso a Hogwarts, conversaban sobre el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer para clasificar los papeles de Harry. Era increíble todas las posesiones que ahora tenia, Hermione estaba de los nervios con tanto papeleo. Harry nunca se imagino que Hermione llegase a ofuscarse con algo, pero sin duda todos los papeles legales eran buena manera de desquiciarle a alguien los nervios.

- Harry, yo creo que deberías contratar a un abogado o algo por el estilo - dijo Hermione revisando una pequeña lista que habían confeccionado.

- Si creo que será lo mejor, hay tantas cosas que no se que hacer con todo eso - reflexiono Harry - Yo no necesito nada de eso - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo Ginny - Cuando salgas de Hogwarts ya decidirás lo que haces, ¿Además no me dirás que no te apetece vivir por tu cuenta y solo? - pregunto Ginny con voz picarona.

- Por mi cuenta si, pero no solo - respondió Harry mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Oye si te sobra alguna casa, a mi no me importa si me regalas una - dijo Ron de broma.

- ¿Qué quieres que te regale, una mansión o un castillo? - dijo Harry de forma jocosa.

- Uff, si que me lo pones difícil - pensó Ron - ¿No tendrás alguna fortaleza, no?

- Espera a ver - respondió Harry sacando un libro imaginario, y haciendo como si pasase hojas - Ummm, no. Creo que no me quedan, la última se la regale a Hermione. Pero podéis compartirla, total que mas os da lo acabareis haciendo - dijo Harry riéndose. Lo que provoco que Hermione se sonrojase y Ron le mirase con cara asesina.

- Muy gracioso - dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

- Eh que no es para ponerse así - se defendió Harry.

---

Ya en Hogwarts todo volvió a la rutina, las clases, los entrenamientos, las tareas, etc. El mes de Enero extinguía sus últimas bocanadas de vida, cuando durante el desayuno el correo les llevo una sorprendente noticia.

_**CORNELIUS FUDGE DIMITE**_

_Cornelius Fudge, presento ayer su dimisión como ministro de magia ante el Winzegamont, el consejo de magos acepto su dimisión._

_Por otra parte Fudge, quiso nombrar un nuevo candidato. Ante la sorpresa de la gran mayoría del Winzegamont, propuso como candidato a Albus Dumbledore, el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Caballero de 1ª de la Orden de Merlín, Gran Hechicero del Winzegamont y Supremo Hechicero de la Unión Intencional de Magos. Anteriormente Fudge declaro que Dumbledore, chocheaba y que pretendía desestabilizar su puesto para así conseguir ser el ministro de Magia. Sin embargo esto solo fue una treta de Fudge, que no deseaba admitir el echo de que el Señor Tenebroso habia regresado. Tras la dimisión de Fudge y la nominación de Dumbledore, este se pronuncio diciendo "No me interesa el puesto de Ministro, estoy feliz como Director de Hogwarts", tras esta declaración a propuesto a Arthur Weasley, funcionario del Ministerio desde hace más de 40 años. Actualmente Weasly dirige el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, Arthur Weasley promovió hace unos años la ley de protección de los Muggles. Lamentablemente Arthur Weasley ha declinado la invitación de este periódico para una entrevista..._

- Woow - alcanzo a decir Ron.

- Si, woow - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Imagínatelo Ron, si tu padre fuese Ministro de Magia - dijo Hermione - Nada de Mortífagos en el Ministerio.

- Es increíble - dijo Ginny - Pero no creo que nuestro padre se presente para el puesto, ha el jamás le ha interesado ascender. Le gusta más su trabajo actual que cualquier otro - reflexiono la pelirroja.

- Mira Ron - dijo Hermione señalando a una lechuza que volaba con dificultad - No es _Errol._

- Si - dijo Ron bajando la cabeza. La lechuza fue a estrellarse contra el tazón de Harry, este la rescato antes de que se ahogase en el cacao que tenia.

- Mira trae una carta para vosotros - dijo Harry desatando la carta y dándosela a Ron y Ginny.

_Queridos Ron y Ginny:_

_Como supongo que ya os habréis enterado puesto que Hermione recibe el profeta, el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge ha dimitido. Tras su dimisión, Fudge propuso a Dumbledore para el puesto, pero como a Dumbledore no le interesa en absoluto el puesto ha propuesto a vuestro padre. El no queria que lo propusiera pero Dumbledore le ha convencido de que seria lo mejor que le podría pasar al mundo mágico, y por descontado tambien para los intereses de ya-saben-ustedes-que. Como vuestro padre es abierto y realista aunque un poco loco a veces, ha decidido aceptar la proposición de Dumbledore._

_Bueno solo queria deciros que a nosotros tambien nos ha pillado por sorpresa, vuestro padre no cree que le escojan pero aun así va a seguir adelante con el asunto y se va a presentar oficialmente para el puesto. Mañana por la mañana tiene la entrevista con el Alto Consejo de Magos, ya os contare que ha pasado._

_Con cariño,_

_Vuestra madre._

- Jamás creí que esto llegase a suceder - dijo Ron anonadado tras leer la carta de su madre.

- Si yo también creí que esto era la posibilidad más remota que existía - confirmo Ginny.

- Es estupendo - dijo Harry con una increíble sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - pregunto Hermione.

- Me estaba imaginando la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere - dijo Harry antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

- Seria estupendo ver ahora su cara - confirmo Ron uniéndose a su amigo.

- Lo que tengo miedo es de cómo va a llevar esto adelante mi padre - dijo Ginny - El es muy descuidado y algo despistado - reflexiono Ginny.

- Puede ser que sea algo despistado, pero es un buen hombre y justo - expuso Harry - Estoy seguro de que será un gran Ministro de Magia, por ese motivo creo que Dumbledore le propuso.

- Harry tiene mucha razón - dijo Hermione.

La noticia de la dimisión del Ministro de Magia y la posterior nominación del padre de Ron y Ginny, se extendió por la escuela como la pólvora. Cuando iban por los pasillos mucha gente se giraba para felicitarles, algunas chicas miraban y sonreían a Ron. Algunas incluso le daban notas y le susurraban cosas al oído, esto provoco el consabido enfurecimiento de Hermione que las miraba con cara asesina.

Al día siguiente de la noticia, "El Profeta" informo que la elección del nuevo Ministro de Magia se llevaría a cabo a mediados de la siguiente semana.

---

Harry volvía a encontrarse en la cámara oscura y subterránea, como en la anterior ocasión Harry se acercaba lentamente hasta la pared situada al fondo de la estancia. En la pared podía distinguir los escudos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, colocados formando un triangulo. En el centro veía el escudo que debía de ser el _Sello_ que los _Fundadores_ de Hogwarts crearon para proteger la escuela, cada vez se encontraba mas cerca, hasta llegar a situarse a escasos dos pasos de los escudos. Temeroso de lo que pudiese suceder, aunque irremediablemente impulsado por su curiosidad. Extendió su mano hasta llegar a tocar el sello central, instantáneamente al momento de hacer contacto con la superficie del sello un gran resplandor inundo la estancia.

Harry se despertó sudoroso y fatigado, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón. Le costo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando se situó tomo sus gafas de la mesita de noche. Mirando la hora en el reloj de su padre supo que estaba a punto de amanecer, así que decidió vestirse y bajar a la sala común. Allí estuvo esperando hasta que fue la hora apropiada para ir a desayunar, en el gran comedor se encontraba prácticamente solo.

- Buenos dias, Harry - dijo una voz a su espalda, Harry se giro para ver quien le saludaba y para devolverle el saludo.

- Buenos dias, Profesor - respondió Harry a Dumbledore.

- ¿No has dormido bien? - pregunto Dumbledore mirando la cara de somnolencia que portaba Harry.

- La verdad es que no mucho - respondió Harry - He vuelto a tener ese sueño sobre la cámara en la que se encuentra el sello - expuso Harry, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de Dumbledore.

- Me esperaba algo así - confirmo Dumbledore, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Ya se lo esperaba? - pregunto Harry atonito.

- Si, creo que deberías venir a mi despacho para hablar calmadamente sobre este asunto - dijo Dumbledore - Si quieres pueden venir su amigos - concluyo Dumbledore antes de marcharse, dejando a Harry muy sorprendido.

Harry espero a los demás en el comedor, cuando todos llegaron les contó todo lo sucedido. Decidieron ir después de las clases a ver al Director, tenían mucha curiosidad por conocer lo que esté tenia que hablar con ellos.

Tras las clases se dirigieron hasta el despacho del anciano Director, en el camino hacia su destino se encontraron con el Profesor Snape que los miro con gesto amenazante. Una vez frente a la gárgola pronunciaron la contraseña y pasaron por el orificio dejando por está, llamaron a la puerta que conducía al despacho del Director.

- Adelante - dijo una voz conocida pero que no era la del Director. Los cuatro jóvenes entraron para encontrarse frente a frente con Arthur Weasley, lo que izo que Ron y Ginny corriesen para abrazar a su progenitor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí papa? - pregunto Ginny.

- Tenia que hablar con Dumbledore sobre mi candidatura a Ministro - explico el Sr. Weasley.

- Enhorabuena por la nominación - dijo Harry.

- Gracias, pero la verdad es que a mi no me interesa el puesto de Ministro, pero se han puesto todos tan pesados que no he tenido otro remedio que claudicar - dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- Aun así yo creo que es algo estupendo - dijo Hermione.

- Si, yo estoy seguro que el miércoles serás el nuevo Ministro de Magia - afirmo Ron.

- No estoy muy seguro los otros candidatos son grandes magos y mas importantes - dijo Arthur.

- Pero de seguro no son tan honrados como usted - dijo Hermione.

- De seguro - apoyo Harry a Hermione.

- Veo que ya han visto a nuestro invitado - dijo la voz de Dumbledore a espaldas de los muchachos.

- Hola Profesor Dumbledore - saludaron los chicos a la vez, mientras el Director se dirigía hasta su silla.

- ¿Muchachos, se preguntaran por que queria hablar con ustedes? - dijo el Director.

- La verdad es que si - dijo Harry.

- Bien, como ya te dije esta mañana, tenia el presentimiento de que algo así podía suceder - dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos - Oh pero por favor sentaros - dijo mientras con un ligero giro varita hacia aparecer cinco cómodas sillas.

- ¿Y que tiene ahora de especial, ya me sucedió antes? - cuestiono Harry.

- Ahora las resonancias de la Magia del colegio son más fuertes - explico Dumbledore - Yo tambien las he sentido, no tan fuerte como tu claro esta.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? - pregunto Hermione.

- Bien a eso iba - dijo Dumbledore - Yo no dispongo de tiempo para revisar todos los documentos y manuscritos de los anteriores directores, por eso dado que vosotros ya habéis llevado a cabo muchas investigaciones...

- ¿No querrá decir que nos va a dar acceso a esos documentos? - pregunto Hermione con chispas de alegría en los ojos.

- Pues, si - respondió Dumbledore a la vez que los ojos de Hermione se abrían de par en par - Eso era lo que les queria proponer, que ustedes llevasen acabo dicha investigación.

- ¿Profesor, no se supone que esos documentos y papeles son tan importantes que solo el Director de Hogwarts tiene acceso a ellos? - pregunto Ginny.

- Así es - respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa - Por eso esta aquí tu padre, para dar fe de que yo os autorizo personalmente a revisar los documentos y manuscritos. Como candidato a Ministro tiene facultad de dar testimonio, y como además va a ser Ministro de Magia - concluyo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Yo no se si podré ayudar mucho - dijo Harry que había permanecido callado hasta el momento - Tengo mucho trabajo con las tareas de EXTASIS, organizando las clases, los entrenamientos de Quidditch y estudiando _Magia Antigua_ - reflexiono el joven enumerando todos sus quehaceres, dejando caer sus hombros en gesto de derrota.

- No te preocupes nosotros tres nos ocupamos - aseguro Ron, provocando que Ginny y Hermione le mirasen extrañadas.

- Esta bien, así quizás averigüemos donde esta la _Cámara de los Fundadores_ y solucionamos lo de los sueños - dijo Harry.

Dumbledore les llevo hasta los _Archivos de Hogwarts_, la entrada estaba oculta tras un cuadro de un campo de batalla en el que los guerreros medievales se perseguían de un lado para el otro. Dumbledore formulo una contraseña y realizo un pequeño hechizo sobre los jóvenes para permitirles acceder al _Archivo_, cuando entraron se encontraron con una habitación cubierta de estanterías llenas de libros. "Esto será el paraíso para Hermione" pensó Harry, se giro para ver a su amiga y descubrió que por la cara de está no estaba muy desencaminado.

- Bueno muchachos - dijo Dumbledore tomando asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la única mesa de la estancia - Los _Archivos de Hogwarts_ datan de la época de los _Fundadores_ y los sucesivos directores han ido haciendo sus aportaciones, tal vez sea la biblioteca mejor surtida de todo el mundo. Aunque muy pocas personas conocen su existencia y muchas menos tienes acceso a ella. Deberían estar orgullosos de estar en el interior del _Archivos de Hogwarts_, aunque supongo que la Señorita Granger ya lo esta - dijo Dumbledore mirando a Hermione que esta muy alterada por la presencia de tantos libros.

- En eso tiene razón, esta como en el paraíso - le comento Harry a Ron en voz baja.

- Tienes toda la razón - dijo Ron sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿He chicos que murmuran? - pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Nosotros? Nada - dijo Harry excusándose.

- Bueno, esos libros de ahí - dijo Dumbledore señalando un estante - Son índices sobre los libros del _Archivo de Hogwarts_, yo empezaría a buscar por ahí - sonrió abiertamente.

- OH... gracias - dijo Hermione abalanzándose hacia la estantería.

Esa misma tarde comenzaron a investigar sobre la _Cámara de los Fundadores_, pasaron varias horas consultando los índices y creando una pauta de investigación. Según avanzaba la tarde fueron descubriendo más y más pasillos, el _Archivo de Hogwarts_ parecía no tener fin.

---

- Buenos días chicos - saludo Hermione sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor - Hoy es el gran día, sabremos si vuestro padre es elegido _Ministro de Magia._

- Buenos días Hermione - devolvieron el saludo los demás.

- Yo estoy algo nervioso - dijo Ron.

- Yo no, estoy segura de que saldrá elegido - afirmo Ginny.

- Así se piensa preciosa - dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny.

- ¿Es que siempre tienen que estar igual? - pregunto Ron.

- Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo - respondió Harry - A ti te pasara lo mismo cuando tengas novia - afirmo Harry mirando a Hermione, la cual tomo un leve color escarlata al igual que Ron.

- Eh... a... esto... - intentaba decir Ron.

- Ya, ya estas en ello - dijo Harry levantando los hombros. En ese momento entraban las lechuzas matutinas con el correo, una lechuza parda se dirigió hasta Hermione para entregarle el periódico. Al mismo tiempo que _Pig_ llevaba una carta hasta su dueño, Ron tubo que hacer tremendos esfuerzos para atrapar a la rebelde lechuza.

- ¿Por qué me mandara mama una carta ahora? Si todavía no ha sido la elección y le envié a _Pig_ para que nos informase de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio - cuestiono Ron en voz alta.

- El otro día yo tuve la misma idea, le pedí a Harry a _Hedwig_ para que mama nos contase - explico Ginny - Si lees la carta igual nos explica - Ron saco la carta del sobre y la leyó detenidamente.

- Bueno ¿Qué dice? - pregunto Harry curioso.

- Dice que iban estar toda la mañana en el consejo para elegir al nuevo _Ministro de Magia_ y que como tenia a _Pig_ y a _Hedwig_ para contarnos lo que pasa. Envió a _Pig_ y se quedo con _Hedwig_ que es mas formal - contó Ron - Esta maldita lechuza no sabe comportarse - dijo Ron mirando a la pequeña lechuza que forcejeaba alegre en su mano.

- Ron, ella solo esta feliz de hacer lo que le mandan - recrimino Hermione la actitud de Ron.

- Ya, ya pero es que esta loca - inquirió Ron.

- Se acerca tormenta, ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Harry al oído de Ginny.

- Será lo mejor - respondió Ginny. Dicho esto salieron del comedor con destino a sus respectivas clases.

La mañana paso lentamente, los chicos tenían sus mentes situadas a cientos de kilómetros. En concreto en la sala en la que se celebraba el consejo, Dumbledore estaba allí y apoyaría la candidatura del padre de los pelirrojos. Las clases dieron paso a la hora de la comida, todo el comedor estaba impaciente esperando noticias sobre la decisión del consejo.

- Ya no aguanto mas - dijo Ron desesperándose - Acaso es tan difícil decidirse por uno - dijo agarrando el articulo donde estaban los tres candidatos.

- Ron tienen que exponer sus puntos de vista y después discutirlos - explico Hermione - Y después de eso el _Wizengamot_ vota para ver quien será el próximo _Ministro de Magia_.

- Eso ya lo se - replico Ron - Pero se tardan demasiado - se quejo mirando hacia el hueco por el que llegaban habitualmente las lechuzas.

- Solo tranquilízate un poco - pidió Harry - Me estas poniendo nervioso a mi, ¿Por cierto como va la investigación?

- Va - dijo Hermione - De momento no hemos encontrado nada sobre la localización de la Cámara, sin embargo hemos encontrado algunos datos sobre los hechizos que pudieron utilizar.

- ¿Y eso nos servirá de algo? - pregunto Harry.

- Espero que si, descubriendo el hechizo que utilizaron para proteger el castillo, tal vez podríamos modificarlo para que tu lo utilizases - expuso Hermione.

- Es buena idea, de esa forma el castillo permanecerá fuera del alcance de Voldemort durante unos cuantos años más - dijo Ginny.

- En vuestra teoría solo hay un pequeño fallo - dijo Harry.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

- Los Fundadores debieron utilizar un hechizo de Magia Antigua Avanzada, yo tan solo estoy comenzando con la Magia Antigua Básica - expuso Harry - Además ellos eran tres poderosos magos y yo solo soy un Aprendiz de Mago, creo que hay una leve diferencia - dijo alzándose de hombros.

- Tienes razón en lo que dices, pero te subestimas - dijo Hermione.

- Todos te hemos visto hacer cosas que normalmente están fuera del alcance de magos adultos y poderosos - dijo Ron volviendo a la tierra - Y tu las haces como si tal cosa, o es que siempre hay que estar recordándote todo lo que has hecho.

- No, no ya te entiendo. Pero sigo pensando que es demasiado para un solo mago, poderoso o no - se trato de explicar Harry.

- ¿Quizás podríamos contar con Dumbledore? - cuestiono la pelirroja.

- Puede - dijo Hermione en tono pensativo.

- ¡Eh, miren ahí viene _Hedwig_! - grito Ron poniéndose en pie. Hedwig voló atravesando el salón ante la mirada atenta de la gran mayoría de los allí presentes, posándose suavemente sobre la mesa frente a Harry y extendiendo la pata para que este lo despojase de la carta.

- Venga Harry léela rápido - lo apremio Ron. Harry leyó rápidamente en voz alta pata que todos escuchasen lo que la carta decía.

_Queridos muchachos:_

_Arthur Weasley ha sido elegido por el Wizengamot como nuevo Ministro de Magia. Ya os contaremos mas adelante._

_Con afecto,_

_Remus Lupin_

- Si, si, si - grito Ron dando salto de alegría.

- Enhorabuena - dijeron los chicos que estaban alrededor que habían escuchado a Harry leer la carta.

- Es genial - decía Ginny agarrada firmemente al cuello de su novio.

- Genial - gritaba Ron cuando una chica le abrazo fuertemente, rápidamente dejo de gritar para fijarse en la dueña de la melena enmarañada que lo tenia preso.

- Her...mio...ne - dijo Ron torpemente. Cuando Hermione levanto la cabeza quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cara, se puso roja e intento separarse. Sin embargo Ron la retuvo y como si un imán lo atrajese beso a Hermione en los labios, dejando a los que los rodeaban atónitos.

* * *

**Digna: **No te preocupes ya me había imaginado que se te había colado, por cierto no me digas chica que soy chico. ;-)

**Sacralo:** Gracias por tus comentarios, pensé que seria bueno que Harry hiciese una pequeña demostración del poder que posee.

**Nelly Esp:** Menos mal que no esperabas nada específico de la caja, creo que tienes razón en esperar "algo" de la llave y del reloj, pero lamento decirte que para lo de la profecía todavía falta.

**Marc:** Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Bikutoru-Kun**Me alegra que el fic te guste, cuando se me paso por la cabeza escribirlo estaba leyendo otros fics y yo empeze a imaginar formas distintas de la historia. Mas o menos lo que estoy escribiendo. Lo de las bromas a mi tambien me hace gracia al escribirlo, cuando me imagine la escena en la que Ron dice DE TODA INGLATERRA alzando los brazos me parti de risa.

**KIKA:** Soy escritor (aficionado, ¡no, ni eso!), se hace lo que se puede. A mi tambien me gustaria que los capitulos fuesen un poquito mas extensos, pero para este fic he preparado un esquema de 5 paginas de Word por capitulo. Tal vez en la continuación los haga mas largos.

Espero que os halla gustado este nuevo capitulo, el proximo capitulo no lo podre poner hasta el viernes mas o menos. Dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenga, por que hoy que es domingo yo estoy trabajando.


	16. Capitulo 16: Tiempos Pasados

**CAPITULO XVI: TIEMPOS PASADOS**

Tres personas conversaban en la penumbra de una gran sala.

- ¿Estas seguro que debemos hacer esto, vamos a gastar todo nuestro poder de _Magia Antigua_? - cuestionaba una dulce voz femenina a la figura mas alta y corpulenta de las tres.

- Claro que estoy seguro, tenemos que proteger la escuela y a los alumnos de los indeseables que habitan el mundo - proclamo la figura masculina.

- El tiene razón, aunque utilicemos todo nuestro poder de _Magia Antigua_ seguimos teniendo nuestra Magia convencional para enseñar - dijo una segunda voz femenina.

- Además de esta forma evitaremos que el vuelva a la escuela para vengarse - afirmo la voz masculina.

- Muy bien hagámoslo - cedió la primera voz femenina - ¿Pero como protegeremos la sala?

- Es sencillo, ya tengo un plan establecido. Nadie sospechara nunca, al menos hasta que la persona que reactive el hechizo obtenga el conocimiento - dijo la segunda voz femenina.

Las tres figuras se aproximaron hasta una pared que se veía desierta, se colocaron en paralelo frente a la pared y comenzaron a concentrar su poder. Cuando el poder de los tres estaba en su clímax, dio comienzo una ceremonia que nunca mas en la historia se volvería a ver.

- YO SOY HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, FUNDADORA DE HOGWARTS. MI LEALTAD ES MI PODER Y CON EL MANTENDRE UNIDOS A LOS MORADORES DEL CASTILLO - grito la primera voz femenina, a la vez que extendiendo las manos hacia la pared. Un rayo color amarillo salía de su cuerpo y se estrellaba contra la pared generando el escudo de Hufflepuff en la misma.

- YO SOY ROWENA RAVENCLAW, FUNDADORA DE HOGWARTS. MI CONOCIMIENTO ES MI PODER Y CON EL NUTRIRE A LOS MORADORES DEL CATILLO - grito la segunda voz femenina, esta procediendo al igual que su compañera. El rayo color azul impacto violentamente contra la pared generando el escudo de Ravenclaw.

- YO SOY GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, FUNDADOR DE HOGWARTS. EL VALOR ES MI PODER Y CON EL ACAUDILLARE A LOS MORADORES DEL CASTILLO - grito la voz masculina a la vez que imitaba lo realizado por sus compañeras. El rayo color carmesí se estrello contra la pared formado el escudo de Gryffindor.

- NOSOTROS COMO FUNDADORES DE HOGWARTS, UTILIZAREMOS EL PODER QUE POSEEMOS PARA PROTEGER NUESTRO LEGADO - gritaron los tres fundadores al unísono mientras concentraban los tres rayos en el centro creando un único rayo color platino, acto seguido un resplandor inmenso inundo la sala.

---

Harry despertó sudoroso a la vez que confuso en su habitación de Hogwarts, se sentía eufórico a la vez que inquieto por culpa del sueño o lo que hubiese ocurrido. Tras un rato tratando de ubicarse y recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración alcanzo sus gafas y su reloj de la mesita de noche, en el reloj pudo ver que eran las tres de la mañana. Sin embargo no podía esperar hasta la mañana para contarle lo sucedido a Dumbledore, por las imágenes que todavía rondaban su cabeza supo que esto era muy importante. Se levanto y se vistió a toda prisa, cogió el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad.

Iba rápidamente por los desiertos pasillos de hogwarts, llego frente a la gárgola que ocultaba la entra hasta el despacho del Director. Harry observo que el nombre de la persona a la que en ese momento deseaba ver, no se encontraba en su despacho. Sin embargo no dudo en entrar en el mismo, sabía que Dumbledore siempre estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba dentro del castillo. Esperaba que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas y el Director acudiese para saber lo que sucedía. El despacho estaba a oscuras, Harry con un hábil movimiento de su varita encendió varios candelabros y velas que estaban distribuidos por la habitación. Con un rápido vistazo vio a _Fawkes_, el fénix del Director. Como si una fuerza invisible lo impulsara se acerco para acariciarlo, _Fawkes_ saco la cabeza de debajo de su ala y saludo a Harry.

- _Fawkes_, necesito hablar con Dumbledore, es urgente - dijo Harry al fénix. Acto seguido con un "Puff" el fénix se desvaneció entre llamas, dejando a Harry sorprendido de la rapidez de su amigo alado. Harry deambulo por la habitación hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba la espada de Godric Gryffindor, entonces recordó todo lo sucedido en la _Cámara de los Secretos_. Mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, con la espada de Godric en la mano una voz lo llamo a su espalda.

- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo el Director - Fawkes me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo urgentemente - afirmo el anciano.

- Si, ha sucedido algo importante - dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para encontrar la imagen más graciosa que había visto en toda su vida. El Director llevaba puesto un camisón lago, color verde chillón con dibujitos de caramelos de limón. Todo iba acompañado por un gorro a juego con su correspondiente borla, sin poder contener la expresión de risa Harry contorneo los labios para evitar la carcajada.

- Veo que mi atuendo te parece gracioso - dijo Dumbledore divertido por la reacción de Harry.

- No... es... que... yo... - trataba de explicarse Harry.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, no eres el primero que se ríe - dijo el Director - Pero creo que venias por otro asunto, ¿No es así? - pregunto el Director tornando su semblante serio.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Harry comenzó a relatar con todo lujo de detalles los sucesos que esa noche había soñado o tal vez presenciado. El anciano Director no interrumpió a Harry, se le veía caramente interesado por el relato del joven.

- Has hecho bien en venir a contármelo - dijo Dumbledore con semblante de preocupación.

- ¿Que puede significar, Profesor? - pregunto Harry.

- Creo, que significa que estas muy en armonía con las emisiones del castillo - respondió Dumbledore sin alterar su estado - Esto puede significar que queda poco tiempo para encontrar el sello, cada vez esta mas débil. ¿Quizás seas tu el que debe reactivarlo?

- Profesor, eso ya lo habíamos supuesto pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo - explico Harry.

- Ya se que ahora no podrías, sin embargo con algo de entrenamiento estoy seguro de que podrás perfectamente - replico el Director - Aunque no se el tiempo que te llevara eso.

- ¿Qué sucederá si cae el escudo de la escuela? - pregunto Harry.

- En apariencia no sucederá nada, sin embargo si Voldemort decide atacar la escuela... - decía el Director en tono preocupado - ...no tendrá ninguna resistencia, podrían aparecerse todos los Mortífagos de golpe. Seria terrible, es por eso que tenemos que evitarlo.

- Entonces tendremos que investigar mas a fondo - dijo Harry - Voy a decirles a los chicos que saquen los libros y los lleven a los aposentos del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así podré ayudarles y progresaremos más rápido.

- Me parece buena idea, yo mientras voy a movilizar a la Orden del Fénix para que estén alerta de todos los movimientos - dijo Dumbledore - Creo que nuestro plan de atacar a los Mortífagos tendrá que esperar esto es prioritario, de momento estamos a salvo ya que fuera de la Orden nadie sabe de las debilidades del castillo.

- Será mejor que vuelva a mi dormitorio antes de que los demás se despierten - dijo Harry viendo que el día comenzaba a clarear - Menos mal que hoy es sábado - dijo Harry con alivio.

- Esta bien - accedió el Director.

Harry se despidió del Director, y con la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador volvió hasta su cama. Sus compañeros de cuarto yacían en sus camas pacidamente dormidos, con sigilo se cambio de ropa y volvió a meterse en la cama. Tardo unos instantes en caer vencido por el sueño, la actividad nocturna lo había acabado de agotar.

- Eh, Harry - dijo una dulce voz a la vez que lo mecía de los hombros - Despierta, dormilón.

- Eh, ¿Quién? ¿Qué hora es? - alcanzo a preguntar.

- Primero soy Ginny - respondió la pelirroja - Y segunda son las dos de la tarde, ¿No crees que ya es hora de dormir? - cuestiono Ginny sentándose en la cama de Harry.

- Pues si - dijo Harry moviéndose rápidamente hasta rodear a Ginny con sus brazos y jalándola hasta tumbarla junto a él - Ahora no creo que me apetezca levantarme - dijo Harry al oído de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja soltase una risita picara.

- ¿Es que siempre piensas en lo mismo? - pregunto la pelirroja haciéndose la herida - ¡Solo me quieres por el interés! - aseguro Ginny en tono fingido.

- ¡OH!, por supuesto que es por el interés - confirmo Harry - Es por el interés de tenerte solo para mi, y por siempre - le dijo muy suavemente en el oído.

- Ya lo sabia yo - dijo Ginny dándole un beso en los labios a Harry.

- No sabes lo que me agrada estar así contigo - afirmo Harry.

- Seguro que tanto como a mí - aseguro Ginny.

- ¿Por cierto donde están Ron y Hermione? - pregunto Harry, ya que se había acordado de lo que les tenia que contar.

- Están esperándonos en el comedor - dijo Ginny - ¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos? ¿Solo debería preocuparte tu compañera de cama? - increpo Ginny con picardía.

- Ha sucedido algo importante que tengo que contarles - dijo Harry cambiando su semblante, haciéndolo ver serio.

- Tiene que ser importante, viendo tu cara - dijo Ginny con tono serio.

- Lo es - dijo Harry.

Ginny espero a Harry en la sala común mientras este se aseaba y se vestía, seguidamente fueron caminando juntos hasta el gran comedor, donde se sentaron junto a sus amigos. Tras una agradable comida Harry les condujo hasta los aposentos del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para contarles la historia de lo sucedido.

- Deberíamos seguir los planes que has dispuesto - confirmo Hermione.

- Solo espero que lo encontremos antes de que el escudo caiga - dijo Ginny.

- Seria terrible que los Mortífagos, descubriesen la brecha en nuestras defensas - aseguro Harry.

- Esperemos que eso no pase - dijo Ron con un tono de temeridad.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora a investigar? - propuso Hermione.

- A mi me parece bien - dijo Harry - ¿Qué tal si vosotros vais al Archivo y empezáis a traer los libros mientras Ron y yo preparamos el salón.

- Bien vamos - dijo Ginny agarrando a Hermione del brazo y sacándola de los aposentos.

Las chicas abandonaron rápidamente la habitación, Harry y Ron se quedaron solos en la sala de los aposentos. Harry miraba inquisitoriamente a Ron, dándose cuenta de cómo le miraba su amigo el temor recorrió el cuerpo de provocando un escalofrió.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? - pregunto Harry.

- Contar... ¿El que? - dijo Ron como no entendiendo a que se refería su amigo.

- Que va a ser, lo que sucedió el miércoles después de que besaste a Hermione - dijo Harry apuntándole con un dedo.

- Eh, esto... yo - dijo Ron - Esta bien - se rindió el pelirrojo.

FLASH BACK

- Her...mio...ne - dijo Ron torpemente. Cuando Hermione levanto la cabeza quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cara, se puso roja e intento separarse. Sin embargo Ron la retuvo y como si un imán lo atrajese beso a Hermione en los labios, dejando a los que los rodeaban atónitos.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre por lo que Ron había echo Hermione reacciono y le devolvió el beso, haciendo que varios de los compañeros que los rodeaban les animasen. Un momento después se separaron para tomar aire, con un movimiento rápido Hermione se escapo de los brazos de Ron y salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta del salón. Dos segundos más tarde Ron reacciono y salio corriendo tras la chica, ya se encontraban fuera del griterío formado en el gran comedor. Ron seguía presuroso los rápidos pasos de la chica, iban en dirección a la sala común. Súbitamente Hermione se detuvo provocando que Ron la alcanzase, cuando Ron estaba a su espalda está se giro rápidamente sobre sus talones quedándose a cinco centímetros de Ron. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para preguntar por el comportamiento de la chica, pero los carnosos labios de Hermione se lo impidieron. Ron rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y uniéndose a los movimientos acompasados de Hermione disfruto del momento que había estado deseando desde el Baile.

- Creí que no volverías a atreverte - dijo Hermione tras separarse del pelirrojo.

- Si se que no fue cosa de un día me hubiese atrevido antes - confeso Ron abrazando a Hermione.

- Vamos - dijo Hermione agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta un rincón oscuro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Bueno y el resto ya lo conoces - dijo Ron.

- No, ¿Todavía no se como se hicieron novios? - increpo Harry.

- Bueno...nosotros... - dijo Ron volviéndose color carmesí - Estábamos en el rincón... ya sabes... besándonos... y se le pedí que fuese mi novia.

- Y ella dijo que si - concluyo Harry la historia de su amigo.

- No bueno, en realidad no me respondió - confeso Ron - Me comió a besos - dijo Ron poniéndose mas rojo de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Vaya, una respuesta interesante - afirmo Harry conteniéndose la risa viendo la cara de Ron - En fin enhorabuena.

Los dos amigos acabaron de adecentar los aposentos, colocaron una gran mesa en el centro de la sala y sustituyeron los dos sillones por dos sofás. Tambien quitaron la mesa de escritorio para tener más sitio para la mesa grande del centro, con cómodas sillas a los lados. Poco después de terminar de ordenar todo la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos grandes columnas de libros.

- ¿Habéis dejado algún libro en el archivo? - dijo Harry corriendo a ayudar a las chicas.

- Culpa de Hermione - dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione - Si hubiese sido por ella nos los hubiésemos traído todos.

- Por lo menos no habrá que hacer mas viajes - dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo que no? - dijo Hermione sorprendida - Este solo es el primero, he preparado unos cuantos mas para traer - dijo Hermione mientras depositaba pesadamente los libros sobre la mesa.

- Vaya, esto les ha quedado bien - dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor - ¿De donde sacaron los muebles?

- Cortesía de Dumbledore - afirmo Harry.

- Esto hay que ir a por más libros, ¿Ron me acompañas? - pregunto Hermione mirando fijamente a Ron.

- OH, ha si claro - dijo el pelirrojo. Poco después desaparecieron por la puerta.

- Creo que tardaran un BUEN rato - dijo Harry.

- Eso mismo creo yo - dijo Ginny riéndose - Mejor eso nos deja tiempo solos - comento Ginny abrazando a Harry.

Pasaron un tarde de trabajo bien agradable, cada pareja iba ha hacer cosas por separado de la otra. Eso provoco que tardasen un tiempo excesivo en realizar cualquier tarea, sobre todo Hermione y Ron que al ser pareja reciente querían recuperar tiempo.

---

- EL ENTRENAMIENTO HA TERMINADO POR HOY - gritaba Harry desde las alturas al resto de jugadores, seguidamente fue a reunirse con todos los demás en los vestuarios.

- Creo que el sábado no tendrán nada que hacer contra nosotros - decía Colin, muy animado por el buen juego que estaban demostrando.

- Yo no lanzaría campanas el vuelo todavía, tienen un capitán nuevo y han mejorado mucho - dijo Ginny - Sino fíjate que paliza le dieron al equipo de Hufflepuff.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero teniendo ha Harry, no hay de que preocuparse - dijo Ron.

- Además ellos tienes a Chang que no es rival - dijo Jack Sloper.

- No los subestiméis - dijo Harry - Venga todos a cambiarse - ordeno el capitán.

- Harry eres muy duro con los entrenamientos - protesto Andrew Kirke.

- No te quejes, aquí al menos no nos manda tarea - dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua a su novio.

- Es por nuestro bien - dijo Ron dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues el siempre era el primero en quejarse por los duros entrenamientos.

- Ron tiene razón - lo apoyo Harry tambien sorprendido.

- Bueno yo me voy a la ducha - dijo Colin que fue seguido por el resto de componentes del equipo.

Después de la ducha en los vestuarios solo quedaba Harry acompañado por Ginny, planeaban las tácticas para el partido contra Ravenclaw.

- ¿Podrías dejar de una vez las tácticas y atenderme? - protesto Ginny exigiendo algo de atención.

- Eh... ¿Qué? - pregunto Harry despistado - ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues que por si no te has dado cuenta estamos solos y tú no le prestas atención más que a las dichosas tácticas - dijo Ginny fingiendo enfado.

- Perdona, pero esto es importante - se excuso Harry.

- Ya veo, es más importante que yo - dijo la pelirroja dándose media vuelta para que Harry no viese la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Eh, ah... no, no - respondió Harry algo asustado.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja - rió a carcajadas Ginny - Que inocente eres - dio Ginny dándose la vuelta con la cara roja de la risa.

- Y tu eres mala - reconoció Harry acercándose a la chica - Y mereces un castigo.

- OH, no por favor mas tareas no - dijo Ginny haciéndose la atemorizada.

- Si, si mas tareas - dijo Harry agarrándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia si.

- Esto es brutalidad - rió Ginny a mas no poder.

- Ahora veras lo que es brutalidad, pelirroja - dijo Harry antes de besarla apasionadamente - ¿Has tenido suficiente o quieres mas castigo?

- Ummm, si todos los castigos fuesen como este - dijo Ginny relamiéndose - Procuraría estar siempre castigada - termino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pasaron algún tiempo dentro de los vestuarios cobrándose el castigo mutuamente, tras las muestras de cariño demostradas por ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo. Aunque Harry tenía ciertos privilegios por ser maestro no queria abusar de estos, así que tenían que volver al castillo antes de la hora establecida para los alumnos.

Iban de camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando Harry comenzó a notar una extraña sensación proveniente de las paredes del castillo. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry, tubo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. Pero al contacto con la misma, la sensación de que algo estaba mal creció en su interior.

- Harry, ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto Ginny temerosa.

- No lo se, es la primera vez que noto algo así - respondió Harry.

- Vamos a ver a Dumbledore - pregunto Ginny.

- No ya se me esta pasando - mintió Harry - Es como si el castillo estuviese pidiendo ayuda, como si relámase mi presencia - comento Harry mas para si que para Ginny.

- Creo que aunque se te pase deberías decírselo a Dumbledore - dijo Ginny algo asustada.

- Si pero no ahora, vamos a la sala común - dijo Harry ya algo mas repuesto.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común esta se encontraba llena de gente, algunos comentando posibles jugadas para el próximo partido de Quidditch. Harry y Ginny se aproximaron hasta donde estaban sentados sus amigos, extrañamente Harry ya había dejado se tener esa sensación. Contó todo sobre la anterior sensación a Ron y Hermione que acabaron recomendando lo mismo que Ginny, aunque con menos énfasis que Ginny.

----

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews.

**Violet-Potter: **¿Que por que?, ummm buena pregunta. Simplemente es por que si os dejo con algo de intriga de seguro tendréis ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo, se que es un poco cruel pero vale la pena cuando lees el siguiente (lo coges con mas ganas).

**Kika: **Creo que ha Harry tambien le gustaría conocer la extensión de sus propiedades, pero como ya dije en el fic son muchos papeles y necesitaran mucho tiempo para ordenarlos. Además ahora los muchachos están algo ocupados con la investigación, y creo que eso es más urgente que las propiedades de Harry. Total no se van a mover de donde están.

**Bikutoru-Kun:** Ya veréis como de ahora en adelante la historia se va poniendo más interesante.

**Maryhttha**: Gracias por el review, y tambien por el del capitulo 14, a mi tambien me a pasado lo mismo en alguna situación.

**Sacralo**: Me gustaría actualizar mas a menudo pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente para escribir.

**Marla**: Yo tambien pienso que Arthur se lo merecía, y Ron no se ha decidido, mas bien fue un impulso inevitable.

**Nelly Esp**: UMMMM, no se que decirte, para no decirte.

**Degna**: Tranqui no pasa nada. Si cada vez te dejo mas intriga, eso significa que he conseguido lo que pretendía, suspense. Si te animas a escribir un fic tendrás que avisar para poder leerlo, animo.

**Alexia Black**: El nombramiento de Arthur les va a reportar más cosas que dinero, buenas y malas.

**Caroline Holish**: Gracias por tu Review, cuando tenga tiempo ya leeré tu fic y te dejare el correspondiente review con mi opinión. Nos leemos pronto.

**Gran Patronus**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra de que te guste la historia.

**Marc**: Siento que no halla continuado de inmediato. Pero había otros asuntos que atender.

**Celina**: Yo no se si estará alelada con tanto libro pero algo tímida si tiene pinta de ser, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, en los próximos capítulos habrá mas secretos descubiertos.

Hasta la próxima actualización me despido de todos, espero sus reviews.


	17. Capitulo 17: Regreso A La Camara De Los ...

**CAPITULO XVII: REGRESO A LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS**

Harry entraba corriendo al gran comedor, buscaba con ansias a sus amigos para proponerles algo que en principio les parecería extraño. Cuando llevaba media mesa de Gryffindor recorrida, llego a divisar las inconfundibles cabelleras de los Weasley.

- Hasta... que... por... fin... los... encuentro... - dijo jadeante.

- ¿A que tanta prisa? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea, y quería comentarla con vosotros - dijo una vez recuperado el aliento.

- Pues a que esperas, habla - ordeno Hermione.

- Aquí no, hay mucha gente - dijo Harry bajando la voz.

- Pero ahora no podemos ir a hablar, tenemos clases - dijo Ron.

- Lo se, por eso he pensado que esta tarde después de la clase que doy a los de quinto - dijo mirando a Ginny y dedicándole una sonrisa - Podrían pasarse por mi despacho y hablamos tranquilamente.

- Me parece bien - dijo Hermione.

- A mi también - confirmo Ron y Ginny se limito a asentir dando su conformidad.

El día transcurrió igual que muchos otros, lento y cansino. Lo único que salvaba los viernes de Harry era dar clase a los alumnos de quinto, en las clases podía enseñar lo mejor que sabia y esto provocaba que los alumnos estuvieran más entregados que el resto de los cursos. Cuando termino la clase los alumnos fueron abandonando la misma, Ginny se aproximo hasta su novio para estar con el antes de que llegasen los demás.

- Has estado genial - dijo abrazándolo.

- No es para tanto, solo lo hago como el año pasado en el ED - se excuso Harry.

- Que va, este año se te ve mas entregado - dijo Ginny.

- Por cierto se me había olvidado preguntarte antes, ¿Ya no te veo tanto con tus amigas? - pregunto curioso.

- La verdad es que últimamente están un poco raras - respondió la pelirroja - Creo que me tienen envidia.

- Envidia ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry.

- Porque va a ser, por que estoy contigo - dijo Ginny poniéndose colorada - Sabes que muchas de las chicas de mi curso están loquitas por ti.

- Pues no - respondió sinceramente - Pero a mi no me importa, a mi solo me importa que tu estés loquita por mi - dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

- Eso lo tienes asegurado desde hace seis años - dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Vamos al despacho, ha esperar a Ron y Hermione - dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Ginny y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del mismo. Una vez entraron se encontraron con las caras curiosas de Ron y Hermione.

- Hasta que llegaron - protesto Ron.

- ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? - inquirió Hermione.

- Estuvimos charlando - se excuso Harry.

- Bueno, bueno mejor vamos a lo que vamos - dijo Ginny - ¿Qué nos querías contar?

- Hace tiempo que viene rondando por la cabeza, todos conocéis la descripción que os he hecho de la _Cámara de los Fundadores_. Yo en un principio creí que la cámara del sueño no era otra que la _Cámara de los Secretos_, sin embargo después de hablar con Ginny me di cuenta que no era la misma cámara.

- Si eso ya lo teníamos claro, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - lo apremio Hermione.

- A eso voy, las dos cámaras se parecen en sobremanera - explico Harry - Tal vez si inspeccionamos la _Cámara de los Secretos_, podríamos averiguar algo de la otra cámara - termino explicando Harry, mientras esperaba la reacción de sus amigos - ¿Qué os parece mi idea?

- Bueno, a mi no me parece apropiado ir a la cámara - dijo Ginny con un deje de miedo en la voz.

- Tranquila no hace falta que vengas, se lo que pasaste allí dentro - dijo agarrándola de la mano - Nunca te pondría en esa situación - se explico.

- A mi me parece buena idea, además ya no hay peligro alguno - dijo Hermione - Tu mataste al Basilisco que la habitaba.

- Solo hay un pequeño problema - dijo Ron - La entrada esta bloqueada, ¿Recuerdas las rocas verdad?

- Si, también había pensado en eso - dijo Harry sonriendo - He estado practicando un nuevo hechizo de Magia Antigua, es lo suficientemente poderoso como para apartar todas las rocas en un momento.

- Pues entonces creo que no hay más que decir, ¿Cuándo vamos? - dijo Ginny.

- Pero... - intento decir Harry.

- Si voy a ir, adonde tu vayas yo voy - dijo agarrando fuertemente la mano del muchacho de ojos verdes.

- Pues todavía no lo tengo decidido - explico Harry - Primero quería hablar con Dumbledore sobre la idea, no creo que le parezca mal. Después de que hable con el les diré el día, ¿Están de acuerdo? - expuso Harry, los tres amigos afirmaron positivamente con la cabeza.

---

Harry sobrevolaba a gran altura el campo de Quidditch, el partido no les iba muy bien. Realmente los de Ravenclaw se habían entrenado duramente, aunque los cazadores de Gryffindor liderados por Ginny hacían muy bien su trabajo. No podían evitar que los de Ravenclaw les fuesen ganando 130-80, Ron no estaba concentrado y tampoco era el día de los golpeadores. Cho Chang volaba muy cerca de Harry para no darle ninguna ventaja, aunque Harry ya no sentía nada por Cho no podía evitar sentirse raro a su lado. Debía darse prisa en encontrar la _snitch dorada_ antes que Cho, miro hacia los aros protegidos por Ron como les colaban otro gol. Ya perdían 140-80, debía darse prisa o no habría nada que hacer.

Súbitamente mientras observaba volar a Ginny vio a lo lejos un pequeño brillo dorado, allí estaba a ras de suelo. Haciendo un giro brusco con la escoba intento despistar a Cho, cosa que consiguió pero solo durante unos instantes. Harry ya iba camino a la snitch, llevaba una ligera ventaja ha Cho pero esta le seguía de cerca. Ya estaba muy cerca, la snitch cambio de dirección dirigiéndose hacia el lado por el que se aproximaba Cho. Realizando un giro Harry se encontró a la par que Cho de camino hacia la pequeña y dorada pelotita, ambos con las manos estiradas intentando agarrarla. Parecía suceder a cámara lenta, los dos con las manos sobre la pelotita. Harry agarro la snitch dorada y Cho a su vez agarro la mano de Harry.

- MALDITA SEA, POTTER LO HA VUELTO A CONSEGUIR - gritaba Mark Foster.

- ¡¡¡FOSTER!!! - le espeto la Profesora McGonagall.

- VALE, VALE - dijo haciéndose el inocente - GRYFFINDOR GANA 140-230, GRACIAS A LA ATRAPADA DE HARRY POTTER - concluyo desanimado.

Las gradas de Gryffindor gritaban ante la genial atrapada de su capitán, había sido un duro partido. Tal y como Harry les había dicho los de Ravenclaw se habían entrenado a conciencia y tenían un buen equipo, jamás creyeron que les superasen tan fácilmente.

Después del partido Harry pidió a los jugadores del equipo que se quedasen unos momentos, en el vestuario. Allí se encontraba todo el equipo esperando ha los comentarios de Harry, este andaba apresurado de un lado a otro de la habitación con gesto pensativo.

- Hemos jugado fatal - dijo Harry cabreado - Si jugamos así contra Slytherin no podremos ganarles, y mucho menos ganar la copa de Quidditch.

- Yo... lo siento - dijo Ron cabizbajo.

- No pasa nada, hemos ganado y es lo importante - lo calmo - Pero ha sido nuestro peor partido con diferencia, nos hemos confiado y eso ha pasado factura. Tendremos que entrenar más duramente para que esto no vuelva a suceder, pero bueno eso será en el próximo entrenamiento. Ahora ir a la sala común y disfrutad de la fiesta que se estará organizando en estos momentos, venga marchaos - concluyo Harry con una media sonrisa.

- Adiós, Harry - dijeron los miembros del equipo mientras abandonaban el vestuario.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

- Claro que estoy bien, hemos ganado ¿No? - respondió Harry.

- No se, es que se te veía tan serio que... - dijo Ginny abrazándole por la espalda.

- Es solo que en el campo me sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudaros - confeso Harry - Tendré que esforzarme al máximo para crear nuevas tácticas, creo que por eso nos has tenido a raya. Las de hoy las utilizamos en el anterior partido, las habrán estudiado - aseguro Harry.

- Deja ya de preocuparte por eso y vamos a la fiesta a divertirnos - dijo Ginny al oído del chico.

- No estoy para fiestas - dijo Harry.

- Bien pues vamos a dar un paseo - dijo separándose del chico y volteándolo para enfrentarlo - ¿Y no me digas que no estas para dar paseos? - inquirió Ginny.

- Jamás diría eso - dijo divertido por la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Entonces vamos - dijo agarrándose de su brazo y obligándolo a andar hacia los terrenos del castillo.

La pareja estuvo paseando durante una hora por los alrededores del castillo, cuando ya empezaban a notar el entumecimiento de sus extremidades decidieron volver a la sala común. Aunque esto supusiera entrar de lleno en el apogeo de la fiesta, ya de camino hacia la sala común pasaron por delante de los aposentos ya muy conocidos para ellos.

- ¿Qué tal si estamos aquí durante un rato? - pregunto Harry parándose.

- Me parece bien - afirmo Ginny.

Dicho esto se dirigieron hasta la entrada de los aposentos, se cercioraron de que nadie anduviese cerca para entrar. Una vez dentro la pareja se recostó sobre el sofá mas cercano ha la chimenea, como estaban helados de frió por el paseo se arrimaron el uno al otro para darse calor mutuamente. Poco a poco allí tumbados y acariciándose mutuamente fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, ambos se encontraban dormidos placidamente en el sofá de la sala.

- Eh, pareja arriba que ya es domingo - dijo una voz conocida por ambos.

- Ah ¿Quién? - atino a decir Harry, levantando la mano para ponérsela frente a los ojos. Se encontraba algo desorientado, pero pronto comprendió donde y con quien estaba. Una sonrisa afloro en su rostro la notar el movimiento de Ginny en sus brazos, poco a poco se fue fijando en quien le hablaba. Allí frente a el se encontraban Ron y Hermione con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

- Buenos dias, dormilones - dijo Hermione.

- Buenos dias - dijo llanamente Harry - Eh preciosa, tenemos visita - susurro meciendo suavemente a Ginny para despertarla.

- Ummm, un poquito más - dijo Ginny acurrucándose contra el pecho de Harry.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - pregunto Harry a sus amigos, dejando a Ginny que se acomodase.

- Buscaros - respondió Ron - Ayer no aparecisteis por la fiesta y no has dormido en tu cama, por eso nos imaginamos que estaríais aquí - comento el pelirrojo - Así que pensamos que os vendría bien algo de ropa para cambiaron - dijo señalando dos paquetes de ropa que habían traído con ellos.

- ¿Qué os paso? - pregunto ceñuda Hermione - No estaba bien que los alumnos pasen la noche fuera de las habitaciones.

- Tranquila, no era nuestra intención dormir aquí - respondió Harry - Solo vinimos para quitarnos el frió, y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos.

- No pasa nada, total tú tienes mas autoridad que los alumnos - dijo Ron.

- Si pero ese es el motivo principal por el que no puede ir haciendo lo que quiera, tiene que dar ejemplo a los demás - protesto Hermione

- EH, eh, eh, eh - dijo Harry para frenar a sus amigos - Si vais a discutir por favor hacerlo fuera de aquí, que sino vais a despertar a Ginny - afirmo señalando hacia la pelirroja que reposaba contra él.

- Demasiado tarde - dijo Ginny en tono somnoliento.

- Lo siento - dijo Hermione.

- No pasa nada, además ya tenia que levantarme - afirmo la pelirroja - Buenos dias - dijo refiriéndose a Harry.

- Buenos dias, a ti tambien ¿Qué tal has dormido? - pregunto Harry.

- Bien, eres buena almohada - dijo Ginny.

- ¡Vaya, solo valgo para eso! - exclamo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

- Bueno... no solo para eso no - dijo Ginny con mirada picarona.

- ¿Qué tal si os preparáis y después vamos a desayunar? - propuso Ron.

- Me parece bien - dicho esto Harry y Ginny se incorporaron y se dispusieron a cambiarse.

Ya en el comedor Ron y Hermione les ponían al corriente de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, parecía que la fiesta había sido mas sorprendente de lo que se esperaba.

- Caray, si que estuvo animada la fiesta - dijo Ginny.

- Es increíble todo lo que puede pasar cuando uno no esta - afirmo Harry.

- Si y lo mejor de todo es que McGonagall no nos echo la bronca cuando dio por finalizada la fiesta - comento Ron.

- Es la primera vez que no nos llevamos una bronca por una fiestita - afirmo Hermione.

- Bueno dejando a parte lo de anoche, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunto Ginny.

- Yo ahora voy a ir ha hablar con Dumbledore, sobre lo que ya sabéis - afirmo Harry - ¿Qué os parece si quedamos dentro de una hora a orillas del lago?

- A mi me parece bien - dijo Ron mientras Ginny y Hermione asentían accediendo a los planes de Harry.

Tras el desayuno Harry fue hasta el despacho de su Director, allí estuvo contándole todo lo referente a sus planes para visitar la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Me parece buena idea - dijo pensativo el anciano Director.

- Hay otra cuestión que queria comentarle - comento Harry - Es referente al castillo, ayer después de dar un paseo por los terrenos. Cuando regresábamos por los pasillos del castillo, sentí un escalofrió. Algo extraño como si el castillo se estuviese resintiendo, no sabría como explicarlo. En un principio no le di mucha importancia, sin embargo no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Ha sentido algo parecido?

- Yo no he sentido nada - afirmo pensativo Dumbledore - Esto que me cuentas no hace mas que acrecentar mi temor, esto cada vez esta en peor situación. Por favor la próxima vez que sientas algo no dudes en decírmelo inmediatamente, tenemos que controlar los cambios.

- Si Director así lo haré, ahora voy a preparar las cosas para la "excursión" de esta tarde - afirmo Harry.

Dicho esto Harry abandono el despacho del Director, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos a orillas del lago. Una vez allí les comunico todo lo sucedido en el despacho, tras una larga charla los cuatro amigos volvieron al castillo con intención de preparar todas las cosas necesarias para la expedición a la _Cámara de los Secretos_.

Después de la hora de la comida se encontraban los cuatros reunidos frente a la entrada de la cámara, situada en los baños de _Myrtle la Llorona_, la cual gracias a la casualidad no se encontraba en su habitual sitio. Allí estaban tal y como estuvieron hace cuatro años Harry, Ron y el farsante Profesor Lockhard.

- Ya estamos aquí - dijo Ron.

- Venga Harry, ábrela - pidió Ginny.

- ¿Estáis seguros? - pregunto Harry como ultima advertencia.

- Si - respondieron los tres al unísono.

- _Ábrete_ - ordeno Harry en _Pársel_. Inmediatamente el lavabo se hizo a un lado dejando visible la tubería que los llevaría directos hasta los pasajes subterráneos de Hogwarts, y de ahí a la _Cámara de los Secretos_.

- Yo voy primero como había acordado - dijo Harry saltando por la tubería.

- Vamos ya estamos todos - dijo Hermione con tono de impaciencia cuando vio llegar en ultimo lugar a Ron por el hueco de la tubería - ¿Por donde?

- Por aquí - indico Harry apuntando con la varita iluminada un pasadizo. Tras recorrer algunas tuberías en dirección a la entrada de la cámara, se encontraron con el obstáculo ya conocido. Una gran muralla de rocas se extendía ante sus ojos, todo producto del conjuro que efectuó el Profesor Lockhard intentando desmemorizarlos con la varita rota de Ron.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - cuestiono Hermione - Con el _Wingardium Leviosa_, tardaríamos una eternidad en mover todas estas rocas.

- No os preocupéis ya había pensado en eso - afirmo Harry con una sonrisa - Será mejor que os pongáis a cubierto, necesito concentrarme.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación.

- Es solo un pequeño hechizo de _Magia Antigua_ - se reafirmo con una sonrisa.

Los tres amigos retrocedieron sobre sus pasos hasta situarse tras algunas rocas, lo suficientemente lejos para no correr peligro pero también lo suficientemente cerca para observar lo que Harry hiciese. Desde su posición empezaron a observar como Harry comenzaba a acumular poder, poco a poco el poder emanaba de todos los poros de Harry. Una intensa luz era desprendida por el cuerpo de Harry, el poder acumulado por Harry estaba alcanzando su cenit. "_Máxime Mobile Interus_" tras pronunciar estas palabras un rayo color rojizo salio del cuerpo de Harry para estrellarse contra las inmensas rocas existentes frente a él, cuando la luz disminuyo de intensidad los tras amigos alcanzaron a ver las rocas flotando. Harry comenzó a mover la manos indicando el lugar en el que tenían que ser depositadas las mismas, como si de un Director de orquesta se tratase Harry coloco hábilmente todas la rocas a los lados del camino. Dejando un gran pasillo en el centro, permitiendo ver la entrada de la _Cámara de los Secretos_.

- ¡¡Woow!! - exclamo Ron - Eso ha sido increíble.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo ha sido ese? - pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- Ha... sido... un... hechizo... para... mover... grandes... objetos - dijo Harry respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Ginny ayudando a Harry a erguirse.

- Si... me recuperare... en un momento - afirmo Harry recuperándose poco a poco.

- Un hechizo interesante - expreso Hermione observando la perfecta colocación de las rocas, unas encima de otras - ¿Para que se utilizaba este hechizo? ¿Supongo que tendría alguna utilizada en la Antigüedad?

- Si, lo utilizaban para levantar castillo y edificaciones - respondió Harry ya recuperado de la pequeña fatiga que le había provocado el hechizo.

- Si, si todo muy interesante lo del hechizo - dijo Ron de forma sarcástica - Pero no tenemos tiempo para clases de historia, ¿Si ya estas recuperado por que no seguimos adelante?

- ¿Cómo... - dijo Hermione.

- Si ya estoy recuperado - salto Harry cortando la segura discusión de sus amigos - Sigamos adelante.

- Vale - dijo Ginny siguiendo a su novio y agarrando a Hermione para que fuese con ellos.

- ¿Estáis todos seguros de querer entrar? - pregunto Harry mirando a Ginny en busca de su estado anímico.

- Si, venga - corroboro Ron, a lo que las dos chicas solo asintieron.

- Ábrete - volvió a ordenar Harry en la lengua de las serpientes. La puerta obedeció las órdenes de Harry y comenzó a deshacer sus engranajes para hacerse a un lado, la visión que tenían del interior no podía ser más surrealista. Una gran cámara se extendía antes sus ojos, con el esqueleto del basilisco muerto extendiéndose a lo ancho de la misma.

- ¡Caray, mataste ah esa cosa! - salto Ron ante la impresionante visión del esqueleto.

- Si, Ron sabes perfectamente que lo mate con ayuda de _Fawkes_ - dijo cansinamente Harry.

- Si, si lo se - se defendió el pelirrojo - Pero jamás me imagine que seria tan impresionante - confeso.

- Harry, tienes que admitir que no es cosa fácil - dijo Hermione examinando los restos del animal.

- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a inspeccionar la cámara cuanto antes - dijo Harry - Nosotros iremos por aquí - dijo indicando el lado derecho de la cámara - Y vosotros empezareis por allí - dijo indicando al lado contrario.

Harry y Ginny se marcharon por el entramado de túneles del lado derecho de la cámara, después de varias horas de recorrer todos los túneles sin encontrar nada volvieron al centro para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

- Hola chicos - saludaron Harry y Ginny a sus amigos que estaba apoyados en la gigantesca estatua de Salazar Slytherin - ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

- Hola, y no. No hemos encontrado nada de nada - dijo Ron decaído.

- Ha sido una autentica perdida de tiempo - se quejo Hermione - Lo único que hemos encontrado son túneles y mas túneles, todos se extendían cientos de metros por debajo de los terrenos del colegio - explico - ¿Y vosotros, que tal?

- Igual - sentencio Ginny.

- Yo tenia la esperanza de sentir algo, algún estremecimiento, alguna sensación, algo - dijo Harry recostándose contra la estatua - Pero nada de nada.

- Tendremos que redoblar los esfuerzos con los libros del Archivo de Hogwarts - afirmo Hermione.

- Otra vez los libros, es que no podríamos alguna vez hacer cosas sin libros - se quejo Ron, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

- Volvamos, ya es casi la hora de cenar - dijo Harry agarrándose el estomago.

Los muchachos retrocedieron sobre sus pasos hasta salir de la cámara y volver al baño de _Myrtle la Llorona_, que en esta ocasión si se encontraba en el baño. Les acribillo a preguntas hasta que Harry decidió contarle una mentira piadosa para calmarla, no veía prudente ir comunicando a los fantasmas los problemas del castillo.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto con este capitulo. Debido al exceso de trabajo no he tenido tiempo para escribir por lo que me ha costado mucho acabar el capitulo, de momento sigo teniendo cantidad de trabajo. Dado este echo tengo que daros la mala noticia de que me voy a retrasar bastante con los sucesivos capítulos, espero que esta situación de cambie pronto (por que estoy algo estresado). Y ahora a responder Reviews:

**Degna**: Hola digna, no se si seguirás ahí, espero no te haya dado un infarto o algo así por. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Urisk**: Gracias por el review, siempre es agradable recibirlos.

**Gandulfo**: Que te voy a decir, lamento que no te guste. Pero creo que deberías ser mas abierto, puesto que cuando salga el sexto libro de HP tambien existe la posibilidad de esta relación. ¿Y entonces que harás? ¿No lo leerás? ¿Lo leerás a disgusto?, piénsatelo y se un poco mas abierto de miras.

**Celina**: Gracias por tu review, no se si este capitulo será suficiente para calmar tus ansias. Un besote desde Bilbao.

**Gran Patronus**: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**Maryhttha**: A mi tambien me gusta (será por que lo he escrito, jeje), gracias por el review.

**Alexia Black**: La intriga es buena, sin intriga no hay emoción y eso es lo que yo busco. Ha Harry siempre le pasan cosas extrañas.

**Ginny84**: Hola, otra vez con el asunto de que soy un chico (últimamente me lo dicen mucho), con lo de la ortografía, no solo me pasa con las "h" pero el corrector de Word hace milagros. Lo que pasa es que yo soy de Ciencias y no Letras así que la ortografía nunca ha sido lo mio (si hace unos meses me dices que "yo" iba a escribir un fic no me lo hubiese creído)

**Nelly Esp**: Hola, como sigas escribiéndome reviews tan, tan comprometidos, tal vez tenga que dejar de respondértelos, jeje. Puede que te acerques a lo que tenia pensado, no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser así pero tampoco digo no vaya a ser así. Si quieres que te responda como es debido tendrás que preguntármelo por mail, para que a los demás no les moleste. Gracias por el review.

**Marc**: Gracias sigo en mi línea, aunque esta vez un poco lenta de actualizaciones. Un saludo.

**Andrea Prince**: Hola Andy, como se que tienes ventaja sobre el resto, jeje. Gracias por el mail, y pronto te responderé el segundo. Ahora espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo. Un besazo.

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, la próxima mas y mejor (bueno tal vez si o tal vez no, jeje)


	18. Capitulo 18: Sensaciones

**CAPITULO XVIII: SENSACIONES**

Tras el fracaso de la expedición a la _Cámara de los Secretos_, los muchachos continuaron con la investigación de los Archivos. Harry por su parte continúo con el estudio y practica de la _Magia Antigua_, cada día que pasaba podía sentirla más claramente. Ya no solo la suya propia sino también la de la materia que lo rodeaba, también podía sentir el poder de Magia Antigua que poseían el resto de personas. Aunque en su gran mayoría no alcanzaba el mínimo para poder llegar a llamarlo _Poder_, solo unos pocos en toda la escuela podían llegar a alcanzar algo de conocimiento y comprensión. Harry se sorprendía a si mismo en algunas ocasiones en las que se quedaba observando el gran comedor en busca de algún atisbo de poder.

El mes de febrero ya se encontraba avanzado hasta mediados, el día de San Valentín se acercaba y eso se podía notar en el nerviosismo de las parejas establecidas del colegio. Harry al igual que los demás también era uno de los afectados, pero nada en comparación con Ron que parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Ron tranquilízate un poco yo también estoy algo nervioso, pero no es para tanto - dijo Harry intentando calmar a su amigo.

- Es que todavía no le he comprado nada y solo quedan 4 días para San Valentín - intentaba explicarse el pelirrojo mientras daba vueltas por el dormitorio - No se que comprarle, ¿Tu que le has comprado a Ginny?

- Es un secreto, ya te enterarás - dijo Harry en tono misterioso - Aunque hay un pequeño problema, esto supondrá que tendremos que decirle a tus padres que estoy de novio con Ginny.

- Que será lo que le vas a regalar - se pregunto Ron para si mismo.

- ¿Por qué no le regalas algún libro a Hermione? - pregunto Harry intentando ayudar.

- Ya lo había pensado - respondió Ron - Pero no se cual, tiene un montón - dijo rascándose la cabeza - Eh, ¿Qué es eso? - dijo señalando la ventana.

- Una lechuza - respondió Harry dirigiéndose hasta la ventana para abrirla.

- Trae una carta, ¿De quien será? - pregunto Ron tomando la carta de la pata de la lechuza - Es para ti - dijo extendiendo la misiva a Harry. Este miro el sobre y observo que se trataba de una carta de Dumbledore, la leyó rápidamente - ¿Qué dice?

- Es de Dumbledore y dice que hoy a la tarde tengo que ir a una reunión de Profesores - dijo Harry extrañado - Nunca me había llamado a ninguna, y eso que ya se han celebrado varias.

- Tal vez sea algo importante - opino el pelirrojo.

El día continúo su curso normalmente, hasta la hora el la que se celebraría la reunión de profesores. Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se encamino hasta el salón en el que esta se celebraría, por el camino se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Ante su estupor este ni le insulto ni le increpo, solo se limito a apartarse de su camino.

Harry estaba sentado a una gran mesa, en la que se encontraban ya la mayoría de los maestros de la escuela. Solo faltaban Dumbledore, Snape y Trelawney, que como Harry suponía no asistirá a la reunión, ya que según ella los "_hados_" se incomodarían. Snape llego al salón con aires de superioridad, y con su ya conocida cara de pocos amigos. Tras unos minutos de espera llego Dumbledore, bajo el brazo traía un gran libro con aspecto de ser muy, muy antiguo.

- Buenas tardes a todos, y gracias por venir a esta reunión tan apresurada - dijo Dumbledore con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Buenos tardes - respondió el salón en pleno.

- Como me imagino que os estaréis preguntando por que tanta prisa, iré al grano - dijo Dumbledore cambiando su cara de la sonrisa a la más seria - El asunto que nos trae aquí hoy no es nada agradable, se trata del estado de las protecciones del castillo - hizo una pausa para observar a sus oyentes - El asunto es grabe, como todos sabéis el castillo esta protegido por escudos y hechizos mágicos. Tambien sabéis que fueron creados con Magia Antigua, lo que no sabéis es que estos escudos y hechizos se están debilitando - Dumbledore continuo explicando los motivos y el estado actual de la situación, cerca de una hora. Tambien hablo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba Harry y el motivo por el que sabían todo lo que les pasaba a los escudos, a lo que los profesores se limitaban a asentir con caras de preocupación.

- Dumbledore, lo de la investigación me parece muy buena idea - dijo el Profesor Flitwick - ¿Pero no cree que necesitarían algo de ayuda?, yo estaría encantado de ayudar a la investigación - dijo el diminuto Profesor.

- Efectivamente creo que necesitan ayuda, es por eso que hoy les he reunido aquí - respondió Dumbledore a la cuestión emitida por Flitwick - Queria proponerles que en su tiempo libre ayudasen en la investigación, se que su tiempo es limitado pero seria un gran avance si ustedes colaboran.

- Para mi será un placer - dijo Flitwick.

- Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo - dijo McGonagall. Tras la cual se fueron apuntando todos los profesores, con la excepción de Snape que tenia otra importante misión, según dijo Dumbledore.

- Entonces si todos están dispuestos, hablare con la Srta. Granger para que distribuya el trabajo - dijo Dumbledore - Pueden irse - dijo sonriendo.

Todos los profesores se levantaron y comenzaron a marcharse, Harry no sabia por que pero tenia la sensación de que Dumbledore queria hablar con el sobre algo. Como en otras ocasiones sentía que su Director, podía ver mas allá de lo que cualquier otra persona podía.

- ¿Profesor...? - empezó a preguntar Harry cuando el Director se le quedo mirando fijamente.

- Si, Harry - respondió el Director.

- ¿Desea hablar conmigo? - pregunto Harry.

- Si - dijo éste - Queria hablarte sobre este libro - dijo dando dos golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el libro que tenia en la mesa frente a él - Ayer buscando una información entre mis libros, encontré este ejemplar por casualidad. No me acordaba que lo tenia, fue una estupenda casualidad - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué libro es ese? - pregunto Harry.

- Es un libro muy viejo de _Magia Antigua_ - respondió Dumbledore - Es mucho mas viejo que el ejemplar que tienes tu sobre la _Magia Antigua_, quiero que lo estudies. ¿Cómo llevas el estudio de tu libro? - pregunto.

- Bien, ya me queda poco de la teoría - respondió Harry.

- Estupendo, en cuanto termines con el quiero que empieces con este - dijo Dumbledore repitiendo el gesto que había utilizado anteriormente - Como podrás comprobar el contenido de este libro es mucho mas avanzado que el tuyo, esto será mucho mas duro pero tambien muy beneficioso. Espero que pronto pueda facilitarte mas ejemplares sobre _Magia Antigua_, ten por seguro que deberás estudiar mucho para alcanzar un buen nivel - aseguro el Director, acercándole el libro a Harry.

Harry tomo el libro en sus manos, inmediatamente volvió a notar la sensación que noto cuando regresaba al castillo con Ginny tras el partido de Quidditch. Un intenso escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry, parecía como si el libro fuese un conductor para las emisiones del castillo. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, Harry soltó el libro para librarse de las sensaciones que lo acuciaban. Sin embargo esto no sirvió de nada, el libro no era lo que le producía las sensaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? - pregunto con cara de preocupación el Director al observar la extraña reacción de su alumno.

- Es otra vez el escalofrió que le conté - explico Harry - Ha comenzado cuando he cogido el libro, creí que era por culpa del libro. Pero lo he soltado y la sensación no ha cesado, esta vez es mucho mas intensa que la anterior.

- Esto ya empieza a ser preocupante - dijo el anciano inquieto.

Unos minutos después del comienzo de las extrañas sensaciones, estas remitieron paulatinamente. Cuando la situación cambio y Harry se volvía a encontrar en plenas condiciones Dumbledore, continuo explicándole los pormenores del estudio que debería realizar en un futuro.

Ya en la sala común Harry contaba a sus amigos todo lo sucedido en la reunión con los profesores, la noticia de la ayuda extra en la búsqueda fue bien acogida por Hermione que se mostró entusiasmada con poder organizar a tanta gente con un solo propósito.

---

- Harry si Ginny ve esto se va a enfadar - aseguraba el pelirrojo mientras observaba una gran cantidad de cartas con dibujitos de corazones por todos lados.

- He no es mi culpa - se defendía Harry - Yo no las he pedido, me llegaron de forma anónima. ¿Qué puedo hacer? - pregunto.

- No lo se, puede ser un gran problema - razono Ron.

- Te las he enseñado para que me ayudes y de momento no me has ayudado, NADA - puntualizo Harry.

- Igual si le preguntamos a Hermione, ella sabe de estas cosas - cuestiono Ron.

- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de que cierta pelirroja se acercaba por detrás.

- Hola - dijo Ginny provocando que Harry saltase en su sitio como un resorte.

- Eh... ahhh, Hola - dijo Harry reaccionando.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Ginny señalando las manos de Ron.

- Oh, nada, nada - dijo este tratando de esconder las cartas.

- ¿Cómo que nada? - dijo Ginny atrapando las cartas con un rápido movimiento - ¿A ver? - dijo mientras desenvolvía las mismas.

- Ginny no - dijo Harry tratando de arrebatárselas, sin embargo con un gesto logro esquivar la acción del muchacho. Según leía las cartas su cara se iba tornando de un rojo furia como antes no había observado, Harry comenzaba a sentirse mal.

- ¿QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO? - grito la pelirroja blandiendo las cartas en la mano.

- Nada, me llegaron el otro... - se intentaba excusar Harry.

- ¿COMO QUE NADA? - lo interrumpió gritando - ¿SI NO FUESE NADA ME LO HABRIAS CONTADO? ¿ES QUE NO CONFIAS EN MÍ? - continuo gritando a pleno pulmón mientras agitaba las cartas sobre su cabeza.

- Te juro que no sign... - trataba de excusarse Harry cuando Ginny lo abofeteo dejando a todos los presentes anonadados. Acto seguido tiro la cartas a Harry, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Harry, tranquilo ya se le pasara - dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Harry se dejo caer al sillón con la mano en la parte de cara en la que había sido abofeteado.

- Que carácter - dijo Harry - Ni siquiera me ha dejado darle una explicación - se quejaba.

Durante el resto del día Harry se pasó todo el tiempo detrás de Ginny para tratar de explicarle, sin embargo no consiguió nada. Ginny pasaba olímpicamente de el, cada vez que se acercaba miraba para otro lado como si no estuviera. Hermione que ya se había enterado de todo, y que había escuchado lo que tenia que decir Harry trato de ayudarle hablando con Ginny. Pero sus esfuerzos tambien fueron inútiles, la chica era inflexible en su posición.

Ya por la noche en la sala común, un muchacho de 16 años se encontraba muy abatido observando el crepitar del fuego. Acurrucado en el sillón solo podía pensar en como disculparse para que la pelirroja lo escuchara, no podía entender que esas cartas fueran para tanto alboroto. Otras veces las había recibido pero el no les daba importancia, "Seguramente serán de chiquillas que me tienen idealizado" pensaba para si.

- Harry, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado.

- No lo se - respondió Harry la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

- Oh, ya veo - comprendió Hermione la mirada de su amigo.

- Ni siquiera me quiere escuchar - dijo Harry cabizbajo.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que no se te escape - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa - Escucha, mañana es San Valentín como sabrás. La mayoría de los alumnos se marcharan a Hogsmeade, Ginny se va a quedar aquí. Me lo ha dicho antes, no esta de humor para ir hasta el pueblo.

- No se en que me podrá ayudar esa información - dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

- Veras yo voy a ir al pueblo con Ron, pero ha Ginny le hemos dicho que nos vamos a quedar para estar contigo - continuo explicando Hermione mientras Harry comenzaba a levantar la cabeza para prestarle mas atención a su amiga - Le he dicho que Ron va a esta contigo y que yo me quedaría con ella, hemos quedado por las 11 de la mañana en el salón de los requisitos.

- Sigo sin entender - dijo Harry confuso por lo que le contaba su amiga.

- Mira esto es lo que tienes que hacer - comenzó Hermione a contar su plan a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente una pelirroja caminaba con prisa hacia la sala del Requisito, llegaba tarde a la cita que tenia con una de sus mejores amigas. Habían quedado allí para poder pasar el día alejadas de los chicos, todavía seguía enfadada con Harry. No podía comprender como había echo para poder tener todas esas cartitas, cada vez que recordaba las líneas escritas con color rojo y corazoncitos le hervía la sangre de furia. Tras la larga caminata llego ante la puerta del séptimo piso, no sabía que clase de sala habría convocado Hermione para pasar el tiempo. Ginny entro lentamente en la sala a oscuras, cautelosamente fue adentrándose en la habitación.

- ¿Her-Hermione? - dijo en un susurro - ¿Estas ahí? - Mientras avanzaba hacia el interior una sombra se escabullía tras ella cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, un leve brillo delato a la persona que había cerrado mágicamente la puerta. Ginny se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ver quien la había encerrado dentro de la habitación.

- Hola Ginny - dijo la voz desde la penumbra que ocultaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo la pelirroja fríamente.

- Solo quiero que me escuches, y que no salgas corriendo - dijo Harry saliendo a la luz.

- ¿Y que me quieres contar? - pregunto Ginny girándose para que Harry no la mirase con esos ojos verdes.

- La verdad, solo la verdad - dijo Harry.

- Vale a que esperas - dijo Ginny sentándose en una confortable silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Esas cartas, no significan nada - dijo Harry tajante.

- Ja - bufo Ginny girando la cara violentamente hacia un lado.

- Es cierto - dijo Harry sacando el fardo de cartas del interior de su túnica - Para demostrártelo las voy a quemar delante de ti - dijo a la vez que sacaba su varita y prendía el fuego de la chimenea.

- A mi no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer - dijo Ginny enfadada.

- Si que te importa pero eres demasiado orgullosa y celosa, debe ser cosa de familia - dijo Harry tirando el fardo de cartas al crepitante fuego. Ginny observo de reojo como las cartas que tanto daño la habían causado se consumían en las llamas, sin que Harry lo viese una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Eso no significa nada - dijo Ginny recuperando el tono y la mirada fría.

- Bueno solo esas claro que no, eran las de ayer - dijo Harry sacando otro fardo de cartas de la túnica - Estas son las del resto de la semana - dijo tirándolas al fuego y llevándose la mano a la túnica - Estas son las de esta mañana - continuo sacando otro fardo del interior de la túnica - ¿Quieres hacer los honores? - pregunto ofreciéndole el fardo de cartas.

- NO - respondió rotunda Ginny, que miraba para otro lado para que Harry no pudiera ver la amplia sonrisa que tenia dibujada en el rostro.

- Esta bien lo haré yo - dijo alzándose de hombros y arrojando las cartas al fuego que crepitaba salvajemente.

- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Ginny tratando de sonar fría, pero sin conseguirlo - Me gustaría irme a mi habitación.

- No - dijo Harry de forma rotunda - No te vas a librar de mí hasta que me perdones, por no contarte lo de esas entupidas cartas - Harry se sentó frente a Ginny para poder observarla, así estuvieron un rato mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo o te vas a pasar todo el día mirándome? - se quejo la pelirroja.

- Por mi lo estaría - sentencio Harry mientras sacaba una nueva carta del interior de la túnica. Ginny se quedo observando la carta que Harry le extendía, "¿De quien será esa maldita carta?" se pregunto para si misma.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Ginny.

- Tómala - dijo Harry volviendo a insistir con la carta - Quiero que la leas - dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny tomo la carta de forma insegura, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer. Según iba avanzando en su lectura su semblante antes serio y frió iba cambiando por otro contento y calido, ella empezaba a notar como se le subían los colores al leer la carta que Harry le había entregado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? - pregunto Ginny curiosa al terminar de leer la carta.

- Se la he enviado a todas las chicas que me han enviado alguna carta - dijo Harry de forma rotunda. Esto provoco que ha Ginny se le subieran los colores de la vergüenza, todas aquellas cosas que le había escrito en la carta las iban a leer muchas chicas de Hogwarts.

- Pero... - intentaba cuestionar Ginny en vano.

- Quiero que toda la escuela sepa por quien estoy loco - dijo Harry sonriendo a la pelirroja.

- No va a ser tan fácil que te perdone - dijo Ginny haciéndose de rogar.

- Cierto, ya lo has hecho - afirmo Harry acercándose a Ginny - Vamos - la dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunto mientras era arrastrada sin oponer mucha resistencia.

- Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos - dijo Harry volteando la cabeza para sonreírla.

Salieron de la sala de los requisitos hacia los exteriores del castillo, el paisaje todavía estaba bañado por trazos blancos de los restos de nieve acumulada. Aunque la temperatura había subido notablemente desde la ultima nevada, todavía hacia frió y eso se podía notar en lo abrigados que iban los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Me quieres decir a donde vamos? - exigió Ginny - O no doy un paso mas - dijo tirando de la mano de Harry.

- Vamos al campo de Quidditch - cedió Harry haciéndola reemprender la marcha, cuando llegaron fueron hasta los vestuarios de los equipos.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí? - interrogo Ginny.

- Vamos a volar un rato - dijo Harry.

- Pero no hemos traído nuestras escobas - dijo Ginny.

- Eso esta solucionado, yo tengo la mía en el vestuario - dijo Harry entrando en el vestuario para sacar su escoba. Unos segundos mas tarde Harry salio del vestuario con su Saeta de Fuego en la mano derecha, y un gran paquete en la otra mano - Toma - dijo Harry extendiendo el paquete hacia Ginny - Feliz Día de San Valentín - dijo con voz tranquila pero nerviosa. Ginny tomo el paquete con las dos manos, comenzó a desenvolverlo poco a poco para descubrir la sorpresa.

- Ha-Harry - dijo Ginny boquiabierta.

- Pensé que te gustaría probarla - dijo con una gran sonrisa observando la reacción de la chica.

- Es una Saeta de Fuego, pero no puedo - decía Ginny sin apartar la vista de la escoba - Es demasiado cuesta una fortuna, no puede aceptarla.

- Claro que puedes, además las escobas con grabados no se pueden devolver - dijo sonriendo y señalando un pequeño letrero que tenia bajo el nombre de la escoba. Ginny se acerco para leerlo "Para Ginny con todo mi cariño de Harry", tras leer la dedicatoria Ginny salto a los brazos de Harry provocando que este se cállese al suelo con la chica encima.

- Lo siento Harry - decía Ginny entre sollozos ahogados en el pecho de Harry - No se como he podido pensar esas cosas de ti, he sido una estupida. Y tú todo el tiempo intentando explicarme las cosas, no sabes como lo siento - decía sin retirar la cara del pecho del muchacho.

- Tranquila Ginny, no ha sido nada - intento Harry calmarla un poco - Lo pasado, pasado esta ¿Qué tal si probamos tu nueva escoba?

- Gracias por la escoba Harry, ¿Pero como se lo voy a explicar a mis padres? - pregunto Ginny temerosa por la respuesta.

- Pues les contamos que estamos juntos y ya esta - dijo Harry sin preocuparse - Así no tendremos que estar escondiéndonos por todo Grimmauld Place - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Me perdonas? - pregunto temerosa de la respuesta de Harry.

- ¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta? - dijo Harry - Por supuesto - dijo dándole un suave beso a Ginny.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana volando por los terrenos del colegio, Ginny estaba entusiasmada con su nueva escoba. Después de comer se fueron a la sala de los requisitos para poder pasar el resto del día ellos solos, haciendo las paces. Ginny le entrego su regalo, era un pequeño marco de foto que cambiaba de color y forma según el estado de animo del dueño.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les gustase. Como ya avise tarde bastante en actualizar, pero la situación parece que podría mejorar (no aseguro nada).

Por fin pase de los 100 reviews, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado los reviews.

Ahora vamos a contestar los reviews.

**Hanna-Wesley**: Hola Hanna, gracias por tus reviews. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, pero no es un poquito exagerado eso de encuadernar el fic???, bueno tu misma. No es que Ron sea mal guardián, es que los cazadores eran buenos y la defensa de Gryffindor le dejaba desprotegido. He leído en bastantes fics en los que el nuevo comentarista seguía siendo de Gryffindor así que supuse que seria interesante verlo desde otro punto de vista, los comentaristas no suelen ser muy imparciales pero los de esta escuela se pasan, jeje. Un abrazo.

**Marc**: Hola Marc, veras creí que los chicos necesitaban algo de movimiento, sino igual se apoliyaban, jeje, no siempre que se busca algo se encuentra. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.

**Alexia Black**: Hola Alexia, yo tambien tengo ganas de saber que le pasa le castillo, pero creo que tendremos que esperas hasta que los escriba, jeje. Uff y la cámara, habrá que tener paciencia, un abrazo.

**Degna**: Uff menos mal, ya creí que habia perdido una lectora, jeje. NO XD claro que no quiero perderte. Quizás sea un pelin mas corto que los anteriores pero más o menos se aproxima bastante, todos los capítulos son sobre las 5 hojas pero algunos llegan a 6 (rara vez). Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, debido al exceso de curro. Un besazo.

**Ginny84**: No XD claro que no me molesto tu comentario, las criticas y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, eso ha echo que me fije mas en los detalles (no se si lo he conseguido, jeje, ya me dirás). De mi fic solo quedan 6 capítulos aproximadamente para finalizar, creo que esta es la parte más difícil de escribir. Un abrazo.

**Orla Potter**: Gracias por el reviews, eres la numero... uf, ni se ya, que me dice que me parezco en el estilo al de JK Rowling, al final me lo voy a acabar creyendo, jeje. Actualizare lo más pronto posible, un abrazo.

**Nelly Esp**: Gracias por tu review, menos mal que vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas comprometidas. Por que si alguien leía las preguntas podría llegar a conclusiones que no quiero desvelar todavía (los que leáis esto no busquéis en los capítulos anteriores, jeje), espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un besazo.

**Kika dlc**: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado, un abrazo.

**Celina**: Espero que con este se calmen tambien tus ansias, haré todo lo que pueda para actualizar lo antes posible, un besazo para Tenerife.

**Fleur20**: Hola Alicia, gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que fuese de tu agrado, un abrazo.

**Amsp14**: Hola Ana Maria, gracias por tus reviews, supongo que no habrás tardado mucho en leer esto, un abrazo.

Bueno esto ha sido todo hasta el momento, en el próximo capitulo..., que no, que no, no os puedo contar nada y lo leeréis (jeje, que malo soy), Actualizare lo antes posible, un gran abrazo para tods.


	19. Capitulo 19: Extraña Normalidad

**CAPITULO XIX: EXTRAÑA NORMALIDAD**

El tiempo había mejorado en las semanas que siguieron, la nieve había desaparecido finalmente del paisaje del colegio. La investigación de los Archivos de Hogwarts iba cuesta arriba, pese a que Hermione había organizado la búsqueda para todos los profesores ninguno encontró nada. Mientras Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la mayoría de profesores continuaban con la búsqueda de lo que parecía imposible, Harry continuaba estudiando la Magia Antigua. Según avanzaba el curso las sensaciones iban en aumento lo que provocaba el malestar de Harry, esto se veía reflejado en el rostro del joven en el que cada vez se marcaba mas el cansancio.

- Si no encontráis algo pronto me va a dar algo - decía Harry dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

- No tienes buena cara, deberías ir a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey - advirtió Hermione.

- Ya he ido - dijo Harry - Me ha dado una poción para dormir y otra para recuperar fuerzas, me las tengo que tomar antes de ir a dormir - dijo enseñando sendos botecitos.

- Parece que vas aprendiendo - dijo Hermione con sorna.

- ¡Que graciosa! - respondió Harry - ¿Por cierto habéis visto a mi pelirroja? - dijo escrutando la sala común en busca de Ginny.

- Si, estaba en la biblioteca estudiando - dijo Hermione - Ten en cuenta que dentro de tres meses tiene los TIMOs, y esta algo nerviosa. ¿Os acordáis de cómo estábamos nosotros el año pasado?

- Mejor no nos lo recuerdes - objeto Ron - Solo de pensar que el año que viene nos vuelve a tocar pasar por algo parecido, uff, me dan mareos - dijo haciendo como que se desmayaba.

- Deja de hacer el tonto - le reclamo Hermione dándole un codazo, provocando las carcajadas de Harry.

- Eh, Harry - lo llamo Seamus - ¿Ese no es _Hedwig_? - dijo señalando hacia la ventana.

- Si, gracias - dijo Harry levantándose para abrir la ventana, Hedwig entro volando hasta posarse en el brazo del sillón en el que segundos antes se encontraba Harry.

- Hola campeón - le dijo a su fiel lechuza, mientras soltaba la carta que traía atada a la pata.

- ¿De quien es Harry? - interrogo Ron.

- Es de Hagrid - dijo Harry mientras leía la carta de su gran amigo.

- ¿Y que dice? - pregunto Hermione con impaciencia.

- Dice que vallamos ha hacerle una visita después de las clases, que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarnos - dijo Harry con cara de asombro - Espero que no sea sobre alguna nueva criatura que le parece "mona" - dijo poniendo cara de asustado.

- No creo que sea ninguna criatura nueva, con su hermano tiene suficiente - dijo Hermione mientras recordaba los sucesos del año anterior en el bosque prohibido.

- Espero que tengas razón - asintió Ron.

El día paso muy tranquilo para lo que solía ser, Harry no tubo ninguna sensación extraña lo que tambien lo ponía nervioso. Al terminar las clases Harry y compañía se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo en donde estaba la casa de su gran amigo Hagrid, una vez cuando se estaban acercando vieron como un leve humo salía de la chimenea. Como Harry y Ron ya no tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas hacia tiempo que no veían a Hagrid, por su parte Ginny y Hermione lo veían en clase pero no habían tenido ocasión de hablar con él. Ya en la puerta de la cabaña Harry llamo varias veces a la puerta, los golpes fueron sucedidos por los ladridos de _Fang_, el enorme pero pacifico gran perro de Hagrid.

- Calla Fang, son los chicos - decía la voz del semi-gigante desde el interior. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la cabeza de Hagrid que les sonreía tras su abundante barba - ¿Cómo va todo, chicos? - pregunto alegremente.

- Muy bien Hagrid, ¿Y que tal tu? - saludo Harry.

- Bien, bien pero pasad, estoy preparando té - dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a los cuatro muchachos.

- Hacia mucho que no te veíamos Hagrid, ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo? - pregunto Harry sentándose en la enorme cama situada en una esquina de la cabaña.

- Bien, muy bien - respondió Hagrid mientras atendía el té - Fui a visitar a Grawpy, a las montañas.

- ¿Y que tal esta tu hermano? - pregunto Hermione temerosa.

- Oh, bien se esta adaptando perfectamente - comento Hagrid - Hasta le he encontrado una novia, se llama Brunilda - comento con una amplia sonrisa - Además ella le esta ayudando mucho a integrarse en la zona, aunque no exista peligro cerca yo tenia miedo de que algo le sucediese.

- Pero Hagrid, el es un gigante ¿Qué podría pasarle? - dijo Ron sin entender el motivo de la preocupación de su amigo.

- Podrían hacerle daño - dijo Hagrid con voz triste - Esta tan indefenso - concluyo.

- ¡¡¡Que!!! - murmuro Hermione - Si indefenso, por eso el año pasado se enfrento contra un grupo de centauros y salio victorioso - comento muy bajito para que solo los chicos la escuchasen, provocando la sonrisa de estos.

- Me alegro mucho de que tu hermano este bien - afirmo Harry para cambiar de conversación - ¿Y que tal te van las clases Hagrid?

- Bien, este año me lo he tomado con mas calma como me dijo Hermione - dijo Hagrid haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojase - El plan de clases que me preparo a finales del curso anterior esta dando un buen resultado, los alumnos parecen muy interesados y ha habido pocos accidentes - dijo hinchándose de orgullo.

- Eso es genial, pero cambiando de tema - dijo Harry poniéndose serio - ¿Conoces algún camino oculto que este en _Bosque Prohibido_, que vaya en dirección al castillo? - pregunto dejando a todos atónitos por la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - indago Hagrid.

- Queria saber si existía algún acceso secreto hacia Hogwarts, que nos pudiese dar pistas sobre la _Cámara de los Fundadores_ - explico Harry ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

- Muy buena idea Harry - replico Hermione entusiasmada por la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- Pues… - dijo Hagrid haciendo un gesto de profunda concentración - Ahora que lo pienso… - continuo bajo los impacientes y excitados ojos de los chicos - No, no hay ningún camino secreto que se dirija a _Hogwarts_, aunque no lo podría asegurar, ya que el _Bosque Prohibido_ es muy amplio y no lo conozco del todo - dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y rascándose con fuerza.

- Oh, es una pena - dijo Ginny con decaimiento.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo Hagrid intentando levantarles los ánimos, los cuales habían decaído desde la respuesta del semi-gigante - Voy a preguntar a las criaturas del bosque a ver si ellos tienen conocimiento de algún pasaje oculto - afirmo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Harías eso por nosotros? - pregunto Ron, recuperando la ilusión de averiguar algo.

- Claro, y sobre todo por que se que es importante para la escuela - respondió Hagrid, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando en dirección al castillo.

- Muchas gracias Hagrid, ya sabes que es muy importante - dijo Harry agradecido por la ayuda de Hagrid.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre diversas cosas triviales, mientras tomaban te e intentaban tragarse los macizos pastelitos de Hagrid.

---

Harry corría a toda prisa en dirección a las mazmorras, llegaba tarde a la clase que mas odiaba. Su Profesor de pociones le tenía manía a toda la casa del león, pero en especial la tomaba con Harry. Sus diferencias con el Profesor se habían reducido debido a la situación de Profesor que vivía Harry ese año, estas condiciones habían ayudado ha suavizar el carácter áspero de Snape.

Llego asfixiado a la puerta de la mazmorra en la que estaba situada la clase de pociones, todos los alumnos ya se encontraban dentro del aula. Harry miro hacia el interior para comprobar si había llegado ya su odiado maestro, para su alegría este no estaba todavía presente. Entro en la clase silenciosamente y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

- Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo - dijo Ron en voz baja - Ya creí que Snape nos quitaría 50 puntos por tu culpa - dijo soltando el aire que parecía haber guardado en sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué te ha retrasado tanto? - pregunto Hermione inclinándose para acercarse a sus amigos.

- Ginny - respondió llanamente Harry sonrojándose levemente - No nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era, y me toco correr.

- Vale, vale no quiero conocer los detalles - dijo Ron haciéndose el indiferente.

Poco después entro a toda prisa el Profesor de pociones con su cara de enfado habitual, cuando llego hasta las pizarras hizo un pequeño gesto con la varita y estas quedaron impresas con las instrucciones de la poción del día.

- Buenos dias, alumnos - dijo Snape con voz agria - Aquí tienen las instrucciones de la poción llamada _Desturgis_, ¿Alguien podría decirme para que sirve esta poción? - pregunto Snape observando a la clase con desagrado. Solo dos manos se alzaron a lo alto, como no una era la de Hermione, pero como de costumbre Snape paso olímpicamente de esta.

- Sr. Malfoy - dijo Snape indicándole para que respondiera.

- Esta poción se utilizara para interrogar, el que la toma pierde la habilidad de mentir - respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso es falso, la poción sirve para… - dijo Hermione antes de que el Profesor la interrumpiera.

- Nadie le ha pedido que lo explique Srta. Granger, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor - dijo Snape con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

- Pero… - dijo Hermione callándose y acomodándose en su asiento.

- La poción _Desturgis_, no hace que se pierda la habilidad de mentir sino que cuando se ingiere hace que el susodicho enferme al mentir - explico Snape - Pero si es cierto que sirve para interrogar, 20 puntos para Slytherin - dijo con una sonrisa fría en el rostro - Ahora comiencen con la poción, deben entregármela antes de finalizar la clase - dijo mientras se dirigía a su sitio, mientras Snape se dirigía hacia su asiento Malfoy se giro hacia Hermione.

- Que pasa Sangre Sucia, te molesta no poder tener la razón siempre - dijo Draco de forma hiriente.

- Imbecil - respondió Hermione cabreada ante los comentarios del rubio. Ron que lo había escuchado todo estaba siendo sujetado por Harry para evitar que se le lanzara al cuello, la mirada de Ron estaba encolerizada.

- Ron tranquilo, ya le daremos su merecido - dijo Harry con intención de tranquilizar a su compañero - Además, si no paras conseguirás que el pelo grasiento nos quite mas puntos - dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba el Profesor todavía de espaldas a ellos y ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

- Si tienes razón, ya se que solo lo hace para que perdamos mas puntos - dijo Ron relajándose y permitiendo que Harry le soltase - No voy a darle ese gustazo, voy a seguir tu consejo. Además dentro de un mes es el partido de Quidditch y allí se llevara su merecido - dijo sonriendo ante la visión del rubio abatido por una budger - Puede que les pida a los muchachos que le envíen un par de budger de mi parte - comento en tono soñador.

- Pues habrá que decirles que tambien le envíen unas cuantas de mi parte y de parte de Hermione - le contesto Harry con una amplia sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

La clase continúo con su habitual ritmo, las pociones estaban en ebullición mientras los estudiantes arrojaban los ingredientes en la medida y tiempo pertinentes. La poción de Harry era de un color verde claro cuando debería ser de color verde botella, en cambio la de Ron era de un color amarillento tirando a verde. Cuando la clase concluyo uno a uno se fueron acercando hasta la mesa del Profesor para dejar las pociones en su escritorio, al final no les había quedado tan mal gracias a la disimula ayuda de Hermione.

- Vaya Potter, parece que por algún extraño motivo tu poción parece aceptable - dijo Snape con un deje de maldad.

- Si, Profesor - se limito a responder Harry, ya que sabia a ciencia cierta que si decía algo fuera de tono eso le haría perder puntos para su casa. Se dio la vuelta y abandono el aula seguido por Ron y Hermione que iban hablando en susurros, los cuales Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar - Eh chicos, ¿Que os estáis tramando? - pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Eh, esto nada, nada - respondió Ron intentando desviar la conversación - ¿Qué clase tienes ahora Hermione? - pregunto a su novia.

- Runas Antiguas - respondió esta siguiéndole la corriente - ¿A dónde vais a ir vosotros? - pregunto curiosa.

- Vamos al despacho de Harry para mirar unas tácticas para el equipo - dijo Ron sintiéndose feliz de haber desviado la conversación tan hábilmente.

- Ejem, ejem - dijo Harry interrumpiendo la retahíla de conversación que tenían sus amigos - Todavía no me habéis contestado - inquirió Harry conteniendo la risa que pugnaba por salir de su boca, inmediatamente se produjeron cambios en las caras de los acusados.

- Esto, Harry, no era nada te lo aseguro - dijo Ron viéndose atrapado.

- Vale, vale, si no me los queréis contar pues no lo hagáis - dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido, y acelerando el paso para sacarles unos metros.

- ¡Harry! - dijo Hermione - No es que... - intentaba explicarse cuando escucho la risa de Harry, que no había conseguido aguantar mas y había estallado en carcajadas. Cuando sus amigos llegaron a su altura pudieron observar como las lagrimas le resbalaban por la cara, mientras se sujetaba el estomago para evitar el dolor que le producía el reírse tanto.

- Tendríais que haber visto vuestras caras - dijo Harry intentando dejar de reír.

- ¿Te parece bonito hacernos esto? - pregunto Ron algo molesto por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

- ¿He de ser sincero? SI - contesto volviendo a reír profusamente.

- Vaya amigo - dijo Hermione haciéndose la indignada - Yo me marcho que voy a llegar tarde ha clase - después beso a su novio rápidamente en los labios y se despidió de ellos, marchándose rápidamente por el pasillo.

- Ya te vale Harry, mira que hacerme esto - decía Ron mientras se encaminaban hacia el despacho del último.

- Lo siento Ron, no me he podido resistir, os traíais tanto secretismo que… - dijo Harry sonriendo picaramente - …que ha sido inevitable.

- Te lo ha debido pegar Ginny - dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Ya has pensado en alguna táctica para tratar a Malfoy debidamente en el partido? - pregunto Harry con malicia.

- Oh, prosupuesto, ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo en clase de pociones? - dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole la sonrisa maliciosa - Cuando lleguemos a tu despacho.

---

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y sorprendentemente la tranquilidad parecía reinar en el castillo. Abril había llegado y con ello las vacaciones de Pascua, todos los alumnos andaban emocionados por todos los rincones del castillo. Los chicos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor cuando un montón de lechuzas invadieron el mismo, todas traían paquetes atados a sus patas. Ante Ron se estrello Errol, que con su habitual escándalo había aterrizado en medio de una bandeja de magdalenas.

- Esta lechuza esta muy vieja para hacer tantos esfuerzos - dijo Ron lamentándose por el pobre estado de la lechuza de la familia.

- Mira Ron allí viene tu lechuza - dijo Hermione señalando un paquete que parecía volar solo.

- Es increíble como una lechuza tan pequeña puede transportar tanto peso - dijo Harry sorprendido por la fuerza de la que disponía _Pig._

- Si y la vitalidad - dijo Ron con un deje de molestia, recordando la manera loca de comportarse de su lechuza - Al menos con tanto peso no puede revolotear sobre nuestras cabezas - dijo mirando el lado bueno. Una vez que la pequeña lechuza llego a la altura de la mesa, se poso frente a su dueño con visibles muestras de cansancio. Ron la cogió en sus manos y desato rápidamente el paquete, mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo con el paquete de _Errol_ - Venga Pig, veta a la lechuzeria a descansar que te lo mereces, no deberías traer paquetes tan grandes - dijo mostrando afecto al pequeño ave que tenia entre las manos. Esta revoloteo alegre por las palabras de su dueño y se marcho volando.

- ¡Caray, Ron! - dijo Hermione sorprendida - Es la primera vez que la tratas con cariño, no creo recordar ninguna otra vez - dijo pensativa.

- Eh, no soy tan insensible - dijo Ron.

- Yo no he dicho eso - contesto Hermione - ¿Por qué no abres el paquete y dejamos la discusión para luego? - dijo mientras sonreía picaramente.

- Esta bien - consintió el pelirrojo. En los paquete venia lo mismo, dos huevos de pascua en cada paquete. Los del paquete que trajo _Pig_, estaban destinados a Hermione y Ron. Y los del paquete de _Errol_ iban destinados a Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Qué extraño, por que los habrá enviado así? - dijo Ron pensativo, de pronto comprendió algo - ¡No lo puede saber! - exclamo mas para si mismo que para los demás.

- ¿El que no puede saber? - pregunto Harry intrigado por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

- ¡Que nosotros! - dijo señalándose a si mismo y ha Hermione - ¡Y que vosotros! - dijo señalando a Ginny y a Harry - ¡Somos pareja! - concluyo en voz baja.

- Tal vez se halla dado cuenta - dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia - Aquí hay una carta para ti - dijo pasándosela ha Harry.

- ¿Para mi? - pregunto Harry intrigado, tomo la carta de manos de su novia y la desdoblo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, te preguntaras el motivo de esta carta. La respuesta es sencilla, me entere de que estas saliendo con mi pequeña. Cuando me entere de la noticia mi alegría no cabía en mí, mas tarde tras interrogar a uno de mis hijos (no diré cual), tambien me entere de la relación que tienen Ron y hermione. Solo queria decirte lo feliz que soy por que estés con mi pequeña, espero que la protejas y que la hagas feliz._

_Un abrazo,_

_Molly Weasly_

- ¿Y bien que dice? - pregunto Ron intrigado - ¿Lo sabe?

- Si - dijo simple y llanamente Harry.

- ¿Pero todo o solo lo vuestro? - pregunto Hermione, roja de vergüenza al sentirse descubierta.

- Todo, lo sabe todo - respondió Harry con semblante tranquilo.

- ¿Pero, como…? - dijo Ron falto de aliento.

- Ha tenido un informante - explico Harry, pasándoles la carta - Pero no dice quien es.

- Genial, voy a matar a mis hermanos - dijo Ginny saliendo del trance en el que se había sumergido.

- A mi no - dijo Ron - Yo no se lo habría dicho, ni bajo tortura - concluyo.

- ¡No es tan malo! - afirmo de repente Harry, ganándose miradas interrogativas de sus tres amigos.

- ¿Cómo que no es tan malo? ¡Es peor! - concluyo Ron.

- Si lo piensas bien, te acabas de ahorrar la vergüenza de tener que contárselo a todos - razono Harry - Estoy seguro que vuestra madre se habrá encargado de contárselo a todo el mundo, según la carta esta muy contenta y no podrá evitar pregonar lo feliz que es - comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues así mirado tienes razón - dijo Ron.

- Este es mi Harry - dijo Ginny mientras se lanzaba a colgarse de su cuello - Ves por eso te quiero tanto - dijo mientras lo abrasaba a besos y provocaba el sonrojo de Harry.

- Visto desde tu punto de vista no le encuentra nada malo - dijo Hermione de forma pensativa y dibujando una sonrisa en su cara - Ya no tendremos que disimular delante de todos, podremos comportarnos como normalmente lo hacemos.

- Por que no abrimos los huevos de Pascua y nos preocupamos luego - dijo Ron abalanzándose sobre su enorme huevo de chocolate.

- Buena idea - secundo Ginny imitando a su hermano.

- Vaya dos - dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Las vacaciones de Pascua transcurrieron rápida y felizmente para la mayoría de integrantes del castillo, como de costumbre siempre había alguno que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás. El tiempo había mejorado mucho últimamente permitiendo a los estudiantes pasar los dias paseando y jugando en los terrenos del castillo, alguno incluso se atrevía a bañarse en las frías aguas del lago. Sin embargo para los muchachos no había momento de descanso, Harry continuaba con sus prácticas de _Magia Antigua_, que cada vez eran más agotadoras debido a los hechizos avanzados que estaba estudiando. Por otra parte los demás junto con un grupo de profesores no pararon de investigar por todos los rincones del _Archivos de Hogwarts_, lamentablemente sin ningún resultado viable.

* * *

Holas a todos, lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir el capitulo, mi excusa… la de siempre el puñetero TRABAJO. En esta último mes solo he librado 4 dias y estoy un poquito estresado, por lo que me ha resultado imposible escribir una sola línea. Menos mal que esta situación empieza a remitir, y gracias a que la semana que viene tengo vacaciones podré escribir lo que resta del capitulo que viene.

Ahora las respuestas a los Reviews:

**Amsp14**: Hola Ana Maria, yo tambien espero que estas sean las parejas del final (solo falta que JKR piense como nosotros, jeje). La misión de Snape no es nada prioritaria en este fic, ya te enteraras en la continuación, jeje. No te preocupes por la confusión, mas de una persona se ha sorprendido por que sea un chico. No, no tengo pensado escribir ningún fic para celebrar el número de Reviews, pero si tengo por ahí un proyecto para un nuevo fic compartido con una buena amiga.

**Alexia Black**: Creo que lo llevan en la sangre, pero menos mal que Harry ya sabe como son y reacciono rápidamente.

**Ginny84**: Gracias por tu review, creí que Harry debía hacer algo muy romántico para ganarse el corazoncito de Ginny.

**Andrea Prince**: Holas "_Andy"_, espero que aunque tu hayas leído el capitulo antes que nadie me dejes un buen review, jeje. Ahí madre, se me ha vuelto a olvidar enviarte la respuesta del mail, jo---- con todo el trabajo que tengo se me están escapando las pocas neuronas sanas que me quedaban. Gracias por el review, nos vemos.

**Marc**: Gracias por tu review, siempre me alegra comprobar que tengo lectores fieles.

**Nelly Esp**: Gracias por las sugerencias, algunas ya las tenia pensadas y otras pues las pensare. Espero que no hayas impacientado mucho esperando el capitulo. Un abrazo.

**Orla Potter**: ¿Las sensaciones que serán? Hay la eterna pregunta, ya lo se sabrá en el momento preciso, jeje. Gracias por el review.

**Johana**: Gracias por el review, siento no haber actualizado antes.

**Kaiser-Kun**: Gracias por tus comentarios siempre son de agradecer las críticas y sugerencias, no te preocupes que todo llegara, tarde o temprano llegara.

**Naty Tonks**: Gracias por tu review, espero que tambien te gustase este capitulo.

Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, espero que pronto pueda continuar escribiendo. Hasta el proximo capitulo, un abrazo para tods.


	20. Capitulo 20: Partidos Y Celebraciones

**CAPITULO XX: PARTIDOS Y CELEBRACIONES**

Tras las vacaciones de Pascua, el castillo retorno su ritmo habitual de clases. El nerviosismo de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo por la proximidad de los exámenes empezaba a despuntar, Ginny parecía muy tranquila ante la perspectiva de los TIMOs, cuando se le preguntaba decía que tenia la mejor ayuda que se podía pedir. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban muy nerviosos, pero por motivos diferentes a los de sus compañeros, el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada se celebraría el próximo sábado.

- Venga Harry no es para tanto, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien - decía Ginny - Ya hemos ganado los otros dos partidos, y con todo lo que hemos practicado no nos volverá a suceder lo del ultimo partido.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no nos tenemos que confiar - insistía Harry - Mis nervios son justificados, nos jugamos la copa de Quidditch a una sola carta. Y este año los Slytherins no han perdido ningún partido, parece que Malfoy ha tenido ayuda con las tácticas del equipo.

- Espero no fallar tanto como en el último partido - se lamentaba Ron.

- Estoy segura de que eso no sucederá - afirmo Hermione acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Eso espero - dijo Ron - No podría aguantar otra humillación igual.

- Daos prisa en acabar de desayunar ahora tenemos clase con Dumbledore - dijo Harry retirando los restos de su desayuno.

- Yo casi he acabado - dijo Ron observando como en su plato todavía había un montón de tostadas.

- ¿Y ha eso lo llamas casi acabar? - dijo Hermione observado el plato de Ron.

- Claro - dijo este con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se encaminaron hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el curso estaba siendo muy estimulante para todos los estudiantes, teniendo al Profesor Dumbledore era una gran ventaja para todos. Este había conseguido que todos avanzaran con suma facilidad en el difícil arte de defenderse, pero sobre todo los que más habían avanzado fueron los que el año anterior pertenecieron al ED.

- Buenos días, clase - dijo el Director con su habitual sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Profesor - respondió felizmente casi toda la clase, a excepción de los Slytherins que acudían a la misma.

- Hoy vamos a tener una clase muy importante - dijo Dumbledore viéndose mucho mas serio que de costumbre - Vamos a aprender a defendernos de las _Maldiciones Imperdonables_, como ustedes saben existen tres _Maldiciones Prohibidas_ por el Ministerio, bajo pena de prisión. El Ministerio me ha dado su permiso para enseñarles, dado la situación fuera de _Hogwarts_ lo requiere - dijo regalando una discreta sonrisa a los alumnos, para intentar levantar un poco el animo que sus palabras habían derrumbado - Empezaremos con la _Maldición Imperius_, ¿Alguien podría decirme en que consiste esta maldición? - pregunto mirando como numerosas manos se levantaban para responder la pregunta - Sr. Weasley.

- La _Maldición Imperius_ pone bajo control a la persona que la recibe, obligándolo ha hacer todo lo que la persona que la ha enviado le ordene o desee - contesto Ron con total seriedad.

- Excelente respuesta Sr. Weasley, 10 puntos para Gryffindor - dijo el Director - ¿Alguien podría decirme como se puede uno defender de esta Maldición? - pregunto mirando a Harry. Esta vez había muy pocas manos levantadas - Sr. Potter - dijo señalándole.

- Se puede bloquear con diferentes hechizos de protección y de escudo, sin embargo si no se consigue bloquear se puede contrarrestar con la "_Voluntad_" - explico Harry de forma directa.

- Excelente respuesta Sr. Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor - dijo el anciano Director - ¿Pero a que se refiere el Sr. Potter con la "_Voluntad_"? - pregunto el Director, observando como en esta ocasión solo la mano de Harry se encontraba alzada - Sr. Potter si fuese tan amable de sacarnos de dudas - indico con una sonrisa.

- Cuando estas poseído por la _Maldición Imperius_ escuchas una voz en tu cabeza que te ordena lo que tienes que hacer, para lograr rechazar esa voz que te controla debes poner toda tu "Voluntad" intentando bloquear esas ordenes, en otras palabras debes negarte a obedecer las ordenes con todas tus fuerzas - contesto Harry con completa seguridad.

- Excelente otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor - dijo Dumbledore - Ahora que todos conocéis la teoría sobre la _Maldición Imperius_, será mejor que pasemos a la practica - La expectativa ante las palabras de Dumbledore causo conmoción en el alumnado – Lo primero que haremos será practicar la defensa ante la maldición para que os podáis defender, cuando logréis dominar la forma de defenderse comenzaremos la practica.

- Pero, Profesor eso es ilegal - dijo Ernie.

- Lo se, pero dado el delicado estado de la situación el Ministerio ha permitido que se os enseñen estas maldiciones - dijo el Director con semblante serio - Comenzaremos con una pequeña demostración, ¿Por favor Harry me haría el favor de venir aquí para ayudarme?

- Por supuesto Profesor - respondió este levantándose y colocándose frente a toda la clase

- Bien Harry, ¡Concéntrate! - ordeno el Director. Harry cerró los ojos para intentar dejar la mente en blanco y dominar su voluntad, con la intención de rechazar la maldición cuando el Director se la lanzase - ¡Listo! - consulto.

- Si - respondió el ya concentrado joven.

- ¡_Imperio_! - dijo el Director apuntando su varita hacia Harry, un instante después la ya conocida sensación de vació se hico patente en la mente del muchacho - ¡Salta a la pata coja! - ordeno el Director, pero una voz procedente de la parte posterior del cerebro de Harry recito fuerte y autoritariamente "No lo haré".

- ¡¡¡NO LO HARE!!! - grito Harry saliendo prodigiosamente del trance en el que se encontraba sumido, una serie de gritos de asombro inundo el aula en la que todos miraban expectantes la escena.

- Excelente Sr. Potter - dijo el anciano Director - Sabia que usted podía resistirse a la _Maldición Imperius_, sin embargo ha conseguido llegar mucho mas lejos.

- ¿A que se refiere Profesor? - pregunto un todavía confuso Harry.

- ¿A que va a ser, no solo se ha resistido al dominio, sino que ha logrado deshacerse de la _Maldición_ propiamente dicha! - exclamo el Director visiblemente contento - Ya puede sentarse - dijo - Ahora empezaremos a practicar la defensa por turnos - seguidamente continuaron practicando la _Maldición_, mientras el Profesor Dumbledore les echaba la maldición Harry trataba de explicar lo que había sentido para poder rechazar el control. Cuando la clase llego a su fin algunos alumnos habían comenzado a resistirse sin embargo la gran mayoría había sido presa fácil para la _Maldición Imperius_.

Esa misma tarde una fuerte luz blanca se filtraba por las ventanas de la estancia, poco a poco la cegadora intensidad de la misma fue remitiendo hasta apagarse. El muchacho estaba en el centro de la habitación sosteniendo un pesado libro entre sus manos, a la vez que recitando lo que parecía un idioma Antiguo e incomprensible para la gran mayoría de los mortales.

Se encontraba en los aposentos destinados al Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que en esta ocasión eran para su uso. La practica de la _Magia Antigua_ con el nuevo libro era agotadora, los métodos y los tipos de hechizos eran mucho mas poderosos y exigentes que los del primer ejemplar. Al principio tubo la inestimable ayuda y apoyo de Ginny, pero como las sensaciones sobre el Castillo no habían echo mas que aumentar en las ultimas semanas. Ginny había tenido que dejar de ayudarle para poder centrarse en la búsqueda infructuosa de la _Cámara de los Fundadores_.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de marcharse hacia la sala común, noto una fuerte sensación que lo hizo tambalearse. A duras penas logro agarrarse ha la mesita que estaba a su costado derecho, poco a poco la sensación fue cesando. Harry se acerco hasta la puerta de salida cuando esta se abrió dando paso a una cabellera rojiza que lo miraba con curiosidad y preocupación a la vez.

- ¡Harry! - exclamo la pelirroja aproximándose rápidamente al muchacho y ayudándole a mantenerse en pie - ¿Qué te ha sucedido, esta vez? - pregunto inquisitorialmente.

- Nada, solo ha sido un "pequeño" mareo - mintió Harry para no preocupar a su novia.

- Vete con ese cuento a otra - dijo Ginny mirándolo con semblante serio - ¡Dime la verdad! - exigió.

- Vale, vale - respondió el joven atemorizado por la mirada que le estaba echando la pelirroja - Cuando estaba terminando con la sesión de entrenamientos y me disponía a márchame hacia la sala común, sucedió…

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto impaciente Ginny.

- ¡Calma, calma, ya llego a esa parte! - exclamo Harry - …la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y la una sensación muy, muy fuerte comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Jamás había sentido una sensación tan intensa, pareciera como si los escudos del castillo estuvieran en las ultimas. ¡Dios espero equivocarme!

- Yo también lo espero - concluyo Ginny - ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey, para que te de alguna poción?

- Esta bien - cedió Harry sabiendo que no podría negarse por mucho tiempo.

---

- ¡Venga Harry, despierta! - decía Ron zarandeando a su amigo.

- Vale, vale - se quejo Harry - Ya estoy despierto, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - pregunto confuso.

- ¿Pues por que va a ser? Hoy hay partido de Quidditch - respondió Ron - Faltan dos horas para el partido, y tenemos que ir a desayunar.

- Esta bien ya me visto y vamos a desayunar - dijo Harry tranquilizando a su amigo.

- Vale, yo te espero en la sala común - dijo Ron - Voy a ver si el resto del equipo esta ya abajo.

- Estupendo - dijo Harry mientras se ponía la túnica por encima de la cabeza. Cinco minutos mas tarde todos los componentes del equipo estaban en la sala común, con diversas caras de sueño.

- ¿Venga vamos a desayunar o que? - protesto Jack.

- Si vamos, que ya estamos todos - corroboro Ron. Todo el equipo camino en procesión hasta el gran comedor, desayunaron calmadamente y después se dirigieron hasta los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch.

- Bueno, chicos - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los componentes del equipo - Cambiaros rápido y reuniros para las ultimas instrucciones.

- Tranquilo Harry, ya sabemos que nos tienes que dar el discursito antes del partido - dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua.

- Veras cuando te coja - susurro Harry riendo para si.

Mientras se cambiaba Harry estaba inmerso en el planteamiento a desarrollar durante el partido, las jugadas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, como si de estrategias de ajedrez se tratasen.

- Harry, Harry, amigo despierta - decía Ron mientras le zarandeaba en busca de respuesta.

- Eh, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Harry regresando a la realidad.

- Ya te están todos esperando - razono el pelirrojo.

- En seguida voy - respondió Harry, acto seguido agarro su Saeta de Fuego y se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros - Bien chicos…

- Y chicas - lo interrumpió Anna Green.

- … y chicas - dijo Harry para contentarla - Hemos entrenado muy duro para este partido, no tengo que recordaros lo mal que lo hicimos en el ultimo partido. No debemos confiarnos este año Slytherin tiene un gran equipo, por extraño que parezca. Tendremos que ganarles para ganar de la Copa de Quidditch, si perdemos ganara la Copa Ravenclaw - algunos cuchicheos recorrieron los vestuarios - Si, si ya se que no es lo mismo que la gane Slytherin, pero si no la ganamos nosotros no será lo mismo. Los del club de la serpiente jugaran muy sucio, como no se juegan nada irán a por nosotros así que esquivadles - dijo Harry con semblante serio - Colin, Anna, Ginny, mas os vale que os andéis con cuidado, aunque no tengáis la _quaffle_ no significa que estéis libres de peligro. Andrew, Jack vosotros vigilad de cerca la actuación de sus golpeadores para que no envíen las _budger_ a los cazadores y cazadoras - se apresuro a decir Harry ante la mirada inquisitorial de Anna - Ron tu protege los aros como tu sabes y yo me ocupare de buscar la _snitch dorada_. ¿De acuerdo chicos?

- SIIIIIII - gritaron todos al unísono.

- A GANAR - grito Harry para infundir animo en su equipo.

El equipo salto al campo de Quidditch bajo una ensordecedora ovación, el ruido era tal que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar la presentación de los equipos por parte de Mark Foster, el nuevo comentarista. En el centro del estadio ya se encontraba el equipo de Slytherin con su características túnicas verdes, junto a ellos se encontraba la Sra. Hooch. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la Sra. Hooch indico las ya consabidas normas y reglamentos, tras lo cual procedieron a saludarse mutuamente.

- Que tengas suerte, cabeza rajada - dijo Malfoy con cara de asco.

- Lo mismo digo, tu la vas a necesitar mas que yo - respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eso lo veremos, Potter - dijo Malfoy.

- MONTEN EN SUS ESCOBAS - ordeno la Sra. Hooch.

Harry monto en su Saeta de Fuego y se elevo en el aire tan rápido que solo Ginny consiguió seguirle, acto que no hizo más que llenar de orgullo su corazón. Cada vez estaba más y más alto, divisando el estadio desde lo alto. Malfoy le seguía todo lo cerca que le permitía su escoba, Harry observo desde las alturas como la Sra. Hooch soltaba la _snitch dorada_ y daba comienzo el encuentro.

El juego empezó con fuerza por parte de los de Gryffindor, la velocidad y compenetración de las cazadoras se hacia notar. Harry descendió para poder escuchar los comentarios de Mark, cuando se encontraba a media altura observo el brillo de una pequeña pelota a lo lejos, bajo los aros de Slytherin. Como una exhalación Harry acelero dejando muy atrás a un desconcertado Malfoy que juraba y maldecía desde la lejanía, cada vez estaba mas cerca de su objetivo, podía notar la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

- CUIDADO HARRY - grito la voz de Ginny a su espalda, rápidamente Harry finto para esquivar lo que fuese con lo que tenia que tener cuidado. Cuando se recupero observo como a duras penas había esquivado una budger que se dirigía directa hacia él.

- GRACIAS Ginny - respondió Harry observado como se alejaba la pelirroja a toda velocidad para defender los aros del ataque de Slytherin. Cuando volvió a fijarse en el lugar en el que estaba la _snitch dorada_ lo único que pudo ver fue vació, y como Malfoy buscaba con ahínco lo que segundos antes estuvo allí situado.

- INCREIBLE, MENUDA PARADA DEL GUARDIAN DE GRYFFINDOR, DIGNA DE LOS MEJORES JUGADORES - gritaba Mark - AHÍ VA CREEVEY QUE AVANZA HACIA LOS AROS DE LOS DE SLYTHERIN, LE SALE AL PASO GIBSON, OUCH… MENUDO GOLPE SE HA RECIBIDO GIBSON. UNA BUDGER LE HA GOLPEADO DE LLENO, CREEVEY SE LA PASA A Weasley. CIELOS SANTO MENUDA VELOCIDAD ADQUIERE EL JUEGO CUANDO Weasley COGE LA QUAFFLE, MIRAD ESA FINTA, TIRA Y… GOLAZOOOOOO - gritaba Mark entusiasmado ante la jugada de la pelirroja.

- Woow - dijo Harry para si mismo - Eso si que es sacar provecho de una escoba, me alegro de habérsela regalado - sonrió recuperando la compostura y reiniciando la búsqueda de la _snitch dorada_.

- ESO PONE EL MARCADOR 20-0 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR - informaba Foster bajo el ojo inquisitivo de la Profesora McGonagall.

Tras 45 minutos de partido Gryffindor demostraba su superioridad en el campo y en el resultado, la táctica que Harry había planteado resultaba muy eficaz contra los perdidos Slytherin, que perdían por 80-10. Harry continuaba dando vueltas al estadio buscando algún rastro o destello de la codiciada pelotita, y como siempre seguido muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos le empezaban a molestar debido al viento que se había levantado en los últimos minutos, y entre parpadeo y parpadeo distinguió un pequeño destello sobre el medio campo y a ras de suelo. Como un rayo realizando un amago para engañar a Malfoy se lanzo en picado cual Halcón Peregrino, alcanzando una gran velocidad y ganado metros a su rival. Allí estaba el snitch dorada, pululando sobre el centro del estadio mientras Harry volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Como visto y no visto agarro la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos y la sostuvo en el aire, esquivando la brutal envestida de Malfoy que se había propuesto estrellarse contra él. Pero que gracias al movimiento de Harry termino aterrizando en el suelo de manera poco… ortodoxa.

- Potter ATRAPA LA SNITCH - gritaba loco de emoción Mark Foster - ESTE MUCHACHO VA A SER UNA LEYENDA EN Hogwarts POR MUCHOS, MUCHOS AÑOS. NADIE ES CAPAZ DE DERROTAR A SUS EXCELENTES REFLEJOS Y MOVIMIENTOS, ES INCREIBLE GRYFFINDOR GANA CON UN APLASTANTE 230-10 PUNTOS - se esforzaba por hacerse oír por encima del monumental griterío que se había organizado.

- Harry, Harry - gritaba la voz de Ron acercándose hacia él - Lo has vuelto a conseguir, eres él mejor - decía su amigo dándole palmaditas en la espalda y abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Gracias Ron, pero… podrías… dejarme… respirar - dijo Harry intentando respirar.

- OH, si perdona - dijo Ron avergonzándose - Además aquí llegan los demás.

- SIIII, hemos ganado, si - cantaba alegremente Colin.

- La Copa de Quidditch, es genial - decía de forma soñadora Anna Green mientras se abrazaba a Andrew y Jack.

- Harry - lo llamo Ginny de detrás suyo, cuando se giro para enfrentarla se encontró con un intenso beso de su parte. Minutos mas tarde se separaron por el griterío que se estaba formando a su alrededor, lo alumnos de Gryffindor corrían como locos para felicitarles.

- Ummm, esto si que a sido un buen premio - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Chicos, ¿Habéis visto a Hermione? - pregunto Ron abriéndose paso entre la multitud - No logro verla - dijo preocupado.

- No Ron, nosotros tampoco la hemos visto - respondió Harry.

- Tal vez nos este esperando en la sala común - razono Ginny - Seguro que con tanta gente, ha preferido esperar allí.

Una hora después del final del partido los componentes del equipo abandonaban los vestuarios, todavía quedaban algunos enfervorizados alumnos de Gryffindor para acompañarles hasta la sala común. Donde sin lugar a dudas ya se estaría empezando a forma la fiesta por la victoria del equipo, seguramente la fiesta duraría hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? - pregunto Ron - Me estoy empezando a preocupar - dijo con un gesto de preocupación.

- No te preocupes ya llegara - trato de tranquilizarlo Ginny, en eso que se habría el hueco del retrato. Tres personas hacían su aparición con unas grandes cajas llenas de cosas, la multitud se agolpo a su alrededor.

- No me lo puedo creer - decía Harry mirando hacia el tumulto.

- ¿Qué no te puedes creer? - preguntaron a la vez Ginny y Ron.

- Eso - dijo Harry señalando hacia la multitud - Es Hermione con Neville y Luna - Poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando llevándose cervezas de mantequilla, golosinas, pastelitos y otras cosas varias.

- ¿Pero que demonios…? - decía Ron con la boca desencajada, mientras veía como su novia se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos, acompañada por Neville y Luna.

- Hola chicos, Felicidades - decía Hermione visiblemente feliz - Fue un gran partido - dijo abrazando a un todavía sorprendido Ron.

- ¿Hermione no me puedo creer que tu hayas montado esta fiesta? - dijo Ron saliendo del trance.

- Si, todavía recuerdo como hace unos meses te preguntabas cuando iba a cambiar con esa manía de organizar fiestas cada dos por tres - decía Harry alegremente y haciéndose el despistado.

- Bueno… creo que en esta ocasión estaba justificada - se defendió Hermione - Así que cuando acabo el partido le pedí ayuda a Neville y a Luna para que me acompañasen a Hogsmeade, tenia que adquirir algunas cositas y necesitaba ayuda.

- Es increíble, nunca creí que existiesen túneles así - dijo Neville, recibiendo las miradas inquisitivas de Ron y Harry - Tranquilos muchachos no se lo diremos a nadie, Hermione nos lo hizo jurar bajo amenaza de un maleficio - se rió Neville rascándose la cabeza.

- Ha sido muy emocionante - aseguro Luna con voz soñadora.

- Estoy seguro de ello - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - Hermione veo que al estar con Ron se te a pegado algo de él - dijo riendo.

- Si bueno - dijo Hermione - Y todavía queda una sorpresita más, esperad aquí un momentito - dijo separándose de sus amigos y yendo al centro de la sala común - Silencio por favor - dijo ganándose la atención de los allí congregados - Por cortesía de _Sortilegios Weasley_ vamos a tener un pequeño espectáculo - dijo sacando un pequeño paquete del interior de su túnica, seguidamente se aproximo a la chimenea y procedió a arrojarlo dentro - Bien ahora solo falta esperar, os aconsejaría que os apartaseis y os acomodaseis bien - dijo refiriéndose a los que estaba cerca de la chimenea y regresando con Ron.

- ¿Qué es eso? - le pregunto su novio expectante de curiosidad.

- OH, eso, ya lo veras en un minutos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Un minutos más tarde todos miraban expectantes a la chimenea, justo en ese instante comenzaron a brillar tres luces de diversos colores en el interior de la misma. De la chimenea salieron las tres luces de color dorado formando las dos primeras las palabras "Arriba Gryffindor" y la tercera salio formando a un grandioso león dorado, cuando todos estaban asombrados antes la imagen que estaban contemplando el león comenzó a hablar.

- ¡ENHORABUENA GRYFFINDOR POR VUESTRA VICTORIA! - recitaba con voz fuerte y profunda el gran león dorado - HABEIS HONRADO A TODA LA CASA CON VUESTRA VICTORIA, POR ESO OS MERECEIS UN DIGNO ESPECTACULO - seguidamente de terminar su discurso las palabras y el león estallaron en numerosos fuegos artificiales que recorrían la sala común de un extremo al otro, un sinfín de color y música inundo la sala, haciendo que los allí presentes estallaran en alegría. La fiesta dio comienzo mientras los fuegos seguían deleitándoles con increíbles explosiones, mientras los alumnos bailaban y se divertían.

- ES INCREIBLE, ¿COMO LO HAS HECHO? - gritaba Ron para hacerse oir por encima del abundante ruido.

- SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA Y RECORDE LOS MAGIFUEGOS Weasley - explicaba Hermione - ASI QUE ESCRIBI UNA CARTA A TUS HERMANOS PIDIENDOLES UN PEQUEÑO FAVOR, A ELLOS LES PARECIO UNA BUENA IDEA Y VAN A COMERCIALIZAR EL PRODUCTO DE "_MAGIFUEGOS Weasley PERSONALIZADOS PARA OCASIONES ESPECIALES_" - les explico entre el barullo Hermione.

La fiesta termino horas más tarde tras la oportuna aparición de una muy contenta Profesora McGonagall, que había dado un poco de cancha a la fiesta. Todos yacían en sus dormitorios placidamente después de un día magnifico y una fiesta sublime.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ÉL ESTA AQUÍ!!!! - dijo Harry despertándose abruptamente cubierto de sudor.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, bufff cuantos review en este capitulo, estoy muy, muy feliz, aquí van las respuestas de los reviews.

**Amsp14**: Hola de nuevo, espero que te gustase este capitulo. Estoy seguro de que cuando el nuevo proyecto salga a la luz te gustara. Un abrazo.

**Hanna-Wesley**: Hola Hanna, tienes razón es muy curioso que cada autor modele el carácter de Ginny de manera diferente, yo creo que tiene un carácter muy fuerte y duro aunque de momento no lo haya demostrado mucho en los libros. Espero leerte pronto, un abrazo.

**Sarhaliene**: Gracias por tu review y tus halagos, estoy seguro que los próximos capítulos te van a gustar por la acción que se va a desarrollar.

**Kaiser-Kun**: Hola, creo que no te tengo que contestar, si has leído la ultima frase del capitulo ya te imaginaras lo que se aproxima no??, gracias por tu consejo, pero no se si lo que tengo pensado escribir se aproximara a esto, tal vez algo ya veremos.

**Celina**: Yo también tengo muchas ganas de escribir esa parte, sobre todo por la reacción que va a tener Molly, jajaja, ya me lo puedo imaginar.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-darkg**: Espero no haberme tardado mucho, gracias por tu review.

**Marc**: Gracias por tu review, mi fiel lector. Un abrazo.

**Squall Lionheart1**: Muchas gracias por tu review, esto si que da ánimos.

**Maria**: Espero no haberle robado la idea a Rowling, sino igual me demanda por apropiación indebida (Dios que miedo), jaja. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Alexia Black**: Creo que poco a poco se tiene que ir espabilando sino cuando tenga que enfrentarse a su destino todavía no va a estar preparado.

**Nelly Esp**: Espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado, pero te aseguro que como recompensa el próximo será mucho mas intenso y revelador.

**Orla Potter**: Siento haberme tardado tanto en subir estos últimos capítulos, pero el exceso de trabajo el puente de fiestas que he pasado fuera, me han impedido escribir. Lo del poder de Harry ya se vera mas adelante.

**Bona113**: De momento los capítulos de este fic, tienen todos mas o menos la misma longitud, cosa que ya tenia prevista desde un comienzo. Tal vez los haga mas largos en la continuación del fic, pero no lo se con seguridad. También lamento que este capitulo sea un poquito aburrido.

**Johana**: Malfoy ya tendrá su merecido en algún momento, tal vez no sea mañana, ni tampoco pasado mañana, pero tarde o temprano recibirá lo que se merece, jejejejeje (Uy que me emociono).

**Magu**: Kaixo Magu, gracias por tus reviews, veo que tenemos gustos parecidos, muxu bat.

**Light Angel**: Hola, gracias por tu review, ya se que tardo en actualizar mucho últimamente pero no tengo otro remedio.

**Maga y Angls**: Hola, me alegra que os haya gustado mi historia, siempre he tenido buena imaginación y espero que mi imaginación funcione lo suficiente para escribir una continuación de este fic. Yo también espero que mis expectativas de H/G se cumplan, sin embargo JKR ya ha confirmado que Arthur no va a ser el nuevo ministro. Creo que si he leído algo de vuestros fics. Nos leemos pronto.

**Sirenita**: Gracias por tu review, me encanta recibir reviews como el tuyo, por cierto suelo leer tus fics y he de decir que son geniales, nos leemos pronto.

Bueno esto ha sido todo por esta vez, prometo no demorarme tanto como estas ultimas veces en actualizar el fic. Hasta la próxima vez, un gran abrazo para todos/as.


	21. Capitulo 21: General Potter

**CAPITULO XXI: GENERAL POTTER**

- RON - grito Harry saltando de la cama - RON, NEVILLE, SEAMUS, DEAN, LEVANTAROS HAY QUE DARSE PRISA.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? - pregunto Ron asustado, mientras él y los demás miraban a Harry asustados y observaban como Harry corría a vestirse.

- VOLDEMORT ESTA ACERCANDOSE A HOGWARTS - sentencio Harry con cara seria.

- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto Ron saltado igualmente de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

- Mucho lo he notado claramente - razono Harry - Tenéis que avisar a todo _Gryffindor_, y reuniros en la sala común hasta que llegue la Profesora McGonagall y os de instrucciones, yo voy a ir a buscar al Profesor Dumbledore - dijo Harry de forma precisa, agarro el _Mapa del Merodeador_ y salio corriendo de la habitación.

- Ya lo habéis oído chicos - dijo Ron - Hay que moverse - y acto seguido como si de un batallón perfectamente organizado comenzaron a prepararse.

Harry corría por los pasillos del castillo mirando el viejo mapa que llevaba en sus manos, buscaba con ahínco la situación de cualquier Profesor para poder informarle de su terrible descubrimiento. Llego rápidamente hasta la gárgola que guardaba el despacho del Director, podía observar como Dumbledore permanecía sentado en su escritorio. Rápidamente Harry pronuncio la contraseña y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta situarse frente a la puerta del despacho, toco la puerta brevemente y paso a su interior sin esperar respuesta.

- ¡Harry! - exclamo el Director al ver a su alumno - ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? - pregunto curioso el anciano.

- ¡VOLDEMORT ESTA DE CAMINO A HOGWARTS! - se explico rápidamente Harry - NO HAY LUGAR A CONFUSIONES EN ESTE ASUNTO - explico Harry recuperando el aliento.

- Cielos santo, hay que avisar a todas las casas para que se preparen para el ataque - dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su sillón.

- Señor, usted avise a la Orden del Fénix y al Ministerio de lo que esta pasando - comento Harry bajo la atenta mirada de su anciano Director - Yo me encargare de avisar a los demás Profesores y de organizar a los alumnos para que se protejan en el Gran Comedor - dijo Harry con convicción.

- Esta bien Harry - concedió el Director - Lo dejo en tus manos - dijo mirándole con admiración mientras Harry se retiraba corriendo del despacho.

Harry corría por los corredores del castillo en dirección a las habitaciones de los Profesores, oportunamente observo como la Profesora McGonagall hacia la ronda por los pasillos y se dirigió rápidamente a encontrarse con ella. Una vez se encontró con la Profesora y le explico todo lo que estaba sucediendo le dio instrucciones para que los alumnos se reuniesen en el Gran Comedor para poder organizar una buena defensa contra el ejercito que Voldemort traía consigo. Mientras buscaba a los demás Profesores una nueva visión llego hasta el, se encontraba en las cercanías de _Hogsmeade_ rodeado de ciento, no de miles de _dementores_ de aspecto siniestro.

- EH, Potter, ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo ha estas horas fuera de tu sala común? - decía despectivamente el Profesor Snape con una singular sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

- Buscarle - respondió Harry fríamente y miro directamente a los ojos del Profesor para enfrentarle.

- ¿Buscarme?, ¿Qué estas tramando ahora Potter? - pregunto un desconfiado Profesor.

- Voldemort se acerca a Hogwarts - dijo Harry de forma calmada y sin apartar los ojos de los del Profesor.

- NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE - grito desquiciado el Profesor.

- No es su nombre lo que deberías temer - contraataco Harry - Sino a los miles de _dementores_ que lo acompañan - le comunico haciendo una pausa para que el Profesor asimilase lo que le acababa de decir - Será mejor que comuniques a los demás Profesores, para que se reúnan en el Gran Comedor. La Profesora McGonagall ya se esta encargando de organizar a los alumnos, y el Director esta avisando al Ministerio y a la Orden del Fénix.

- Muy bien - fue lo único que salio de la boca del Profesor, acto seguido se marcho corriendo dejando a un Harry perplejo por la reacción de su Profesor.

Él esperaba que Snape lo enfrentase y le tachase de loco o demente, sin embargo la reacción del mismo había sido todo lo contrario, había obedecido como si las ordenes procediesen del mismísimo Dumbledore. Consciente de que todo estaba en marcha Harry se detuvo unos instantes para observar el transcurso de la situación en el _Mapa del Merodeador_, todo marchaba como lo había previsto. En las diferentes salas comunes los alumnos estaban preparándose para dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor, los Profesores que no eran jefes de casas corrían de un lugar a otro para cerrar las entradas del castillo.

Observo que en la cabaña de Hagrid este seguía tan tranquilo en su sitio, sin lugar a dudas no se había enterado de nada de lo que acontecía. Segundos mas tarde ya corría en dirección a los terrenos del colegio para avisar a su enorme amigo para que se preparase, seguramente Hagrid no seria de gran ayuda contra los dementores. Ya que no había recibido la formación necesaria para enfrentarse a tan viles criaturas, si embargo seguro que seria de gran utilidad ayudando a los heridos.

- HAGRID, HAGRID - grito Harry mientras golpeaba la puerta con mucho ímpetu.

- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? - pregunto Hagrid abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

- VOLDEMORT NOS ATACA, VAMOS A NECESITAR MUCHA AYUDA - explico Harry - NECESITO QUE LE DIGAS A DUMBLEDORE QUE VOLDEMORT TIENE UN EJERCITO DE AL MENOS MIL DEMENTORES - explicaba mientras observaba como la cara de su amigo palidecía - Hagrid, confió en ti - le dijo mas calmado para que su amigo reaccionara.

- Haré lo que me pides - dijo cogiendo su capa - Vamos Fang, hay trabajo que hacer.

Hagrid y Harry corrieron hacia el castillo, mientras corrían al interior del castillo Harry no dejaba de observar el Mapa del Merodeador en el que se reflejaba que la mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban allí concentrados, también muchos de los Profesores se encontraban allí. Cuando llegaron a las enormes puertas del castillo Harry supo que debía hacer y se despidió de Hagrid que corría hacia el despacho del Director. Entro en el Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes que esperaban expectantes alguna información, vio como en la mesa de Profesores se había organizado una pequeña reunión de estos con los _Prefectos_ de las diferentes casas. Se acerco hasta ellos para darles las ultimas indicaciones antes del ataque, y mientras esperaban al Director.

- ¿Harry, donde esta el Director? - pregunto alarmada la Profesora McGonagall.

- Hagrid ha ido a informarle, no creo que tarde mucho en reunirse con nosotros - respondió Harry bajo la atenta mirada de todos lo que le rodeaban.

- ¿Te ha dado alguna instrucción de lo que tenemos que hacer? - pregunto un _Prefecto_ de _Ravenclaw_.

- No, pero sabiendo que se acercan dementores, tengo claro lo que debemos hacer - respondió Harry dándose la vuelta para poder hablar a todo el salón - POR FAVOR SILENCIO - grito Harry hacínese notar por encima del jaleo que se había formado en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Potter, que se supone que estas haciendo? - pregunto Snape con cara de asco.

- Comunicarles lo que sucede y organizar la defensa - sentencio Harry - SE QUE OS ESTAREIS PREGUNTADO EL POR QUE DE ESTA SITUACION, BIEN OS LO EXPLICARE. VOLDEMORT SE HACERCA A HOGWARTS - hizo una pausa para esperar a que las reacciones de los alumnos se aplacasen - VIENE CON UN EJERCITO DE DEMENTORES, DISPUESTO A DESTRUIR LA ESCUELA, ES NUESTRO TURNO DE LUCHAR POR LOS NUESTRO - dijo Harry - NECESITO QUE TODOS LO QUE SEAN CAPACES DE HACER UN PATRONUS CORPOREO ME ACOMPAÑE A LOS TERRENOS DEL CASTILLO, PARA PODER DETENER EL ATAQUE MIENTRAS LLEGAN LOS AURORES DEL MINISTERIO - dijo Harry abandonando su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de Gran Comedor.

La conmoción que las palabras de Harry habían causado empezó a disiparse, cuando muchos de los _Gryffindors_ de años superiores empezaron a unirse a su procesión. Pronto casi todos lo integrantes del antiguo ED se unieron al grupo de alumnos, para sorpresa de algunos también un grupo de Slytherins se unieron a la comitiva. Sumándose a ellos casi todos los Profesores presentes en el Gran Comedor, quedándose únicamente algunos para ocuparse de los alumnos mas pequeños.

Cuando minutos después se situaron frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, casi un centenar de alumnos estaban preparados para defender la que había sido como su casa los últimos años. Recorriendo con la vista a los integrantes de la defensa Harry pudo distinguir a Cho Chang, a Justin Finch-Fletchley y otros miembros del ED. Junto a él se situaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny que opto por agarrarle fuertemente la mano.

- Gracias por venir chicos - dijo Harry mirándoles con una sonrisa triste.

- Que mejor que luchar contra Vol…Voldemort por un sitio que nos ha dado tanto - dijo Ron con mucho esfuerzo.

- Tienes toda la razón, Ron - razono Harry - No pienso permitir que destruya Hogwarts.

- No te preocupes conseguiremos detenerle - dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente a su novio - Además todavía esta el Sello de los Fundadores, tal vez lo retenga.

- No lo creo Ginny - contesto apesadumbrado Harry - El Sello esta muy débil.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer, Harry? - pregunto Neville llegando a donde estaban ellos.

- Organizar la defensa - respondió este recuperando todo el aplomo - Vamos venir conmigo - les dijo y comenzó a andar llamando a todos lo que el creía preparados para organizar la defensa.

Poco a poco un pequeño grupo formado por los Profesores y los alumnos mas destacados de los cursos superiores estaba reunido en torno a Harry escuchando sus palabras como si de un General se tratase.

- Bien, entonces ustedes - dijo señalando a la Profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Flitwick - Organizaran a los alumnos en la defensa por el flanco derecho, ustedes - dijo señalando a la Profesora Sinistra y al Profesora Vector - Organizaran el flanco izquierdo, y vosotros seréis sus apoyos desde detrás para defenderles de posibles dementores libres - dijo señalando a los alumnos que se encontraban al lado de los Profesores - Bien, y nosotros nos encargaremos de la defensa de la zona central con la protección de vuestra parte - dijo Harry señalando a Neville.

- Eh ¿Harry estas seguro? - pregunto nervioso Neville.

- Estoy muy seguro de ello - dijo calmadamente Harry - Bueno todos a sus puestos.

Ya se encontraban todos posicionados y distribuidos estratégicamente para que nadie corriese un riesgo innecesario, sin embargo el nerviosismo se podía palpar en el aire. Ya llevaban esperando cerca de media hora cuando a lo lejos empezaron a aparecen terribles siluetas negras que se aproximaban lentamente hacia su objetivo.

- PREPARAOS - grito Harry para que todos lo escuchasen - ESPERAD A MI ORDEN PARA LANZAR LOS PATRONUS - gritaba agarrando fuertemente la varita.

- ¡¡¡HARRY MIRA ESO!!! - grito Ron señalando un lado en el que los _dementores_ parecían estar retenidos por una fuerza invisible - ¿Qué es lo que les sucede, parece como si no pudiesen avanzar?

- Eso es exactamente lo que les esta pasando - explico Harry observando como los _dementores_ chocaban violentamente contra una fuerza invisible.

- Pero Harry, ¿Cómo es posible si en tercero entraron al colegio como si tal cosa? - pregunto Ron.

- En tercero los dementores trabajaban para el Ministerio - argumento Harry - Sin embargo ahora ya no están de nuestro lado, y como sus intenciones no son buenas para con los moradores del castillo este se defiende.

- ¡¡¡Mirad!!! - exclamo Ginny - Allí tambien esta sucediendo lo mismo - dijo señalando en otro punto en que los dementores habían dejado de avanzar.

- Esto nos dará algo de tiempo, pero no mucho - dijo Harry - Espero que el Profesor Dumbledore no tarde mucho con los refuerzos.

Poco a poco todo el horizonte se lleno de _dementores_ que chocaban contra la fuerza invisible, el tiempo avanzaba lentamente mientras observaban el dantesco espectáculo. En el ambiente se comenzaba a palpar la impaciencia de los allí reunidos, lo que observaban minuto a minuto no hacia mas que incrementar los nervios de la gente.

Repentinamente un gran estruendo acompañado de un fuerte resplandor, procedente de la posición de los _dementores_ llego hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios a sido eso? - pregunto un alumno de Ravenclaw desde la parte de atrás de la fila.

- El _Sello de los Fundadores_ ha caído - informo Harry apoyándose para no caerse por la fuerte perturbación.

- PREPARAOS TODOS - grito Neville viendo que Harry se sentía indispuesto en ese momento.

- Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Ginny ayudándole a incorporarse.

- Si Ginny, se me pasara en unos momentos - dijo Harry intentando sonar tranquilo.

- HARRY, AHÍ SE ACERCAN - le grito Neville corriendo hacia su posición - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Cuando se hayan acercado lo suficiente ha nosotros los de la primera fila lanzaran sus _patronus_ - ordeno Harry - Después según los primeros se vayan cansando tendrán que continuar los de la segunda fila, tomando las posiciones delanteras. Mientras los de la primera fila se recuperan comiendo algo de chocolate, los de la segunda los mantienen a raya - explicaba Harry.

- Bien, voy a comunicárselo a los demás - dijo Neville con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

- Increíble - dijo Ginny observando como se alejaba Neville.

- ¿El que? - pregunto Harry.

- El comportamiento de Neville - respondió la pelirroja - Jamás le había visto con tanta determinación.

- Ha cambiado mucho - dijo Harry alegre por el cambio de su amigo - Sus padres estarán muy orgullosos de él.

- Y su abuela - concluyo Ron.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la súbita llegada de los _dementores_, el frió comenzaba a colarse en sus cuerpos. Las pocas luces que habían llevado consigo comenzaron a titilar, seguidamente se apagaron como si les hubiesen robado todo el calor emitido.

Como Harry todavía se encontraba algo débil por la caída del Sello se aparto para que Ginny, Ron y Hermione liderasen la primera envestida contra las viles criaturas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHORAAAAA!!!!! - grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!! - gritaron múltiples voces al unísono.

Una gran cantidad de _patronus_ plateados volaron por el aire, envistiendo a los dementores que habían llegado hasta los lindes de la línea de alumnos. Muchas y variadas eran las formas de los patronus que volaban, desde nutrias, halcones, leones, pasando por diferentes tipos de animales marinos y aéreos. Según avanzaba la batalla algunos de los mas jóvenes comenzaban a flaquear, y sus compañeros que se encontraban detrás de ellos les sustituían. El plan que había trazado Harry estaba funcionando a la perfección, los dementores estaban indefensos ante la perfecta sincronía de sus adversarios.

- Harry no puedo mas - dijo Ginny que se encontraba delante de él repeliendo a los _dementores_ que se acercaban.

- Muy bien descansa, es mi turno - dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo, levantando la varita y esperando a que los dementores se acercasen lo suficiente para repelerlos a todos de una vez - ¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!! - grito Harry, acto seguido un inmenso ciervo plateado salio trotando de la varita. Este comenzó a embestir a todos los dementores que se encontraban a su paso, tal era su fuerza y ferocidad que en poco tiempo hizo que estos huyeran de la zona. Muchos de sus compañeros se quedaron asombrados por la fuerza del patronus de Harry, que aunque todavía era un joven de 16 años, superaba con creces los patronus de los maestros que se encontraban luchando en la batalla.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! - decía Ginny asombrada - No creí que un patronus solo pudiese ser tan poderoso.

- Es solo cuestión de practica - se trato de excusar Harry, avergonzado por el elogio recibido.

- Ya, ya, tú siempre tan modesto - dijo Ron - Práctica, JA - dijo sarcásticamente - Ni en un millón de años podríamos hacerlo.

- Venga, hay que seguir - dijo Harry - Vosotros id a ayudar a aquella zona, parece que necesitan ayuda - ordeno Harry señalando el flanco izquierdo - Ron vete con ellos para dirigirles, tu eres bueno con las estrategias.

- Como digas - respondió Ron corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros del lado izquierdo.

- Hermione, necesito que ayudes a coordinar el reparto de chocolate, parece que no hay buen control - dijo Harry señalando hacia la entrada del castillo.

La batalla continuaba, y las incesantes hordas de _dementores_ continuaban llegando y arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas contra los alumnos, que poco a poco estaban perdiendo terreno. Como los dementores no podían ser destruidos y solo podían ser debilitados y ahuyentados la batalla era larga y muy cansada.

- Espero que Dumbledore llegue pronto con ayuda - dijo Ginny observando a los alumnos que se encontraban fuera de combate.

- Yo tambien lo espero - dijo un alumno de séptimo a su lado - Sino estaremos perdidos.

- ¿Hablaban de mí? - pregunto un sonriente Dumbledore.

- SI - gritaron varios alumnos con alegría, mientras observaban como un gran numero de aurores comenzaban a salir por las puertas del castillo y comenzaban a hacer frente a la amenaza.

- Creo que ahora es nuestro turno - dijo Dumbledore sacando la varita del interior de su túnica - EXPECTO PATRONUM - acto seguido un inmenso fénix salio de la varita del Director, este tan poderoso como el de Harry, más incluso, aunque muchos dijesen después que su fuerza era muy parecida - Harry necesito que tu nos ayudes, pero seria bueno que los demás se replegasen poco a poco para poder recuperar fuerzas.

- Ya habéis escuchado al Director - grito Harry - Empezar a replegaros - ordeno autoritariamente.

- Yo me quedo contigo - dijo Ginny colocándose al lado de Harry.

- No, necesito que coordines la retirada - dijo Harry intentando alejar a su novia del peligro, aunque sabia que estaba perfectamente preparada para luchar.

- Se que solo quieres que me marche pero aun así te haré caso - dicho esto se acerco a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de echar a correr en dirección a las puertas del castillo.

La situación parecía haber mejorado momentáneamente con la llegada de los adultos, y el panorama se veía surrealista. A lo largo de la extensión de terreno en la que se estaban enfrentados se podían ver a muchos magos lanzando encantamientos _patronus_ contra los _dementores_, muchos eran los seres oscuros que habían abandonado ya la batalla sin embargo su numero era todavía muy superior. Los alumnos que se encontraban mas débiles fueron trasladados ha la enfermería para que la enfermera Pomfrey se hiciese cargo de ellos, el resto se encontraba en las puertas del colegio comiendo grandes cantidades de chocolate, provistas por los elfos domésticos del castillo, los cuales estaban siendo comandados por Dobby. En la puerta se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, estos junto con algunos alumnos más defendían a sus compañeros de los pocos dementores que llegaban hasta ellos.

- Profesor - llamo Harry para lograr la atención de Dumbledore - Creo que deberíamos empezar a avanzar para expulsar a los dementores de los terrenos del castillo, cada vez están mas debilitados y son menos - razono Harry - Sino esto no terminara nunca.

- Tienes razón, Harry - razono Dumbledore - Veta a avisar a Remus para que se encargue de distribuir y organizar el avance.

Harry fue Director a buscar a su antiguo Profesor, cuando lo encontró le informo del plan que habían dispuesto para avanzar. Remus y Harry comenzaron a informar a todos los aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix allí reunidos, cuando todos estaban informados Harry volvió a su posición junto al anciano Director que en ese momento luchaba contra una decena de _dementores_.

- Ya esta todo preparado Profesor - informo Harry - Todos esperan nuestra señal para comenzar.

- Estupendo Harry, buen trabajo - dijo Dumbledore brindándole una sonrisa - ¡A que esperamos! - dichas estas palabras el Profesor y su alumno comenzaron a avanzar provocando que los _dementores_ perdieran terreno.

Viendo que Dumbledore y Harry habían comenzado con la ofensiva el resto comenzó con el avance sobre sus enemigos, poco tiempo mas tarde diferentes grupos de ataque estaban formados y haciendo retroceder a los numerosos enemigos. Harry estaba totalmente concentrado en su pensamiento alegre para que su _patronus_ fuese los más fuerte posible, que sin darse cuenta se estaba alejando demasiado del resto de combatientes.

- ¡¡¡CUIDADO ALLI!!! - escucho Harry un grito en la lejanía que advertía a su ex-profesor sobre el peligro que se les aproximaba, con tremendo horror pudo observar como un numeroso grupo de _dementores_ rodeaba a los ya muy debilitados miembros de la Orden.

- NOOOOOO - grito Harry, mientras observaba con impotencia lo que sucedía.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, **LAMENTO MUCHISIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO**, pero no he dispuesto de tiempo para continuar escribiendo. Por favor no me arrojéis cosas que ya me he dado yo golpes en la cabeza para castigarme un poco, jeje. Bueno creo que esto se esta poniendo al rojo vivo, ¿Qué pasara con los miembros de la Orden? Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo, para el cual espero no tardar tanto como he tardado con este.

Bueno ahora las respuestas al montonazo de reviews.

**Amsp14**: Hola Wapa, yo tambien creo que Harry y los Weasley son excelentes jugadores y que lo llevan en la sangre, para su desgracia Draco no les llega ni a la suela del zapato (jejejejeje). Lo de Hermione me pareció una idea diferente, por eso lo puse. Creo que poco a poco se le va pegando algo de Ron y de Harry, un abrazo.

**LunitaBlack**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir. Intento seguir la forma de descripción que utilizar Rowling, creo que lo hago bastante bien, por que ya me lo han dicho unas cuantas personas, jeje, besitos.

**Sarhaliene**: Hola de nuevo, aquí tienes acción, espero que sea suficiente por el momento. De momento no creo que profundice mas en la relación de Harry y Ginny, creo que igual lo dejo para la continuación del fic, en este no creo que se de la oportunidad para nada. Espero que puedas reparar tu ordenador rápidamente, así me dejas review, jeje, un abrazo.

**Marc**: Huolas de nuevo Marc, lo siento lo siento mucho. Ya se que fui un poquito malo dejando el capitulo anterior así, pero queria darle un poquito de emoción. No esperaba tardar tanto en publicar este, espero que te haya gustado, un abrazo enorme.

**Sirenita**: Bueno lo de los partidos de Quidditch me resulta agotador, por que tengo que pensar mucho para que no sean iguales unos a otros, pero el esfuerzo merece la pena. Supongo que era fácil de adivinar quien estaba cerca de Hogwarts, ¿A que si? Ya viste lo que les paso a los escudos, pero ¿Qué le pasara al castillo? AHHHHHH, ya lo sabréis. Besitos.

**Nelly Esp**: Ummmm, lamento que estés con desanimo, pero puedes hacer preguntas, mientras no sean muy comprometidas, jeje. Y si, te aseguro que Harry les va a dejar de una pieza en un futuro próximo.

**Light Angel**: YOOOO, MALVADO, bueno vale CULPABLE, jejeje. Gracias por tu review, y vuelvo a repetir que lo siento mucho, no he podido actualizar antes.

**Celina**: Hola, venga no soy tan malo, ¿o si?, quien sabe. Como ves la cosa esta en plena jolgorio y la cosa va a mejorar. Un besazo para Tenerife desde Bilbao.

**Maga y Angls**: Gracias por vuestros comentarios, cosas así siempre le levantan a uno el ánimo. No me canso de repetir que lo siento en el alma, por haber tardado tanto, sorry. Espero no haberos defraudado con este capitulo, muchos besazos.

**Alexia Black**: Yo toy bien, y tu como estas?? Bueno en el castillo no estaba, pero era una forma de hablar, por eso Harry dijo "El esta aquí". ¿Qué barreras? Las que ya no hay, jeje. Un abrazo.

**Johana**: Hola mi fiel admiradora, jeje. Me agrado mucho ese comentario, yo te daría el dorsal de "Admiradora Nº1", pero ya esta tomado, mi gran amiga Andrea Price lo tomo para si y si se me ocurre dárselo a alguien cruza el charco para asesinarme, jejejejeje. Un besazo.

**Barby-Black**: Espero que no te doliesen los ojos después de tragarte el fic, por que no es cortito que se diga. De momento voy a acabar este fic y después quiero hacer la continuación, y tambien tengo un pequeño proyecto compartido. Un abrazo.

**Meriweasley**: Hola de nuevo Maria, espero que este tambien te gustase. Lo de los mimos lo pensé pero no queria recargar el fic con mimos excesivos, por que eso desviaría la atención de lo iba a llegar. No te preocupes ya llegaran, besitos.

**CaNaLla**: Gracias por tu Review Pablo, creo que eres uno de los pocos chicos que dejas reviews, yo tambien los dejo en otros fics y casi siempre me lo dicen, jeje.

**Lilianne Evans**: Gracias por tus comentarios, como ya comente en alguna ocasión con anterioridad lo mio no son las letras. Te explico, yo estudie por Ciencias no por Letras, lo mio son las Matemáticas la Física y esas cosas. La mayoría de errores que cometo son por culpa de escribir rápido en el ordenador, y ya sabrás que el corrector del Word no es ninguna maravilla y pone los acentos donde le da la gana. Pero como no voy a ser escritor profesional (O eso creo), no me tengo que preocupar por eso, jeje. Por cierto, creo que has enviado uno de tus fics a la pagina Azkaban México, ¿Cierto?, pues ya lo he subido. Cuando quieras pueden continuar enviando los capítulos, un abrazo.

**Juaniweb**: Gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo.

Bueno esto a sido todo por el momento, así que sed felices y vivir con ganas.

PD: Feliz Año Nuevo


	22. Capitulo 22: Luchas Cruciales

**CAPITULO XXII: LUCHAS CRUCIALES**

Harry observaba como el grupo de la Orden del Fénix comenzaba a caer bajo la terrible influencia de los _dementores_, lamentablemente el se encontraba demasiado lejos y con demasiados enemigos de por medio para ir a ayudarles. Cuando observo como solo Remus y Moody continuaban en pie pensó que había llegado la hora de sus queridos amigos, solo pensar en ello su patronus se debilitaba y permitía que los dementores se pudiesen acercar mas a él.

Continuaba observando cada poco tiempo para ver si alguien acudía en su ayuda pero los diversos grupos estaban demasiado ocupados para poder ir, como de la nada pudo ver seis patronus arremetiendo contra los _dementores_. Contemplo con alegría como un pequeño grupo formado por Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna corría hacia ellos. Tambien pudo fijarse en que otros pequeños grupos de alumnos abandonaban el castillo para ayudar a los adultos, "Bien por ellos" pensó Harry recuperando todas sus fuerzas.

- Harry, ya estamos aquí - comento Justin Finch-Fletchley desde detrás suyo, que acababa de llegar hasta el con un grupo de alumnos.

- Me alegro de veros - respondió Harry al verse ayudado por sus compañeros - ¿De quien a sido la idea de salir nuevamente? - pregunto curioso Harry, para luego darle las consabidas gracias.

- Pues de quien va a ser, de TU Ginny - respondió este, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry - Si no llegamos a salir nos lanza una maldición, menos mal que todos queríamos luchar.

- No podíais haber llegado en mejor momento - dijo Harry - La situación se estaba poniendo bastante fea, pero necesitamos que alguien se encargué de ayudar a los debilitados.

- Ya esta todo pensado - lo tranquilizo Justin - Hace un rato llego Hagrid y junto con unos cuantos alumnos va a ir recogiendo a los que estén débiles, para poder meterlos dentro del castillo.

- Genial - comento Harry - Vamos hacia allí, parece que tienen problemas - dijo señalando hacia un grupo de aurores que estaba liderado por Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Poco a poco el grupo de Harry iba ganado terreno hasta acercarse a los ya debilitados funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, viendo la situación actual en la que la Orden del Fénix luchaba codo con codo junto a los Aurores del Ministerio. Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír, todavía recordaba el año anterior cuando el ahora dimitido Ministro de Magia insistía que Dumbledore queria robarle el puesto. Esta situación le llevo a soportar terribles situaciones a lo largo de ese curso, ya que el Ministro pensaba que Harry solo había contado la historia del regreso de Voldemort para desacreditarle y llevar la inestabilidad a su "idílico" mundo.

- Hola Kingsley ¿Te ayudamos? - pregunto Harry al auror.

- Gracias a que llegas Harry - comento Kingsley contento por la llegada del grupo de jóvenes combatientes - Ya necesitábamos una mano, algunos están ya muy débiles tendremos que sacarlos de aquí.

- Tranquilo pronto llegara Hagrid y los sacara de aquí - dijo Harry para tranquilizar a los que se encontraban ya flaqueando - ¿Qué tal te encuentras tú?

- Yo estoy todavía muy fresco, ¿Pero y tu? Llevas desde antes que yo - pregunto el auror con preocupación.

- No te preocupes por mí - dijo Harry - Yo aguanto mucho, mi recuerdo es muy poderoso. Además llevo todo el año aprendiendo a controlar mis emociones y no hay nada mejor para hacer un buen encantamiento Patronus que eso.

- Estupendo - dijo Kingsley - ¿Y no conoces algún hechizo de _Magia Antigua_ para ayudarnos en esta situación?

- Desgraciadamente no - se lamento Harry - Se que existe hechizos de _Magia Antigua Avanzada_ capaces de destruir a los dementores pero todavía estoy muy verde para eso, tal vez dentro de unos años podría llegar a ejecutarlos - dijo con media sonrisa.

- Que se le va a hacer - comento Kingsley - Tendremos que esperar - dijo tambien con media sonrisa.

- AHHHHHHHH - grito Harry de forma ahogada.

El intenso dolor en la cicatriz llamo la atención de Harry y de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Y, allí a los lejos se aproximaba tranquilamente el objeto de todos sus odios, todo una gama de sentimientos comenzaron a acumularse en el interior de Harry. Pudo observar como muchos de los allí presentes retrocedía ante la visión de Lord Voldemort, no le extraño demasiado ver como Albus Dumbledore al percatarse de su presencia acudiese a su encuentro apartando a todos los dementores que le salían al paso. Lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro, Voldemort continuaba en dirección hacia el Director con una mueca se sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde la lejanía Harry continuaba observando como Dumbledore y Voldemort hablaban antes de entrar en batalla, claramente pudo escuchar la risa fría y escalofriante de su enemigo. La batalla entre los dos mejores magos del mundo dio comienzo, se podía ver como ambos magos desaparecían y volvían aparecer mientras se lanzaban múltiples hechizos y maldiciones. La intensidad del combate era tal que se fue creando un círculo de dementores alrededor de la batalla, impidiendo la visión de la misma.

Con agonía Harry observo como el grupo en el que se encontraban sus mejores amigos y su novia, se dividía ante una arremetida del enemigo. Como consecuencia de esto Ginny quedo a su suerte en medio de la batalla, la desesperación inundo el corazón de Harry haciendo que se distrajese de la batalla.

- HARRY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO - le grito Kingsley, haciendo que saliese de su trance.

- Lo siento tengo que irme - dijo Harry mientras se internaba en mitad de un numeroso grupo de _dementores_.

Mientras avanzaba con furia desatada entre los dementores observaba como Ginny iba siendo arrastrada por los _dementores_ directa hacia donde la batalla entre Voldemort y Dumbledore tenia lugar, su patronus galopaba firmemente frente a el abriéndole paso.

- HARRY, AQUÍ - gritaba Hermione llamando la atención de este.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? - pregunto Harry sin dejar de observar como Ginny se acercaba mas y mas hacia Voldemort.

- Estamos perdiendo, los dementores son muchos y la gente esta ya cansada, además… - se corto Hermione súbitamente mientras observaba la cara de crispación de Harry - …Ginny.

- Si, lo se. Por eso he venido - dijo Harry.

Mientras tanto Ginny se encontraba ya en el círculo en el que Voldemort y Dumbledore luchaban encarnizadamente, desde su nueva posición podía observar como la lucha era cruenta y veloz. Al notar la llegada de Ginny a su posición ambos combatientes interrumpieron la lucha, Harry pudo observar como en el rostro pálido de serpiente se vislumbraba lo una mueca que debía ser su siniestra sonrisa. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz de su frente, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía algo igual parecía que la alegría de Voldemort rebosaba los limites normales. Pronto comprendió que este queria comunicarse con el mediante el vinculo que tenían ambos, Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas rechazar el ataque mental que le enviaba su enemigo pero le fue incapaz.

- Hola Potter - decía en su cabeza una voz fría y siseante - Me alegra que te reúnas con nosotros, como puedes observar desde donde estas - Harry vio como Voldemort le miraba fijamente a él.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES MALDITA SERPIENTE? - grito a pleno pulmón Harry ya que no sabia si Voldemort podía o no escucharle.

- No hace falta que grites pequeño, te escucho perfectamente - rió Voldemort fríamente - Yo solo deseo que observes como mato a tu querido Director y a tu pequeña novia - su risa se clavo en el corazón de Harry tan profundamente que sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

- No ella no… - atino a decir Harry para intentar evitar que sus peores pesadillas se convirtiesen en realidad.

Había estado desde pequeño solo sin nadie a quien querer, cuando entro a Hogwarts encontró a los Weasley. Con Ginny era diferente, con ella podía expresarse y contarle todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba con ella y si ahora el monstruo de Voldemort se la arrebataba como ya le había arrebatado tanto, no sabría que hacer.

- No creas que te será tan fácil Tom - dijo la voz pausada y calmada del Director.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja… - estridente y fría risa de Voldemort se podía escuchar por todo el campo de batalla - ¿Qué puedes hacer tu ahora, Viejo? - dijo Voldemort con desprecio - Hace años me habrías podido vencer pero ahora cada vez estas mas débil y yo cada vez soy mas fuerte, además ahora tienes que proteger a mi pequeña amiga - dijo mirando penetrantemente a Ginny. Harry que observaba la escena desde la distancia pudo comprobar como la pelirroja retrocedía varios pasos ante la mirada de Voldemort.

- Debo ir a ayudarles - dijo Harry rápidamente a sus compañeros que se encontraban luchando sin descanso.

- Nosotros te cubrimos, pero ten cuidado - dijo Ron con preocupación.

- Bien, aya voy - dicho esto Harry comenzó a avanzar lentamente apuntado su patronos contra la inmensidad de masas oscuras dispuestas entre el y su objetivo.

- Creo que hora de comenzar con la verdadera diversión - siseo Voldemort mirando en dirección a Harry.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano los dementores comenzaron a acercarse a Dumbledore y a Ginny, ambos desplegaron sus patronus para repeler a los cientos de _dementores_ que les rodeaban. Harry avanzaba muy lentamente hacia su objetivo, todavía se encontraban demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarles. Los _patronus_ del Director y de Ginny comenzaban a perder fuerza ante la implacable embestida de los _dementores_, Harry observaba con impotencia como Ginny daba con las rodillas en el suelo mientras se esforzaba por mantener el _patronus_ activo. La risa estridente de Voldemort llegaba hasta sus oídos, el se mantenía a cierta distancia de sus próximas victimas mientras los seres oscuros hacían el trabajo sucio. El patronus de Ginny desapareció en una nube plateada y la pelirroja cayo desmayada al suelo, Harry tambien noto como el patronus de su anciano Director no daba abasto y se debilitaba poco a poco.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja… - reía Voldemort regocijándose en el sufrimiento de los demás - Creo que ha llegado la hora de terminar con nuestra pequeña lucha, VIEJO - grito.

- No creas que te lo voy a permitir, Tom - dijo Dumbledore con semblante serio.

- ¿Y que vas ha hacer para impedirlo? - pregunto mientras levantaba su varita, sabiendo de la indefensión de su contrario - ¡¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!! - grito Voldemort apuntando al Director, el cual rápidamente y con un hábil grito de varita envió a un dementor contra la verde maldición. Cuando la maldición choco contra el _dementor_ que se desintegro envuelto en un humo negro y putrefacto - AJJJJJ - grito de rabia Voldemort - NO CREAS QUE CON ESOS TRUCOS PODRAS EVITARLO, ¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!! - nuevamente la maldición voló en dirección al Director, sin embargo esta vez Dumbledore no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Todo parecía acabado cuando súbitamente Fawkes, el ave fénix se interpuso en el camino de la maldición y se la trago, quedando solo las cenizas de la mítica ave.

- No te resultara tan fácil conmigo, Tom - dijo Dumbledore mientras continuaba repeliendo el ataque de los _dementores_, y observaba como Harry ya se encontraba bastante cerca de ellos. Tal vez hoy se cumpliría la profecía que los había condenado por 16 años, la inquietud se instauro en el corazón del anciano Director.

- Pues entonces tendré que comenzar con mi pequeña amiga - dijo con una mueca de sonrisa en la cara, mientras apunta a Ginny con la varita - ¿Quieres despedirte de ella, Harry? - rió Voldemort - AH, se me olvidaba que esta inconsciente, ja ja ja ja ja - la risa le helo la sangre ha Harry - Tranquilo ni siquiera lo notara, Ja ja ja ja ja - dijo riendo y regocijándose en sus palabras - ¡¡¡¡AVADA KEDAV…!!!!

- NOOOOOOO - grito Harry corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, todas las emociones en su cuerpo comenzaron a acumularse. Repentinamente una inmensa luz blanca inundo todos los terrenos del colegio llegando ha cubrir todo Hogwarts y llegando hasta Hogsmeade.

---

Un muchacho de 16 años despertaba lentamente en una cama que se le hacia vagamente familiar, poco a poco se fue situando de donde se encontraba. Estaba en la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Repentinamente recordó los últimos instantes antes de que la luz lo inundase todo, había observado como Voldemort se disponía a asesinar a su amada Ginny. Fue a coger las gafas de la mesilla cuando noto que alguien agarraba fuertemente su mano, entornando los ojos observo como una larga melena color rojo reposaba contra el borde de la cama. Una inmensa sensación de alivio le sobrevino cuando observo que la respiración tranquila y pausada de la pelirroja, con cuidado extendió su otra mano para alcanzar sus gafas. El mundo volvía a tener forma definida, era de noche y la enfermería estaba silenciosa y oscura. Se podían escuchar las respiraciones de algunos ocupantes detrás del biombo que separaba su cama de las demás, seguramente la enfermería estaba llena con los heridos del ataque. Aunque sus ideas volvían poco a poco a su sitio seguía sin comprender que había sucedido, como es que cuando corría hacia lo que parecía el final de la persona que más queria había sucedido aquel "Milagro", no sabia como definirlo ni el mismo. Sin duda cuando fuese de día su Director se lo explicaría, aunque la duda de si este se encontraba bien tambien lo acucio.

Observo como Ginny dormía en una posición no muy recomendable, pensó que no pasaría nada si la suba a la cama con el. Así que con un poquito de Magia y ayudado por sus manos la subió hasta colocarla a su lado, cuando ya esta en la cama la cubrió con la sabana y se abrazo a ella, como si hubiese estado despierta ella hizo lo propio y se abrazo a el. En esta situación Harry volvió a caer en un profundo y placentero sueño, teniendo la sensación de que todo había salido bien.

---

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Harry, pudo sentir el peso de la pelirroja apoyado en su pecho. Parecía que esta se había acomodado a lo largo de la noche, sabiendo que si Madame Pomfrey les pillaba en esa situación, tendrían algunos problemas comenzó a acariciar la cara de Ginny con dulzura.

- Ummm, un poquito más por favor - susurro la pelirroja sin abrir los parpados.

- Ginny, amor levanta - susurro igualmente Harry a su oído - No creo que sea bueno que nos encuentres así - susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eh, ¿Harry? - pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja, abriendo rápidamente los ojos e incorporándose en la cama - HAS DESPERTADO - grito la pelirroja y se le tiro al cuello - Gracias a Merlín - dijo sollozando de felicidad.

- Tranquila ya estoy bien - dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

- No sabes el susto que me diste - dijo retirándose hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? - pregunto para poder salir de dudas.

- Luego te lo cuento, si te parece primero me vas a explicar ¿Que demonios hago yo metida en la cama? - pregunto Ginny con falsa indignación.

- Eh, bueno pensé que estarías mejor aquí - se excuso Harry ha sabiendas que la pelirroja le queria tomar el pelo - De todas formas a ti no se te ve muy molesta - dijo señalando su posición en la cama, en la que todavía estaba recostada.

- Ups - dijo divertida - Será mejor que me levante, con el escándalo que he provocado me extraña que no haya aparecido Madame Pomfrey corriendo - dijo mientras retiraba la sabana se sentaba en la silla.

- Si tienes razón - dijo Harry recostándose para poder tener mejor visión y estar más cómodo.

- Creo que voy a ir a buscarla para avisar de que ya estas despierto - dijo Ginny levantándose para irse.

- No será necesario Srta. Weasley - dijo la voz calmada y calida del Director, que salía de detrás del biombo.

- ¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!! - se sobresalto Ginny - Buenos días - dijo colorada.

- Buenos días muchachos - dijo esté con una sonrisa

- Buenos días - dijo Harry - ¿Podría contarme lo que sucedió? ¿Y cuando tiempo he estado esta vez fuera de combate?

- Has estado mas de una semana inconsciente con respecto al lo que sucedió te lo explicare todo después, ahora seria bueno que te vistieras y fueses ha los aposentos del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, allí estarás mas tranquilo que en tu cuarto - dijo Dumbledore con brillo en los ojos - Luego me reuniré con ustedes allí para hablar tranquilamente, tambien pueden avisar a sus amigos si les parece bien - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Profesor? - pregunto Harry - ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

- Si Harry, gracias a ti - dijo Dumbledore mientras abandonaba la enfermería.

- Venga vístete rápido - dijo Ginny - ¿Si quieres te ayudo? - dijo de forma picara.

- Creo que puedo solo - respondió sonriendo.

- Vale te espero fuera - dijo con falsa decepción.

Diez minutos mas tarde ya estaban andando por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, Harry andaba lentamente apoyándose en Ginny ya que al haber estado tanto tiempo en cama le había pasado factura. Hacia poco que había amanecido y los alumnos todavía se encontraban en sus camas, todavía tardarían bastante en levantarse ya que era sábado y no tenían clases.

En la habitación del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Harry se acomodo en la cama como le había aconsejado el Director, aunque ya estaba muy despierto y estaba recuperando todos los recuerdos de la noche de la batalla, todavía se sentía confuso por el suceso que había llevado todo a su fin. Dobby les llevo algo de desayuno para los dos a la habitación, ha media mañana llegaron Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? - pregunto Hermione sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la cama.

- Bien, parece que Madame Pomfrey ha hecho un buen trabajo - dijo mirándose y sonriendo - ¿Y vosotros que tal os encontráis?

- Nosotros bien - respondió Neville - Todo gracias a ti.

- Eh, yo no hice tanto - dijo Harry tratando de parecer menos importante.

- Ja, que no - dijo Neville sarcástico - Si no nos hubieses enseñado a defendernos tan bien no habríamos resistido el ataque del otro día.

- Vale, vale - dijo Ginny - Nada de excitarle que tiene que reposar - dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo que sus palabras habían causado en la cara de sus amigos.

- Entonces creo de deberías salir, tú - dijo Ron de forma picara.

- Ehhhh - se quejo la pelirroja - Yo no me refería a eso, idiota - dijo con fingida indignación.

Pasaron la mañana comentando los cambios que habían sucedido después de la batalla, Harry se entero que ahora los Aurores patrullaban el colegio y sus terrenos. Al parecer el ataque había causado tal impacto en la comunidad mágica que el Ministerio había puesto a muchos de sus efectivos para proteger Hogwarts, además sabiendo que los escudos del castillo ahora ya no existían el temor a otro ataque había aumentado.

Comieron todos juntos en el salón de los aposentos, los elfos se esmeraron más que de costumbre en preparar la comida. Al parecer querían agradecer a los muchachos el esfuerzo que habían echo para combatir las fuerzas oscuras, y tambien que les habían salvado de una vida mucho menos agradable.

Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea hablando tranquilamente sentados en el sofá y las butacas conversando tranquilamente, cuando el Profesor Dumbledore entro por la puerta de los aposentos.

- Buenas tardes, muchachos - dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Qué tal han comido?

- Buenas tardes, Profesor - repitieron todos a coro.

- Estupendamente Profesor, estupendamente - contesto Ron relamiéndose.

- Es hora de explicaros todo lo que sucedió la noche de la batalla - dijo Dumbledore convocando un confortable sillón frente a los muchachos - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Qué fue esa luz? - pregunto Harry adelantándose a Hermione que había abierto la boca para preguntar exactamente lo mismo.

- Creí que eso ya lo sabrías - argumento el Director - Esa luz fue una explosión de tu poder, el cúmulo de sentimientos que estabas experimentando, sumado a tus conocimientos sobre _Magia Antigua_ desataron que tu poder crease una potente onda expansiva - explico el Director ante la sorprendida mirada de los que allí se encontraban.

- ¿Y que paso con los _dementores_? - pregunto Harry cuando se recupero del aturdimiento - ¿Y con Voldemort?

- Los dementores fueron destruidos - respondió Dumbledore haciendo una pausa para que todos se recuperasen del impacto.

- ¿Pero, como…? - pregunto Hermione.

- La explosión fue tan poderosa y tan cargada de sentimientos positivos que los dementores se desintegraron a su paso - explico Dumbledore - Creo que es la primera vez que sucede algo parecido en los últimos 1000 años - rió el Director.

- ¿Pero si fue tan potente por que nosotros solo nos desmayamos? - pregunto Neville.

- Vosotros os desmayasteis por la violencia del impacto, solo los magos mas poderosos pudimos no sucumbir a la explosión de poder - continuaba Dumbledore explicando con una sonrisa - Al ser creada por sentimientos positivos no os afecto, pero a Voldemort…

- ¿Qué paso con él? - pregunto Harry curioso.

- Sufrió un gran golpe, y aunque trato de protegerse con un escudo muy poderoso el impacto fue muy violento - explico el anciano - Estoy seguro de que no se esperaba algo así, todavía debe de estar recuperándose de las heridas que le produjo la explosión de poder de nuestro Harry - dijo mientras miraba a Harry muy orgulloso.

- Tal vez si no se hubiese cubierto con ese escudo ya no habría mas Voldemort - dijo Harry con decepción.

- No lo creo, es mas fuerte que eso - dijo Dumbledore ahora mas serio.

- Lastima - dijo Ginny apretando la mano de Harry.

Estuvieron varias horas relatando y uniendo los diversos puntos de vista de la batalla, al final consiguieron una visión bastante clara de cómo se había producido el ataque. Al final de la tarde cuando el Director se iba a retirar para acudir a la cena Harry le interrumpió.

- Profesor, hay algo que me incomoda - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué es Harry? - pregunto este.

- El _Sello de los Fundadores_ - respondió Harry - Creo que se donde esta, puedo sentir como me reclama.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo, creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto como la anterior. Bueno sigo con muchísimo trabajo pero parece que ya voy a tener menos. Les agradezco mucho a todos sus reviews, y vamos con ellos.

**Light Angel**: Bueno yo creo que no soy tan MALVADO, aunque últimamente mucha gente dice que si, jeje. Espero que no se te haya echo muy larga la espera, el próximo capitulo lo tendré en menos tiempo, por que ya lo tengo todo pensado y he comenzado a escribirlo, un besazo.

**Sarhaliene**: Me alegra que tengas ya el ordenador arreglado, así me dejas review, jeje. Si que te ha dado fuerte con el examen de Psicología, cuidado con estudiar mucho que luego te sienta mal, un besote.

**Sanarita31**: Hola Alexia, bueno ya sabes hay que dejar algo de suspense para que el lector tenga ganas de seguir leyendo, supongo que habrás suspirado cuando no les ha pasado nada verdad, jeje. Un abrazo.

**Barby-Black**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas en demasía. Yo me imagine la escena y la cara de Snape tenia que ser de absoluta incredulidad y estupefacción. Ya viste que no mate a nadie, al menos no en este capitulo, jeje. Besitos.

**Jan Black**: Holas, ya se que tardo mucho últimamente en continuar con el fic, pero ya he explicado que últimamente ando justillo de tiempo. Con respecto a la profecía, todavía no ha llegado el momento.

**Marc**: Hola, espero que este tambien te haya gustado como el anterior, aunque me gustaría haber echo la batalla un poquito mas larga, mi cerebro no daba para más. Bye.

**Nelly Esp**: Bueno creo que Harry ya demostró que guarda mucho poder en su interior, mucho mas de el que él mismo se imaginaba. No te preocupes que muchas de tus dudas ser verán resueltas y contestadas en los próximos 2 últimos capítulos, y las que no tendrán que esperar hasta el fic continuación. Un besazo.

**Sirenita**: Lamento que no hayan llegado los Mortífagos, pero pensé que con tantos dementores cerca el uno que se sentiría capaz de luchar con plenas facultades seria Voldemort. El no tiene corazón lo que le permite estar en su presencia sin inmutarse, sin embargo los Mortífagos quieras que no son humanos y sufrirían sus consecuencias. Espero que te gustase el capitulo, un abrazo.

**Mikelodeon**: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero no haber tardado mucho.

**Johana**: Holas de nuevo, fiel admiradora, jeje. Espero de todos corazón que no hayas echo ninguna locura, que sino te vas a quedar sin terminar de leerlo, jeje. Un besazo.

**Juaniweb**: Gracias por tu review, no he podido actualizar antes, sorry.

**Kero-San**: Gracias por tus comentarios, y ole por ti (dos dias), es increíble te has leído toda la parrafada. Yo pienso que Neville esta madurando y demostrando por que es un Gryffindor, estoy seguro que JK lo reflejara más valiente en los próximos libros. Tampoco creo que todos los Slytherin sean tan idiotas como Malfoy, es mas creo que el su cuadrilla son un caso aparte.

**Lilianne Evans**: Gracias por el review, le seguiré lo antes posible.

**Amsp14**: Hola, yo tambien pienso como tu sobre Neville, y estoy seguro que nos descubrirá para todo lo que sirve. Pronto aparecerá el Sello ya veras como todo se soluciona, o no, jejeje. Menos mal que no mate a nadie por que sino me hubieseis matado a mi, jeje.

**Harytodo poderoso**: Gracias por el review, espero que me sigas leyendo.

**Maga y Angls**: Hola pareja, bueno siento haberos preocupado pero tenéis que comprender que estos últimos capítulos son mas difíciles de escribir, hay muchos puntos que se refieren a partes anterior de la historia y a la futura. ¿Se os ha hecho muy pesada la espera? Espero que no. Unos besazos.

**Dany-kanuto**: Hola, y tranquilo que no eres el primero que me amenaza, pero estoy seguro que te será difícil venir has donde estoy, jeje, así que estoy tranquilo. Ya había pensado en un hechizo de Magia antigua para destruir a los dementores, pero como ya has podido leer ha Harry ni le ha hecho falta conocer tal hechizo.

**Hanna-Wesley**: Hola Hanna, yo tambien pensé que eso le daría algo de emoción a la batalla, y a la vez era necesario para poder crear la situación que se iba a dar. Espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo va a ser mucho mas tranquilo pero con algunas sorpresas. Como ya te dije el otro día, espero que me envíes los próximos capítulos para poder subirlos a Azkaban. Un gran besazo.

Bueno hasta aquí con este capitulo, espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Que me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo, y así poder hacer todo lo planeado antes de que salga el Sexto libro. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	23. Capitulo 23: Viajes Inesperados

**CAPITULO XXIII: VIAJES INESPERADOS**

La revelación que Harry había echo tomo a todos por sorpresa, Ginny que se encontraba a su lado le apretó tanto la mano que este la miro significativamente para que le soltara un poco. Los demás tenían cara de sorpresa, Dumbledore que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta la cerro lentamente mientras observaba a Harry con absoluto asombro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Harry? - pregunto Hermione cuando salio del sock.

- Pues eso que se donde esta el _Sello_ - confirmo Harry.

- Tanta investigación no ha servido de nada - se quejo Hermione por lo bajo - ¿Y como estas tan seguro? - pregunto en tono normal, mientras todos observaban a Harry.

- Por que es una sensación muy fuerte, noto como una gran magia me reclama - explico Harry.

- ¿Y como es que antes no lo notabas? - pregunto Dumbledore volviendo a acercarse a los alumnos.

- No lo se, creo que ha sido a causa de la ruptura del Sello - conjeturo Harry.

- Es posible que los Fundadores pensaran en ello - dijo Dumbledore hablando más para si mismo que para los demás.

- Bueno a que estamos esperando, para ir a buscar ese dichoso Sello - dijo Ron levantándose de la butaca que compartía con Hermione, arrastrando a esta a levantarse tambien.

- Tienes razón vamos - dijo Harry poniéndose en pie con dificultades, al verlo Ginny rápidamente le agarro del brazo para poder ayudarle - Gracias - le susurro.

El grupo salio de la habitación y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones que daba Harry según lo que iba sintiendo, según avanzaban el camino iba siendo mas conocido para todos.

- ¿Harry te das cuenta de a donde vamos por aquí? - pregunto Hermione.

- Si vamos directos a los _Archivos de Hogwarts_ - respondió este.

- No puede ser - dijo Hermione en voz baja y depresiva - Tanto tiempo allí y nosotros sin darnos cuenta…

- Tranquila Hermione - dijo Ron abrazándola para calmarla - Nosotros no podíamos saber.

Continuaron andando hasta encontrarse enfrente del cuadro que daba paso al _Archivo de Hogwarts_, la batalla que allí se libraba era campal, los caballeros corrían de un lado a otro como si estuvieran poseídos. El director pronuncio la contraseña y realizo el pequeño hechizo, inmediatamente el cuadro dejo abierto el acceso.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí - dijo Neville, el y Luna se habían enterado de todo lo que antes no conocían y estaban muy curiosos - ¿Y ahora para donde? - dijo este con ansias.

- Hacia allí - señalo Harry hacia el final del Archivo.

- ¿Estas seguro allí solo hay mas estanterías con libros viejos y llenos de capas y capas de polvo? - pregunto Ron.

- No son viejos, son antiguos - corrigió Hermione.

- Como tú digas, amor - le respondió este a lo que Hermione se cayó y se sonrojo a la vez.

- Es aquí - dijo Harry parado al fondo del Archivo frente a un estante.

- ¿Y como lo abrimos? - pregunto Ginny.

- Harry, por que no pruebas a concentrarte para acumular Magia y solicitar acceso al Sello - recomendó el Director que se había mantenido callado durante todo el camino.

- Muy bien, Profesor - respondió Harry - Seria prudente que os apartaseis un poco - todos recularon unos pasos para permitir a Harry concentrarse debidamente.

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a reunir el escaso poder que conservaba después de su espectacular demostración del otro día, su cuerpo comenzaba a exteriorizar esa Magia procedente de los sentimientos del muchacho. Cuando ya tenía gran cantidad de poder acumulado, procedió a concentrarse en el Sello y a desear acceso a este. Momentos mas tarde las estanterías que Harry tenia delante comenzaron a temblar y a moverse violentamente, era como si un terremoto las hubiese azotado. Poco a poco empezaron a apartarse para mostrar lo que tanto tiempo habían estado buscando, cuando dejaron de moverse y el polvo que se había levantado desapareció, pudieron por fin contemplar el esplendoroso _Sello de los Fundadores_. Allí estaba tal y como había dicho Harry, el escudo de Gryffindor se encontraba en la parte superior, en la parte inferior izquierda se encontraba el escudo de Hufflepuff, en la parte inferior derecha se encontraba el escudo de Ravenclaw, uniéndolos a los tres un circulo de color plateado. El Sello se completaba con una H plateada en el interior del circulo, el sello era magnifico para la vista sin embargo parecía como si estuviese en tinieblas.

- Es impresionante - dijo al fin Dumbledore observando con detenimiento - Es justo como dicen los libros - dijo este.

- Un momento, ¿Qué libros? - pregunto Hermione.

- Ups, tal vez se me olvido mencionároslo - dijo el Director con una ligera sonrisa.

- Tranquila - dijo Ron agarrándola para calmarla, tantos esfuerzos tirados a la basura habían minado un poco el mal estar que sentía Hermione, Ron podía sentir que si alguna cosa mas se le salía de control estallaría - Estoy seguro que fue sin querer, amor - le dijo susurrándole al oído, cosa que la relajo muchísimo.

- Pero esta como apagado - dijo Luna.

- Es cierto no debería brillar o algo - dijo Ginny.

- Creo que es por que ya no tiene poder - comento Dumbledore.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien? - pregunto Neville veía como no había apartado la mirada del Sello, parecía que estaba en trance o algo.

- Eh, ha si, si, estoy bien - respondió Harry volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué es lo sientes? - pregunto el Director poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Noto como me llama - dijo Harry - Ahora es muchísimo mas intenso que antes de descubrir el Sello.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hay que hacer? - pregunto Dumbledore observando a Harry.

- No - respondió Harry secamente.

- Bueno y ¿Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Ron.

- Tal vez deberíamos ver esos libros que dice Dumbledore a ver si pone algo útil - dijo Hermione.

- Podría resultar - se giro para comentar Ginny.

Se sumergieron en una conversación proponiendo y rechazando diferentes conversaciones ha cerca de cual seria la pauta mas adecuada, sin darse cuenta Harry se quedo observando el _Sello_. Notaba como poco a poco este le intentaba atraer hacia si, como si estuviese hipnotizado se fue acercando hasta casi tocar el _Sello_ con las yemas de los dedos.

- Harry, ¿Tu que opinas? - pregunto Ginny girándose para buscarle, cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de tocar el _Sello_ - Harryyyy…

En el momento en que sus manos se posaron en la superficie del _Sello de los Fundadores_, una potente luz calida inundo sus alrededores. Harry se encontraba viajando a toda velocidad en el centro de un torbellino, este era de múltiples colores e inmensamente poderoso. Tenia la sensación que el estomago le iba a reventar por la presión, parecía como si por la velocidad e intensidad estuviese viajando a otro mundo.

Tras unos 10 minutos muy largos Harry apareció en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes, salvo por que ahora no había estanterías. Solamente estaba la _Cámara de los Fundadores_. Le costo algo de tiempo recuperarse del viaje y asimilar que se encontraba en un lugar conocido pero extraño, al parecer estaba completamente solo en aquella increíble sala. Se giro sobre si mismo y pudo observar el Sello pleno de poder, emitía una luz resplandeciente. Su poder se podía notar, todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal cantidad de Magia. Avanzo unos pasos hacia la salida de la cámara para poder descubrir el motivo por el cual estaba allí, un leve "pop" revelo la pequeña figura de un elfo domestico.

- Bienvenido _Protector de Hogwarts_, es un honor tenerle con nosotros - dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia hasta tocar con la punta de la nariz el suelo, llevaba como vestimenta un trapo de cocina con el emblema de hogwarts, pero parecía de una época muy remota a la suya.

- Gracias - dijo Harry algo cohibido - ¿Podrías decirme donde estoy? o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo?

- Sus respuestas serán contestadas si es tan amable de acompañarme - respondió el elfo sin levantar la cabeza del suelo - Mis excelentísimos amos le están esperando - dijo incorporándose y comenzando a andar.

Salieron de la cámara y comenzaron ha avanzar por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry podía reconocerlos sin problemas. Solo la falta de cuadros y que el castillo parecía de construcción reciente le hacían saber que no se encontraba en su época, sin embargo el camino para el era muy conocido, sino se confundía iba en dirección al despacho del Director.

- Aquí es, _Protector de Hogwarts_ - anuncio el elfo - "Magia Blanca" - recito el elfo ante impoluta y nueva estatua de la gárgola, esta sin ningún sonido aparente se izo a un lado para dar acceso a los visitantes. Ascendieron por las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta, el elfo golpeo tres veces la misma y la abrió - Adelante, _Protector de Hogwarts_ - invito con su voz estridente.

Harry entro en el despacho, pudo observar cuan distinto se veía. En las paredes no se encontraba colocado ningún cuadro, ante el tres ancianos sentados en confortables butacas. El que estaba sentado en el centro era un hombre, de rostro serio. A su izquierda una anciana menuda y con cara y sonrisa bonachona, a la derecha una anciana delgada y de mirada seria.

- Bienvenido, _Protector de Hogwarts_ - dijo el anciano con voz autoritaria - Siéntate por favor - dijo señalando la butaca que se encontraba vacía frente a ellos, avanzo tranquilo y con paso firme hasta la misma y tomo asiento.

- Estoy segura de que tendrás muchas preguntas - dijo la anciana regordeta.

- Adelante, hijo, pregunta - reafirmo la otra mujer.

- ¿En que año me encuentro? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué me llaman _Protector de Hogwarts_? - dijo Harry de carrerilla, pues llevaba largo rato esperando poder preguntar.

- Ja ja ja ja ja - rieron los tres ancianos.

- Una por una - dijo el anciano - ¿Que tal si primero vamos con las presentaciones? - pregunto este mirando a sus amigas, las cuales le hicieron un gesto de confirmación - Muy bien yo soy Godric Gryffindor, a mi derecha esta Rowena Ravenclaw y a mi izquierda esta Helga Hufflepuff - anuncio el anciano - ¿Y cual es tu nombre, _Protector de Hogwarts_? - pregunto Godric.

- Yo soy Harry Potter - respondió este algo asombrado por estar en presencia de los mismísimos _Fundadores de Hogwarts_ - Para mi es un honor poder conocerles.

- Gracias Sr. Potter, para nosotros tambien es un honor poder conocerte al fin - dijo Rowena con una sonrisa.

- Bueno echas ya las presentaciones vamos a lo realmente importante - dijo Godric - Estas en el año 1035 d.C., hace unos 50 años fundamos este colegio junto con Salazar Slytherin.

- Conozco la historia - dijo Harry - El se marcho por diferencias con ustedes, deberían saber que…

- No, para por favor - le interrumpió Rowena - No debemos conocer el futuro o la fina línea que separa la estabilidad del tiempo se romperá y ya no podrás volver a tu realidad.

- Oh - dijo Harry - Lo siento, debería haberme acordado, una amiga me lo explico hace tiempo.

- Continuando con lo que íbamos - dijo Godric - Como ya conoces la historia, debes saber por que te encuentras aquí - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Todo comenzó unos años después que Salazar se marchara, yo tope por casualidad con una famosa vidente de nuestro tiempo. Cuando estábamos conversando entro en trance y realizo una profecía, la profecía decía que un día el _Sello_ que protegía a Hogwarts del mundo se rompería y que el _Protector de Hogwarts_ llegaría a través del tiempo para repararlo y completarlo - explico Godric ante la atenta y estupefacta mirada de Harry.

- Como has llegado a nosotros a través del tiempo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tu eres el _Protector_ - explico Helga.

- Muy bien, hasta aquí lo entiendo - dijo Harry - Pero no entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer para poder repararlo, si en esta época no esta roto - cuestiono.

- Eso tambien lo habíamos pensado - respondió Rowena - Creemos que has llegado hasta aquí para poder aprender, creemos que debemos enseñarte a crear el _Sello_.

- Ehhhh, hace algún tiempo soñé con el momento en el que ustedes creaban el _Sello_ - dijo Harry para asombro de los ancianos.

- Increíble - dijo Godric - Debes de ser muy poderoso para haber soñado tal cosa, solo alguien muy poderoso podía sacar recuerdos del _Sello_.

- ¿Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? - pregunto Helga.

- Más o menos - respondió Harry - Según recuerdo, debo concentrar toda mi energía hasta llegar al límite y después realizar un juramento.

- Si eso es - dijo Rowena - Después debes volcar toda la energía acumulada sobre el _Sello_, cuando esté vuelva a estar activo por el resto de los tiempos, estarás muy cansado y te llevara algún tiempo recuperar el poder utilizado.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? - pregunto Godric viendo la cara de Harry.

- Pues si, ¿Cómo que activado hasta al fin de los tiempos? - pregunto incrédulo.

- La profecía decía que cuando el _Protector_ reparase el _Sello_ este estaría completo y su energía no se volvería a agotar - explico Rowena.

- Increíble - farfullo Harry - No se lo van a creer.

- ¿El que no se van a creer, Harry? - pregunto curiosa Helga.

- ¡¡¡TODO!!! - exclamo.

- Si, la verdad es que la historia es un poco… extraña - reconoció Godric.

- Antes de que regreses a tu tiempo, por que no damos un paseo por el colegio - invito Helga - Estoy segura de que te gustara ver los comienzos de este colegio, así tendrás una buena anécdota que contar a tus nietos - rió la anciana.

- Me encantaría - dijo Harry.

Los tres ancianos se levantaron de sus butacas seguidos por Harry, fueron recorriendo todo el colegio. Harry podía ver las numerosas diferencias que existían entre los dos Hogwarts, mientras que este estaba nuevo y falto de decoración, el Hogwarts de su presente se encontraba viejo y lleno de recuerdos de los numerosos años pasados por sus paredes. El gran comedor estaba prácticamente igual que en su Hogwarts, aunque estaba vació de alumnos, puesto que estaban en clase. Los terrenos eran diferentes, seguramente cambiarían algo a lo largo de los años, el viento y las diferentes precipitaciones meteorológicas los cambiarían. El _Bosque Prohibido_ estaba igual que en su tiempo, era como si los signos no pasaran entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Tampoco estaba la casita del guardabosques, seguramente todavía no tendrían guardabosques. Muchas cosas que Harry deseaba comentar a los Fundadores tuvieron que ser olvidadas dado que ellos no querían ni debían conocer el futuro, Harry tambien sabia que si contaba mas de lo debido no podría regresar a su realidad, eso y pensar en no volver a ver a sus amigos y a Ginny hacia que se le revolviesen las tripas. La visita guiada por los mismísimos _Fundadores_ del colegio, había sido increíble, llegaron nuevamente hasta la _Cámara de los Fundadores_.

- Ha sido para nosotros todo un placer y un honor poder conocerte, Harry - dijo Godric - Además a mi me has hecho muy feliz - dijo este quitándose una lagrima fingida del ojo.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Harry.

- Porque habíamos apostado - contesto Helga de mala gana.

- ¿Qué habían apostado, si puede saberse? - pregunto curioso Harry.

- A que casa pertenecía el _Protector_ - contesto Rowena.

- Y como perteneces a Gryffindor, pues he ganado - dijo alegremente Godric - Ahora me deben un montón de dulces - dijo relamiéndose y frotándose la barriga.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja - rieron todos.

- El mayor problema va a ser aguantarle a partir de ahora - se quejo Rowena.

- Si a ver quien le baja a este del burro - dijo Helga a su amiga.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja - volvieron a reír.

- En fin para mi tambien a sido un placer y un honor conoceros - dijo Harry sonriendo - ¿Qué hago para regresar?

- Solo tienes que tocar el Sello - contesto Godric ya serio - Buen viaje, Harry, y que te vaya bien en la vida.

- Buen viaje - dijeron Rowena y Helga a la vez.

Harry se aproximo hasta el _Sello de los Fundadores_ y extendió las manos, inmediatamente al sentir el contacto con la piedra, un torbellino como el que había experimentado anteriormente giraba a su alrededor. En esta ocasión era algo distinto, antes giraba en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, en cambio ahora lo hacia en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Después de unos 10 minutos dentro del torbellino, Harry volvió a aparecer en el lugar en el había estado cuando regreso atrás en el tiempo. La luz ceso lentamente revelando las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos y su Director, se encontraba bastante cansado por el viaje y por que todavía no se había recuperado de la batalla.

- ¿Harry que ha sido eso? - pregunto su Director.

- He viajado en el tiempo, Profesor - respondió simple y llanamente, el estupor de las caras que lo observaban era patente.

- ¿Ha que epo…? - iba a preguntar Hermione.

- A la época de los Fundadores - respondió Harry interrumpiéndola - ¿Pero que os parece si vamos a un sitio más confortable y allí os cuento toda la historia?

- Muy bien vamos - concedió Dumbledore.

Así regresaron hasta los aposentos destinados al Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una vez llegaron Dumbledore conjuro unos cuantos sillones para que todos estuviesen confortablemente sentados. Con todo lujo de detalles Harry procedió a relatarles todo lo que había sucedido después de que tocase el _Sello_.

- Todo lo que nos has contado es increíble - comento Ron.

- Si no estuviésemos en este castillo, diría que es imposible - dijo Hermione.

- Los Fundadores, realmente impresionante - comentaba Dumbledore mas para si que para los demás.

- Si ha sido muy emocionante - dijo Harry.

- ¿Y cuando vas a reconstruir el Sello? - pregunto Dumbledore.

- Dentro de unas pocas semanas, necesito recuperarme de la batalla - dijo Harry.

- ¿No será peligroso, verdad? - pregunto Ginny temerosa.

- Tranquila solo me dejara sin Poder para utilizar la Magia Antigua - contesto Harry abrazando a su novia.

- Ufff, menos mal - respiro Ginny sonriendo.

- Entonces te recomiendo que te pongas al día con los estudios y que dentro de un mes reconstruyas el Sello - dijo Dumbledore levantándose - Tambien te aconsejo que durante este tiempo no estudies Magia Antigua, si utilizas tu poder para practicar tardaras mas en recuperarte.

- Así lo haré Profesor - dijo Harry.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a cenar, ¿Me acompañáis? - pregunto el Director a los alumnos, todos se levantaron - Harry tu puedes quedarte aquí, haré que te traigan algo, estoy seguro que estarás cansado.

- Tiene razón, preferiría quedarme aquí - dijo Harry.

- Yo tambien me quedo - dijo Ginny.

- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore, permitiéndoles el paso a los demás.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - pregunto Ginny temerosa, después de que ya se encontraban solos.

- Seguro, no hay de que preocuparse - le respondió mientras la atraía hacia si para poder besarla - Me habría gustado que estuvieses allí, se respiraba una atmósfera de unidad, nada de rivalidades estupidas entre las casas - dijo Harry.

Las semanas pasaron tranquilas para todos los habitantes del colegio, ya todo el mundo sabía que gracias a Harry se había ganado la batalla. Si antes era respetado por como se había comportado durante la batalla, ahora era todo un héroe para la gran mayoría, por supuesto había excepciones como algunos Slytherin liderados por el odiado Draco Malfoy. Este último junto con su grupo estaba pasando los peores momentos en el colegio desde que estaba en él, todos los estudiantes les tenían repulsión y les molestaban. Las tornas se habían cambiado y ahora eran ellos los acosados, ahora poca gente estaba intimidada por los hijos de los Mortífagos.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, ya he vuelto, como prometí esta vez he tardado menos tiempo en subir el capitulo. Me da pena que ya quede tan poco para acabar el fic, este es el anteúltimo capitulo. Ya he empezado a escribir el ultimo capitulo y espero tenerlo prontito para que no os impacientéis mucho, jeje.

Bueno vamos con los reviews.

**Juaniweb**: Gracias por tu review, espero que este tambien te haya gustado.

**CaNaLla**: Gracias, pero no soy escritora soy ESCRITOR (aficionado claro, jeje).

**Dany-Kanuto**: Gracias y mil veces gracias, yo todavía aprecio mi vida. Pues la verdad es que no había pensado en tu idea pero es muy buena, lastima que no la pueda utilizar en el fic. Ya lo tengo todo pensado y tendría que cambiar demasiadas cosas. Un abrazo.

**Marc**: Espero que no te decepcionase el sello, pienso que es una pequeña putadita, que estuviese tan cerca y se enterasen.

**Kattia-Potter**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Sarhaliene**: Tranqui que no tenia pensado matar a nadie (al menos por ahora, jeje). Por lo del libro tienes razón, pero yo seguramente me lo leeré en ingles o traducido por ahí (no puedo esperar un año mas, XD). TODO DE PSICOLOGIA, Buff, que pesadilla, no me hables de exámenes que me estreso (ya tuve suficientes cuando estudiaba). No creo que esta vez haya tardado mucho, ¿Verdad? Un abrazo.

**Sanarita31**: No quisiera yo que te diese un ataque, mira que intento escribir lo mar rápido posible (pero tengo tiempo limitado). Creo que ya esta todo bien explicadito en el capitulo, ¿no?

**Amsp14**: Me encanta la idea de que sea muy poderoso pero que se entere, es demasiado humilde para aprovecharse de su poder. Yo al principio tenía esa idea de que le costase, pero al final se lo puse fácil. Como tú dices los miembros de la orden le ven ya como un poderoso mago, sin duda influidos por lo que les haya ido contando Dumbledore en las reuniones, pero sobretodo por la pequeña demostración de poder que realizo en navidad. Un besazo.

**Johana**: Buff, menos mal que no he perdido una lectora, en un acto de locura, ;) Creo que he sido lo suficientemente rápido actualizando para haber evitado que hagas una locura. Besos.

**Fweasley**: De nada, gracias a ti por tus comentarios, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.

**Light Angel**: Tranquila, no me molesto para nada lo de Malvado, simplemente me hizo mucha gracia, creo que jamás me lo habían llamado (y eso que me han llamado muchas cosas). Esta vez la actualización a sido mas R-A-P-I-D-A, jejeje.

**Hanna-Wesley**: Si es que Voldy es mucho Voldy, como iba a matarle así por las buenas y sin un buen duelo de por medio, XD. Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. De nada como me comentas te que no te llegaban los avisos por te aviso yo, jeje. Gracias por lo de la narración, en verdad era lo que mas costaba en escribir, a mi me ensañaron que para que una lectura no sea pesada es necesario no repetir palabras muy a menudo por eso utilizo muchos sinónimos, y ese tambien es el motivo de que a veces tarde tanto en escribir los capítulos. Espero que tu tambien actualices pronto que estoy con la intriga de ver como continúan tus fics. Un gran abrazo.

**Anilec**: Tu nick, que raro ese la primera vez que me dejas el review con tu nick. En principio esa era la idea pero la batalla no dio para tanto, así que tuve que modificar mis planes. Un besote (no se si llegara hasta tu isla "Afortunada")

**Kaiser-kun**: Gracias por tus comentarios y si con lo del clímax te refieres a la conclusión, pues si. Ya se acerca el momento de restaurar el sello, pero la batalla o enfrentamiento definitivo no llegara hasta el próximo fic.

**Nelly Esp**: Bueno pues aquí tienes el primero de los dos últimos capítulos, ya solo queda uno. Espero que se hayan contestado algunas de tus preguntas. Un abrazo.

**Maga y Angls**: Tambien es una pena para mí que se acabe, pero a la vez es un desahogo. Aunque por supuesto que voy a continuar con la saga, esto tiene continuación. Besos.

**Sirenita**: Como va a morir Voldemort sin dar batalla, no es su estilo, ¿verdad? La modestia no es lo mio pero era lo que buscaba al escribirlo que fuese una cosa creíble, yo tambien he leído algunos fics en los que lo hacen como si fuese "plis plas y listo". Yo opino que es una tarea muy difícil y costosa, supongo que este capitulo ha tenido que ver con el titulo. Como veras el ataque era necesario para que el sello se rompiese y que Harry pudiera encontrarlo. Besos.

Bueno esto a sido todo por el momento, espero que me dejeis muchos reviews. Nos vemos pronto bye2.


	24. Capitulo 24: El Nuevo Sello

**CAPITULO XXIV: EL NUEVO SELLO**

El mes que Harry se había tomado para recargar energías había pasado rápidamente y sobre todo tranquilo, después de los últimos meses de intensos entrenamientos, practicas de Magia Antigua y las clases, habían sido muy agotadores. Ahora que disponía de algo de tiempo libre podría dedicarse mas a estar con los amigos y con su novia, la que no estaba muy tranquila ante la cercanía de los TIMOs. Harry había aprovechado para intensificar las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para que todos sus alumnos de quinto año pasasen su examen con buena nota. Esto también le ponía nervioso, con los resultados de estos exámenes se juzgaría su trabajo como Profesor, sabia que no lo había echo mal del todo, pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo del momento.

La sala común se encontraba desierta salvo por una pelirroja que se había quedado dormida en el sillón mas cercano al fuego, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió dando paso a un joven de cabellos revueltos. Cuando se fijo en la pelirroja que estaba dormida en el sillón sonrió abiertamente, se acerco con cautela de no hacer ruido. Se inclino y le soplo la oreja con suavidad para despertarla, esta se revolvió un poquito y se acurruco más de lo que estaba.

- Ummm, basta - dijo Ginny todavía dormida ante la persistencia de la suave brisa que la molestaba en el oído, ante esto Harry rió por lo bajo.

- Creo que deberías levantarte - susurro Harry al oído de la pelirroja.

- ¿Harry- pregunto esta abriendo los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que voy a hacer aquí, pues iba a mi cuarto - respondió este divertido.

- Ahhh - dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor - Creo que me quede dormida esperándote - comento algo colorada.

- ¿Dónde pensaste que estabas- pregunto Harry.

- Creí que estaba en mi cuarto y que habías entrado a escondidas - respondió esta apartando la mirada.

- ¿Eso te gustaría- pregunto Harry divertido por la respuesta de Ginny.

- Ehhh - protesto la pelirroja - Descarado, ¿Qué estas intentando insinuar?

- Yo nada - dijo Harry poniendo cara de inocencia.

- Ya, ya, seguro - dijo torciendo los ojos.

- ¿Para que me estabas esperando- pregunto Harry haciéndose un sitio al lado de Ginny y sentándose.

- Necesito tu ayuda para repasar un tema que no entiendo - dijo Ginny con cara de victima.

- ¿De que se trata- pregunto Harry adoptando la actitud de Profesor.

- Es sobre Astronomía, no me acabo de enterar de por que Marte y Venus influyen en la… - empezó a comentar Ginny.

- Alto, ya sabes que no era bueno en Astronomía, ¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre eso a Hermione- pregunto Harry curioso - Estoy seguro de que ella podría ayudarte mucho mejor que yo.

- Lo intente, pero estaba…digamos que "ocupada" - dijo alzando las cejas.

- Ahhh, entiendo - respondió Harry - ¿Muy bien por donde empezamos- dijo cogiendo el libro de Astronomía.

Pasaron un buen rato intentado entender el tema que Ginny estaba estudiando, como ha Harry no se le dio nunca del todo bien la asignatura tuvieron que aunar esfuerzos para lograr comprender los intrincados significados de los planetas.

- Ummm, estoy cansada - dijo estirándose, para luego apoyarse en el hombro de Harry.

- Si yo también - dijo este rodeándola con los brazos.

- ¿Mañana es el día, no- pregunto Ginny con preocupación.

- Si - respondió Harry - Pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, solo hay un pequeño problema.

- ¿Ehhh, que problema- pregunto Ginny alarmada.

- Que después estaré muy cansado y necesitare a alguien que me cuide - dijo picaramente.

- Ohhh, no te preocupes Dobby estará encantado de ayudarte - dijo la otra con fingida inocencia.

- Claro en el estaba pensando en estos momentos - dijo el haciéndose el ofendido.

- Eres un… - comenzó Ginny, pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de Harry que presionaban contra los suyos.

- ¿Un que- pregunto divertido.

- Un cielo - respondió la otra repitiendo la acción.

El día siguiente amaneció con un tiempo esplendido, Harry se encontraba en su habitación preparando una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa y cosas varias para los días que pasaría en reposo en la habitación del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como era sábado sus demás compañero de habitación todavía estaban confortablemente dormidos en sus camas, cuando termino se acerco hasta la cama de Ron para despertarle y poder bajar a desayunar.

En la sala común ya les esperaban Hermione y Ginny, esta ultima con visibles muestras de haber dormido poco. Desayunaron tranquilamente en un desierto comedor en el que solo se encontraban algunos alumnos de último año y los más madrugadores, también estaba Dumbledore el cual había quedado con ellos para la creación del _Sello_.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí - dijo Ron.

- ¿Harry, estas totalmente seguro de lo que tienes que hacer- pregunto Dumbledore.

- Si, Profesor - respondió Harry con semblante serio.

- Entonces adelante - dijo el anciano Director.

- Será mejor que os alejéis, esto puede resultar algo peligroso para vosotros - dijo Harry, todos le obedecieron y retrocedieron bastante.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Harry comenzó a acumular toda el poder que disponía, su concentración era sublime. El resto del mundo a su alrededor había dejado de ser inanimado para convertirse en un cúmulo de sensaciones, podía notar el microscópico musgo creciendo entre las juntas de las rocas del castillo. Una intensa luz blanca comenzó a rodear a Harry, su poder aunque concentrado en su interior comenzaba a manifestarse en el exterior de su cuerpo. Sus amigos y el Director observaban la escena impresionados por la cantidad de poder que estaba acumulando, podían sentir una calida sensación procedente de Harry. Al alcanzar el clímax del poder Harry comenzó a realizar una serie de conjuros de _Magia Antigua_, la vez que los _Fundadores_ habían creado el _Sello_ cometieron varios errores. Harry deseoso de que el _Sello_ fuese permanente había decidido utilizar algunos Hechizos de _Magia Antigua_, debidamente unidos y modificados le ayudarían en su tarea.

- YO SOY HARRY POTTER, ALUMNO DE HOGWARTS Y APRENDIZ DISCIPULO DEL LEGADO DE LOS FUNDADORES. EL AMOR ES MI PODER Y CON EL PROTEGERE A LOS INOCENTES Y LOS DEBILES - grito Harry extendiendo los brazos en dirección al _Sello_. Un gran rayo de color blanco salio de las manos de Harry golpeando el _Sello de los Fundadores_, este inmediatamente se ilumino con tal intensidad que evitaba ser observado. El poder de Harry continuaba golpeando salvajemente el _Sello_, repentinamente la luz ceso y Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien- pregunto Ginny que se agachaba donde el estaba.

- Si… estoy… bien - contesto Harry sin aliento - Solo… algo… cansado - dijo mirándola y sonriendo.

- Ha sido increíble Harry - comentaba Ron impresionado por el espectáculo.

- Si realmente irrepetible - aseguro Hermione.

- Ha sido mas que eso - dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa - Ha sido único, observad el _Sello_.

Todos los chicos giraron sus cabezas para poder observar lo que el Director les indicaba, y allí estaba frente a ellos un _Nuevo Sello_. Ahora se podía observar la nueva disposión de los escudos, colocados en forma de rombo, a la izquierda se encontraba el escudo de Hufflepuff. En la esquina derecha se encontraba el escudo de Ravenclaw, en la parte superior se encontraba el escudo de Gryffindor. Completando el rombo en la parte inferior se podía observar un nuevo escudo, este poseía un León dorado en el centro tal y como el escudo de Gryffindor, sin embargo los colores predominantes en el mismo eran el dorado y verde esmeralda. Para asombro de todos el escudo rezaba la palabra POTTER en la parte inferior del mismo, el asombro no terminaba hay todos los escudos estaban unidos por líneas de intensa luz. En el centro del rombo se encontraba la magnifica H plateada, pero en esta ocasión brillaba con una luz tan pura que hacia daño a las retinas solo de observarla. Pero que a la vez transmitía seguridad y calor al corazón de todos.

- Guau - dijo Ron reaccionando el primero a la visión.

- Si, eso guau - confirmo Hermione.

- Vaya, creo que vas a ser todavía mas famoso - bromeo Ron.

- Si, lo que me faltaba - dijo Harry.

- ¿Harry has pensado como llamar el Nuevo Sello- pregunto Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué- pregunto confuso - ¿Acaso le tengo yo que poner el nombre?

- Tú lo has restaurado y modificado, creo que seria lo justo - respondió Dumbledore.

- Pues… no se - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué tal "_El Sello de Hogwarts_"- propuso Ginny.

- ¡¡¡¡Genial- dijo Harry - Ya tiene nombre.

- Bien entonces, les presento _El Sello de Hogwarts_ - dijo Dumbledore con una exagerada reverencia.

- Bueno ahora que ya esta bautizado y todo, por que no me ayudáis a ir hasta el cuarto del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo Harry haciendo esfuerzo para levantarse del suelo.

- Yo te ayudo - dijo Ginny ayudando a levantarse y apoyándolo en sus hombros, a la vez que también se acercaba Ron y lo ayudaba del otro lado.

- Creo que este acto desinteresado debería obtener una recompensa - dijo Dumbledore para si mismo.

- Profesor yo no… - estaba diciendo Harry cuando fue interrumpido.

- Tendré que hablar de esto con el _Ministro de Magia_ y con el _Winzegamont_ - dijo Dumbledore - Ya se que no necesitas dinero, así que creo tener la solución.

- Eh, yo - dijo Harry.

- Tu nada - dijo Ginny - Has hecho mucho y mereces algo a cambio.

- Vale, vale - dijo riéndose.

- Ahora solo descansa todo lo que puedas - dijo Dumbledore - Yo me tengo que marchar para informar de que todo ha salido bien, estoy seguro que a la gente le gustara saber que sus hijos vuelven a estar en el sitio mas seguro de todo el mundo mágico.

Lentamente fueron llevando ha Harry por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la habitación, una vez allí Ron le ayudo a cambiarse y se metió en la cama.

- Creo que echare una pequeña siesta - dijo Harry bostezando.

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos - dijo Ron agarrando la mano de Hermione para irse - Volveremos después de la comida - dijo encaminándose a la salida - ¡Hasta luego!

- Hasta luego - dijo Harry mirando como sus dos amigos se iban.

- ¿Duermes conmigo- pregunto Harry haciéndose el inocente.

- Claro - dijo Ginny saltando a su lado en la cama - Te haré compañía - respondió con una sonrisa.

Tras la comida Ron y Hermione regresaron a los aposentos para visitar a Harry, cuando entraron les encontraron en la sala recostados en uno de los sillones hablando muy bajito.

- Ejem, ejem, Hola chicos - dijo Hermione para delatar su presencia.

- Ah, hola - dijo Ginny girándose para mirarles.

- No os podéis imaginar lo que ha pasado en la comida - comento Ron dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Si no nos lo cuentas, no - dijo Harry.

- Pues veréis, Dumbledore ha anunciado que la protección de Hogwarts vuelve a estar activa gracias a la incalculable ayuda de Harry - contó Ron haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de Harry.

- Vaya, ósea que no se lo ha podido callar, eh - se quejo Harry ya resignado.

- ¡¡¡JA- exclamo Hermione - Callárselo, dice. Pero si ahí no acaba la cosa, después de que se ha recuperado el silencio en el gran comedor. Ha dicho que el Ministerio de Magia y el Winzegamont han decidido darle como recompensa, agarrare a lo que puedas - dijo Hermione haciendo una pausa dramática.

- Venga suéltalo ya - exigió Ginny.

- Vale, vale - Hermione tomo aire - Van a nombrar a Harry "_Miembro de la Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase_"

- AHHHH - grito Ginny de alegría, y abrazando fuertemente a Harry - Es maravilloso - dijo antes de darle un apasionado beso.

- Ginny tranquila que lo vas a dejar sin aire para respirar - dijo Ron muy contento y provocando que se separasen ambos muy sonrojados.

- Bueno Harry, di algo - exigió Hermione.

- Y que quieres que diga, estoy estupefacto por la noticia - dijo Harry todavía sin salir de su asombro - No me esperaba una cosa como esta, esto va a ser terrible. Si antes me molestaban los de la prensa, ahora que me han concedido la _Orden de Merlín_ va a ser insoportable.

- Pues espérate a que se enteren de que eres el dueño de media Inglaterra - rió Ron.

- ¡¡Y eso- exclamo Harry con alegría - ¿Por cierto Hermione que hiciste con todos lo papeles que me envió el Sr. Brodderick?

- Todavía estoy clasificándolos, son muchos - dijo Hermione - Pero con el tiempo libre que tendré este verano lo terminare - dijo con determinación.

- Bien - dijo Harry - De todas formas no se que voy a hacer con tanta casa, mansión y demás historias que tengo.

- Pues deberías visitarlas todas y decidir que hacer con ellas después, y te recomendaría que te quedases con alguna para vivir - le recomendó Hermione.

- Si, eso haré - razono Harry - Tal vez, ceda algunas propiedades al Ministerio de Magia.

- Bueno cambiando de tema - dijo Ron que se estaba empezando a aburrir - ¿Para cuando estarás recuperado, compañero?

- Pues con cuidados tan buenos creo que dentro de veinte años - dijo Harry, que recibió un golpe de Ginny en el brazo - Ehh, eso duelo.

- Es lo que pretendía - dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Ahora en serio, creo que para el lunes podré volver a la vida "normal" - dijo Harry - Aunque creo que estaré bastante tiempo sin poder practicar la Magia Antigua, el hechizo me ha dejado realmente agotado.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para los habitantes del castillo, casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a principios de Junio y los examinadores para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS ya habían llegado al colegio. Harry pudo comprobar en su clase como muchos de los alumnos de quinto año estaban muy nerviosos por la proximidad de los TIMOS, aunque el se afanaba en tranquilizarles y decirles que en su asignatura estaban en un muy buen nivel ellos seguían nerviosos. Bien sabia el que era pasar por esa situación, justamente un año antes el se encontraba en el mismo estado de nervios que se encontraba su novia.

Las semanas de exámenes fueron una autentica tortura para Harry, apenas pudo ver a Ginny y si eso le sumamos que estaba hasta arriba de corregir los exámenes y trabajos todos los cursos. En principio no lo iba a hacer el pero debido a que Dumbledore tenia muchas cuestiones que atender fuera del colegio, le encomendó esta tarea a Harry. Así se encontró corrigiendo los exámenes de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo Dumbledore corrigió el suyo.

- ¿Espero que me hayas puesto buena nota, Harry- dijo Ron - ¿Por qué como ahora somos familia, cuñadito?

- Te he puesto la nota justa, ni mas ni menos, cuñadito - dijo Harry serio ante la broma de su amigo.

- OHH, QUE ALEGRIA VERLE SR. POTTER - grito un pequeño hombre desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

- ¿Profesor Tofty- pregunto Harry temeroso de equivocarse.

- Se acuerda de mi - rió el anciano - Es una gran alegría para mi que recuerde mi nombre, ¿Qué tal le esta yendo este curso?

- Muy bien, Profesor - respondió Harry - Gracias por su recomendación para ser Profesor, al principio me pareció una locura pero después le tome gusto al asunto.

- La verdad es que no tenia ninguna duda que estabas plenamente capacitado para dar esas clases, además Dumbledore me contó lo de su pequeño grupo de estudios del año pasado - dijo el anciano Profesor con un atisbo travieso en los ojos - Y salta a la vista que los resultados fueron muy buenos, creo que en la batalla contra los dementores le acompañaban sus alumnos del año anterior.

- Ehh, si, gracias es usted muy amable - dijo Harry algo cohibido.

- No Sr. Potter gracias a usted - dijo el Profesor Tofty - Nos a sido de gran ayuda como Profesor, de echo tengo muchas ganas de ver a sus alumnos de quinto año - comento con una sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro que lo harán muy bien, al menos la mayoría - dijo Harry.

- Ahora tengo que irme pero ya nos veremos Sr. Potter, hasta luego - dijo el anciano comenzando a marcharse.

- Hasta luego Profesor - respondió Harry.

- Increíble, hasta los examinadores del Ministerio te respetan - comento Ron riéndose.

- No empieces Ron, el Profesor Tofty es el que me examino el año pasado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo Harry.

- Ya lo sabia solo te tomaba el pelo, jeje - dijo Ron reanudando la marcha.

La semana había llegado a su fin y con ello los exámenes, el ambiente estaba mucho mas relajado que con anterioridad. Harry seguía instalado en el cuarto del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y él y sus amigos lo aprovechaban para estar tranquilos y realizar los planes para el verano.

- Ya tengo ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones, estoy harto de exámenes - se quejo Ron.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista- pregunto Hermione con fingida indignación.

- Buenoooo, tal vez un poco - respondió Ron de forma inocente.

- ¿QUEEE- grito Hermione.

- Eh, tranquila que era broma - se defendió Ron ante la ira de la morena - Si por mi fuera vendrías directa a _La Madriguera_ sin pasar por tu casa, así estaría mas tiempo contigo - dijo haciéndole arrumacos.

- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer- le pregunto Ginny a Harry.

- Supongo que tendré que ir a casa de los Dursley - dijo Harry con cara de asco - Espero no estar mucho tiempo, y supongo que después iré a _La Madriguera_.

- No entiendo por que todavía tienes que ir con los Dursley, con lo bien que estarías en _La Madriguera_ - dijo Ginny a modo de queja.

- Aunque no quiera es una protección que necesito, no me apetece darle facilidades a _Voldemort_ - dijo Harry.

- Mientras no estés mucho tiempo - sentencio Ginny.

- Eso quiero yo - dijo Harry.

Con la calma instalada en el castillo, llego el final del curso. Como era habitual el gran comedor estaban engalanado con los colores de la casa ganadora de la copa de las casas, el gran comedor rebosaba de oro y carmesí. Gryffindor había vuelto a ganar la copa de las casas, toda la mesa de la casa estaba disfrutando muy merecidamente de las mieles del triunfo.

El día siguiente por la mañana todos los estudiantes se afanaban en recoger sus cosas para regresar a sus añoradas casas, algunos como en el caso de Harry lo hacían de mala gana. Aunque con la esperanza de que este seria el último verano que pasaría con los Dursley, "Un pequeño sacrificio para una gran recompensa" pensaba para si mismo Harry intentando animarse.

Poco tiempo después ya estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade subiendo al _Expreso de Hogwarts_,

- Rápido daros prisa que sino no quedaremos un buen sito - decía Ron mientras buscaba un compartimiento vació para ellos.

- Ya vamos - se quejo Hermione mientras tiraba de su baúl - Ni que nos fuesen a dejar sin sitio - le dijo a Ginny que iba arrastrando su baúl con la ayuda de Harry.

- Ya lo conoces Hermione, no se de que te extrañas - le dijo la pelirroja.

- Pues si, tienes toooooda la razón - rió Hermione.

- ¡Pero se puede saber a que esperáis- dijo exasperado Ron.

- Nada, nada ya vamos - respondió Hermione adelantándose.

- ¿Es que este no va a cambiar nunca- se quejo Ginny en voz baja.

- Pues no lo creo - le dijo Harry.

- Aquí hay uno vació - dijo Ron desde la puerta de un compartimiento.

- Ya estamos aquí - anuncio Harry entrando en el compartimiento con Ginny.

- Nosotros tenemos que ir al compartimiento de los Prefectos, pero volveremos dentro de un rato - dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ron fuera del mismo.

- Adiós - dijo Ginny - Bueno y ahora solo nos quedan el viaje para estar juntos - se quejo la pelirroja.

- Venga que no va a ser tanto tiempo - dijo Harry abrazándola.

- El tiempo que sea será demasiado - dijo Ginny.

- ¿Eh pareja, podemos pasar- pregunto Neville desde la puerta - Es que esta todo ocupado.

- Si claro pasad - respondió Harry - Así nos hacéis compañía.

El viaje transcurría normalmente, los chicos disfrutaron jugando unas partidas de ajedrez mientras Hermione, Ginny y Luna cotilleaban en voz baja. Al parecer Luna había adquirido un reciente interés por Neville, que aunque a principios de año se habían echo muy buenos amigos todavía no había pasado nada. Sin embargo desde la brillante y valiente actuación de este en la batalla, la muchacha estaba muy impresionada. Cuando Harry estaba recibiendo la paliza numero cinco por parte de Ron, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

- ¡Vaya, vaya- dijo con su voz fría y arrastrada Draco Malfoy - Pero si es San Potter y sus repelentes amigos - dijo mirándoles con cara de asco.

- Malfoy - dijo Harry levantándose para enfrentarle - Es que acaso no ha tenido tu señor suficiente lección con la derrota, o vienes a que te enseñemos a luchar como es debido - dijo con una mueca de sonrisa.

- Maldito seas bastardo - dijo Draco apretando los puños - Tarde o temprano recibirás tu merecido - dijo riendo socarronamente.

- Eso habrá que verlo - dijo Neville.

- Vaya, vaya si el torpe de Longbotton, ¿Qué pasa has encontrado el valor- rió el rubio.

- Siempre lo ha tenido - dijo Luna situándose al lado de Neville.

- Será mejor que te marches antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti y tus… semejantes - dijo Harry mirando despectivamente a Crabble y Goyle.

- Esto no acaba aquí Potter - dijo Malfoy sacando la varita.

- Yo que tu ni lo intentaría - dijo una voz a su espalda, girándose Malfoy descubrió que estaba mas que rodeado de gente todos con las varitas sacadas y apuntándoles.

- Me marcho pero volveré - dijo Malfoy levantando la barbilla de forma excesiva.

- ¡Ja, todavía piensa que nos intimida - dijo Colin que era el que había hablado antes.

- Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que ya ha perdido - comento Harry - Pero pronto, muy pronto lo hará - sonrió Harry - Será mejor que volváis a vuestros compartimientos, y gracias a todos por el apoyo - les sonrió y volvió al compartimiento.

- Es una pena - dijo Ron pensativamente.

- ¿El que es una pena- pregunto su novia.

- Pues que va a ser, que no haya intentado algo mas - dijo Ron - Me habría encantado darle su merecido y que volviese a terminar el curso como el año pasado - rió con fuerza, mientras los demás le imitaban.

- Hubiese sido divertido - reafirmo Harry.

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo, Malfoy no volvió a dar señales de vida. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se empezaron a ver las luces de Londres, en poco tiempo estarían en King's Cross el final del camino.

- Llegamos - dijo Ron estirándose - Ya tengo ganas de dormir en mi cama, la echo de menos.

- Pues yo no tengo ninguna gana de ver la cara de los Dursley - dijo Harry estremeciéndose al pensar en sus horribles tíos.

- Vamos a ir sacando los baúles para no ser los últimos en salir - dijo Hermione levantándose mientras el tren comenzaba a decelerar.

- Bien - dijo Ginny levantándose y tirando de su baúl - Ajjjj, este cada año pesa mas, menos mal que tengo a mi querido Harry para ayudarme - dijo con cara de niña buena.

- Vale, vale ya he captado la indirecta - dijo Harry agarrando el baúl de Ginny.

- Ron podrías seguir su ejemplo - dijo Hermione que luchaba con su pesadísimo baúl, que de seguro estaría lleno de libros.

- Vale ya te ayudo - dijo Ron agarrando el baúl - Jo, que llevas ahí dentro, ¿¿¿PIEDRAS?

- No solo unos cuantos libros, ya sabes para leer algo durante el verano - respondió la morena con cara de inocente.

Poco a poco el tren decelero hasta detenerse en el andén 9 3/4 de la estación de King's Cross, multitud de magos y brujas adultos esperaban en el anden a sus correspondientes hijos o nietos. Cuando bajaron del tren Neville se despidió de ellos cuando vio a su abuela, la cual los saludo con la mano desde lejos. Poco después fue Luna la que se marcho en busca de su padre, seguramente estaría buscando en la dirección equivocada, dijo Luna antes de marchar. Al final del andén y cerca de la salida divisaron dos cabezas pelirrojas, junto con algunas personas más.

- RON, GINNY, HARRY, HERMIONE - grito la Sra. Weasley cuando los diviso, y se lanzo a abrazarlos - ESTAMOS AQUÍ - dijo para hacerse notar.

- Hola chicos - dijo el Sr. Weasley - ¿Como están- Les pregunto mientras eran sometidos a una muy efusiva sesión de abrazos de la Sra. Weasley - Molly, por favor déjales respirar.

- Oh, lo siento chicos, es que me preocupe tanto cuando supe lo del ataque - se excuso la Sra. Weasley.

- Tranquila, mama, estamos bien - dijo Ginny.

- Ya lo veo - dijo la Sra. Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Harry, podemos hablar contigo un rato- pregunto Tonks.

- Claro - respondió este alejándose de los demás y reuniéndose a parte con Tonks y Moody.

- Bien muchacho, vamos a darte las instrucciones para este verano - dijo Moody en un gruñido.

- ¿Que hay nuevo- dijo Harry sin interés mientras observaba como Hermione saludaba a sus padres y se los presentaba a Ron "debidamente", Harry rió en sus adentros por la cara de su mejor amigo.

- Iremos a buscarte el domingo de dentro de tres semanas a las 10 en punto de la mañana - dijo Tonks - Espero que te de tiempo a arreglar todos los asuntos que tengas en Privet Drive, por que no creo que desees volver - dijo sonriente Tonks.

- Tendré tiempo de sobra - respondió Harry - ¿Dónde iré después- pregunto con interés.

- En principio a-donde-ya-sabes - respondió Tonks con tono de secretismo - Y después quien sabe - dijo en tono misterioso.

- ¿No preguntare- dijo Harry - Si habéis terminado voy a ir a despedirme de los chicos.

- Hemos terminado, pero recuerda Potter "Alerta Constante" - le recordó con un gruñido _Ojoloco_ Moody.

- Eso no se me olvida - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y marchándose a reunirse con sus amigos.

- Harry, cariño - dijo la Sra. Weasley cuando le vio acercarse - Estoy muy feliz de que estés con mi Ginny, espero que la cuides mucho - dijo mirando a su hija que estaba hablando con Hermione y con sus padres.

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, que Ginny para mi es lo mas importante - dijo Harry algo sonrojado por el rumbo de la conversación.

- Me alegra escuchar eso - replico la Sra. Weasley.

- Eh, ¿De que hablan ustedes dos- pregunto Ginny acercándose a su novio y tomándole de la mano.

- De ti - respondió Harry con una sonrisa, pero se le borro cuando vio a lo lejos el paso acelerado y enfurruñado de su tío Vernon - Umm, creo que tengo que irme, te veré pronto - dijo dándole un suave beso a Ginny y marchándose en busca de su tío.

- Te escribiré, adiós… - gritaba Ginny mientras observaba como Harry se encontraba con su odiado tío.

Harry se alejaba con su tío rumbo al coche que lo llevaría a sus ultimas semanas de sufrimiento junto con los Dursley, eso y la visión de su pronta mayoría de edad le animaban a afrontar el principio del verano.

FIN

Hola de nuevo, estoy muy contento de haber terminado por fin este fic. No es que me alegre de librarme de vosotros, dios me libre. Sino que ahora tengo muchísimo trabajo y estoy un pelin estresado. Ya he comenzado a escribir el guión de lo que sea la continuación de este fic, todavía no he pensado el titulo. No se cuanto tardare en empezar a escribirlo, pero espero no tardarme mucho.

Ahora vamos con las respuestas de vuestros reviews.

**Amsp14**: Hola amiga Ana Maria, yo opino lo mismo que tu, algunos fics se alargan innecesariamente. Yo personalmente no sabría que escribir para alargarlo, jeje. Bueno a mi también me da algo de tristeza terminar con el fic pero todo lo bueno se acaba, aunque este fin no sea definitivo. Un gran besazo, y gracias por fidelidad.

**Light Angel**: Hola, LO SE, LO SE. Me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero es como ya he comentado antes ando algo estresado. Pensé que lo de los dulces les daría un aire mas revoltoso y menos formal a los míticos fundadores, sinceramente es mi parte favorita del capitulo. Muchos besos para ti también.

**Marc**: Hola Marc, si has leído lo que escrito arriba, la respuesta a tu pregunta ya estará contestada. Sino te diré que SI, ya estoy escribiendo el guión. Espero recibir reviews tuyos en mi futuro fic, Gracias por todos tus reviews.

**Sanarita31**: Gracias por tus reviews, a mi me precio que dar una imagen alegre de los fundadores seria divertido. Un gran abrazo.

**Juaniweb**: Hola, pues lamento decirte que esto se ha terminado, aunque si has leido arriba tendra continuación. Gracias por los reviews.

**LizZyd.!**: Holas, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero como cuento arriba tengo algo de trabajo. Ahora que ya he terminado este fic, comenzare con la continuación. Espero ver tus reviews en la continuación, un abrazo.

**Dany-kanuto**: Hola, espero que cuando escribas tu fic me avises para leerlo, tu idea era muy buena. Si has leído arriba he pensado una continuación, de echo estoy en proceso de escritura del guión. Algo bien planeado siempre sale mejor, jeje. Si miras en mi bio, podrás comprobar que tengo 25 añitos. Gracias por los reviews.

**Maga y Angls**: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros ánimos, de verdad que estos reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo. Muchos besos para vosotras.

**Johana**: Hola amiga seguidora (tendré que diseñar una marca, jejejeje "risa de ultratumba"), te daría un adelanto si ya tuviese decidido como voy a llevarlo a cabo, pero todavía estoy dándole forma a las ideas. Espero que te gustase el capitulo final, muchos besos.

**Fweasley**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Anilec**: Hola amiga Celina, la respuesta es SI, pero si has leído la parte de arriba ya sabrías la repuesta a tu pregunta. Frió, frió lo que se dice frió, hace y mucho, ahora mismo hay una ola de frió "Ártico" (joder desde cuando hay diferentes tipos de frió). Supongo que por aquellos lares no hará tanto fresquito como por aquí verdad? (Que suerte tienen algunas, jeje) Un gran besazo para ti desde el ahora frió Bilbao.

**Barby-Black**: Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, no te preocupes, me vale con saber que sigues por ahí leyendo mi historia. Un gran abrazo para ti.

**Kiiandy Black**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te gustase el ultimo capitulo.

**Marcela9**: Hola Andrea, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, espero que te haya gustado el final del fic. Un abrazo.

**Manuelp**: Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Sandy**: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado, no vemos.

Bueno y hasta aquí ha llegado este fic, con el cual he disfrutado muchísimo tanto escribiéndolo y como leyendo y respondiendo vuestros reviews. Algunas veces me he atascado un poquito, pero gracias a vosotros he seguido adelante con el fic.

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, GRACIAS.

Espero regresar pronto con la continuación…

Pág. - 8 -


End file.
